


Liberty

by Messaline, Piper_Emerald



Series: French series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 1930s AU, Alpha Korra, Alpha Mako, Alpha Zuko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Smut, a lot of fluff, alpha Azula, light vanilla omegaverse, no slow burn, non bending au, omega Ty Lee, omega mai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: Lady Asami didn't worry much about the world around her. She'd lived in the Fire Nation all her life, and she knew that while the radical Spirit and Nationalist Parties were always trying to cause trouble nothing bad could really happen in the place she called home.At least, that was what she'd always believed. But when she meets the gorgeous alpha daughter of the Watertribe ambassador, she begins to see that the world isn't as safe as she always thought. She eventually realizes that freedom is not guaranteed.The beginning maybe looks futile but we needed to depict Republic of Weimar. And we needed to depict the change that happened so quickly in a republic that left a lot of freedom to its citizens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was conceptualized by Messaline and written by me. Since AO3's guidelines won't let me say anymore than that (salty Piper is salty) please check out my Tumblr (@piperemerald) for more details! -Piper

Lady Asami folded her hands on her lap and tried to control her expression so it seemed anything other than bored. For years her father had been bringing her along to the dinners, he attended with all the other important nobles of the Fire Nation. For years Asami had watched the same thing fall out in every dinner and wondered how any of the other attendees were able to stand it. Still, the food was good and she had gotten used to the routine. She had to remind herself that she was here for her father and to keep up an image, not because any of the men and women here cared at all about what she thought.

This time they had guests from the North and South Poles. Occasionally ambassadors from the other nations would visit, but Asami didn’t expect the presence of this man and his entourage to make tonight any more interesting. Asami was fairly certain his name was Tonraq, her father had told her some things on the way here. She supposed she should be more curious, but these sorts of things always ended up the same. It could have been very interesting if it wasn't an official dinner. Asami was curious about how the WaterTribe nation could deal with the theocratic spirit party, but she knew that no interesting debates were going to take place tonight.

The beginning of the night was as dreary as she expected it to be. She listened to her father speak hypocritically about politics with the WaterTribe people. Most of the nobles nodded their heads along. The ambassador didn’t say anything. These sorts of nights rarely resulted in arguments. Asami almost wished that they did. At least that would be interesting.

Her gaze wandered around the room as her ears took in the sound of her father’s voice. Her mother used to say that he liked to hear the way it could fill up a room. Or, at least Asami was pretty sure she liked to say that. Asami didn’t remember much about her, and long ago she had accepted the snatches of facts of conversations that she held in her mind might just have been conjured from her childhood imagination.

Asami’s eyes fell on the daughter of the WaterTribe ambassador and suddenly she felt the boredom drain from her. She didn’t know how she hadn’t noticed the other woman the second she walked in. She was stunning.

Bright blue eyes shone with a mix of annoyance at the words she was listening to, mixing with the blue of the tunic she was wearing. Her lips were pressed into a frown. They looked like the sort of lips no one ever expected to be soft, but always were. Dark hair was pulled back to frame the strong jawline of her face.

She was an alpha, there was no doubt about that. Asami was impressed. Or, maybe intrigued was a better word for what she was feeling. There was never anyone interesting at these dinners. This girl was definitely that. Asami could tell by just looking at her.

Later in the evening, Asami stepped out with the excuse that she needed to touch up her makeup. She liked to do this at least once at these events. It gave her a break, if only for a few minutes.

Asami didn’t know how to react when she walked into the women’s restroom and found the WaterTribe ambassador's daughter fixing her hair in front of the mirror. The woman turned when Asami walked into the room. Asami watched her eyes take her in.

Asami wasn’t a fool, she knew the effect that she had on alphas—on people in general. She was used to people eyeing her before even speaking to her, but this felt somehow different. There was a polite smile on this woman’s face. Asami knew she was right to be intrigued by her.

“I don’t think we were introduced,” the woman spoke first.

“We weren’t,” Asami confirmed. She would have remembered that.

“I’m Korra,” she introduced herself.

“Asami Sato,” Asami stated.

She held out her hand, Korra took it. She had a firm grip, but her hand was softer than Asami expected it to be. Asami couldn’t help being curious. She rarely got the chance to speak to water tribe people, as it wasn’t often that they visited the fire nation and she was never the one who spoke at dinners like this.

“So,” Asami felt a smile spreading on her lips. “How are you enjoying the Fire Nation.”

“Is it always this hot here?” Korra asked. The question took Asami by surprise, but it did make sense that someone from the South Pole wouldn’t be at all used to the temperature here.

“Well, it is summer,” Asami stated. She didn’t want to talk about the weather. That was about the most boring topic of conversation she could think of. “I suppose all of this is a lot different than what you’re used to.”

“How so?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Asami pursed her lips. She wasn’t really sure how to put this. “I mean with us being a new and rich democracy and all.”

She watched an expression of disdain take hold of Korra’s face. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say.

“You think we’re barbaric?” Korra asked her out right.

“I didn’t say that,” Asami started. It was true, but she wasn’t going to put it that bluntly.

“You’re ignorant,” Korra informed her.

“Am I now?” Asami placed her hands on her hips in a stance of defense. She wasn’t that offended, she was more interested than anything else.

“Yes,” Korra stated. “My people have been living a happy and spiritual life. The Fire Nation might be a democracy, but in the Water Tribes everyone is considered equal!”

“Really?” Asami asked. Korra must had expected some sort of offended retort, but Asami wasn’t here to argue with this woman.

“Yes,” Korra uttered again.

“We should talk more,” Asami decided.

“Seriously?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“I’m guessing you haven’t been able to see much while you’re traveling with your father,” Asami reasoned.

“Not really,” Korra admitted.

“Come meet me at a club this weekend,” Asami suggested. “My friends and I like to get out and have fun when we can. I can show you what you’re missing.”

Asami knew that the flirtatious tone wasn’t lost on Korra. She could tell Korra watched to take her up on the offer, and Asami doubted they’d have the chance to talk much, once they stepped back into the dinner. She had to admit she was already getting excited at the idea of showing someone from the South Pole, the nightlife of the Fire Nation.

“Sure,” Korra shrugged.

“Great,” Asami felt a grin forming on her lips. “Where are you staying? I can pick you up?”

They exchanged information before realizing that it was probably about time that they headed back to the dinner. Despite the fact that Asami knew neither of their opinions would be called on, she knew that their absence would be noticed. She didn’t like the idea of enduring a lecture from her father on inappropriate times to fool around with people she thought were attractive.

It was easier to get through the rest of the night after that. Every so often, she let her eyes meet Korra’s. Somehow, the dinner didn’t feel like it was dragging on and on anymore. Asami let herself enjoy that.

* * *

Asami had a handful of close friends. They liked to have fun on their free time the same way that she did, and the group of them frequented the same handful of clubs when they could. Occasionally they had deep conversations, but that wasn’t always necessary. Asami had her carriage stop at the address Korra had given her, so that the two of them could arrive together. She had decided to be Korra’s guide tonight, after all.

Korra wasn’t dressed as formally as she had been when Asami first saw her, but her clothes still framed her body elegantly—giving no doubt to the strength and power she possessed. Asami grinned when she saw her. This was going to be fun.

“My friends are meeting us there,” Asami told her.

“Right,” Korra nodded. “I’m assuming they’re nobles as well.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded.

She came from a respectable family, and so did everyone close to her. That didn’t mean that they always had to stay in that mold, but it was easier not to fight what they’d always been taught.

“Azula and Zuko are sibling,” Asami explained. “Their father is in a high standing here. Azula’s girlfriend, Ty Lee’s family doesn’t involve themselves in politics much. Neither does she, unless it’s related to Azula. And then there’s Mai, she’s known Azula and Ty Lee since they were little.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded.

When they pulled up in front of the club Asami watched Korra’s eyes widen in surprise. She had been right in assuming that there wasn’t anything quite like this in the WaterTribe. The group met them near the entrance, and Asami quickly introduced them to Korra.

“You ready?” Asami hummed, glancing at Korra before they stepped in.

“Should I be?” Korra raised an eyebrow. Asami liked the way that she didn’t just go along with things.

“Yes,” Asami looped her arm through Korra’s playfully. “Come on, I think the show should be starting soon.”

The lights were dim when they stepped into the club. Asami hadn’t bothered to tell Korra what kind of show would be taking place on the stage. Instead she watched Korra’s reaction.

Asami and her friends liked this club because of how free it was. She knew for certain that there wasn’t anything like this in the South Pole and was interested to see Korra’s reaction. Despite how Korra had agreed to go with her a few days ago, Asami knew that the Water Tribes were behind the times. They stuck to society norms that most of the Fire Nation had abandoned.

Asami watched Korra gap at the dancer on the stage. It was a drag show—an alpha man performer playing an omega woman. Korra seemed not to know what to make of this as she took in him dancing across the stage. The bright dress and tights he was wearing resembled the kind of clothes that most omega women usually wore, but there was a bit more of a flare to his costume.

“Is every club like this?” She asked Asami in a hushed tone.

“No,” Asami grinned at her. “Just the fun ones.”

“We don’t have clubs,” Korra stated, as if Asami didn’t already understand how modest the life that Korra was used to was. “That couple over there, they’re both omega’s aren’t they?”

Asami followed were Korra was pointing. She hadn’t realized that Korra wouldn’t have seen omega/omega and alpha/alpha couples before either. She looked confused and aghast. Asami tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

“Yes,” she answered, lowering Korra’s hand. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“I’m fine,” Korra uttered.

“Come on,” Asami tugged her arm. “It’ll be fun.”

“Give her a break,” Zuko nudged Asami’s shoulder. “This is all new to her.”

Asami rolled her eyes at him but stopped pulling Korra. He had a point, but Asami had a feeling that Korra would like dancing if she gave it a chance.

“I’ll dance with you,” Mai hummed. “Those two can watch the rest of us having fun.”

Asami heard Ty Lee giggle as Mai gestured to Korra and Zuko. They’d tried to get Zuko to dance and let go with the rest of them before, but he’d always been on the stiffer side. Mai liked to make fun of him for that, since she was just as serious but still knew how to have fun once in a while.

Her arm wrapped around Asami’s waste and guided her to the dance floor. Asami liked dancing with Mai. She liked the way that their bodies moved together. They’d had a fling a while ago—that was the first time that Asami had fooled around with another omega. Their spark ended up fizzing out but fooling around like this was still nice.

As they danced to the loud music, Asami found their bodies moving closer and closer. With a smirk, she pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. This was what Asami liked about nights like this. It felt like what she did and who she chose to be with didn’t matter. She liked that kind of freedom.

It didn’t surprise her that when they returned Korra was regarding them with an aghast look on her face.

“What?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Are you two together?” Korra asked, gesturing to Mai.

“No,” Asami laughed lightly. “Not anymore at least.”

It seemed that hadn’t been the right thing to say. Korra stilled looked stunned and at a loss for words.

“What?” Asami asked again.

“It’s unnatural,” Korra informed her.

Asami’s response was cut off by a loud laugh. She turned to see that Azula and Ty Lee had been listening to the conversation. Azula had her arm slung over Ty Lee’s shoulder, she seemed a little bit tipsy already. Asami took that to mean she’d had a long week. She had a tendency to overwork herself. Zuko used to say that he blamed ambition. Asami knew he blamed a lot of things, but she didn’t want to think of the flaws in Zuko and Azula's upbringing right now.

“You’re not going to fit in here at all if you stick with that attitude,” Azula chided her.

“Seriously,” Ty Lee added. “What century is this?”

“Be nice,” Asami cut in. “She’s a foreigner, of course things are different where she’s from.”

“That doesn’t mean she has to be such a stick in the mud,” Mai teased.

“You’re one to talk,” Ty Lee laughed. Mai elbowed her sharply.

“The WaterTribe has different values,” Asami reminded them. “It’s fine for Korra to have a different moral compass. Just because you don’t agree with her, doesn’t mean you should make fun of her.”

“It’s fine,” Korra cut in. “But I do have a question about the Fire Nation.”

“Yeah?” Asami had a feeling she was just trying to change the subject, but the serious look on her face was intriguing.

“Is it true that the Nationalist Party plans to kill the Air Nomads?” She asked.

Asami didn’t even try to not dissolve into laughter with the others at that. Asami really wondered how Korra and the rest of the WaterTribe had to see their nation.

“It’s impossible,” Azula spoke now. “There are so many of them!”

“No one would actually do that,” Asami told Korra. “Besides, the Nationalist Party is only at fifteen-percent. That’s the same amount of the population here that the Air Nomads take up. You can’t just kill fifteen-percent of the population in an advanced country.”

“Maybe in the barbaric north and south poles,” Ty Lee giggled. “But not here.”

“We’re not barbaric,” Korra uttered.

Asami noticed her stiffen, but she didn’t stop the questions that she knew were coming from her friends. They’d heard a lot about the new theocracy, and Asami was interested in finding out how much was rumor.

“Is it true that the Spirit Bending Party is sending everyone opposing them into work camps?” Azula asked. “Even people who can’t read and write.”

“I heard most of them die due to the cold,” Mai added.

“You’re forgetting we have those radicals here too,” Zuko spoke up. “Only they just make up twenty percent of our population. Our waitress Kuvira is one of them, she told me while you were dancing.”

“Be quiet, she is coming,” Tylee hushed before stifling her own giggle.

Asami watched the woman set their orders down on the table with a polite nod. She didn’t look like the raving radicals that Asami had so often talked down. She seemed normal.

“They’re making trouble all the time, though,” Ty Lee said once their waitress was far enough away.

“Yes,” Azula’s eyes were still on Kuvira’s back. “I guess we shouldn’t expect anything better from Earth Kingdom immigrants like her. She came here from her poor country, we welcomed her, and now instead of being grateful she’s making trouble.”

“Azula, you know pretty well that the big majority of spirit party supporters are from here,” Ty Lee reminded her. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“The Spirit Party and the Nationalists are constantly fighting,” Asami explained to Korra. “Eventually, they’ll erase each other. Normal people just want normal politics, and they’re always going to be the majority. Most of the people supporting the others are being manipulated anyway.”

“When the economy gets better, people will stop voting for them,” Mai added.

“But let’s not talk about politics,” Asami cut in. “We’re here to show you how the Fire Nation has fun, right?”

“I guess,” Korra shrugged.

“Then come dance with me,” Asami decided, taking Korra’s hand in her own. “If you don’t like it, we can do something else.”

“Fine,” Korra relented. “But only because you don’t seem to take no for an answer.”

“That’s right,” Asami said with a grin as she pulled Korra onto the dance floor.

Korra’s hands found Asami’s hips and Asami looped her arms around Korra’s neck as they swayed to the music. Slowly, Asami felt Korra getting more and more into the movement, until finally she seemed like she’d let go of all the tension she was holding. Asami loved watching that. She twirled in Korra’s arms, laughing at the way the other couples were watching them.

She had been right: Korra was a good dancer. Asami supposed that came from the the martial arts background most Watertribe citizens had. Her body had a grace and rhythm in it and Asami liked the feeling of pressing against her. It was clear that Korra wasn’t used to this, but she knew how to flirt along. Asami wondered how many hearts she’d broken back in the South Pole. She couldn't help smirking at how enraptured Korra seemed at her, well, it was definitely mutual.

At the end of the night, Asami wished that they could stay out longer. She wished that they could dance until the sun came up. She’d spend the day in bed dreaming about the way the dim lights illuminated Korra’s form.

But after a few hours Zuko pointed out the time and they collectively decided to call it a night. Korra had events she needed to be present for the next day, and Asami knew she wasn’t the only one. They took the same carriage back to Asami’s home and where Korra was staying. When they pulled up to Korra’s stop, Asami could tell that she was reluctant to leave.

“We could do this again,” Asami told her. “Well, not this exactly, but something. Together. If you want to, I mean.”

She didn’t know where her ability to speak had gone. She rarely ever put her foot in her mouth, but now she sounded more awkward than that one time she’d overheard Zuko asking Mai to go to dinner with him. Asami made a mental note to drink less next time she went out.

“Sure,” Korra agreed. Asami was slightly surprised by how quickly she answered and the goofy grin on her face as she did so. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Korra could feel excitement racing through her as she exited the carriage. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel, the whole night had been shock after shock and she really wouldn’t have traded any second of it. Well, maybe she could have done without the other nobles’ need to poke fun at the South Pole. The disrespect had been so casual, and Korra couldn’t help being a little bit bitter at that. Still, she’d had an amazing time with Asami.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so free in her life. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever wanted to. The way that Asami had pulled her onto the dance floor and forced her out of her comfort zone had been jarring at first, but Korra felt like she was flying as she moved in time to the music with that girl.

She was glad that she agreed to see Asami again. She had no idea what the girl had in store for their next activity, but she would enjoy being along for the ride. She wanted to be in her presence.

Asami was different than anyone Korra had met before, and Korra wanted to get to know her better. Asami had thoughts and feelings on things that Korra couldn’t understand, and that made her want to talk to her. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this out of her own element, and, yes, that had been disconcerting at first but now she couldn’t help but feel curious.

They decided to go to the theatre on their next outing. Well, Asami had done more of the deciding. Korra agreed that the outing sounded enjoyable. Asami promised that the night life, she’d been showing her this time, would be less shocking. Korra wasn’t so sure about that.

They met outside of a grand opera house. Once again, Korra felt out of place. Everyone around her seemed so used to how life worked here, while Korra barely felt that she was dressed appropriately. As Asami lead her to her family’s private box, she explained that her father had been bringing her to operas since she was a little girl.

“I used to get so bored,” she admitted. “But now I think it’s lovely. The way that the singers are able to put so much emotion and beauty into their voices is spellbinding. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“I’ve been to an opera before,” Korra felt the need to state. Her voice came out a little bit more defensive than she meant it to. She just didn’t want Asami to assume that she knew nothing of the culture she was used to.

“Really?” Asami’s voice was full of interest. “They have performances in the South Pole?”

“No,” Korra admitted. “I saw one at the Northern WaterTribe. My father’s been taking me with him on his trips since I was a teenager.”

The opera house had closed down not long after, but Korra didn’t add that part. She also didn’t add that she’d found the whole experience completely dull. That same trip they’d watched a martial arts competition. Now, that had definitely captured her attention.

Korra took in the people around her in their fancy clothes, and with their refined way of speaking. This was the polar opposite to the club Asami had taken her to before, but it was still so much different than anything she’d seen in either of the Water Tribes. She knew that was what Asami had been going for, she wanted to show her a night life that she couldn’t experience at home.

When they took their seats, Korra had the chance to fully appreciate the design of the theatre. The ceiling seemed to be made out of marble and there was a detailed mural of dancing men and women over the stage. Just this building alone was breathtaking.

In the privacy of her own mind, Korra could admit that Asami and her friends were right in thinking that the Fire Nation was more advanced than her home. If what she’d witnessed the night before was anything to go off of, the citizens certainly were given more freedoms. Korra knew that, no matter how arrogant the nobles, Asami associated herself with were, there had been truth behind their words. Still, even if some elite people could take of advantage of all this, Korra had already seen plenty of poor people in Fire nation since her arrival.

But Korra’s country was abnormal. There were so many things about the life there that she deep down knew was flawed, but she still felt the need to defend the place she’d been raised. Not to mention, if she so much as hinted that she disagreed with the theocracy it would mean trouble. Even her parents were afraid to openly talk about politics with her.

Korra enjoyed her life. A long time ago she had decided that she was just going to have to live day by day and try not to think about anything else. The justice in the South Pole was fragile, and Korra could never tell what side was going to be the victim or the victor. Her family did what they had to in order to assure their own freedom. That was all anyone could do, really.

The constant change was a way to terrorize people. Never knowing what was going to happen next, kept them in check and stopped rebellion. People were controlled by fear. It was nothing like the life that Korra was witnessing here in the Fire Nation.

Here everything felt so free. The control that she’d been accustomed to didn’t seem to exist. It was disorienting, but it was wonderful.

Before the opera began, Asami asked Korra questions about her life back at home. Korra couldn’t blame her for being curious, but she continued to brush off the questions and answer them with carefully crafted lies.

She knew that Asami was doubtful to the answers she gave her. That was only fair. Still, she was polite and eventually stopped asking. Korra appreciated that. Deep down, she wanted to tell someone the truth. She wanted to let one person know about the feelings she kept locked inside her.

But Korra had a family to think about. She couldn’t just do what she wanted and ignore the consequences.

\--

“Why are we going this way?” Asami asked their carriage driver.

It was late. Sometimes she forgot that operas could take up two to three hours, and while she could have sat there listening to the story unfold for ages, she could tell Korra was getting drowsy. That was why she was a bit annoyed that their carriage driver was taking the long way to Korra’s hotel.

“There’s a protest taking up the main street,” their driver informed her.

Asami’s forehead creased. That wasn’t allowed. If any group wanted to do something in public, it was legally required that they take the necessary measures to make sure it would not disrupt the daily lives of people.

“What protest?” She asked.

“I believe it’s the Nationalists this time,” the driver told her. “But I heard that the police are expecting the Spirit Fire Party to show up as well. It’s better for anyone who doesn’t want to get caught up in that, to stay away.”

“I want to see,” Korra stated.

Asami turned to her sharply. She couldn’t read Korra’s expression. There were a lot of things about this girl that Asami didn’t understand. She liked that, but right now she wasn’t sure she could handle it.

“It might get violent,” Asami told her. “I’m not going anywhere near there.”

“I thought you said the parties were nothing to worry about the other night?” Korra asked her.

“They’re not,” Asami pressed. “In the long run. For now, it’s best to ignore them.”

Korra gave her an expression that Asami didn’t know how to read but didn’t say anything. Asami was just glad that she didn’t argue. She meant what she said the other night, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous to involve oneself in street rallies. No one ever expected these sorts of things to get violent, but it was better to be safe—safe and far away.

Unfortunately, it seemed the protest spanned farther than their driver realized, and their cart ended up driving right into street where spirit party were counter-protesting. Before the driver could get them out, them and several other carriages were boxed in. They were stuck.

“Oh god,” Asami’s breath caught in her throat. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. They had no idea what these protestors were capable of. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her whole body tensed.

Gently, Korra reached towards her and pulled Asami into her arms. Asami closed her eyes and leaned back into the embrace. She tried to only focus on how Korra’s arms felt around her. This was different than when they were dancing. This was steady, and calm, and warm.

“It’s going to be alright,” Korra murmured.

For a while, they just stayed like that. Asami hoped that soon the protestors would give up blocking traffic and let them leave. She felt when Korra’s patience ran out.

Despite her protests and clinging, Korra opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. She let the door close behind her, Asami knew that was for her own sake, but the barrier between her and Korra only made her more nervous for the woman’s safety.

Immediately, the crowd recognized her as a WaterTribe citizen. That sparked enthusiasm, and those nearest to the carriage excitedly asked Korra to join them. Asami watched Korra politely say no and ask them to release their carriage. The protestors refused.

Asami didn’t know what Korra planned to do now, or how these people were going to react if she continued to refuse to join them. Then, at the same moment as Korra, Asami recognized a face in the crowd. It belonged to the waitress they’d had in the club the night before. Asami was fairly certain her name had been Kuvira.

She looked different in this setting. There was an air of confidence and power around her. It wasn’t at all like in the club, where she must have to endure daily offensive comments about her heritage. Here, she seemed like a different person. She seemed free.

“Hello,” Kuvira smiled at Korra. “You were in the club the other night.”

“Yes,” Korra nodded. “I’m visiting from home, my friend has been taking me around to see the sights. We were hoping that we could get home early tonight.”

“Of course,” Kuvira caught on to the question behind Korra’s comment. “Come on, let’s let these people get on their way. They’re obviously not Nationalists.”

Korra slid back into the carriage. It didn’t take long for their path to be cleared. Asami took her hand as they drove away from the protest. It was only when they were safely miles away that Asami felt herself relax once again.

That night, Asami did realize that staying away from the trouble was going to be harder than she thought. She was grateful she’d had Korra to get them out of the mess, but she was tormented by fear that something like that would happen again.

The next morning, Asami awoke to paper after paper on the shocking destruction that the protest had caused. Apparently it had turned into an all out riot between the two parties that Asami had only the day before seen as so small.

Observers were taking sides. Everyone was taking sides. Asami didn’t understand how she was supposed to feel.

Asami had gotten into the habit of bringing Korra along to the outings that her friends invited her to. She was a nice addition to their group, and somehow her being there made everything a little bit easier to handle. It didn’t surprise Asami when she met the group of them for coffee at the jazz club, that all they talked about was politics.

It felt like that was their only conversation lately. That was why she liked being around Korra. When they spent time together just the two of them it felt like they weren’t chained to just that one subject.

Korra was curious about everything and Asami was happy to help her discovers new things. They could forget about what was going on in the world for a little bit and just relax. It surprised her how good Korra was good at doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The right and left depicted in this story is not meant to represent the right and left in the US or any other country at this time, this is an AU and the politics are not fixed.

After the protest, it felt like political talks were inevitable. Asami knew that they would be, no matter how much she tried to avoid thinking about the parites. She knew that maybe this made her a coward, but it was all too much for her to let weigh her down.

“Can we talk about something else today?” She found herself asking her friends. They were meeting for lunch at a more quiet jazz club, but the conversation had once again returned to politics. She needed some sort of compromise. She needed some sort of relief.

“Don’t worry, we won’t bore you for too long,” Azula remarked lightly. “But I actually have some news.”

“If it’s something that I’ve already read in the paper I don’t want to hear it,” Asami remarked dryly. “You know you’re not the only informed person here.”

“I’ve decided to enter the Fire Nationalist party,” Azula announced, ignoring Mai’s comment all together.

“What?” Asami heard herself utter bluntly before she could stop herself.

Azula’s eyes flickered to her, clearly reading the judgement in her tone. Asami watched that all too familiar frown settles on her face. Azula usually reserved that expression for her brother, but it seemed like she was making an exception today. That thought made Asami’s gaze dart across the table to where Zuko was sitting.

He looked uncomfortable. That wasn’t new for him, Asami had long ago learn how socially awkward the boy could be. Still, there was something different about this. It was like he was still deciding how he was supposed to be feeling.

“What made you decide that?” Korra broke the silence.

Her tone was even, Asami realized that this was on purpose. She was masking anything she felt so she could hear Azula’s reasons. Asami had to admit she was impressed by her control.

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Azula shot Asami a pointed look. “I’ve always believed that order and order alone definitely makes liberty: disorder makes servitude.”

Asami watched Ty Lee purse her lips. It didn’t seem like her to agree with Azula’s choice, not that her girlfriend's disapproval would make much of a difference once Azula had made up her mind.

“The situation is very troubled now both economically and politically. People should be able to live without fear of attack. They should be able to work and earn money without thinking they’ll lose their jobs or home because of bad economic policies,” Azula continued. “The Nationalists promise this. Not to mention, how dangerous it would be with the Spirit Party gained control.”

“We don’t know if that will happen,” Zuko spoke up now. “We don’t have to choose now or the other.”

“Right,” Azula’s lips curled in a sneer. “So you’d rather chance that we become a theocracy like the poles?”

“I didn’t say that,” Zuko uttered.

“Well, it’s not what I want,” Azula informed all of them. “I know that Unalaq, they’re ‘great leader’ took power by force. If we don’t forbid that from happened while we have the chance, then we’re doomed.”

“But what about democracy?” Zuko asked.

“Democracy is weak,” Azula replied. “Only a dictatorship can truly control large scale economic problems and the violent problems. Maybe after we fix everything wrong with the nation, we can give democracy another try.”

“I don’t agree,” Ty Lee said softly. “Democracy isn’t weak. Yes, from the outside might tyranny look more organized than democracy because people have to shut up. I don’t think we should have to trade liberty for security like you’re saying”

“If democracy was reliable, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Azula rolled her eyes.

“It’s a new concept,” Ty Lee argued. “And our elder leaders might be weak, but we shouldn’t give up searching for a middle ground. As you said, disorder makes servitude as the strong take power but it’s not the order only that defines liberty, it’s a leap to say that. In reality it’s far more complex.”

“It’s sweet that you dream,” Azula told her condescendingly. “But it’s just not realistic.”

“The Nationalist Party blames the Air Nomads for everything going wrong,” Ty Lee reminded her. “They’re just as bad as the Spirit Party. Both should be forbidden, at least until the government can get everything under control.”

“I don't agree,” Asami spoke up before Azula could shoot her down. “I think that liberty is the most important thing. We should try to let people be completely free. I don’t like that both the Spirit Party and the Nationalists are trying to silence the other. Everyone should be given a voice, even if we don’t agree with what they’re saying. When they bring up things that we know are wrong, like the Nationalists hating Air nomads or the Spirit party wanting to tell us how to live, we can fight it with arguments and debates. Not violence.”

“That doesn’t solve the economy,” Azula replied. “The world your describing can’t fix everything.”

“About the economy,” Asami continued. “I believe that economy can work well in a free market where everyone will work for his own interest. Economy will comparatively work and function well if the government will leave people alone to buy and sell freely among themselves. If people are allowed to trade freely, self-interested traders present in the market would compete with each other, leading markets towards the positive output with the help of an invisible hand.”

This time, Azula didn’t try to cut her off. Asami took advantage of the fact that right now everyone was listening to her.

“If there are no regulations or restrictions imposed by the government, if someone charges less, the customer will buy from him.” Asami explained. “That way, you have to lower your price or offer something better than your competitor. Whenever enough people demand something, it will be supplied by the market and everyone will be happy. The seller ends up getting the price and the buyer will get better goods at the price they want. These people will employ the unemployed.”

“That's a complete utopia Asami,” Zuko mused. “We already have free market and small government intervention and it led to inequality--rich people getting more rich, poor people getting poorer. It's the law of the jungle where the strong take advantage of the weak, there is no invisible hand. Did you learn it at school or something?”

“I agree,” Ty Lee spoke up. “The government should interfere in making things more equal. Now that there are a lot of unemployed or poor employed people, the government should tax the rich and spend money to give poor people more opportunities.”

“That's exactly what I am saying, nationalist party will interfere strongly in the economy and leave nobody back,” Azula declared. “Well, at least leave no Fire Nation Citizen’s back.”

Asami understood what she was implying by that.

“So, you see Asami, everyone disagrees with you” Azula leaned back in her chair. “Anyway, let’s talk about something else like you suggested.”

“Ok, I won't argue anymore even if I think I’m not completely wrong,” Asami relented. “Free economy favors creative people like my dad.”

Asami didn’t talk much for the rest of the lunch, but she was grateful that they had returned to a more polite and less stress invoking topic. Still, Azula’s actions pressed on her mind. They had known each other since childhood, and it was hard for her not to poke holes in the reasons that Azula had given for joining the party.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Asami started at the end of the meal. Mai and Zuko had already left, but the rest of them were lingering and there were still things that Asami wanted to know. “Why did you really decide to join the Nationalists?”

“I already told you,” Azula stated.

“Come on,” Asami pressed. “I know you better than that. If you cared that much about the philosophy of helping the unemployed or poor, you would have acted on that a long time ago.”

“Fair point,” Azula admitted.

“And I know you don’t hate Air nomads like most of the party members do,” Asami added.

Even if Azula did, Asami doubted that she’d let something as emotional as hate motivate her to make such a big decision. Azula was smarter than that. She always had been.

“Of course, she doesn’t hate Air nomads,” Ty Lee exclaimed before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. The disagreement on the politics earlier seemed to be forgotten.

“I think you just did this because you see there’s something to gain,” Asami stated openly. “Am I right?”

“Well,” a smile spread across Azula’s lips. “I always have been ambitious. The party has a place for me, I’d be a fool to turn it down. And I can feel how things are turning, I’m sure the party is going to be successful. I’d rather be with them than not when that day comes.”

“You’re not a fool,” Asami agreed. Azula was a lot of things but stupid had never been one of them.

“But besides,” Azula continued. “Even if I don’t agree with killing Air nomads, I don’t understand why they can’t just settle and choose a country. They make up a fifth of this nation but have zero alliance to our government.”

“That doesn’t make them any less attached,” Asami argued.

“Yeah,” Ty Lee was frowning now. “Many of them consider themselves Air nomad citizens of the Fire Nation.”

“What do you think of all this, Korra?” Azula addressed the other alpha. “You’ve been pretty quiet today.”

“I’m not sure you’d like my opinion,” Korra informed her evenly.

“Well, now we have to hear it,” Azula chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t get offended if you disagree with me. That’s all these two have been doing all day.”

“I think that everything would be much simpler if the Spirit Party was at the top,” Korra told them. “There wouldn’t be any of the problems you have been discussing.”

“Because you think that we should be just like the poles?” Azula assumed.

“We don’t have any issue with Air nomads,” Korra replied. “We accept them as long as they believe in spirits and consider them as equal as any other member of the society.”

“The Spirit Party takes everything too far,” Azula said bitterly. “And that doesn’t solve the fact that the Air nomads will still have no allegiance to the country.”

“It’s funny,” Korra uttered.

“What’s funny?” Azula’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Here people claim to be a democracy but the upper class— or rather the nobility—still own all the economic power,” Korra told her. “Nothing is different from when the Fire Nation was still a monarchy. All of you just claim that things can be solved easily, so you don’t need to feel bad about it.”

“That’s—” Azula sputtered.

“Exactly what the Spirit Party is trying to advocate.”

Asami turned to see the woman who had gotten the protestors to release their carriage the night before standing a few feet away from them. She didn’t have the air of power radiating around her like she had the few nights ago, but she seemed confident.

“Sorry,” she added. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“Don’t apologize,” Asami said to her. “It’s nice to see you again.”

She hadn’t gotten the chance to thank her for listening to Korra the night before.

“You know this woman?” Azula had her arms crossed over her chest.

“This is Kuvira,” Korra spoke up. “She works at the club that we were at a few nights ago.”

“Oh right,” Azula said dismissively. “You’re working class, then?”

“Yes,” Kuvira said without a hint of shame in her voice. “And as someone who isn’t of nobility, I can agree with everything that your friend just said. The rich people like you like to claim you defend the poor, but it’s easy to think that everything is fair here when you haven’t stepped out of your bubble.”

“That’s bullshit,” Azula said sharply. “Both of you are talking nonsense.”

“You really don’t like it when people disagree with you,” Korra commented with a smirk.

“You seem to have forgotten that your so-called equal country is living under a hard theocracy. Where you’re from, people are obliged to follow very strict rules, otherwise they’re sent to work camps.” Azula sneered. “Come on, Ty Lee. We’re leaving.”

“Sorry,” Ty Lee stammered before following her girlfriend as she stormed out of the club.

“I wish I could say she isn’t always like that,” Asami sighed.

“I don’t understand why you’d choose to associate yourself with someone like her.” Kuvira informed them.

“Our families have been friends since before I was born,” Asami told both Kuvira and Korra. “She’s not that bad. She’s just very stubborn.”

“She doesn’t listen to anyone,” Korra stated. “Especially not you or her girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Asami just shook her head. “She’s very set in her own beliefs. She’ll make a great leader someday—when she’s grown up a bit more.”

“Right,” Korra looked a little more than conflicted at that.

“Korra, you never talk to me about politics in south pole and I respect this. But is it true that people have such a nice life there?” Asami asked while looking straight in Korra's eyes. “I doubt that.”

“I prefer not to answer that,” Korra’s eyeline met the ground.

“I need to freshen up a bit,” Asami told her.

“Cool,” Korra nodded.

Once they were in the bathroom Asami stopped in front of the sink. She looked over her own face reflected in the bathroom mirror. When people like Kuvira first saw her, Asami wondered if they assumed, she’d be just like Azula—some noble who didn’t care about the poor or inequality. Maybe she still assumed that. Briskly, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She didn’t want to dwell on them right now.

“Do you think I could talk to you for a moment?” The question was posed by Kuvira when Korra had exited the bathroom. Asami wasn’t out yet. Korra wasn’t sure if the woman was approaching her right now because she was alone. That peaked her curiosity.

“Sure,” Korra nodded.

They found an empty corner where they wouldn’t be listened in on. Korra wasn’t sure if this was because Kuvira was going to bring up sensitive matters or just because she didn’t like being overheard. The later would be a bit ironic considering she’d walked into their conversation. Not that Korra minded that. Kuvira had pretty much come to her defense in the argument, even if Korra knew that all she said of the spirit party was a lie.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kuvira told her. “We didn’t have the chance to talk the other night.”

“Yes,” Korra hummed. “Did you want to talk to me about the Spirit Party? I know that many of the people with you wanted me to join that night.”

“You caught me,” Kuvira chuckled. “Yes, it would be amazing to have someone like you on our side. Our party is strong despite what people like your friend suggest.”

Korra realized that she was talking about Azula. She stopped herself from informing Kuvira that that woman was not her friend. She might be infuriating, but she was still close to Asami. Korra wasn’t going to go out of her way to insult her.

“You don’t like people like her,” Korra commented.

“I despise all nobles like that,” Kuvira’s lips curved into a sneer. “They’re born with money and power and do nothing with their lives. They smoke, drink, have sex with people they are not bonded with”. It’s disgusting.”

“You’re from the Earth Kingdom, aren’t you?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Kuvira confirmed. “I came here to get a better life. My parents abandoned me when I was only a baby, I’ve been poor since I was born.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra told her.

“Don’t be,” Kuvira shook her head. “My childhood taught me how to work hard. Those nobles you spend your time with, have no idea what real life is like. Someday they will, and they won’t like it.”

“Is being involved in the Spirit Party going to help you get a better life?” Korra couldn’t help asking. “No offense but doesn’t look like you guys are close to being in power to me.”

“Right now maybe,” Kuvira hummed. “I’m fighting for the spirits that I believe in. They’ve changed my life and I feel so much stronger now than I ever had. When the rest of the country starts listening to us, equality and morality will come with it.”

Korra wanted to tell her how live in the Poles was awful, how the party was controlling every aspect of the people's’ lives--even in their own home. She wanted to tell her that yes people were equal but equal in poverty, and still people who were closed to Unalaq's clan had many advantages, the other had not. Still, there was so much hope in Kuvira’s eyes that Korra stopped herself from telling the woman the truth and anyway she couldn't risk it.

“I’m sure,” Korra stated. “But not all nobles are that bad.”

“You mean your girlfriend?” Kuvira asked.

“What?” Korra blinked at her.

“Her name’s Asami, isn’t it?” Kuvira asked. “She’s a regular at the club I work at. It’s nice to see her with someone like you.”

“What do you mean ‘someone like me’?” Korra asked before she could think better on it.

“A healthy alpha,” Kuvira remarked. “I’ve seen her fooling around with both alphas and omegas, it’s so disgraceful. But you’ve saved her from that. Now she can bond with you and go back to what’s natural.”

Korra didn’t know what she was supposed to say. Kuvira made no attempt to hide the disgust in her voice at the idea of two omegas having relations with each other. Korra guessed, she couldn’t blame her for that. The idea had repulsed Korra as well initially. She wasn’t sure if it still did. Asami’s world was so different than her own and she still was having trouble with certain elements of it.

But they weren’t together. Not in the way that Kuvira seemed so convinced of. Asami may enjoy being around Korra, but Korra wasn’t naive enough to think that girl saw her as a partner especially not someone that she intended to bond to. Korra wasn’t sure that Asami intended to bond with anyone. What they had wasn’t serious. Korra wouldn’t even call it a relationship.

Still it was easier just to let her believe what she did. Not to mention, Korra didn’t want to listen to the dismayed response, she had a feeling Kuvira would have, at the idea of Asami still seeing whoever she wanted to.

“These nobles don’t understand how difficult life is,” Korra told her. It was easier to bring the conversation back to what it had been initially. “They talk endlessly about politics when they have no idea how the poor are suffering.”

“Yes,” Kuvira’s gaze sharped again.

“But Asami isn’t as hypocritical as they are,” Korra couldn’t help defending her. “She’s more conscious and she doesn’t assume that she knows everything.”

Well, not all the time at least but Korra wouldn’t tell Kuvira that. She wouldn’t tell her about how proud Asami had seemed when they first met. Asami wasn’t a bad person, she was just used to the bubble that she had grown up in. That wasn’t her fault anymore than it was Kuvira’s fault she had to be constantly aware of the world.

There were things about Asami that Korra didn’t understand, but as they got to know each other the pieces were starting to fall into place. Korra liked what they had. She liked that unlike the other nobles, Asami didn’t always try to bring the conversation to politics and boast her own thoughts. There was more to her life than just her status.

“If you’ll excuse me, she’s probably wondering where I went,” Korra said as politely as she could.

“Right,” Kuvira nodded. “Think about what I said. I know the rest of the party would love to hear your thoughts on the issues we’re facing.”

“I know,” Korra stopped herself from telling this woman that she was very much done thinking about politics for one day.

It didn’t take her long to find Asami again. She looked like the conversations from earlier were still bothering her. Korra wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She had always like how Asami was able to block out the world around her even if it was just for when the two of them were together. That was what Korra needed right now.

“Do you want to dance?” Korra asked her.

Asami looked surprised. Korra figured she didn’t expect her to propose that. She’d been working on loosening up. Life here was so different than what she was accustomed to, but right now that was what she wanted. Korra wanted the Asami that let her hair now and didn’t care about anything but having fun.

“Sure,” a smile formed on Asami’s lips. “Let’s dance.”

Korra led them onto the dance floor of the club. She looped her arm around Asami’s waste as they walked. She liked the way their bodies felt pressed together. She couldn’t remember seeing any couple touch each other so freely in public back at home, and Asami and Korra weren’t even a couple. That didn’t matter.

This time Korra didn’t hold back when Asami began to move to the music. All of the awkward shyness from the first night they’d spent together was gone. Korra felt courageous. She felt freer than she ever had.

As the slowly and sultry music swirled around them, Korra pulled Asami close to her. She let her hands roam her waist, let their hips brush together, let herself get lost in the green of Asami’s eyes. She was so gorgeous, and sensual, and perfect. Korra didn’t know if she’d ever been this attracted to anyone in her life.

She’d never met anyone who could make her weak by simply swaying to music. Every part of Asami was beautiful. The way her lips curved when Korra's fingers traced her back was going to drive Korra insane. The way that her eyes could be both sharp and soft at the same time made Korra think she was about to fall to pieces. The way that the light caught the curves of her body made Korra never want to stop touching her.

The contact seemed to excite Asami as well. Korra realized that she must like it when Korra took charge. Just that thought nearly made Korra hard. No one had ever made her feel this much. It was like Asami had unlocked some part inside of her.

As the music swelled and the people around them became nothing but a blur, Korra pulled Asami even closer. She closed the gap between their lips. She let her own mouth explore Asami’s. She didn’t let go until her lungs begged for air, and even then, she wondered if breathing was really worth letting this sensation end.

Asami’s eyes flashed when their lips parted. Korra felt like those eyes could see all the way through her. She wanted them to see through her.

Korra had never been in love before. She had never even considered that a possibility for her. Still, if she were to feel something like that, she knew that it would feel something like this.

* * *

Asami accompanied Korra on the way back to her hotel again that evening. She liked that they would make that little trip together. She liked a lot of things about the moments she spent alone with Korra.

Kissing her on the dance floor had wiped away everything that was troubling Asami. In that moment, she had felt completely free. She hadn’t expected Korra to be that forward. Sure, Korra was getting a lot more open as she spent more time in the Fire Nation, but Asami wasn’t self-centered enough to ignore how completely out of her element the girl must feel.

That was what made that kiss so spell bounding. It made Asami not want their evening to end, but she had a feeling that she’d be pushing her luck if she tried to suggest they do something else. So, instead of drawing out anything, they called a car to take the both of them home.

When their driver told them, she was going to have to take another route to avoid a protest that she was afraid, had spiraled out of hand, Asami didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t even heard of their being a protest from either the Spirit Party or nationalists today. The fact that it was likely it had already turned into a riot was shocking.

Korra had simply nodded and began to talk to Asami about other things. Asami did her best to follow Korra’s lead and put her worries out of her head. Still, it was impossible for her mood to return to the carefree state it had been in before.

As the next few weeks slipped by, things only got worse. The protest had lit the spark to what Asami realized the parties intended to turn into an all-out war. There was fighting in the streets on a regular basis. As the general population became more radical and violent, Asami watched everyday people aline themselves. Reporters were constantly writing about the effect that this was having on major businesses. People who were once so close were now no longer on speaking terms. Families were being torn apart.

Asami was starting to get frightened. She was a centrist; her political views were moderate and most of her and her family’s status depended on that. She didn’t want to think about what might happen if one of the two radical groups became the majority.

Still, there wasn’t anything that she could do aside from watch it all happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

Asami decided to take Korra to the theatre again in the hopes that it would distract the both of them. Some of her friends had mentioned that a sort of new modern theatre from a playwright who apparently sympathized with the Spirit Party was debuting. In the least, Asami assumed that it would be thought provoking.   
  
She had seen one or two “epic” plays before and had supposed that it was about time that art began reflecting the tension between the two political parties. She watched the piece with an open mind and ended up finding it quite entertaining. Korra on the other had frowned through most of the play. Asami waited until after it was over and they were walking out of the theatre to ask her thoughts.   
  
“I liked it,” she expressed. “The actors were a bit over dramatic, but the author clearly knows what he’s doing.”   
  
“I’m not so sure about that,” Korra replied.   
  
“Really?” Asami hummed.   
  
“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “It felt like he was catering to nobles who think they know everything. The play itself was boring.”   
  
Asami laughed at that. She liked that Korra didn’t act like some sort of snob or pretend that she enjoyed things just to seem cultured. Korra wasn’t afraid to voice her thoughts.   
  
“It’s nice that you can say your opinion like that,” she said out loud.   
  
“Not everyone thinks it’s nice,” Korra stated.   
  
“What does that mean?” Asami hummed.   
  
She figured Korra meant the other nobles like Azula who had scoffed when Korra voiced her thoughts on politics or things of substance. Korra just shook her head in response.   
  
“Do you want to share a car back again?” Korra asked her.   
  
Asami hesitated before answering. She’d been hoping that their night wouldn’t have to end so quickly. Ending the night would mean that her mind would have to go back to the real world and she just wasn’t ready for that yet, but she could never gauge what Korra’s response on these kinds of things would be. Still, she supposed it would just be easier to speak her mind.   
  
“Actually,” she started. “I thought maybe you’d want to stop by my house for a bit. We could have tea or something.”   
  
To Asami’s surprise, Korra’s face brightened a little bit.   
  
“Sure,” she nodded. “I’ve been wondered what your house is like.”   
  
Asami felt herself smile as well. They called the car and told the driver just the one address. It still took longer to get there than Asami would have liked, since most car drivers had taken to avoiding main streets in case of trouble from one of the parties. She did her best not to think about what they could be only narrowly missing tonight.   
  
When they made it home Asami felt the rush of excitement of having Korra all to herself with her. As usual, her father wasn't there. He was spending his evening at his office like he always did. Asami felt like she never had anyone to talk to about her worries. No matter how much she wanted to push the outside world away, it seemed all it ever did was creep closer. She couldn’t handle it anymore.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Korra’s voice broke through Asami thoughts.   
  
She hadn’t realized that her face was reflecting her worries. She was usually so good at masking everything. Maybe this had been a mistake. Korra was here to have fun with her, and all Asami could do was dwell on the bad.   
  
“I’m just tired,” she tried to brush off, but Korra gently caught her arm.   
  
“Are you alright?” She asked. Her voice was softer now, more caring. It made Asami want to spill her heart to her. It made her want Korra to embrace her and never let her go.   
  
“I’m worried,” she uttered.   
  
“About what?” Korra hummed.   
  
“Everything,” Asami whispered. “The Nationalist and the Spirit Party. People keep acting like it’s nothing, but it isn’t. Things like this aren’t supposed to happen here. We don’t have riots or violent protests! It’s terrifying and no one is questioning it.”   
  
Korra pulled Asami into her arms and gently soothed her. She ran her fingers through Asami’s hair and murmured comforting words into her ears. Slowly, Asami felt herself calm down. As she did, she noticed how warm and strong Korra’s arms were and how much she liked the feel of them wrapped around her.   
  
Asami pulled back enough to place a chaste kiss on Korra’s lips. Maybe they still could enjoy tonight. With a smile, Asami threaded their hands together and led Korra to her room.   


* * *

The light cast a shadow on Korra’s skin that made her seem almost ethereal to Asami as the younger woman blushed. Asami smiled coyly, reaching out to touch her face, stroking one slim pale finger down Korra’s cheek. The Alpha’s bright eyes widened when Asami closed the space between them, kissing her softly.   
  
It took a few seconds for Korra to respond and Asami licked into her mouth, prolonging the kiss for as long as possible. The tension between them was so thick it could snap and when Korra moaned with arousal, Asami had to break away to look into her stunning eyes.   
  
“I’m going to take off your shirt,” Asami whispered, smiling as Korra nodded, swallowing her nerves. Long fingers dragged at the fabric of Korra’s top and when Asami had removed it, she tossed it to the floor.   
  
Korra sucked in a breath when the Omega placed her hands on her breasts, cupping and fondling them through the bra. Asami’s hands slid along the straps to the back, unhooking the obstructing material, sending it to join the shirt.   
  
A pleased hum escaped Asami’s throat as she resumed fondling Korra’s breasts, stroking her thumbs over her dark nipples that instantly responded to the touch. Korra didn’t move, her bottom lip almost wobbling with how anxious she was.   
  
“Just relax,” Asami purred, leaning in and dragging her tongue across one pert nipple. Korra’s entire body jerked and Asami giggled, standing up from the bed. She stripped her own shirt and bra, then removed her panties, all the while keeping her eyes on the stunned and aroused Alpha.   
  
Sitting back down, Asami took hold of Korra’s hands, guiding them to her bare chest. “Like this,” she coached, placing Korra’s fingers either side of her breasts, forcing her palms down so she was cradling the soft mounds.   
  
Korra was trembling when Asami removed her touch, letting the Alpha explore her. Her cheeks were darkening with either arousal or nervousness and Asami couldn’t help but feel overwhelming affection for the adorable way Korra was touching her.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra murmured, raising her eyes to meet Asami’s gaze. Her thumbs moved harder, mimicking Asami’s earlier actions, dragging the pads of the opposable digits over Asami’s pert nipples.   
  
Continuing her exploration, Korra gasped when Asami returned the favor, both of them moving closer together. Korra initiated the kiss this time before moving further down to lick and suck at Asami’s nipples, coaxing little whimpers from the Omega’s lips.   
  
One of Korra’s hands laid across Asami’s thigh and the older woman took hold of it, urging Korra to touch her between her legs. Korra moaned when her fingertip brushed the silky damp skin, pressing further in when Asami cooed in pleasure. A single digit penetrated her and Korra smiled when Asami almost cried out.   
  
Asami pressed her hands against Korra’s shoulders, pushing her away so she could lay on her back. Spreading her thighs, Asami stroked her own pussy, smiling at the Alpha sat in front of her. “Kiss me,” Asami requested and Korra smiled, moving to lay over her. Asami stopped her with one hand. “Not here,” she cupped her own mound, smiling coyly, “here, Alpha.”   
  
Korra’s nervousness returned but she nodded, moving down until she was face to face with Asami’s soaked pussy. Tentatively, she made a point with her tongue and traced the Omega’s folds, moaning at the decadent taste of her arousal.   
  
It seemed to bolster her courage and Korra grew more enthusiastic, exploring Asami as the other woman writhed in bliss. She didn’t stop until Asami told her too, holding her off with one hand and pushing up off the bed with the other.   
  
“I want you,” Asami murmured and Korra nodded, drunk on the thick scent of sex in the air. Her skin felt overheated and when Asami reached for the waistband of her pants, dragging them down along with her underwear, Korra felt like she might combust.   
  
A gasped “o” left Asami’s lips as Korra’s thick Alpha cock sprung into her hand. Long and thick, it dribbled precum from the end and Asami stroked it, eagerly thinking about how good it was going to feel buried inside her.   
  
Korra didn’t need much encouragement, allowing Asami to guide her throbbing cock into the Omega’s slick channel. Both of them moaned as they connected on the most intimate level. The Avatar shook from head to toe, trying to move her hips and not fully preparing for the onslaught of pleasure when Asami clenched around her.   
  
Withdrawing suddenly, Korra gasped and came across Asami’s belly, almost collapsing from the sheer intensity of it. Asami smiled, amused as she watched the Alpha try to recover.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Korra whispered, “you didn’t -”   
  
“It’s okay,” Asami reassured her, touching her face and kissing her lips, still tasting herself on Korra’s skin, “we can try again. You can cum inside me.”   
  
Korra still looked apprehensive. “What about… birth control?”   
  
“I have a diaphragm, but it was sweet of you to worry about that,” Asami replied, reaching over for something to clean up with. Korra sat back, watching her thoughtfully, her cock already twitching back to life but still needing a few moments to recoup.   
  
“Can I taste you again, Omega?” Korra purred, leaning back over as Asami finished cleaning the cum from her skin. Her eyebrows rose and she smiled, leaning back. “Your pussy tastes amazing,” Korra murmured, returning to the space between Asami’s thighs. The Omega cried out when the Alpha started to eat her out eagerly, thrusting her tongue into Asami’s greedy hole until she was shuddering in pleasure.   
  
“Korra,” Asami whimpered, “Alpha, please.” Her climax was swift and Korra lapped up everything she had to give.   
  
She was dripping and Korra’s cock was hard against the covers underneath them. Asami grabbed for her, pulling her up into a kiss, sliding one hand between them to guide Korra back inside her body. Korra almost growled as the heat enveloped her, pleasure making her eyes roll back.   
  
Asami came again within seconds, clenching around Korra as the Alpha fucked her, managing to keep control of her more basic instincts.   
  
They kissed deeply as they moved together in a steady rhythm, nothing but the sounds of their bodies connecting over and over mingled with their breaths and gasps. Asami arched and moaned when Korra cupped her breasts and lapped at her nipples, maintaining the hard thrust of her cock into her lover. Asami’s body clenched with every stroke, losing herself in the intense friction inside her.   
  
This time, Asami was a shaking mess as Korra came, holding deep inside the Omega’s body as she pumped her seed into her.   
  
Neither of them moved for a while and Asami rained kisses on Korra’s face, both of them sharing lazy caresses, unwilling to part. When they had to, Korra didn’t move far, keeping close and cuddling the Omega from behind.   
  
“You’re warm,” Asami murmured, closing her eyes, “I like it. My feet always get cold.”   
  
Korra laughed quietly, moving so her warm feet covered Asami’s and the older woman sighed happily, trying to focus on the haze of bliss and not the question of her own feelings toward the Alpha. She was attracted but -   
  
“May I stay with you?” Korra asked, her voice a whisper and Asami hesitated, opening her eyes to frown at the wall. Maybe it wasn't very smart to let Korra stay. It might make her think their relationship was more than it was. Still, Asami didn't want Korra’s warm body to leave hers.   
  
“Yes,” Asami replied, letting her eyes fall shut again. Korra didn’t answer but Asami could feel her smiling against her neck as she drifted off to sleep.   


* * *

Korra woke up with her body pressed against Asami’s. She could feel the rising and falling of Asami’s breath and smell the soft fragrance of her hair. She felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time. It made her never want to leave this bed or this girl.   
  
Eventually, Asami awoke as well. They didn’t talk for a while, they just stayed there laying in the same space and breathing the same air. Soon, Korra couldn’t stand it anymore and began to gently kiss the back of Asami’s neck. Kissing Asami reminded her of the night before. It reminded her of how new she was to all of this and how amazing it was.   
  
Before long, Korra lips found Asami’s. The kisses were as passionate as they had been the night before. Korra became aware of how their clothes were still discarded somewhere on Asami’s floor and right now as their skin met, she could feel all of the feelings, she’d experienced for the first time that night.   
  
They made love with the soft light of the sun trickling in from Asami’s window. It was everything it had been the night before and more. Suddenly, Korra knew what it felt like to be part of a whole. She’d recognized the feelings that Asami had planted in her chest before, but this was something new and terrifying and amazing all together.   
  
This was love. It was the first pure and passionate love that Korra had ever experienced and it filled her with excitement. Being with Asami filled her with excitement.   
  
After what felt like both minutes and hours, the two of them pulled themselves out of bed and dressed for the day. Asami lent Korra some of her clothes. Korra liked the way that the smell and feel of the fabric reminded her of the girl they belonged to.   
  
When they left Asami’s room, Asami led Korra to the dining room for breakfast. A servant asked Korra what she wanted. At first Korra wasn’t sure what to say, but when she asked for a WaterTribe dish, the servant didn’t seem to think that would be a problem for their cook. Korra supposed it was normal for a family of nobility here to be given anything they asked for.   
  
Asami told the servant that she just wanted her usual, which ended up being far more extravagant than Korra had assumed. Her own dish was good—not as good as when someone from home would make it, but better that she expected. It seemed everything here was never going to stop surprising her.   
  
They talked as they ate. Korra couldn’t help grinning through all of it. She was in such a good mood, and if the smile of Asami’s face was anything to go by so was she. It felt like both of them were glowing and Korra didn’t want the glow to ever darken.   
  
“I’m in love with you,” Korra didn’t blurt the words. They didn’t come out on their own accord. They were deliberate. She meant to say them and she wanted Asami to hear them.   
  
“It’s early,” Asami let out a giggle but her shoulders tensed. “You’re overwhelmed with emotions from last night. I don’t blame you, but, Korra, you don’t know what you’re saying.”   
  
“Yes, I do,” Korra pressed. “I want to be your girlfriend.”   
  
“I understand that,” Asami pursed her lips. “But I can’t be that for you. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.”   
  
“What are you saying?” Korra asked. She couldn’t help the confusion in her voice.   
  
“Korra,” Asami let out a small sigh. “I’ve always believed that fidelity and couples belong to the past. All it does is enforce some kind of bourgeois values. People should be free and tying themselves to one person prevents that.”   
  
“I don’t agree,” Korra admitted.   
  
She’d always liked the idea of one day settling down with someone special. That was what everyone she knew wanted eventually, even if while they were young, they didn’t think they’d met this person yet. It was hard for Korra not to hide her disappointment.   
  
She’d wanted her and Asami to be together, and she knew that the feelings weren’t just on her side. Asami liked talking to her, she’d opened up to her. What they had was more than just physical.   
  
“I’ll tell you that,” Asami was smiling now. “Nothing needs to change between us, okay?”   
  
Asami leaned forward to plant a sweet and soft kiss on Korra’s lips.   
  
“We can’t be a couple, but we can have a free relationship if that’s what you want,” she told her.   
  
“Okay,” Korra nodded. At this point, she’d take what she could get.   
  
As the next few days passed, Asami had been right about nothing changing. The two of them still saw each other frequently, they still went to clubs together, and still talked and laughed together and made love regularly. Korra felt like they had something, and she had a feeling that Asami felt this too. She just didn’t feel that with only Korra.   
  
Still, Korra knew that their connection was stronger than just attraction alone. She knew that when they went into clubs, people automatically recognized her from the color of her skin, but no one tried to make fun of her anymore. All of them were too scared that they’d get attacked by Asami if they did. Korra liked that. She liked how protective Asami was over her. It was sweet.   
  
That didn’t mean that Korra felt completely comfortable going to the clubs with Asami. She could tell how many people were attracted to her not-girlfriend, and sometimes she could see Asami looking at others as well. For a while, it didn’t bother her too much because she knew that no matter what, Asami would always end up with her at the end of the night.   
  
It got harder when things were less subtle. One-night Korra and Asami were out with the rest of Asami’s friends. The two of them were watching as the other nobles danced at the bar. The bartender was obviously and alpha, and Korra could tell that he was making a show of trying to get Asami’s attention. It would have made Korra roll her eyes. If it wasn’t working, at least.   
  
“I don’t think I got your name?” Asami hummed, looking at the man with eyes that Korra was sure could melt anyone.   
  
“It’s Mako,” he told her. “You’re Asami Sato, right?”   
  
“You know my name?” Asami raised an eyebrow playfully.   
  
“You and your friends have a bit of a reputation here,” he was all but winking at her. “Nothing bad, don’t worry.”   
  
“It’s all bad, but she doesn’t care,” Korra muttered.   
  
“What was that?” Asami’s head turned sharply to her. Korra was certain she’d heard every word and was trying to send her a subtle warning.   
  
“Nothing,” Korra shook her head. “You wanna dance?”   
  
“Not really,” Asami leaned on the bar counter. “My legs are tired.”   
  
As if to prove a point she stretched her leg out forward and in plain view of the man, she was very clearly still flirting with. It made Korra’s gut clench, but she didn’t say anything. She just sat there and watched the two of them chatter. She watched Asami lean forward. She watched their lips meet in a short but deliberate kiss.   
  
Then Korra stood up from the bar. She felt anger coursing through her body.   
  
If this was what Asami thought that freedom was, then they really did not understand each other. Korra wasn’t used to jealousy. She wasn’t used to wanting something that Asami had assured her she already possessed. This wasn’t the relationship Korra desired. She didn’t want to sit on the side and watch Asami tangle with others. She wanted to be the one that Asami flirted with and kissed passionately. She wanted it just to be her.   
  
Korra was so upset she didn’t even realize that she’d ran into a man until both of them were knocked off of their feet. The floor of the club was hard and the fall seemed to knock reality back to her. Korra didn’t know if she felt calmer or numb. She supposed it didn’t matter.   
  
“I’m so sorry,” the man stammered. He was young, probably a few years younger than her, and definitely an omega.   
  
“No, it’s was my fault,” Korra said smoothly.   
  
She watched the moment that he looked up and saw her. Part of her expected a remark about WaterTribe people being clumsy. After all, Asami wasn’t around to defend her from the rudeness of the people here. Instead the man just smiled.   
  
Korra pulled herself to her feet and offered a hand to him. He took it and held the eye contact as she pulled him up. Korra had to mentally remind herself that this was normal. This was how people like Asami behaved. They flirted and smiled at attractive people that they saw, because they could. Because they wanted to have a good time. Nothing ever stood in Asami’s way of having a good time.   
  
“I haven’t seen you here before,” Korra told the omega who was now standing in front of her. He was standing very close to her. He smelt good.   
  
“I’ve seen you,” he remarked. “With your girlfriend.”   
  
“She’s not my girlfriend,” Korra’s voice was hollow. “She’s not anything.”   
  
“Oh,” the man pursed his lips. Maybe he understood that. Maybe he had someone he wanted to be more with too. “So, you’re saying you’re single then?”   
  
The smile had turned into a smirk. Korra realized what that questioned was implying. She realized what someone like Asami would want that question to be implying. She didn’t act like this. She didn’t fool around with people that she didn’t know, she just wanted the girl who had hold of her heart.   
  
But that girl didn’t want her like that, so Korra would try her best to have fun as well.   
  
“Yes,” she stepped closer to him. “I am.”   
  
“You wanna go somewhere a little more private?” He purred in her ear. “I could show you a good time.”   
  
“I’m sure you could,” she answered with a confidence that she didn’t even recognize. “Sure.”   
  
She let him lead her to a small private room. She let him kiss her. She kissed him back with a fever, because maybe if she let herself feel this it would make the anger go away.   
  
Only it didn’t. His lips were soft, but they didn’t feel like Asami’s. His hands were warm as they worked her pants loose, but they didn’t feel like Asami’s. His mouth was real, and sensual, and everything that it was supposed to be, but it didn’t feel like Asami’s.   
  
The arousal that Korra’s body somehow knew to fall into, felt hollow. There was nothing intimate about this. It wasn’t like when Korra and Asami had given themselves to each other that first night. It wasn’t beautiful, and slow, and perfect. It was everything but that.   
  
Korra closed her eyes. She tried to pretend that this was what she wanted—that it could fill a bit of the hole inside her, but she knew it wouldn’t. She tried to give into the pleasure that she knew her body was supposed to be feeling, but it didn’t reach as deep as it had when she did this with Asami.   
  
The omega didn’t seem to notice, or if he did it didn’t stop him. Korra didn’t know if he was looking at her as he placed his lips around her. She kept her gaze blocked off. It was easier that way. If her eyes met his, she would just be reminded that he wasn’t the one she wanted. Not really.   
  
When they finished, they didn’t speak. The man winked at her before disappearing back into the club. Korra wondered how much he did this. It was probably no more than Asami had. That made the little warmth that she’d gotten from the encounter, relinquish.   
  
She wanted to go back home. She was done with this night, whether the girl that she was supposed to be with liked that or not. Korra doubted that Asami would even notice if she left.   
  
Korra went back into the club. Asami was still sitting at the bar, but when she noticed Korra approaching her, she stood up. Korra didn’t have it in her to feel a cruel satisfaction at the bewildered and slightly hurt look on the face of the bartender, she’d been flirting with.   
  
“Where’d you go?” Asami asked. Korra watched curiosity fade into something else when Asami was close enough to smell the scent of the omega man that still clung to Korra.   
“I was in a backroom,” Korra answered. “With an omega.”   
  
“What did you do?” Asami asked. Korra didn’t recognize the emotion behind her voice.   
  
“He gave me a blow job,” Korra answered matter-of-factly. This was good, wasn’t it? She was conforming to Asami’s beliefs, after all.   
  
Apparently, Asami thought differently. Korra watched something akin to hurt wash over her face before she turned away from her. Without saying another word, Korra watched the girl she loved, storm out of the club. All she could do was watch in amazement and confusion.   
  
In a daze, Korra left as well. In the back of her mind, she realized that this was the first night that she had to find her own cab. Every other time, they left together. She didn’t understand why Asami was so angry. She didn’t understand what she did wrong. Every time she thought that she came close to knowing Asami’s mind, she realized she was only more lost.   
  
Korra didn’t know what she was supposed to do.   
  
For the next few days Korra wasn’t able to get a hold of Asami. Every time that she called her, there was no answer. If it wasn’t for the way she’d left the club the night before, Korra would have been scared that something had happened to her. But now worry wasn’t pressing in on her. She knew that Asami was fine, she was just ignoring her.   
  
Korra didn’t understand. She wanted to be bitter and angry too at the unfair way she was being treated, instead she just felt numb.   
  
Without Asami, Korra didn’t go to any of the clubs. She didn’t meet people, and she didn’t flirt with random omegas like she had that night. She didn’t want to. She wanted Asami still.   
  
Eventually, Asami called her back. Korra didn’t know if she should be surprised or irritated that it had taken so long. She wanted to demand answers, but she knew that if she started, Asami would just hang up and Korra didn’t think she’d let herself call again.   
  
“What?” Asami asked her, even though this time she’d been the one to initiate the contact. Korra supposed, she was asking since Korra had made so many attempts to talk to her. Still, Korra doubted that she was ignorant as to why.   
  
“Can we talk?” Korra asked her.   
  
“What about?” Asami sounded angry. She sounded the way she’d looked, right before she left the club. Korra stopped herself from remarking on how unfair that was.   
  
“Everything,” Korra answered. “I just want to talk face to face. Please.”   
  
For a second Asami didn’t say anything. Korra thought that she might hang up on her after all. Then Korra heard her let out a small but very audible sigh.   
  
“Yeah,” she said softly. “We can talk. Are you free later today?”   
  
They decided to meet at a cafe. Korra wished that Asami had invited her over to her house instead. For some reason she was certain a more intimate setting would have numbed the nerves that she was barely coping with.   
  
Asami had arrived first. She was already sitting at a table near the back with an untouched cup of tea sitting in front of her. Korra wondered if she was wishing that it was something stronger. When Korra sat down she watched the frown grow on Asami’s lips. This was going to be difficult.   
  
“Why are you angry with me?” Korra asked up front.   
  
“I’m not,” Asami said stiffly.   
  
“That’s a lie,” Korra stated.   
  
“You have a lot of nerve, you know?” Asami huffed.   
  
“No, I don’t,” Korra said back. “Can you please just talk to me?”   
  
“I am talking,” Asami stated.   
  
Korra took a breath. She didn’t want to get angry right now. She wanted to fix whatever was wrong.   
  
“I think you’re jealous,” she blurted.   
  
“What?” Asami’s eyes narrowed.   
  
“I think you’re jealous,” Korra repeated. “Of that omega last night. I think that you’re okay with having multiple partners, but you don’t want me to. You’re being selfish.”   
  
“I’m not,” Asami uttered.   
  
“Yes, you are,” Korra pressed. “It’s fine for you to fool around, but once I do, you stop talking to me for days! You have to see how hypocritical that is!”   
  
“I just kissed Mako,” Asami’s voice was softer now. “It was just a kiss. It didn’t mean anything.”   
  
“Neither did what I did,” Korra stated. “It’s not fair for you to get mad at me for conforming to your beliefs. You were the one who said you didn’t want to be in a real relationship.”   
  
“Yes, but—”   
  
“You said they were a thing of the past,” Korra reminded her.   
  
“They are,” Asami closed her eyes. Korra watched her slowly collect themselves. “At least, I thought they were.”   
  
“Do you think differently now?” Korra asked her.   
  
“I don’t know,” Asami still wasn’t looking at her. “This is different.”   
  
“Because I’m the one having other partners?” Korra questioned.   
  
“No,” Asami shook her head.   
  
“Really?” Korra crossed her arms. “Because that is exactly what it looks like to me.”   
  
“Because I care about you,” Asami blurted. She seemed to only realize the words had left her lips the second after. Korra watched something very close to fear form in her eyes. “I need some time to think, okay?”   
  
“You had a lot of time,” Korra stated.   
  
“I know,” Asami sighed. “And I’m sorry. Just please, give me a few more days to figure this out.”   
  
“Okay,” Korra nodded.   
  
She watched Asami walk out of the cafe. The cup of tea still sat on the table. Korra was certain that the liquid inside it, was now as cold as the feeling inside of her chest.   
  
—   
  
A few days later Asami called her again. She asked if they could meet. Korra complied. She didn’t know if at this point, she was supposed to be upset with her.   
  
This time they met at a restaurant for lunch. Asami was quiet at first. Korra waited until after they’d ordered their food and were waiting to address what they both knew they were there to talk about.   
  
“Are you done thinking?” Korra asked her.   
  
“Yes,” Asami gave a small nod. “Maybe the things that I told you before are wrong.”   
  
“Go on?” Korra prompted.   
  
“About love and freedom,” Asami continued. “Fidelity might not be as outdated as I thought.”   
  
“Really?” Korra raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I’m new to all of this,” Asami told her. “I’ve never felt like this about someone before.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Korra reached forward and covered Asami’s hand with her own. Their eyes met and Korra let herself smile.   
  
“Maybe being in a free relationship works for some people, but I want you all to myself,” Asami admitted. “I think I like the idea of being open, but now that we’re together, I’m realizing it’s not for me.”   
  
“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “Maybe some people are able to work like that, and I don’t want to judge anyone anymore, but I don’t think I can. There are so many differences between this place and my home. My mind is so much more open than it used to be.”   
  
“So, what does that mean for us?” Asami asked her.   
  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Korra asked her.   
  
“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I’d love that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Really being with Asami felt too good to be true. Korra didn’t know how to express how happy she was. For the first few days, she seemed to forget everything but Asami. The rest of the world faded away. Korra wished that it could stay like that.

She’d been living in the Fire Nation for some time now. She didn’t realize how used to it, she’d become. Things that used to surprised her were now becoming normal. With that came the reminder that she couldn’t stay here forever. She was expected to return soon for her exams for college. She had correspondence course during this year, and her relationship with Asami and the position of her father was another reason to make her trip home not permanent.

Korra was dreading the idea of going back. She knew that the day she finished her degree, she would have no good reason to stay here in the Fire Nation and will be obliged to go back home permanently.

Soon that anxiety was the only thing that she could feel. It was constantly pressing in on her and stopping her from relaxing and enjoying what had once seem like the only thing that existed. Korra knew that Asami noticed, but she had no idea what she thought about it.

For a while, neither of them brought up how uneasy Korra was acting. For a while, Korra tried to pretend everything was all right. For a while, she let herself believe she’d succeeded in believing the lie.

Then she fell apart.

The breakdown didn’t come out of nowhere. Or, at least it didn’t feel like it did. For so long Korra had been bottling up every little bit of her emotions and when they spilt out, it seemed that exploding was the only thing they could do. She’d never been driven to breaking point before. She didn’t expect it to come out in soft, bitter tears, and not angry screams.

“Hey,” Asami’s voice was soft. They were lying in Asami’s bed. Korra had thought Asami had fallen asleep an hour ago. That was why she had let herself let go.

“I’m fine,” Korra said quickly.

She tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Now that her emotions were pouring out, she couldn’t force them back in. When Asami turned the lamp at her nightstand on, Korra knew that her eyes were red and puffy. She knew Asami could see how desperate she was.

“What’s wrong?” Asami whispered. She pulled Korra close to her. The embrace was warm. Korra wanted to hide in it. She wanted Asami to just hold her forever.

“I can’t take it anymore.” The words came from Korra’s mouth before she could stop them. She felt as if she no longer had control over herself.

“You can’t take what?” Asami sounded so patient. Korra had never noticed this about her before.

“I don’t want to go back, even if it’s just for one month,” Korra voiced.

“To the Watertribe?” Asami sounded surprised. “But it’s your home. You love it there.”

“It’s awful,” Korra admitted out loud for the first time. “Asami, everything that people speculate is right. There are work camps, people are being oppressed and killed for just thinking differently. Children denounce their own parents at schools because they are completely brainwashed. Every citizen is being forced to follow the spirit religion.”

Asami was silent. Korra felt her arms tighten around her and stole a glance to her face. There she saw only horror—horror and fear. Asami was scared. She was shocked.

“Alphas and omegas are obligated to perform their expected roles,” Korra told her. “The people of my country wouldn’t just be worried by the life you and your friends live, it would drive them to violence.”

“But surely the people see this is wrong,” Asami uttered. “Why let someone who is forcing you to behave like that stay in power?”

“No one could stand against Unalaq after he took the power” Korra felt anger come over her body. “He’s treated like a god; his pictures are everywhere. No one is allowed to even think differently than he wants. People are terrorized by the arbitrary arrests and the climate of reporting between friends, neighbors, coworkers. You never know who will report you if you say something even at home. No one is safe. Even people close to him or high ranked can be arrested on a suspicion.”

Korra thought of how lightly Asami and her friends discussed politics and tossed around their own opinions. She thought of how often these conversations took place in public where anyone could hear them. If anyone Korra knew back home, tried to do this, they’d be killed or sent to work camps in the cold.

“No one is free,” Korra let out a shuddering sigh. “And if anyone ever finds out I told you this, I’ll probably die. So will my parents.”

For a moment. Neither of them said anything. Korra didn’t know if she should be wishing she could take back the words. It wasn’t fair for her to load this onto Asami, and she hadn’t been exaggerating when she said that if anyone found about this, her life would hang in the balance. Still, she felt a little bit less crushed right now. For so long, she’d carried all of that alone. Until now, she hadn’t realized how lonely that had made her feel.

“I knew the poles were a totalitarian regime,” Asami finally spoke slowly. “And I’ve never liked the spirit party here. But I had no idea it went that far.”

Then she was crying too. They were both crying together. Korra could feel Asami absorbing her pain and pulling her even closer. She couldn’t imagine how Asami must feel right now, but she was glad for the little warmth the embrace gave the both of them.

“I’m sorry,” Korra murmured. “I shouldn’t have burdened you with this.”

“Don’t apologize,” Asami shook her head. “I’m sorry for you and your family and all the other citizens.”

“It’s okay,” Korra hummed.

“Do you really have to go back?” Asami asked through her tears.

“Yes,” Korra nodded. “For a month I’m going to have to finish my exams. They’re let me return here after that.”

“It’s selfish,” Asami looked away from Korra’s eyes. “But I don’t know how I’m going to go on without you here.”

“That’s not selfish,” Korra murmured. There was a warmth and a joy that she didn’t even know was possible in moments like this spreading through her chest.

“Yes it is,” Asami exclaimed. “You’re going back to absolute hell, and I’m worried about how I’m going to handle my life.”

“Well, you do have a pretty active social life.” Korra teased.

“It won’t be the same without you,” Asami looked at her now. “I don’t know who I’m going to talk to. Korra, I don’t know how this is going to sound, so, I’m sorry if it’s too fast. This is all still new to me.”

“What is it?” Korra asked softly.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Asami uttered. “No, I know I am. I love you. God, I love you so much.”

And then they were kissing. Korra was pouring everything that she could into this kiss. She didn’t know how Asami thought that her saying those words might be too fast, when Korra had blurted them the morning after they’d first slept together. She didn’t know how Asami could be timid, when Korra was still bewildered that someone as gorgeous and perfect as her wanted this.

“I love you too,” Korra breathed out as their lips parted.

“You have to come back,” Asami whispered. “Please. We’ll find a way to get you to stay for good.”

“Okay,” Korra promised. “I’m always going to come back to you, I promise.”

They kissed again. Asami tasted like fear and sadness, and Korra wished that this moment didn’t have to be clouded by that. She wished that they could just be happy together instead.

“You should go back to school as well,” Korra told her. “Then when we’re together again we can both be pursuing something. I honestly don’t know how you don’t get bored all day by only ever seeing your friends and going out.”

“It’s what I’m used to,” Asami argued. “I don’t know how I’d resume my studies. It’s just now what people expect from me.”

“You’re smart,” Korra knew she didn’t have to remind Asami of this. “You can do anything that you want to.”

“You really think so?” Asami smiled at her. “You might have a point.”

“Yeah?” Korra hummed.

“I think I might go back to school,” Asami said decidedly. “I don’t want to go about my life blind to the rest of the world. Not after what you’ve told me. I’m not like the other nobles, I think I’ve always known that.”

“So have I,” Korra promised.

They kissed again and again. Slowly, only the kissing mattered. Slowly, Korra felt the rest of the world fall away. She knew that they were going to have to go back to it soon. She knew that no matter how wonderful this moment was, it couldn’t last forever. Korra wished it could. She wished that they could just have each other and nothing else would matter.

“I love you,” Asami murmured again before the two of them drifted into a calm sleep.

Korra hoped that she would never have to stop hearing her say that.

* * *

They spent the next week constantly in each other’s company. Korra had hoped that time would stretch out, making the week feel longer than just seven days. Unfortunately, it seemed to do the opposite and by the end of it, Korra felt like it had just been the day before that she told Asami she needed to return home.

Asami went with her to the harbor. Korra told her that she didn’t have to, but she knew that Asami would anyway. She was stubborn like that. Korra loved that she was stubborn. She loved everything about her and she loved that she could say this out loud now.

They kissed what Korra wished didn’t have to feel like a goodbye. Asami held her in a tight embrace. Korra wondered if there were other lovers on this dock, each knowing that this wasn’t as simple as just not seeing each other for thirty days. If the world was different, maybe everything would be easier to bear. Korra wished for a different world, but she didn’t believe that these prayers would be answered.

“I’ll wait for you,” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear.

“You promise?” Korra asked softly.

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “I’ll wait as long as I have to. You’re not getting rid of me.”

Korra forced a laugh. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to hold those words in her heart. They could keep her warm, when everything around felt colder than the ice her country was built on.

“Goodbye,” Korra said softly.

“Goodbye.” There were tears in Asami’s eyes.

Korra was the one who had to turn away first, no matter how hard that was going to be for her. This was something she had to do. It was something that would make the both of them stronger.

“I’ll see you in a month,” Korra said.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “In a month.”

“I’ll miss you,” Korra said if only so she could stand there looking at Asami for just a minute longer.

“I know,” Asami pressed one more kiss to Korra’s lips. “Now go, before the ship leaves.”

It took all of Korra’s will power to walk away. In her mind, she played that last kiss over and over again. She knew that the next month was going to be one of the longest of her life. She hoped that she’d be too absorbed in her exams to notice how different the WaterTribe was from the Fire Nation, and how empty she felt without Asami’s arms around her.

Korra didn’t cry as she walked onto the ship. She stopped herself from giving into that. She needed to have her emotions in place now that she was going home. It was just a lot harder to do that now that Asami made her feel and think things, she never had before. Returning to the person that she used to be was impossible. Korra just hoped that she’d be able to play the part well enough.

* * *

 

_One month later_

Korra stepped off the boat onto the same harbor she’d left one months ago. She could hardly contain her grin, and it took a moment for her to realize that she didn’t have to. As the hot air hit her skin, Korra felt a warmth spread inside her as well. While she had lived in the WaterTribe her whole life, right now as she stepped onto the soil of the Fire Nation, she felt that she had once again found her real home.

In her bag was a small box containing all of the letters, Asami had sent her over the past four weeks. Korra had read each one of them several times, cherishing the words. She knew that they had been very carefully written, as she’d needed to warn Asami that the WaterTribe police over-read all mail. That meant that each of them had to be careful, and it meant that Korra knew Asami had been forced to keep many details from her.

She was ready to hear all of those details now. She was ready to embrace the woman that she loved and tell her how hard the past month had been for her.

When Korra saw Asami in the crowd of people awaiting the passengers of the ship, Korra felt as if her heart had momentarily stopped beating. This was what she’d been missing as she savored each word of Asami’s letters. This was what she’d been longing for.

Not caring that they were in public, because here the public wasn’t full of would be spies waiting to turn each other in, Korra ran to her. She pulled Asami into a tight embrace. She let their lips meet and smiled into the kiss.

The busy dock and its sounds of people rushing to and from faded away. The smell of the ocean was replaced with the soft scent of Asami’s hair. The heat of the sun on Korra’s skin became unnoticeable as she was lost in the feeling of Asami’s body against hers.

This was what she’d been missing.

They held each other for as long as they could. Slowly, Korra pulled back from the embrace so she could see the face of the girl, whose beauty she’d fantasized about each night she’d spent away from her. Asami was smiling at her, but her eyes were glossy with tears. It took a moment for Korra to realize that she was crying too.

“I missed you,” Asami finally said. Her voice sounded as lovely as Korra always thought that it had.

“I missed you too,” Korra breathed out.

They kissed again and again. Korra kissed Asami for every day that she’d spent away from her. She kissed her for every moment that she’d felt alone and hopeless in the place that was her home. She kissed her for every fear and worry, she knew that Asami had harbored for her.

“Let’s get out of here,” Korra declared.

“Okay,” Asami was grinning now.

“I want to hear everything,” Korra added. “I’m sure you’ve been busy without me here.”

“A bit,” Asami shrugged. “But I want to hear about you first.”

Asami called them a cab to take them to a cafe. She was certain that Korra would be starving after her journey, and Korra wasn’t going to say no to a quiet place to talk. When they walked in Korra barely even noticed that her arm was looped around Asami’s waste. She hadn’t felt this relaxed or at ease in a month.

“How were your exams?” Asami asked her once they were sitting down.

“They went well,” Korra smiled confidently. “I’ve succeeded in my exams in physical education.”

“That’s wonderful,” Asami exclaimed. Korra knew she wasn’t exaggerating this reaction. She was really that happy for her. She felt so connected to Asami right now.

“What about you?” Korra asked her. “You said in your letters that you’ve decided to go back to school.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “I’ve resumed pursuing my engineering degree.”

“I’m proud of you,” Korra told her.

“I’ve been partying less too,” Asami added. “I didn’t know how to say that in the letters without it sounding suspicious.”

Korra nodded.

“I still see my friends, but with my studies I don't have time to go to clubs and drink like I used to,” Asami explained. “I think now I finally understood that the aimless life, I was trying to live with my friends is never going to lead to anything.”

“That’s good,” Korra was glad that Asami was taking herself more seriously now. While she knew that Asami had enjoyed the little bubble she used to live in, it wasn’t realistic for her to stay there forever. Not in the world they lived in.

“It helped that I didn’t want to be there without you,” Asami said with a small smirk. “I don’t know how those other people used to catch my eye. All I wanted was to be with you.”

“I missed being with you too,” Korra hummed. She leaned closer in to Asami now. “I masturbated every night thinking about you.”

Asami pressed their lips together. This kiss was long and full of the passion that the both of them had been denied for the past month. Korra could feel the longing in Asami’s mouth and she knew that it was matched with her own. She wanted Asami so badly.

“When we get home, we’re going to make love over and over again,” Asami breathed out. “I’m going to show you how much I missed you.”

They left the cafe as soon as their meal was finished. On the cab ride to Asami’s house it was impossible for them not to touch each other. Korra had felt so starved of contact as she’d suffered months away from this girl. Every time their skin touched, she felt a bit of the joy she’d left behind her when she left, come back to her. This was where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with. Korra never wanted to leave again.

* * *

As the days passed, Korra spent most of her nights in Asami’s house. At first, she’d been worried that Asami’s father would disapprove about that, but once he deemed that Korra was a good influence on his daughter, he was fine with her spending the night. Korra supposed he must have been pleased with Asami’s decision to go back to school. Still, Korra rarely ever saw him around the house.

Asami told her that he preferred to spend most of his time at work. Korra heard how bitter her tone was at that. She decided that someday, they’d talk about it more deeply. For now, she didn’t want Asami to have to dwell on anything unpleasant. For now, she wanted to put aside how unfair the world was and just be in love.

When there was a knock on the front door one evening, Korra didn’t think much of it. Occasionally Asami’s friends would stop by to have lunch with them or invite them to go out that night. Sometimes they agreed to the later, but Korra liked that Asami tended to prefer to stay in and have fun just the two of them. When they went of answer the door, all thoughts of politely declining a night about the town, left Korra’s mind.

Standing in there doorway with tear stains on her cheeks and dark blue bruises on her eyes was Ty Lee. For a moment, Korra was frozen, not knowing what to even think. Asami was much calmer, quickly ushering Ty Lee in and closing the door.

“What happened?” Korra was able to question once she’d come back to herself. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee winced. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s okay,” Asami soothed her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

“Okay,” Ty Lee nodded.

“Who did this to you?” Korra could feel anger rising in her.

“Korra,” Asami gave her a look Korra didn’t understand. She seemed so calm, almost as if she was used to this.

“Azula was upset,” Ty Lee let out a tiny sob. “She was so angry.”

“She hit you?” Korra couldn’t contain her shock.

“Korra, could you get Ty Lee some ice for her eyes?” Asami asked. “Ty Lee, do you want to wash up?”

“Yes,” Ty Lee nodded. Before leaving to the bathroom she pulled Asami into a hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Asami said again. “You’re okay.”

“This has happened before,” Korra realized once Ty Lee was in the other room.

“Yes,” Asami let out a sigh. “Azula has a temper, and sometimes she acts out on the people closest to her. For the longest time, that’s been Ty Lee.”

“And you’re okay with is?” Korra questioned in horror.

“Of course not!” Asami said sharply. “It’s horrible.”

Korra watched her deflate slightly. She quickly crossed the distance between the two of them and pulled Asami into her arms.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know,” Asami breathed. “I’m going to tell a servant to prepare the guest bed and a hot meal for her.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded.

“She can stay here as long as she needs to,” Asami said. “I’ll make sure she understands that.”

“Poor girl,” Korra shook her head. “She looked scared to death.”

“Yeah,” Asami winced. “This isn’t something someone can get used to.”

Korra didn’t ask what that meant. Instead she just watched Asami leave the room. Slowly, she retrieved the ice that Asami had suggested she get for Ty Lee. She figured that Asami preferred to be the one to take care of her instead of having one of the servants. She wondered how often this happened and how often it was pushed under the rug. Korra had never liked Azula but she hadn’t thought she would stoop this low.

The next morning Ty Lee joined them for breakfast. She seemed much calmer now. She’d covered the bruises with makeup, but Korra could still see the ghost of them. It made her sick, but she forced her food down anyway. Asami was acting as if everything was normal, and Korra figured that she wanted her to follow her lead.

When they were half way through the meal the phone rang. Korra watched as Asami answered it and her face hardened into a frown.

“Yes,” she said stiffly. “Do you want to talk to her?”

There was a pause. Korra watched Asami’s eyes flicker to Ty Lee.

“I’ll see if she can,” Asami said into the phone. “Hold on for a second.”

She placed the phone on the counter and turned to Ty Lee, who seemed to already understand what was going on. Korra watched her tense ever so slightly. She wondered if this girl was ever really open with her own emotions, or if it had always been easier for her to hide them away.

“Do you want to talk to her?” Asami asked.

Ty Lee gave a mute nod before walking to the phone. Korra watched her take a breath before raising it to her ear. She didn’t look scared, she looked numb.

“Hi, Azula,” she said softly. “No, I’m alright.”

Korra’s eyes trailed Asami as she walked back to the table and sat down. She looked very tired. Korra could feel the anger from the night before coming back to her. It was all she could do to not take the phone from Ty Lee and give Azula a piece of her mind. She wanted to do more than that, and she was fairly certain that in a fight she would be able to beat that woman easily.

“I don’t know,” Ty Lee murmured into the phone. “I know you’re sorry…Yes…I love you, too.”

A moment later, she gingerly placed the phone back on its holder. She looked back to Asami with a small smile on her lips.

“Thanks for everything,” she told her. “I think I’ll go home this evening.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. “I’ll have a servant wash your clothes from yesterday.”

“Thanks,” Ty Lee said again.

“You’re not really going back to her, are you?” Korra heard how much louder her voice was compared to the other two.

“Korra,” Asami’s hand was on top of Korra’s but Korra wasn’t going to quietly sit back.

“You have to break up with her,” Korra insisted. “She beats you, if you go back it’s going to happen again!”

“Azula loves me,” Ty Lee said in a soft but firm voice. “It’s just complicated.”

“If she loved you, she wouldn’t hurt you,” Korra pressed.

“I need to get my things,” Ty Lee stated. “Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

At that she walked out of the room. Korra’s hands balled into fists. She didn’t understand how someone could just walk back to someone who had deliberately caused them physical harm. This didn’t make sense to her.

“We can’t let this happen,” Korra told Asami.

“I wish it was that simple,” Asami stated. Korra turned to her. Now she saw the sadness and the exhaustion in Asami’s eyes. “Korra, I’ve tried to stop her before. I’ve tried so many times, but unfortunately this is normal. Azula is an alpha and she sometimes beats her omega. Ty Lee always comes here when it happens, and in the morning she always goes back.”

“Can’t we do something?” Korra pleaded.

“I would like to save her,” Asami promised. “But you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to save herself. That’s the price of freedom. Ty Lee is free to make a bad decision. There isn’t anything more we can do. If we pressure her too much into leaving Azula, she won't come here anymore when she has been beaten.”

“It’s horrible,” Korra said.

“I know,” Asami squeezed her hand. “I wish things were different. I really do.”

An hour later, Ty Lee called a cab and Korra watched her go back to the woman who had darkened her eyes with bruises and drove her from running from their house. Korra didn’t ask Asami about Ty Lee and Azula anymore that day, but she did wonder how common this was. She wondered how many omegas like Ty Lee didn’t run from alphas who hurt them and how never in her life in the WaterTribe had Korra seen that be a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra knew that there was something different about Asami as the two of them were getting up that morning. There was a soothing scent that lingered around her. It made Korra want to pull her into her arms and kiss her deeply. The glances Asami kept shooting her way all morning didn’t help. There was something going on, but Korra was going to wait until Asami told her. She didn’t know what the rules of the game, that they were currently playing, were but she had a feeling that was how she was going to win.

“I’m in my heat,” Asami finally whispered into Korra’s ear as the two of them sat on the living room couch.

They’d both been absorbed in different things. Korra had recently taken to reading some of the many books that Asami’s family had collected, while Asami still had some studying to do so she could catch up on the time she’d lost during her days fooling around. Korra liked moments like this, when they could be together doing their own thing. It was relaxing.

The words that Asami had just whispered into Korra’s ear were anything but relaxing. Korra felt a shiver of anticipation rush through her as Asami’s breath ghosted across her ear. They hadn’t talked about heats before. Korra knew that Asami, like most omegas, took suppressants to dull the effects of her heats each cycle. Asami hadn’t mentioned deciding to skip them this time, but Korra knew from the way she’d whispered and the sly grin on her face that she must have done exactly that.

“Oh,” was all that Korra could say in response.

She wanted to make love to this woman here and now. In her mind, it didn’t matter that they weren’t in the bedroom. It didn’t matter that a servant could walk in at any moment. All that mattered was that Korra so desperately wanted Asami. It was a wonder how far she’d come from the reserved WaterTribe girl who’s been shocked at the behavior in the club, Asami had first taken her to.

Right now, Korra was overcome with longing, but she also wanted to know why Asami had taken this action. Asami always did things for a reason, Korra was realizing this more and more as they spent time together. She wanted to know what was going on in Asami’s mind.

“I want you to knot me,” Asami murmured.

Korra felt herself go weak. She was going to melt into this woman and be completely content with that. She wondered if Asami had any idea how much power, she had over her.

“Really?” Korra asked. She turned so she could look into Asami’s eyes. There were wide and full of the same need trapped inside Korra’s chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “I think we’re ready.”

Korra would be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought about knotting Asami before. In the nights that she’d spent in the cold and away from her, Korra had dreamt of the two of them being blended together the way lovers only who knew that they had found the one could.

“I want to be that intimate with you,” Asami hummed. “I love you, Korra. More than I ever thought possible.”

“I love you too,” Korra said before pulling Asami into a deep and passionate kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Asami asked with a slight smirk when they had to break apart for air.

Korra nodded.

“Tonight,” Asami breathed out. “Let’s do it. I would do it now, but I have to go at the uni for the whole day.”

They kissed again. Korra let this kiss transport her into rich fantasies of what she knew was to come. Asami wasn’t alone in feeling that what they had was far more powerful that imagined. Korra had never been in love before, but she knew that this was the most amazing thing that she could ever experience. She knew that Asami was the only one she ever wanted.

That night, Korra waited to enter their bedroom until Asami was ready. She didn’t know exactly what was going to happen when she opened the door, but that was alright. This was new and exciting, and she was ready to experience it.

The scent of the Omega hit her first and Korra’s entire body flooded with arousal, her cock swelling in the confines of her pants. Across the room, Asami stood, resplendent in her heat, dressed in lingerie that made Korra’s mouth fill with moisture.

Asami smiled, closing the distance between her and her Alpha, reaching out to touch Korra’s cheek. “I want you, Alpha,” she whispered, letting Korra draw her into a deep kiss, her fingers sliding through her hair.

Moving to pull the straps of Asami’s bra down her shoulders, Korra kissed along her jaw, making the other woman tilt her head back to give her access. Asami whined low in her throat when Korra hooked the bra, pulling it free and tossing it to the side. Cupping the Omega’s pert tits, Korra teased her nipples with her thumbs, delighting in the little sound Asami made in response.

She took less time stripping Asami of her panties, humming in appreciation of the beautiful Omega naked in front of her. “You’re so beautiful, Asami,” Korra murmured, catching Asami’s bottom lip with her thumb before kissing her again.

Asami pulled back, giving Korra a sly look, dropping to her knees in front of the fully-clothed Alpha and for a moment, Korra didn’t know what she was doing. When her slim fingers tugged at the waistband of Korra’s pants, the Alpha groaned, her cock throbbing in response to the teasing touch of Asami’s fingertips.

The second her thick leaking cock sprang free from her pants, Asami wrapped her fingers around it and Korra’s breath caught in her throat. She looked down at the naked woman on her knees, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips as she stroked Korra’s shaft, running her thumb across the slit before dragging her tongue along the same path.

Asami sucked the tip between her full lips, rolling her tongue around it and Korra fought not to let her head fall back in pleasure. The sight of Asami on her knees, subjugating herself to Korra’s pleasure was wholly arousing and she didn’t want to stop watching.

The Omega took her deep until Korra could feel her throat clench around the head, each swallow making her grunt, desperate not to cum already. Asami swallowed around her repeatedly, pulling back only to gasp for air and repeat the action again, using her fingers to stroke the inches she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Korra cursed loudly, running her fingers through Asami’s hair, watching her mouth stretch around the thick shaft splitting her lips. The pressure around her dick made her gasp, tugging a little on the Omega’s hair as she thrust to meet her--Asami kept swallowing, never taking her eyes off of Korra the whole time.

It didn’t take long for Korra to spill into her throat and Asami drank it down, milking the Alpha cock for everything it had.

“Need you,” Korra murmured, easing Asami off of her still-pulsing cock, swallowing down her whine of protest as she pushed her onto all fours. The carpet cushioned her knees, giving her a comfortable position behind her presenting Omega. Asami was dripping slick, her pussy clenching reflexively as she waited for Korra to penetrate her.

Korra undressed quickly, tossing her clothes to join Asami’s lingerie on the floor before turning her attention to the Omega in front of her, dragging her eyes over her nude body.

Pressing the tip of her cock to Asami’s slick cunt, Korra groaned and pushed the first few inches into the whimpering Omega. It was almost mesmerizing, watching the tight pink flesh open up to her and she pulled back, repeating the action over and over, adding an inch at a time until she was fully inside Asami’s quivering pussy.

Asami cried out in pleasure, clawing at the ground underneath her as Korra started to move, rocking her hips into the whimpering Omega. Despite the orgasm she’d had only moments before, the tightness of the soft wet flesh wrapped around her cock was already pushing the limits of her endurance.

Her knot started to thicken and Korra grunted, the ring of muscle catching on Asami’s entrance and the older woman pushed back. “Korra, please,” she begged, “keep pushing, fill me, please.” Korra groaned, pulling back and giving another hard thrust. The knot swelled more, sticking out of Asami’s hole, covered in her slick and the Alpha growled in frustration.

“I can’t, Asami,” she whispered, running her hands over Asami’s back, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Asami assured her, pushing back, almost fucking herself onto Korra’s cock. “Omegas are made for this, made for knots. Please, Alpha,” her voice turned pleading, “I need it, need you to cum inside me. If it hurts, it will just a little bit.”

A sound of desperation left Korra’s lips and she kept thrusting, coating her knot in Asami’s slick, getting progressively harder until finally, the knot slipped into the Omega’s eager pussy. The pop was audible and the sensation overwhelming, prompting Asami to scream her pleasure into the carpet as Korra pumped thick ropes of cum into her belly.

It took a little while for Asami to regain her composure and she whined when Korra’s hands slipped underneath her belly, lifting her so the Alpha could sit, resting against the foot of the bed with Asami perched in her lap. Her knot was still thick and pulsing inside the older woman and Asami sighed happily as she settled down, relishing the feel of her Alpha’s cum in her belly.

Korra kissed the back of her neck, running her hands over Asami’s body, caressing her breasts and stomach, pressing little kisses wherever she could reach. Asami smiled, covering Korra’s hands when they stopped on her belly, leaning back against her.

“How did you know about the knot?”

The sudden question made Asami frown and Korra continued, clarifying the inquiry.

“You knew… that it would hurt a bit but you knew it would be good and… I guess…”

Asami looked down at their entwined hands. “I’ve had a knot before.”

Silence was her response and Asami could feel the tension slowly coiling in Korra’s muscles. Her mouth was against Asami’s shoulder, her breath fanning over her pale skin. “You’ve let another Alpha knot you before?”

“Yes.”

“Knotting is a special and intimate connection,” Korra growled, anger in her tone and Asami closed her eyes, tightening her hold on Korra’s hands and taking comfort that she hadn’t pulled away. “You told me I am your only love. Your first love. How could you let someone else knot you?”

“Korra -”

“You are depraved,” Korra sobbed, almost vibrating. The hurt in her tone made Asami hurt just as much and she longed to turn and tell her Alpha face-to-face the depth of her feelings.

“Korra, before…” Asami sighed, trying to get her words right, “before I met you, I experimented. But with you, this, us? I have never felt anything as deeply for anyone as I do for you. Your knot could never be better than anyone else’s because I am in love with you and only you.”

“How many lovers did you have before me?” Korra asked, her voice still broken.

“It is not a good idea to talk about the past. It cannot be undone or rewritten. I am here, with you. We are together, Alpha and Omega.” The knot inside her started to give and Asami slipped from her Alpha’s lap with a wince, not moving far as she remained on Korra’s lap, kissing her softly. “The past doesn’t exist anymore, all that matters now is the future. You are my only love, my only Alpha.”

Korra didn’t say anything. She leaned in, cradling the side of Asami’s face as she pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning into her mouth with a wistful sigh.

* * *

Asami was sitting in her kitchen. A newspaper sat on the table in front of her. She’d read the headline over and over but still couldn’t make it make sense in her mind. Somehow, the Nationalist were getting stronger, somehow the last election had put them in more power than Asami had ever thought that they’d be able to get. She couldn't vote yet as you had to be 25 to vote and she was only 24, just a few months before 25. She couldn't participate just watch.

That scared her. It would have scared her back when she was trying to live carelessly and not worry about anything, and it scared her even more now that Korra had brought her back to earth. She was watching her country become something she didn’t recognize and she didn’t understand how this was happening.

“Morning,” Korra said as she walked into the room. Asami could only weakly smile at her. “What’s wrong?”

Asami loved how Korra put aside everything when she sensed that something was bothering her. She knew that Korra was still upset from hearing that Asami had knotted with another alpha’s before, and she knew that she hadn’t heard the last of that conversation. Korra was stiffer after knowing that, and it hurt to see her like this.

Still, Asami couldn’t help feeling a little bit irritated at that reaction, after all Korra knew that she was living so different of a life just a few months ago. Korra knew that this relationship meant so much more to her than any fling she’d had in the past, and that Asami had never loved anyone before. If Korra really was being open minded, then she shouldn’t care about what Asami did in the past, only about how she acted now that they were together.

But all of that was so far from her mind right now. Asami wished that the only thing she had to worry about were the little bumps in the road of their relationship. She wished that the rest of the world didn’t exist when they were inside the walls of her house, but she knew that wasn’t true.

“I’m afraid,” she confessed to Korra.

She showed her the paper still sitting on the table and took Korra's hand as she sat beside her. She watched the crease form in Korra’s forehead as she looked over the paper’s contents. Korra knew how harsh extremes could be. She knew what this meant.

“It’s like there’s no center,” Asami expressed. “I thought when we became a democracy it meant that our country was going to embrace compromise, but it’s like both the right and the left are scared to be anything but the extreme of their beliefs.”

“You don’t think either of them will do good for the Fire Nation,” Korra commented.

“Not like this,” Asami shook her head. “All I can see is the leftists acting cowardly in the fear of appearing not sufficiently progressive, and the rightist party doing the same in fear of not being sufficiently nationalist.”

Asami understood that there was an economic crisis and the poor were clearly suffering from that, but the way that the parties were dancing around this was solving nothing and giving no information to anyone.

“They need to just tell the poor the truth,” Asami said in exasperation. “It’s going to take time and only time to resolve the poverty problem here.”

“I don’t think it’s just time,” Korra cut in. “It also depends if there is a change in economic politics, but it looks like everybody is afraid to make that change.”

“Yes,” Asami agreed. “But we don’t need extremists to make changes. Normal parties should be able to do that.”

Asami didn’t understand how this was happening. She didn’t understand why the centrists of both sides weren’t talking to each other anymore. To her, it seemed like the only way to solve everything, was through a compromise, but that was never going to happen if they let the people who were currently winning be placed in charge.

“What happened to all the normal people like me?” She asked Korra. “I thought that most of this country thought the way I do. It’s like everyone has gone crazy.”

“There are a lot of different kinds of people in this world,” Korra hummed. “Some of them are very hard to understand.”

Asami could only nod. She wished that there was something she could do. She wished that she wasn’t just one person. She wished that more people like her were trying to do something, but it felt like everyone who wasn’t involved in one of the extremes had fallen silent.

Time wore on. Eventually the Nationalist Party took the lead due to the rest of the right and left being unable to find a compromise to unite them. Asami just watched in horror as the country, she thought she knew shifted into something that she could not recognize. At night, Korra tried to comfort her. She would ask Asami about her studies to keep her mind off of politics.

On a Friday night, Korra suggested that they go to the theatre so that they could clear their heads. Asami thought it was a great idea. She liked experiencing this sort of culture with Korra, and it was nice to know that even when it felt like everything, she knew was falling apart there was art. At least, that was how she’d felt at first.

The play that they decided to attend was created by an air nomad. Asami hadn’t even realized that until they were already at the theatre. That hadn’t used to be something that people took into account. A play was a play and it had never mattered to Asami who wrote it. Unfortunately, it seemed that the crowd around them didn’t share her opinion.

Before the play even began, the audience was agitated. From the safety of Asami’s father’s box, she saw as this grew into something much more dangerous. The first scene had only just begun when people began booing and shouting. When that didn’t stop the actors, the audience rose to their feet. Things were thrown onto the stage until the theatre staff was forced to close the show.

Asami sat through all of this, unable to do anything but watch.

“We need to call the police,” she stated.

“We can do that once we’re out of here,” Korra promised.

“That’ll be too late,” Asami felt numb. She felt disgusted.

“Come on,” Korra gently led her into the cab. “I’m sure someone already called them.”

As if to prove Korra’s point, the two of them soon heard sirens quickly approaching the theatre. Korra was smart to have gotten the two of them out when she did. Through the car ride, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. She did her best to soothe her. It was only when they were back in the safety of Asami’s house that Korra told her that she knew the feelings that were racing through Asami’s chest.

“Back in the South Pole, when things started to go bad, I was only a child,” Korra winced. “Still, I remember how my parents reacted and I think they felt exactly the same way you do now. Then they closed themselves off. I’m sorry, Asami.”

They embraced. Asami took shelter in the warmth of Korra’s arms. She tried to believe that in time all of this would blow over. She wondered how many people in the South Pole had initially thought exactly that. Korra knew that things like this didn’t just fizzle out, and Asami couldn’t bring herself to fall into a lie when Korra was holding her like this.

“I wish things were different,” she said.

“I know,” Korra ran her hand over Asami’s hair. “So do I.”

The next morning the papers summarized the riot that had broken out at the theatre in a very biased voice. Asami could find no information on the safety of the playwright or any details about why the audience had been so angry. Already people were covering up the hate behind all of this. That didn’t sit well with her. So recently she’d thought that she lived in a country that embraced fairness.

Soon the jazz clubs that her and Korra used to frequent were closed down. Only things that were accepted and celebrated by the Nationalists were allowed. It was no longer socially or legally acceptable for omegas to be with other omegas or alphas to be with other alphas. Asami watched as the people that she used to know fade into hiding in fear of being persecuted.

Omegas became encouraged to stay at home and care for their children and alphas. Asami, who had once felt so free and equal to anyone, felt like she was being locked in a cage. Korra did her best to support her and help her get accustomed to this feeling that Korra had been taught to get used to, back in the South Pole.

Asami guessed that she was lucky Korra was like this, and not like other alphas who were telling the omegas that they were with that this change was good. She was lucky that Korra was smart, and caring, but it wasn’t enough for the two of them to be together and equal behind the walls of their house. Asami missed the freedom to do as she pleased. She couldn’t believe that she had once taken this for granted.

She was lucky that the subject she was studying was a hard science, and she wasn’t being met with resistance at her choice to go into engineering. There weren’t any changes being made to her courses and how the country was choosing to teach them, but she couldn’t say the same for other fields. History, literacy, sociology, and even medicine were all being subject to changes in their programs.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on school with what was going on around her, but part of Asami was certain that her classes was one of the few things keeping her sane. While she’d once dismissed the idea of a career this seemed to be the one thing that the Nationalist weren’t trying to take away from her. That and Korra. Asami wasn’t sure how she’d be able to survive all of this without Korra.

They still went out when they could, despite the places that they liked to go being greatly reduced. On weekends the two of them liked to get coffee in a quiet cafe. Small places like this didn’t feel all that different than they had before Asami’s world turned on its heels. It was nice to just sit there and talk about Asami’s classes, the books Korra was reading, anything that didn’t remind them of everything crumbling around them.

Sometimes they walked from Asami’s house to the cafe. The fresh air could be soothing, and Asami liked holding Korra’s hand as they walked and looking at the buildings that had been around, since before she was born. It reminded her that some things did stay the same.

They were on their way home from one of these mornings when Asami heard shouting coming from further down the street. Korra’s grip on her hand tightened, and Asami could feel how on edge she was. That didn’t help her own anxiety.

Her mind flashed back to that night in the theatre. She thought about feeling helpless and in the middle of complete hell. Somehow, she knew that was what was flashing through Korra’s thoughts as well.

Without speaking, they both began running down the street and to the source of the commotion. The closer they got to the crowd of shouting people, the colder the blood rushing through Asami’s veins became. This was bad.

The group was circled around one person. He was hurt, he could barely stand. When Asami was close enough, she realized he wasn’t a local. He was an Earth Kingdom immigrant. They were attacking him because he was an Earth Kingdom immigrant.

“What the fuck is going on?” Korra demanded. Her voice was loud and strong, it pushed through the crowd. “What are you doing?”

“This isn’t any of your business,” a man—likely alpha—scoffed. “But you’re from the WaterTribe, maybe you need the same treatment.”

“Leave her alone,” Asami spoke now.

She didn’t care that they were outnumbered. She didn’t care that this was very close to ending horribly. She wasn’t going to just stand by like a helpless child. She wasn’t sure she could live with herself if she did.

Gently, she helped the Earth Kingdom man to his feet. Korra stood between the two of them and the gang of citizens. She looked ready to fight, but Asami knew that it wasn’t one that she could win.

“This is over,” she said in a strong voice. “The police are already on their way, I suggest you make yourselves scarce.”

“Yeah, right,” another member of the group scoffed, calling Asami’s bluff. “Get out of our way if you don’t want to get hurt.”

“If you so much as lay a finger on the daughter of the Water Tribe ambassador you’re going to be in a lot of trouble,” Asami gestured to Korra. “Get out of here, all of you!”

To Asami’s immense relief, those words seemed to be enough to inform the thugs of the gravity of their situation. Asami watched them scatter. Korra stood in front of her until all of them were gone. Then she turned to her and helped support the wounded Earth Kingdom man. Asami caught the flash of fear as it lingered for a second more in Korra’s eyes. She had to have understood how dangerous that situation could have become.

“Thank you,” he gasped out.

“Can you walk?” Korra asked him.

“I don’t think so,” he winced.

“I’ll get a cab,” Asami suggested. “It can take you to the hospital.”

“No,” the man said quickly. “I just need to go home.”

“But this might be serious damage,” Asami protested.

“And with it will come a million questions,” he told her. “No one is going to believe my side of the story.”

“That a bunch of people attacked you,” Asami felt anger rise in her. “We saw it happen, the police have to—”

“Please,” the man cut in. “I’m grateful for your kindness, but if you could just call a cab to take me to my house. The police are controlled by the Nationalists. They’re not going to take my side.”

“We can,” Korra nodded. “Asami, stay with him. I’ll wave one over.”

Asami watched as Korra hurried to the busier side of the street. She still felt so cold, even as the adrenaline left her. This wasn’t right. None of this was right.

“If there were more people like you, none of this would be happening,” the man told her in a soft voice.

“I used to think they were,” Asami whispered. “I used to think a lot of things. But I think a lot of people don’t have their own way of thinking anymore. They follow what they’re told and what the majority thinks.”

The next few days slipped by, but time didn’t make Asami feel any less hollow. When she closed her eyes, she saw the moment before her and Korra had rushed to the man’s defense playing over and over again. Only the faces of the attackers changed each time. Asami’s brain morphed them into people she knew and people she didn’t. She saw everyone who stood by and did nothing, joining in on this cruel act. She imagined people that she had once trusted hurting an innocent person just because they weren’t born here.

She didn’t understand how everything had happened so quickly. To her, it felt like one day everything was how it always had been. Yesterday she and everyone she knew had been free, but in only a matter of months all of that dissolved. Now she had to watch what she said and who she said it to. She had to keep her thought and fears locked away.

This was the world that Korra had described when she told Asami what was happening in the WaterTribe. This was the world that Korra had been so afraid to go back to.

Slowly, she realized that the right and the left had stopped trying to compromise for a long time. She saw that they were constantly fighting over details and that none of them were brave enough to make the changes that the country needed. All they cared about was ensuring their own power and keeping voters for the next terms on their side.

That was a bad climate. It wasn’t one of fairness and democracy like Asami had once thought the Fire Nation was so excellent at obtaining. The way they were before was what had led to this. Their old government had made it possible for extremist to take over by letting violence exists.

It was people like Asami who said they were moderate but did nothing, who stopped this, that were at fault. They’d been lazy and incompetent because of their fear and passivity. Asami and all of the people like her, had let fear not fitting in with the status quo, of not being trendy, or not being accepted, and passivity run their lives. Now they were paying the price.

Asami was just scared that she was the only one connecting these dots.

Some people were happy. Asami saw that the most in Azula. She supposed she should have expected that, after the conversations that they’d had about the Nationalists before they even took power. Azula was proud of all that their party had accomplished.

Now there wasn’t anymore fighting in the streets or riots between the Spirit and Nationalist. From the outside, everything looked peaceful. All of the Spirit Party’s leaders and important members were in jail, forcing their remaining followers to lay low. Some abandoned the party, a lot of them even joining the Nationalists. Azula boasted that this meant they were seeing they’d been wrong all along.

“Not to mention the improvement in the economy,” Azula added as Asami ate lunch with her and Ty Lee. “It’s hard not to brag when I get to watch all the good my party is doing.”

Asami had a feeling that most of the bragging also came from the powerful place, she had secured in the hierarchy. She was seeing things from the top, where she was only receiving the benefit of the Nationalists power. People like Azula didn’t stop to consider those lower than her, especially when she could point to the positive effects of changes like the economy.

“Airnomads are being murdered and the government is doing nothing to protect them,” Asami told her. “In fact, your party is encouraging this. Some of these people aren’t even adults. They’re teenagers, younger than we are.”

She watched Azula’s eyes narrow, but she didn’t stop talking. The treatment of Airnomads made Asami’s stomach churn. She couldn’t believe there had been a time where she thought that what happened at the theatre was the worst.

“Their children are being adopted by Fire Nation families and their culture is being erased,” Asami. “This isn’t anything to be proud of.”

“They can start new lives and be real citizens now,” Azula crossed her arms. “Those children are lucky that they aren’t being sent out of the country. It’s not our job to look after people who aren’t our citizens.”

“It’s barbaric,” Asami said in a low voice.

“Listen,” Azula sighed. “I don’t have anything to do with how Airnomads are treated, okay? I work in the army as a strategist.”

“I didn’t mean that it was your fault,” Asami quickly told her.

“Oh really?” Azula raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re just upset that you can’t go around partying anymore.”

“I stopped that before the elections,” Asami reminded her. “I’m upset that these people are being hurt.”

“Politics isn’t always perfect,” Azula informed her. “Sometimes we need to put what’s best for us and our people above those from the outside. It’s harsh but it’s life, and I think all of this will be a lot easier for you once you get used to that.”

“Right,” Asami swallowed her retort. It was better not to argue with Azula about this, especially when she knew, it wasn’t going to end in Azula changing her mind.

“I’m going to run to the restroom,” Azula stood up. “If the waiter comes by tell him to refill my tea.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. Once Azula was out of earshot she turned to Ty Lee. “You don’t actually agree with all of that, do you?”

“No,” Ty Lee shook her head. Asami watched the conflict in her eyes. “But I love Azula.”

“Still,” Asami pressed. “It doesn’t upset you that she’s just going along with this?”

“She believes in what she’s doing,” Ty Lee told Asami. “I can’t help but be proud of her. I have a strong, alpha girlfriend who’s so determined all of the time. Somehow, she wants to be with me even though she knows how weak I can be.”

Asami didn’t understand Ty Lee, she likely never would. It was so hard to watch her go along with everything Azula did, and even harder to know that if she did disagree, Azula wouldn’t listen to her. Their relationship was so imbalanced no matter from what side Asami looked at it. There was no wonder why Azula didn’t seem to care about the changes that the Nationalists were bringing to how omegas were being treated. She had always treated her omega like she was less than her.

“Don’t worry,” Ty lee added. “I’m still keeping an eye on her and making sure that she doesn’t go too far in her activities. She’s a good person. I know sometimes it’s hard for you to see that.”

“I know,” Asami sighed.

Ty Lee was the only person who had any influence over Azula, even if it was such a small amount. She wasn’t going to try to open Azula’s eyes. There was no point in Asami trying to and only being dismissed.

A little bit after Azula came back, Asami thought of an excuse to leave the lunch. She hoped that someday Azula would be able to see eye to eye with her, but for now talking to her about all the good that the Nationalists were going was too much to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter

A few days later she was surprised to receive a phone call from Azula, who didn’t sound at all irritated on her leaving lunch early.

“Ty Lee and I are going to a waltz ball with Zuko and Mai,” Azula explained to Asami. “We thought that you and Korra would like to come as well.”

“Really?” Asami couldn’t help her astonishment. Azula used to strongly dislike formal events like this. She preferred listening to modern music and used to complain that waltzes were dull.

“It seems like something you’ll like,” Azula added.

“I’ll talk to Korra about it,” Asami told her. “Can I get back to you?”

“Sure,” Azula replied. “I hope you decide to come. We miss going out with the group now that our old clubs are out of commission.”

“Yeah,” Asami uttered. “I miss it too.”

When Azula hung up, Asami told Korra about her invitation and her confusion about this new side of Azula. Korra thought that the dance sounded like fun. Asami had a feeling that she was just hoping it would lift her spirits a bit. She knew that it hurt Korra to see her so depressed, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on the light in the middle of everything.

“It might make you feel better to have a bit of fun,” Korra explained. “Plus, I miss dancing with you.”

“Are you sure you want to go?” Asami asked her. “It means we’re going to have to listen to Azula talk about all the ‘good’ the Nationalists have done all night.”

“I think I’ll be able to put up with it,” Korra shrugged. “We can just dance away from her.”

Korra then sprung into the posture of a dancer and began to sweep through the living room in exaggerated and over the top steps. Asami dissolved into laughter. She wasn’t sure how long it has been since she laughed so hard.

“Okay, okay,” Asami shook her head, but couldn’t stop her own giggling. “If you think it’ll be fun, then why not?”

“Great,” Korra stopped her mock dancing to pull Asami into her arms. “It’ll be fun I promise.”

“After that, I believe you,” Asami laughed before closing their lips together.

She could get through nearly anything if Korra stayed by her side. That was the magic of what they had. Asami had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would ever meet someone who kept her so spellbound. When she looked back at what she used to want, it was hard not to laugh. Korra was the person that she wanted to spend as much time as she could with. She didn’t know how she hadn’t seen this from the very beginning.

“But you’re going to need a suit,” Asami told her. “Your WaterTribe clothes aren’t going to work for this event.”

“Okay,” Korra grinned. “I can be fancy.”

“I’ll help you pick it out,” Asami decided.

“What? You don’t trust me?” Korra pretended to be offended.

“You don’t know anything about formalwear here,” Asami reminded her. “And I think it’ll be fun to go shopping together.”

“Yeah,” Korra smiled at her again. “Are you going to teach me how to waltz too?”

“How do you not know how to waltz?” Asami asked.

“I’ve never needed to learn,” Korra laughed. “But I’m sure you’ll make a great teacher.”

At that Korra waggled her eyebrows and Asami burst into laughter again. She loved moments like this—moments when her and Korra were the only thing that mattered. It was hard for her to block the rest of the world out, and that was only getting more difficult as each day went by. Still, sometimes they could have these moments and that meant something.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Asami decided. “I’ll call Azula back and tell her we’d love to come.”

“I don’t suppose we can also tell her that all Watertribe citizens are ghastly offended at anyone trying to talk politics at dances,” Korra hummed.

“She’d never believe that,” Asami shook her head. “And if she did, I doubt she’d care that she was offending you.”

“She doesn’t like me,” Korra nodded. “That’s alright. I don’t care for her either.”

“Please try to be nice,” Asami pleaded. “She didn’t have to invite us, but she did.”

“I know,” Korra sighed. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The next day they went to a shopping center that hadn’t been subject to much change since the Nationalists took power. There Asami dragged Korra into shop after shop, in search of the perfect outfit. After some time of looking, she stopped in front of an elegant dark blue suit. A smile formed on Asami’s face as she ushered Korra into a fitting room and had her put it on.

“You think it’ll work?” Korra asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain of the changing room.

Asami had to take a second to catch her breath. The fabric brought out Korra’s dark skin and bright blue eyes beautifully. Asami didn’t know if Korra looked nothing like herself or exactly like the girl that she had first met what felt like ages ago. Trimmed in the formal wear, Korra didn’t look like the silly, inexperienced WaterTribe girl Asami fell in love with, but the gorgeous, clever, and incredibly alluring woman that made Asami’s heart flutter every time she looked at her.

“That’s the one,” she stated. It definitely was.

When they were home that night, Asami brought out one the old records that her father used to play back when they’d had house parties. It sounded as old as it was, and Asami remembered a time where, like Azula, she had thought this music dreary. Now she felt like the soft but steady piano was lifting her to another place—a better place, where there wasn’t conflict or prejudice, just music and people moving to it.

“Just follow my feet,” Asami murmured as she stepped to Korra. “It’ll take a bit, but you’ll catch on.”

Gently, she led Korra through a basic step, then a reverse turn. While she was dancing the part of the follower, she knew how to back-lead a partner. She’d needed to back when her father had brought her to formal galas and she’d been told that she needed to dance with the other nobles.

She used to dance with Zuko and Mai all the time at these events. While Mai had been quick to pick up the steps and nothing short of graceful, Asami remembered all the times that Zuko had accidentally stepped on her toes. He did that to Mai too and would turn red every time. Now it made Asami laugh to think back on that. His crush on her really had been so obvious it surprised her how long it had taken for the two of them to get together.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Asami smiled at the girl she was dancing with. Korra looked so concentrated. “Now, stop watching my feet.”

“But how am I supposed to follow you?” Korra blinked at her.

“Like this,” Asami moved her and Korra’s arms into the proper hold. “You can feel where I’m moving.”

“This is harder than you think it is,” Korra stated.

Asami couldn’t help giggling at that. It was sweet how flustered Korra looked. She liked that she could make Korra look like that. She liked how it felt when they moved together. It was different than when they had danced in the clubs. Then the movement had been about desire, it had been about wanting to feel Korra, not to just hold her. This was both a thousand times simpler and more complicated. It was about connection.

“Don’t worry,” Asami grinned at her. “You won’t step on my toes. Just look at me, okay?”

“I can do that,” Korra hummed.

Asami lead them across the room. She let the music lift them to somewhere else. She let them blend into another world where the music was all that they needed. Asami watched their surroundings blur away. She watched Korra slowly become more confident in her movement, until it was like they were completely in synch.

At first, Asami hadn’t even noticed when the record had run out. Slowly she brought their movement to a stop. Korra clumsily spun Asami under her arm. Asami laughed but went with the motion.

“I think we’ll be alright for the dance,” Asami stated.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded before kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

On the night of the ball, Asami wore a long red dress that matched the pocket square she’d tucked in Korra’s suit pocket. They made a handsome pair. She was sure that everyone who saw them would agree. She liked the feeling that put in her chest. She liked that people were going to see the two of them and know that they were together. For this night, they were a unit and Asami had never had someone with her for something like this before.

“I’m excited,” Korra told her as they boarded the cab to the ballroom.

“Me too,” Asami told her.

It took a second for her to realize that she wasn’t lying. She felt good tonight. She didn’t feel like she was being suffocated by the world around her. Instead, she felt safe and happy with Korra. She didn’t want that feeling to end.

Azula and the others met them. Ty Lee gave Asami a tight hug when she saw her. Both her and Azula were trimmed in very expensive looking formal wear. Asami figured that was one of the perks of Azula’s high place. She could afford to put her girlfriend in a pink gown fit for a princess, and herself in a suit that looked like the kind Asami was sure their ruler had worn back when the country was a monarchy.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Azula expressed to them. “We were afraid you wouldn’t want to come.”

“Of course, we wanted to come,” Asami knew what Azula was implying.

She knew how Korra and Asami felt about her party, and she was trying to start an argument about that. Asami had never understood her constant need to fight and be right. She never understood actively seeking out competitors in friends and people who cared about her.

“It’s nice to see you both,” Zuko cut in. Asami had a feeling he could tell what his younger sister was doing as well. “It’s been a while since we all hung out together.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “You two look happy.”

That wasn’t an understatement. Asami didn’t know how she was only noticing this now, but there was a glow between both Mai and Zuko that she wasn’t used to seeing in her two most gloomy friends. They were smiling and their hands were entwined. Asami wasn’t sure she’d ever seen the two of them holding hands in public even though they’d being seeing each other for a few months now.

It was only when they entered the ballroom and had a moment to pull Mai to the side that she got answers.

“He asked me to go steady with him,” Mai explained. “I said yes.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Asami meant this.

“He seemed so nervous when he asked,” Mai laughed. “I can’t believe he didn’t realize how much I like him. I mean, it’s not like I was exactly subtle back when we were kids.”

“Childhood crushes are a lot different than adult relationships,” Asami reminded her. “He probably thought that you grew out of your feelings.”

“Or maybe he didn’t even know they existed,” Ty Lee cut in. “Sorry I couldn’t help eavesdropping. But Zuko was kinda oblivious back then.”

“He still is,” Mai shook her head. Asami watched her gaze settle on where Zuko and Korra were talking. “I don’t mind. He’s so sweet and supportive, even if he’s a mess when it comes to being romantic. He cares about me and wants me to be happy, that’s all that matters.”

Asami noticed the way that Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably at that. Mai and Zuko were only aware to a certain point of the abuse that Azula subjected Ty Lee to. Mai had witnessed the aftermath of one or two incidents, but Asami knew that Zuko was under the impression his sister was trying to be kinder. Maybe it was foolish of the both of them to believe that when there was so much evidence of the contrary, but Asami knew that sometimes it was easier to turn a blind eye.

“Well,” she cleared her throat. “If you two will excuse me, I’m here to dance.”

She moved across the floor to where Korra was. Korra stopped talking to Zuko when she saw her. Asami watched a slightly nervous smile form on her face.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Asami teased.

“Yes,” Korra winked at her. “May I have this dance?”

Korra extended her hand towards Asami in a formal gesture. Asami gingerly placed her hand in Korra’s and turned towards the dance floor.

“You may,” she said with a smile that she knew Korra could hear in her voice.

Korra lead Asami onto the marble dance floor. The ballroom really was beautiful. Asami gave herself a moment to take in the elegant dome above them adorned with tile and trimmed with what looked like gold. This was nothing like the clubs that the two of them used to frequent. It was another world entirely.

Here Asami was surrounded with people in elegant dresses and suits. In the club, Asami blended into groups of people who needed the dark and the music to be themselves. Here it didn’t seem to matter who anyone really was, they were fitting into the mold of the beautiful and noble women and men that they were expected to be.

Asami felt like her and Korra belonged in this crowd and perfect, elegant people. Deep down, she missed the freedom of the clubs and the knowledge that it didn’t matter who she and Korra were, as long as they were enjoying themselves. Still, this was nice. It was what she needed in a world that would no longer let them blend into the crowd.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Korra placed one hand on Asami’s waste, the other took Asami’s hand in her own. Asami could feel the music in her body as the two of them began to move. She felt like they were being lifted away, and suddenly, like all of the times in the club, she realized, it didn’t matter to the people around them who they were. All that mattered was the music and the way that their bodies connected.

Asami felt a little bit freer as Korra lead her around the dance floor. They navigated around other couples smoothly. No one collided here. On the dance floor the mess of the real world didn’t exist. On the dance floor everyone was graceful, and kind, and knew how to take their time.

They didn’t stop when the first song ended. They danced again, and again, until Asami could feel her feet aching in her heels and sweat puckered on Korra’s brow. They danced until the both of them were exhausted, but neither wanted to stop. They didn’t want to leave the perfect world of the dance floor.

Asami was enjoying herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. It didn’t even matter that she was here with Azula and Ty Lee, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the way Azula was treating her friend. It didn’t matter that once again she was being reminded that there was nothing, she could do about that, and omegas being dominated like that, was only becoming more and more normalized. It didn’t matter that the real world wasn’t perfect, and simple, and elegant like the dance floor.

The real world was rough, and dangerous, and it didn’t care about her, or Ty Lee, or Korra. The real world was a mess and it was full of people a thousand times worse than Azula. The real world wasn’t beautiful, it stopped being that for Asami when she watched her home morph into something else.

But right now, that didn’t matter. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Korra, and the music, and the way that she felt in her arms.

As the last dance of the night ended, Korra pulled Asami into a long passionate kiss. Asami felt her heart flutter and a warmth grow inside of her. Suddenly she was ready for them to be home and alone in their room. If the lustful look in Korra’s eyes has anything to go by, she was thinking the same thing.

“Let’s say goodbye to the others,” Asami couldn’t help the grin forming on her face. “Then were can get out of here.”

“Okay,” Korra kissed her again.

This time it was quicker. The chaste kiss left Asami wanting more. She needed more. She needed Korra. No matter how many times they kissed, no matter how many times Korra held her in her arms, Asami always wanted more. She was always going to want Korra.

This wasn’t what she had once thought a committed relationship would feel like. She used to think that she’d feel tied down. She used to think that feelings would fade, the more she spent with just one person, and that the spark of attraction wasn’t something made to last.

Korra proved her wrong. She proved so many things.

“We’re going to head out,” Asami told their friends once she found them. “Thank you for inviting us, Azula. We had a wonderful time.”

“I’m glad,” Azula replied.

“We all had fun,” Ty Lee spoke up.

She was smiling. She did seem like she’d had a good time. Asami was sure she did, even if it meant that she was constantly being pulled around by her girlfriend. She supposed that Ty Lee had long ago stopped feeling a problem with that.

Asami turned to Zuko, whose arm was wrapped around Mai’s waist. There was a light in his eyes that Asami wasn’t sure, she’d seen this bright since back when they were children.

“I didn’t get the chance to congratulate you,” Asami said to him. “I’m glad you guys found each other.”

“We found each other a long time ago,” Mai remarked. “It just took us this long to realize it.”

Asami pulled the both of them into a hug. She savored the feeling of being surrounded by people that she cared so deeply about. It was funny to think how different things had been for all three of them just a few months ago.

“You better treat her right,” she couldn’t help adding to Zuko. “I mean it.”

“I will.” For a second, he looked completely serious. Asami knew that he meant those words. She knew that, unlike his sister, he wasn’t the type of alpha to push the omega, he was with, around. She knew that he loved Mai. They were right together.

Asami and Korra left after that.

When they finally were back in the privacy of their own room, Korra slowly undid the complicated buttons and ribbons of Asami’s formal gown. She took her time undressing her. It was as if she was savoring the anticipation of this moment. Asami savored it too.

She leaned into Korra’s fingers as she grazed across her skin. She let the gown fall away leaving her clothes only in the satin slip she wore under it. Asami stepped towards Korra. Gently, she pushed the jacket of her suit off and began to unbutton her shirt. Korra claimed her mouth as she did so. The kiss was soft. It was sweet and it tasted like everything that she knew was between them.

They let Korra’s shirt fall on the ground too. Asami unbuckled Korra’s belt and pushed her pants down before Korra hoisted her up against the wall and began to trail the kisses down her neck. Her hands ran under Asami’s slip, they made their way over every inch of her.

That night they made love surrounded by the fancy formal garments that they’d danced the night away in. Asami remembered when she was a child and had fantasies about being a princess and finding her prince. This was always how the story would have ended, in such a perfect and sweet embrace.

“I had a good time tonight,” Asami murmured as the two of them settled on the bed. She could feel sleep looming over her and she was ready for it. She was ready for tonight to end blissfully.

“Me too,” Korra hummed.

They were going to have to go back to the real world when the sun arose, but for now, Asami would let herself stay in the dream world that they had conjured up. She let herself be happy she had Korra, she let herself be proud that Mai and Zuko found each other, and she let herself be relaxed because all of them were content for now.

* * *

Not long after the night at the waltz, Asami found herself listening to the morning news over her father’s radio. Apparently, the Fire Nation and WaterTribe were official forming an alliance. Korra sat very still as this was announced. Asami watched as her brow furrowed and she processed the information.

“This is good for us, isn’t it?” Asami was the one to voice this first. An alliance could mean that maybe Korra wouldn’t be expected to return to the WaterTribe when her studies were over. The more connected the two countries were, the better it was for the two of them.

“Yes,” Korra said slowly. “It is.”

“But you feel wary, right?” Asami asked.

“Yes,” Korra nodded.

“I do too,” Asami sighed. “It’s such a surprise. I don’t know what I’m supposed to think.”

She wasn’t sure what all of this was going to mean in the long run. Still, she wanted to be happy with Korra. Their love was only growing as time went by, and that filled Asami with a joy she’d never felt before. She felt like she belonged with Korra and like Korra belonged with her.

Together they created a charity to help Airnomads flee the country and relocate to Republic City, where they would not be at risk of the violence they faced here. Since Asami was a friend of Azula, their charity wasn’t forbidden. Asami had a feeling that Nationalists like Azula encouraged it as it made it look like the country was giving the Airnomads another option.

It turned out that the problem wasn’t the risk of them being shut down, it was convincing Republic City to accept the Airnomads as citizens. While the city didn’t seem as against them living there than Fire Nation was, they were hesitant to bring any new immigrants into their borders. Soon Asami found herself resorting to using her own money to pay off people already in Republic City to illegally smuggle the Airnomads in.

Managing the charity was stressful, but Asami held onto the fact that now at least Korra and her were doing something. At least now she knew that the Airnomads, they were able to get to Republic City were safe. Well, they were safer than they would be in the Fire Nation. Asami knew that she wasn’t sending them to easy lives, but at least they were being given a chance.

“I think it’s cute that you two want to do your part to help keep things in order,” Azula voiced to her and Korra one evening.

“Well, we’re glad we can do something,” Korra said stiffly.

Asami knew that the more Korra saw the treatment of the Airnomads, the harder it was for her to look any member of the Nationalists in the eyes. Asami understood that. She knew that Azula was aligning herself with people who didn’t seem to care about what was right or wrong, but she also didn’t think that Azula herself was capable of actually hurting these people. She wasn’t a bad person, deep down.

“She wants what’s right,” Ty Lee had explained to Asami. “For herself and for the country. Maybe it makes her look selfish, but I think everyone is a little bit selfish. At least she’s honest about it.”

Morals were tricky to place right now. Asami knew that there were tons of people like Azula who used excuses like that to justify what they let slide. She knew that she herself was guilty of similar actions as well. Still, when she saw the state that some of the Airnomads she helped were in, it was impossible not to harbor a hatred towards every member of the Nationalists.

Korra and her kept up with the news. They both knew how important it was to stay informed with what was going on. They were together when the news stations on the radio made an announcement that shocked the both of them.

The Fire Nation had attacked the Earth Kingdom.

Asami felt her blood run cold. She felt like she was dreaming, because this couldn’t be real—because the country that she lived in didn’t just go to war with no cause. This was too much.

Through her shock, she barely heard the rest of the announcement. Due to the agility of their army and their use of the element of surprise, they were quickly winning. That put a pit in Asami’s stomach.

Silently Korra stood up from where she was sitting. Asami took in the look of rage on her face. Korra wasn’t just stunned by this news. She was angry. Asami’s mind pulled her back to when Korra had rushed to help the Airnomad man on the street, even though they were outnumbered. Korra was the sort of person who always did the right thing and couldn’t stand for injustice.

“I need to talk to my father,” Korra said to Asami before nearly charging out of the room.

Asami followed her. She wasn’t sure if it was because she knew that she herself couldn’t handle being alone right now, or because somewhere she knew that Korra wanted her by her side. Korra marched to her father’s office. Asami had been there with her once before, but she rarely actually spoke to the man herself. That was probably fair since after deeming their relationship alright, her own father had made little attempt to get to know Korra.

“You better have a good explanation!” Korra shouted as she burst into the office.

Mutely, Asami closed the door behind them. She had a feeling that this was a conversation that neither would want to be overheard, even if the only thing that Korra could focus on right now was her own anger.

“Korra,” her father stayed seated while his daughter seethed in front of him.

“What are the Poles going to do?” Korra demanded. “We can’t stay allied after this!”

“Please calm down,” her father’s voice was level. It was almost as if he had expected to receive this reaction. Maybe he had. After all, he did know Korra better than anyone.

“I am not going to calm down,” Korra spat. “I know the WaterTribe are an autocracy, but we’re not supposed to ally ourselves with imperialists! I didn’t know what you were thinking when you let that happen, but now that the Fire Nation has shown their true colors don’t you dare tell me you’re just going to sit by like a coward!”

Asami felt slightly embarrassed to be listening to all of this. She wasn’t a part of Korra’s family, and she knew that the words that Korra was currently hurling at her father were private ones. Korra had once told her how much she respected her parents, and the fact that she was screaming now only showed how upset she really was.

Asami knew that she had no place in this conversation, but through her shock and fear, she wanted to know what the ambassador of the WaterTribe had to say about this decision. She wanted to know what was going to be done.

“I am a coward,” Korra’s father said slowly.

That wasn’t what either of them wanted to hear.

“I’m weak, Korra,” he sighed. “I did what I did because it’s what’s best for the South Pole. Unalaq has tried to form an alliance with Republic City and the Earth Kingdom before we allied with the fire nation, but they all refused our alliance. Fire Nation is strong and a threat to everyone, by accepting the alliance we’ve ensured our own safety.”

“What about the Earth Kingdom?” Korra demanded. “Are we just supposed to not care?”

“I don’t like that they’ve decided to attack,” he shook his head. “But there is nothing I can do about it. I don’t like that we’re helping them with the logistics of the attack either, but because of the alliance they’re financially supporting us. You know how poor our country is and how much we need this.”

“This is wrong,” Korra uttered.

“Unfortunately, the real world isn’t as easy as right and wrong,” her father informed her. “I need to do what’s best for our people. That is what is most important.”

They left the office after that. Asami held Korra’s hand tightly. She wished that there was something that she could say to make the conflict in her eyes go away, but she knew that right now there was nothing anyone could to do ease her pain.

That night they listened to another news broadcaster rave about the merits of the Fire Nation army and spin a story of the reasons why this war was for the best. Asami wanted to turn off the radio and distract Korra instead, but deep down she knew that wouldn’t do either of them any good. The time of closing their eyes to their surroundings was over.

Now all they could do was listen as the unthinkable happened.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later they received a surprise visit from Zuko and Mai. When Asami answered the door, she found the smiles and spark that she’d seen between the two of them at the dance and been replaced by something somber and foreboding. Their hands were intertwined, but it didn’t look like the sweet and simple gesture it had been before. It looked like they were clinging to each other, it looked like they were afraid of what might happen if they let go.

“I’ve been conscripted,” Zuko explained when the four of them were sitting in Asami’s living room. “We found out last night. I have to leave in a week for the Earth Kingdom.”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Mai said hollowly. “He’ll be arrested if he doesn’t go to fight in a war that none of us signed up for.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami wished that they were something more that she could say. She wished those words could do something. “Azula couldn’t pull any strings for you?”

“I don’t know if she would,” Zuko scoffed. His face then softened. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask her. I doubt it, they’re drafting nearly every healthy alphas men and women and beta men my age. I can’t get out of this.”

“It’s fucked up,” Korra said through her teeth.

“Yeah,” Zuko laughed. His smile lasted for less than a second.

“I wish I could go with you,” Mai stated.

“You don’t mean that,” Zuko told her.

“I’d be just as good of a soldier as you,” she crossed her arms. “And at least then I could be with you.”

Asami watched her expression falter. She was doing everything that she could to hold herself together. Asami couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. Her and Zuko had only just figured things out, they had only just realized that they loved each other, and now he was being taken away from her. There was nothing that she could do. She was powerless.

“I’ll have to manage without you protecting me,” Zuko took Mai’s hand in his. “I’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Mai squeezed his hand.

A week later, Asami and Korra went with the two of them to the harbor to see Zuko off. They didn’t want Mai to be alone once he was gone. Asami knew that she was going to need people by her side, and she wasn’t sure that Azula and Ty Lee would be able to understand the pain and anger, she was going through.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Zuko murmured as he and Mai embraced for one last time.

“It is,” she informed him. “You don’t get to get rid of me that easy.”

When they parted, Asami put her hand on Mai’s shoulder. She needed to remind the both of them that she wasn’t going to be without support. Zuko smiled at her. It wasn’t like the smile that she’d seen at the dance. It held all the pain and sadness that Asami knew he was trying to hide, but it also held a bit of warmth.

“Take care of her, okay?” His voice was softer than Asami had heard it in a long time.

“Don’t worry about me,” Mai said to him. “I’ll be fine.”

“She will be,” Asami promised. “We’ll make sure of that.”

Zuko leaned forward and placed one last, chaste kiss on Mai’s lips before he turned away from the three of them. They watched as he boarded the ship with all the other young alphas men and women and betas men who weren’t ready for what they were about to be hurled into. It was only when he was out of their sight and they all knew that they were out of his sight, that Mai let out a sharp exhale.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Her voice was faint, but Asami heard it.

“He will,” she said fervently.

“You don’t know that,” Mai whispered. “None of us do.”

“He knows you’re waiting for him,” Korra told her. “He’ll hold on. You just need to do the same.”

They went back to Mai’s house with her. The whole place felt cold and empty, but Asami and Korra did their best to bring as much light into it as they could. They tried to distract Mai and make her think of other things, but Asami knew that this could only last for so long.

* * *

Slowly time passed. Asami listened to every piece of information broadcasted about the war. Her and Korra spent as much time with Mai as they could. Sometimes Mai read them parts of the letters that Zuko sent her to assure all three of them that he was alright.

When everything became too much for Asami to bear, she reminded herself that at least she had Korra by her side. At least the two of them were free to tell each other what they really thought about the world around them. They found different ways to let the two of them ignore the rest of the world at night, even though they both knew that they would have to come back to it in the morning.

“I have an idea,” Asami told Korra one night.

“Yeah,” Korra propped herself up on her pillow to watch her. Asami liked the way that Korra’s eyes would light up with anticipation when she said things like that.

“There’s a new experience I’ve been wanting to try,” Asami went on. “If you’re open to it, I mean.”

“What is it?” Korra hummed.

Asami reached for the drawer in her night stand. From it, she pulled out the item that she’d been thinking about. She could tell from the expression on Korra’s face that she had never seen something like it before.

“It’s a strap on,” she explained. “I thought I could use it on you tonight. It’s usually used by omega-omega couples but sometimes it’s used by alpha-omega couples who want to.”

“Have you used it before?” Korra’s eyes narrowed. “On the omegas that you used to fool around with.”

“No,” Asami felt irritation threatening to overcome her. “Why is that the first thing that you always jump to? I bought it before the sex shops closed down because I wanted to use it with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra put her hand on Asami’s shoulder. She gently caressed down her arm. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

Asami had a feeling that she did. She had a feeling that Korra was still bothered by her past no matter how much she promised that it didn’t matter to her. Still, she didn’t want to have that conversation right now. Right now, she wanted to forget anything unpleasant.

“How does it work?” Korra asked her.

“I would use it to penetrate you,” Asami explained. “You just need to decide in your mind that you don’t want your penis to appear.”

“I am okay to try it with you” Korra nodded hesitatingly.

Asami couldn’t hide the warmth and arousal that grew inside of her at those words. She knew that Korra had never been submissive before, and she liked the idea of experiencing this for the first time with her. She wanted this and Korra wanted it too.

“I promise you, Korra, it’ll feel so good. It’s the same size as you, see?’ Korra licked her lips, handing the object back.

“Does it hurt?” Korra asked and Asami smiled, shaking her head.

“No,” she promised, leaning in to brush her lips against Korra’s, “it will feel amazing. Let me fuck you, Korra, like you fuck me.”

Korra groaned, pulling Asami closer to kiss her harder before the older woman pulled away.

“Strip for me?” she requested and Korra blushed, climbing off of the bed and standing a little stiffly. Asami giggled, waiting as Korra scratched the back of her head, unsure what to do. “Just take your clothes off slowly,” she instructed, and the younger woman hesitated, pulling at the hem of her tank top.

Dragging it up slowly, she glanced at Asami, giving a little wiggle as she pulled her top off. Asami laughed again and Korra grinned, swinging her top around on her finger - it caught and flew across the room, landing on the back of a chair.

Sitting forward on the bed, Asami couldn’t stop giggling as Korra attempted to seductively remove her pants, getting caught on one ankle and nearly toppling over. She wasn’t embarrassed and laughed with Asami as she finally got the trousers off, leaving them on the floor before standing in front of Asami in only her underwear.

“That too,” Asami giggled.

Korra smiled widely, reaching around behind herself to unhook her bra, baring her breasts. Instantly, her nipples hardened and Asami dug her teeth into her bottom lip, humming in appreciation. Emboldened by the reaction, Korra pushed her panties down her legs, standing entirely nude before her lover.

Asami got to her feet, removing her own clothing before retrieving the strap on; Korra watched as she fastened it around her waist, the thick veined fake cock jutting from her hips. The sight of it made Korra’s thighs shudder and wetness seeped from her pussy, a different feeling from when she was usually aroused.

Asami pulled her closer, pushing a hand between the younger woman’s thighs and groaning happily when she found her wet. “See? You just have to focus on this,” she sank one finger into Korra’s channel and Korra clenched, whining needily, “and I can fuck you. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Korra nodded, clinging to Asami’s shoulder as the other woman added a second finger, thrusting gently to let Korra adjust to the new intrusion.

“Get on the bed, Korra,” Asami whispered, pulling away, “on all fours. I want to fuck you from behind.”

Excitement made Korra’s steps light as she moved to the bed and climbed onto it, positioning herself as Asami asked. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Asami murmured, kneeling behind her and running her hands over Korra’s beautiful ass. “You look so pretty like this, Korra,” she praised and Korra ducked her head, a little moan of pleasure leaving her as Asami brushed her fingers over her wet slit. Her touch disappeared and a second later, the cool head of the big thick strap on pressed into her aching cunt.

Instinctively, Korra pushed back, suddenly desperate to feel Asami thrust that huge cock all the way inside her and Asami tutted, holding the shaft steady, teasing her folds with the tip. “Slow down,” Asami soothed, using her other hand to stroke Korra’s rear.

Korra calmed, biting her lip as Asami fed her cock into her, inch by inch. It stretched her out and although Asami could not feel what Korra felt, the sight of her lover opening up to the generous length was amazing.

When she was buried to the hilt, Korra gasped and squirmed needily and Asami smiled, leaning over to reach around the other woman’s body, grasping her firm tits in her hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, “so strong but very feminine also. I love to touch your huge breast and to caress the curve of your hips. I don’t tell you enough how perfect you are, Korra.”

Lifting herself up on her hands, Korra pushed back to meet Asami with every stroke, overwhelmed by the pleasure of the thick cock spreading her open. She cried out when Asami pinched her nipples, fondling her breasts and running her hands wherever she could reach.

With a shuddering cry, Korra climaxed, feeling her body tighten around the strap on - Asami continued to fuck her through it, placing her hands on Korra’s ass and holding the other woman steady as she sank into the mattress.

She slowed her thrusts as Korra’s body shook, finally withdrawing and leaving the younger woman quivering on the bed while she removed the strap on, tucking it away.

“Asami,” Korra whispered, reaching out for her, “you didn’t cum.”

Letting Korra pull her back onto the bed, Asami smiled, settling on her back. Korra moved, slotting herself between Asami’s pale thighs, running her hands along the inside of her legs. “Korra,” Asami whimpered, feeling Korra’s tongue drag across her clit.

Korra sealed her lips around Asami’s clit, sucking hard enough to make her cry out. Easing two fingers into Asami’s slick hole, Korra moaned against her, slowly fucking her as she lapped at her clit. Asami shuddered and moaned, reaching down to tug on Korra’s thick locks.

Her cries grew louder as she came and Korra groaned decadently, Asami’s taste exploding on her tongue. When the older woman’s writhing was reduced to a full-body shiver, Korra withdrew and crawled up her body, pressing their lips together.

“I love to taste you when you cum,” she purred and Asami smiled, her cheeks darkening with a blush.

* * *

In just a few months, the Fire Nation had completely conquered the Earth Kingdom. Asami watched more and more people celebrate this and refuse to see the horror behind it. The Nationalists continued to tell the Fire Nation citizens that this was for the greater good, and that they should be proud of their country’s accomplishment. Asami knew that she couldn’t be the only one who didn’t believe that. She knew that it couldn’t just be her.

Anyone in the Earth Kingdom who resisted the Fire Nations control were killed. The Air nomads who had taken refuge in the country were murdered as well. Asami heard talk that the army was throwing the Air nomads into the ocean so that their deaths would leave no trace. That made her sick. All of this made her sick.

With the end of the war, Zuko was permitted to return home. Asami wished that they could all just be happy to have him back and safe, but it was impossible for any of them to forget what it was that he was returning from—least of all Zuko.

“It was horrible,” he confessed when the four of them were safe in the privacy of Asami’s house. “I think all of it is going to be burned in my mind for the rest of my life.”

“At least you’re safe,” Mai murmured.

They were holding hands again. Asami wondered how long it would take for them to just be able to hold hands, and not cling to each other with the subtle fear that one of them could be ripped away. She wondered how long it would be until they could just embrace, and not feel the sorrow and worry that Mai had carried for the past months between them.

“I almost wish I wasn’t,” Zuko shook his head. “The war was easy to win. The Earth Kingdom was unprepared and they don’t have any of the modern weapons that we do. They didn’t stand a chance.”

Zuko winced as he told the three of them the horrible ways, he’d witnessed the other Fire Nation soldiers treat the Earth Kingdom civilians. Asami could hear all of the pain and disgust in his voice. She knew that they’d wanted to stop them, to stand up for these people, but he knew that it would do no good. That must have been hard for him.

“I just hope that I’ll never have to go back,” he looked at Mai now. “We both do.”

“We’re going to get married,” Mai informed Korra and Asami.

“Oh,” Asami didn’t know what to say. “That’s wonderful.”

“It’s fast,” Mai almost smiled now. “We know. But we’re hoping that if we do and there is some new conscription, he’ll be allowed to stay here.”

“And we want to be together,” Zuko said warmly. “This is right, it took us a while to see that, but now that we do and we know how cruel this world can be, I don’t want to waste our time.”

“Yeah,” Mai hummed.

“I’m happy for you.” Asami meant this with all of her heart. She just hoped that the two of them could find a way to be happy too.

It turned out that seeing the little corner of joy that Mai and Zuko were able to build for themselves was not enough to lift Asami’s spirits. She couldn’t help the overwhelming knowledge that her home was becoming a place that she didn’t recognize. In her mind, she replayed everything that Zuko told them about the war. She thought about all the Air nomads and Earth Kingdom citizens being slaughtered.

Korra could see the pain she was in, and Asami knew that she felt the same way. Korra had once seen the Fire Nation as a safe haven, but now she seemed to hate it. Asami couldn’t blame her.

“We don’t need to stay here,” Korra finally said one day.

“What do you mean?” Asami asked her slowly.

There wasn’t anything particularly horrible about that day. There wasn’t any new piece of news that had tipped them over the edge. Asami had a feeling that Korra had been holding this thought for a while now. It was just that right now she couldn’t handle not saying it.

“I thought you said that you didn’t want to go back to the WaterTribe,” Asami reminded her.

She remembered how upset Korra had been when she first told her about everything that went on there. That night felt so long ago now, but Asami knew that the fears Korra had harbored still existed. She knew that she didn’t want to go back to the place she’d been raised.

“I don’t,” Korra confirmed Asami’s thinking. “There’s no place for us there, and there’s no place for us here either. Let’s run away.”

“You’re joking,” Asami uttered.

“No,” Korra shook her head. “We could go to Republic City. We’ll both be free there. We can start new lives, we’re both educated so it won’t be too hard for us to find work. We can finish our study there, we just have one year to finish, and start anew.”

“I can’t,” Asami shook her head.

The offer was tempting. It was very tempting. The thought of leaving the horrors behind her and being able to live somewhere where she wasn’t constantly reminded of them was amazing. But she knew that it wasn’t the right thing to do.

“This country needs moderate citizens like me,” she explained to Korra. “We’re the only ones that can do something about the control that the Nationalists have.”

If she left now, she wasn’t sure that she’d ever be able to forgive herself. She wasn’t sure that she’d deserve to.

“And I love this place,” Asami meant this. Even after everything that was happening, she still meant this. “The Fire Nation is my home, I still believe it can be what it used to be.”

“Okay.” A sadness lingered in Korra’s eyes. “We’ll stay here. I don’t know where my home should be, but I want it to be with you.”

Asami pulled Korra into a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and tried to let Korra’s lips be the only thing that she could feel. It was getting harder and harder to do that.

Deep down, she was afraid. She was afraid of the home that she loved and what it was doing to the rest of the world and its own people. She was afraid of what it was capable of doing.

Soon the charity that she and Korra ran was forbidden, despite Azula’s attempts at preventing this. The hatred of Air nomads was becoming stronger and stronger. Asami began to recognize doubt in Azula at the actions of their leaders. It had always been hard to read Azula’s mind, and Asami wasn’t sure if it was her morals that felt conflicted right now or her own belief on how the world should work.

“Things will sort themselves out,” Azula stated when Asami questioned her on the subject. “If I was in charge, I just wouldn’t have let them get to the state that needed sorting.”

Asami didn’t push any further after that. She hoped that other members of the party felt the way that Azula did. She hoped that they would start communicating this to each other. Maybe then some change could happen.

One night, Asami and Korra were awoken by a knocking on their front door. Asami let Korra be the one to check who it was, she knew that Korra could be protective and she couldn’t help finding that incredibly endearing. They were both surprised to find Ty Lee on their porch.

She wasn’t alone like all the times that she’d been when she had run to Asami after a fight with Azula. She didn’t look broken and sad like she always would when that happened either, she looked scared but there was also a determination in her eyes. Asami wasn’t used to seeing that from her.

Behind her were two hooded figures. They looked wary of their surroundings. Asami noticed that one of them had a tattoo of an eye on her forehead. Lee quickly ushered them inside before closing and locking Asami’s door.

“I’m sorry,” she sounded out of breath. “We didn’t have time, and I didn’t know where else to go—”

“Breath,” Asami put her hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Who are these people?”

“They’re from the fire nation spirit party resistance,” Ty Lee explained in a hurry. She seemed to notice the shock on the faces of the two at her words, and she quickly turned to them and added: “It’s okay, we can trust them.”

“What are they doing here?” Korra asked.

“Azula helped me sneak them out of prison,” Ty Lee said in a rush. “If we hadn’t, they would have been killed, but they need a place to hide.”

“We can use the cellar,” Asami suggested. “Most of the houses in this area don’t even have one and the door is hidden so if the authorities come around, they shouldn’t suspect anything.”

“Thank you,” Ty Lee grasped Asami’s hand in her own. “Thank you so much.”

Ty Lee stayed at the mansion for the night as well. Even when the refugees were safely hidden, Ty Lee still seemed on edge. Asami figured that she wouldn’t be able to relax until she knew that they were safe and there was no way of detecting her own involvement. She had a lot of questions for Ty Lee, but she knew that it would be better if she waited until after the night had passed before bombarding her with them.

Asami provided the fugitives with food for the next week. One-night Ty Lee came to the house again and said that it was time to go. Again, Asami saved her questions. She had a feeling that the time would come for Ty Lee to tell her everything.

She wasn’t surprised the next day when Ty Lee asked if she wanted to come over to her house for lunch while Azula was at work. Asami didn’t go to their house often. Azula was never excited at the idea of entertaining guests, so when her and Ty Lee would want to spend time together it was almost always out or at Asami’s house. That was how she knew that Ty Lee was going to finally tell her what was going on. They just needed to be where no one could overhear them.

“I’m sorry I asked so much of you,” Ty Lee sighed.

They were sitting at her dining room table with tea and sandwiches in front of them. According to Ty Lee, all of her and Azula’s staff had the afternoon off, aside from the cook who was currently in the kitchen. Ty Lee hadn’t touched the food in front of her.

“Don’t be sorry,” Asami told her. “These are terrifying times, I’m honored that you trust me with what you were doing.”

“I do trust you,” Ty Lee smiled now. “A lot. You have a good heart, and I know that you want what’s best for everyone.”

“So do you,” Asami knew this.

“I try to do the right thing,” Ty Lee’s smile faltered. “Until recently, I don’t know if I’ve been doing too good of a job at it.”

“You don’t mean that,” Asami said.

“I do, but that doesn’t matter.” The look on Ty Lee’s face changed now. “I joined a resistance movement. It doesn’t belong to the spirit resistance party, but we collaborate. That’s why I was helping P’Li, it’s why I’m helping other people like her.”

“Does Azula know?” Asami couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Yes,” Ty Lee nodded. “She’s playing both parties. She thinks that if things go South for the Nationalists, this will be our best bet at keeping political standing.”

“But that’s not why you’re doing it,” Asami said. “You want to help people.”

“Yeah,” Ty Lee nodded. “And I know that you do too.”

“I tried,” Asami said bitterly. “But the charity Korra and I ran was outlawed. Every difference that I try to make just gets taken from me.”

“So join us,” Ty Lee declared. “I was going to ask you the night I showed up with the refugees, but I didn’t want to overwhelm you. I think you’d be a good addition to our team.”

“What can I do to help?” Asami asked.

“So you’re in?” A smile formed on Ty Lee’s face.

“Of course,” Asami nodded. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing.”

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Asami assured her. “I’m proud of you for doing the right thing.”

“It helps that I know someone as strong as you,” Ty Lee sighed. “I’ll give you some instructions before I tell the other members of the movement that you’re going to be joining us.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

“You’re sure that Korra will be okay with this?” Ty Lee asked suddenly. “I mean, I know that she cares about the people who are getting hurt, but it will be dangerous.”

“I understand that,” Asami promised. “And so will Korra. We’ve both had to make sacrifices, she knows that when it’s between helping or staying on the sidelines there is no choice.”

Ty Lee nodded. They spent the rest of the evening discussing what the movement had accomplished so far and how Asami could start helping. Ty Lee seemed almost relaxed as she explained this. Asami hadn’t realized how much the times they were in had forced her to grow up. It was sad, but she was glad that Ty Lee was learning to become her own person.

When Asami returned home, Korra was waiting for her. She seemed tired. That was happening a lot lately, but she still smiled when she saw her. Asami was glad that Ty Lee hadn’t asked her to keep the resistance a secret from Korra. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to if she’d been asked.

Sometimes, Asami thought of her and Korra as one unit. They told each other everything, because right now that was the only way that they could expel some of the weight they were both carrying on their shoulders.

She told Korra about the conversation she’d had with Ty Lee. Korra listened to every detail. Asami knew that she had also been curious since the night that Ty Lee brought the refugees to them.

“I can join too,” Korra offered.

“You don’t have to,” Asami needed to tell her. “It’s different for you, your father’s the WaterTribe ambassador.”

“And that means I’ll have access to information that might be useful,” Korra replied.

“It’s going to be dangerous,” Asami said. “Even more so for you.”

“I want to help. You shouldn’t have to go into this alone.”

Asami pressed a kiss to Korra’s lips.

“I never feel alone,” she promised her. “Even though all of this is awful, and I wish that everything was different, at least I know I have you.”

Korra covered Asami’s hands with her own and kissed her deeply. Asami let herself enjoy the moment. She let herself be happy that she had Korra here with her.


	8. Chapter 8

“You smell so good, Asami,” Korra purred, scenting her lover. She tugged at Asami’s shirt and bra, pulling it over her head and groaning when she saw the Omega’s bare chest and stiff nipples. Leaning down, Korra took one pebbled nub into her mouth, sucking hard enough to make Asami moan wantonly.

Pulling away, Asami pushed her pants down, turning her bottom to Korra who licked her lips, watching the other woman crawl onto the bed, waiting for her. Korra stripped efficiently, climbing on beside Asami and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, licking into her mouth needily.

“I love you,” Asami whispered, catching Korra’s bottom lip between her teeth as the Alpha smiled indulgently, “so much.”

Kissing her, Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s long hair, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Her cock was already hard, weeping where it was crushed into Asami’s belly. “I love you too,” Korra replied, continuing the kiss.

Asami wrapped her slender fingers around Korra’s thick shaft, provoking a moan from the younger woman’s lips. She stroked it, unwilling to part from her Alpha’s lips but desperate to taste her. She shifted, maintaining eye contact as she slid down Korra’s body until she was level with her throbbing cock.

Pressing a soft kiss to the crown, Asami darted her tongue out, sliding it through the slit at the tip of Korra’s erection. Korra, moaned, softly grabbing Asami’s hair, coaxing her to continue. Asami licked along the length of her lover’s cock, tracing the thick vein on the underside down to the swell of her knot.

A quiet whimper left Korra’s lips when Asami took her into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks around the Alpha’s cock. Korra tightened her hold on Asami’s hair, tipping her head back in pleasure when Asami took her as deep as she could.

With a choked cry, Korra came, spilling into Asami’s throat, her cock throbbing with each pulse of seed. Asami swallowed every drop, moaning around the bulge in her cheeks. Korra slumped onto the pillow, whining as Asami proceeded to lick her cock clean of spendings.

Her erection didn’t wane and Asami kept stroking her, moving up her body to kiss Korra again, sharing the taste of her seed between their tongues. Korra moaned, rolling Asami underneath her, grinding into the soft wetness between her thighs.

Asami’s hand snaked back between them, guiding Korra inside her slick channel. They fit together perfectly, arching toward each other and kissing as Korra bottomed out, filling Asami to the brim with Alpha cock.

Korra’s name fell from Asami’s lips as they started to rock together, slow and steady, each thrust striking Asami at exactly the right depth. The Omega’s insides clenched around her Alpha’s thick cock and Korra moaned into her mouth, parting from the kiss only to breathe.

As they lay connected, grinding against each other, they kept kissing, hands roaming over the other’s skin; Korra cupped and kneaded Asami’s breasts, teasing her hard nipples until the older woman was panting into her mouth. The combined stimulation of Korra’s penetration and her attention to Asami’s breasts send the Omega into a spiraling orgasm, the kind that snuck up on you and stole your breath away.

Korra didn’t stop, sweat beginning to bead on her brow as she lifted herself a little more, breaking the kiss and watching Asami writhe underneath her strong frame. The bed shook with each stroke, the wet sound of their bodies connecting mingling with Asami’s desperate moans and Korra wanted to feel her cum again.

Pressing her hands either side of the Omega’s slighter shoulders, Korra put more force into her thrusts, groaning when Asami clutched her shoulders, whimpering loudly. Korra leaned down, sucking one pert nipple between her lips noisily and Asami cried out, lifting her legs to wrap them around Korra’s waist.

It felt deeper from that angle and Asami was lost to the waves of pleasure. She could feel Korra’s knot thickening and with a snarl, the Alpha slammed into her, forcing the entirety of her knot into Asami’s tight channel. In the second that followed, warmth spread through her belly, Korra’s seed filling her womb, satiating her heat for a little while at least.

For long seconds, they lay still, nuzzling into each other, contented and warm. Asami kissed the tip of Korra’s nose, prompting a smile from the Alpha, who kissed her softly. “You’re so beautiful,” Korra praised, stroking a finger down Asami’s cheek, “and so warm, soft… I could stay here forever.”

Asami smiled as Korra laid her head on her chest, laying her hand on the Alpha’s dark hair and stroking it softly. “I could too,” she murmured back, “you make me feel so good, Korra. Despite everything going on out there in the world -” She sighed, dropping a kiss to Korra’s head. “I’m happy I’m with you.”

Korra smiled happily. “Me too.”

* * *

Korra was with her parents when all hell broke loose. Her father liked them all to spend time together when they could. Korra knew part of it was because after her outburst in his office, he was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to trust him again. That wasn’t how she felt, she wished it could be that simple. She wished that she could just be angry with her father, but she understood that he was doing what he thought would protect their nation.

It turned out that his logic hadn’t been as flawless as he’d hoped.

The three of them heard the news through one of the men who worked for Korra’s father, less than an hour before it was announced to the public. The Fire Nation had violated the alliance and attacked the WaterTribe. They had just received the distress call from the South Pole, they’d been unprepared and had already suffered hundreds of casualties. Korra assumed that the Fire Nation had chosen to attack her home first because they were weaker and it would take time for the North Pole to send them reinforcements.

“We need to leave the country,” Korra’s father announced. “The military are most likely already on their way here to arrest us.”

“How are we supposed to leave?” Her mother demanded. “No one is going to let us on a boat.”

Korra felt a cold chill settle in her blood.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Korra instructed her father. “Do you know a safe place we can hide for a few hours?”

“Korra—”

“Do you?” Korra repeated herself in a firm tone.

“Yes,” her father nodded.

“Right,” Korra picked up his phone and dialed Asami’s number. She wasn’t at home. Knowing that she didn’t have much time, she then called Ty Lee’s number.

“Hello, who is this?” Ty Lee said on the other end.

“It’s me,” she said quickly. She knew Ty Lee would recognize her voice. “I don’t have time to explain, but you’ll know what’s going on soon. I need your help. I’m going to be at this location—”

Korra turned to her father. He hastily gave her an address that she then relayed to Ty Lee.

“What’s going on?” Ty Lee sounded scared now.

“I’m sorry I don’t have time,” Korra knew her voice sounded close to desperate. “But I need you guys. Can you also try to find Asami, she isn't at home.”

“Okay,” Ty Lee sounded like she was taking a deep breath. “I understand. I think.”

Korra hung up. She grabbed a piece of paper from her father’s desk and scribbled down a message that she wished she had more time to write. Then her and her parents ran from the office. Before they left the building, Korra was able to thrust the paper into the hands of a Fire Nation Embassy Guard that she hoped she could trust.

“Please deliver this,” was all she had the time to say to the man.

Her father’s personal guards took a car, that Korra had never seen before, to a small town that Korra had never heard of. When they stepped out of the car, they covered their faces with cloaks and hurried into the building with the address Korra had given Ty Lee. On the way, Korra explained who it was she’d asked for help to her parents.

“You should have told us you were helping a resistance group,” her father said once they were in the house.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Korra stated. “And I know you don’t understand.”

“You put yourself in danger,” he uttered.

“Everyone who the Nationalists don’t like are in danger,” Korra said lowly. “I helped people. I’d do it again if I had the chance.”

A few hours later Ty Lee and three of the other members of the resistance arrived. Asami wasn’t with them. Korra felt her heart sink.

“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked Korra.

She looked so worried, Korra remembered the night that she had come to Asami’s home after receiving Azula’s abuse. The tables certainly had turned since then. So much had changed since then.

“Yes,” Korra nodded. “You’re sure no one followed you here?”

“Positive,” Ty Lee confirmed. “According to Azula they’re still looking for you in the Capital. I’m sure they’d already searched your house.”

“What about Asami?” Korra was suddenly filled with fear for the woman she loved. They had never tried to keep their relationship a secret. Surely, the authorities would suspect that she knew something of Korra’s whereabouts.

“She’s safe. Azula’s with her at her place,” Ty Lee assured Korra. “Her house is being searched, it's too risky to call her now, but they’re not going to find anything and she’ll have Azula to vouch for her innocence. Don’t worry about her, she’s still the daughter of a nobleman. She’ll be fine.”

She’d be alone. Korra knew this as she’d run from her father’s office, but she hadn’t had the chance to fully process that. Korra and her family had to leave, they had to go back to their home country, and Asami wasn’t coming with them. Asami was staying here—where horrible thing after horrible thing continued to happen. Korra wouldn’t have any way of knowing if she was safe, she wouldn’t have any way of contacting her at all.

“I didn’t say goodbye,” Korra uttered. She felt like her heart was breaking. Now that her fear for her family and her own life had subsided, Korra was able to fully understand what leaving meant. She could feel how much it hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee took Korra’s hand. “This isn’t fair.”

No, it wasn’t. But there was nothing Korra could do about that.

“Can you get us back home?” She asked. She did her best to push emotions out of her voice. It wasn’t time for her to feel. She couldn’t afford that right now.

“Yes,” Ty Lee nodded. “There’s a Republic City cargo ship leaving in a few hours. The captain is part of our movement. He’ll sneak you on board and make a stop just outside of the South Pole on his way to the destination. From there, you’re on your own.”

“Okay,” Korra nodded.

“We’re going to have to put aside our personal feelings for the good of our country,” her father said to her.

“I understand that,” Korra promised him. “The WaterTribe is not going to become what the Earth Kingdom has. They’re not going to beat us as easily as they think they can.”

Whatever the regime was in her country, she was ready to fight for it with every fiber of her being. When she had last left the WaterTribe, she’d hoped that she would never have to return, but that didn’t mean that her love for the place, that had brought her up, had lessened. It had hurt to know that she was going to have to turn away from it, and even though she had been willing to make that choice, she wasn’t going to stand by, while her people were hurt.

That meant that she was about to go to war with Asami’s country. She didn’t know what else that meant for the two of them.

Korra knew what happened to the people of the Earth Kingdom after the Fire Nation won. They were practically slaves on the land they once owned. The Fire Nation treated them like they were less than human. Korra would not let her country be broken like that. She would not let the people she’d grown up with, the friends that she used to have, suffer that fate.

“When do we leave?” Korra asked Ty Lee.

“You need to go to the dock now,” Ty Lee wore a sad expression on her face. She turned to two of the resistance members that had come with her. “They can escort you, I need to get back to Azula before she worries.”

“Okay,” Korra took a breath.

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee said to her. “I know you wanted to see Asami one last time.”

“This isn’t the last time,” Korra said firmly. “When the war is over and the world is at peace again, we’ll be together.”

Korra had to believe that Asami would wait for her. She knew that soon, that was going to be the only thing that she had to hold onto.

“You’re right,” Ty Lee nodded. “We’ll all be together, and we’ll go dancing like we used to.”

Korra could tell by the waver in her voice that she didn’t quite believe that. Korra wondered at what point of working with the resistance and seeing all of the horrors that her country was doing, Ty Lee had lost hope of herself and the people she loved, ever being happy again.

“Take care of yourself,” Korra told Ty Lee.

“I will,” Ty Lee nodded. “Be safe.”

Korra knew she couldn’t promise that.

“I left a note for Asami,” Korra remembered. “If she doesn’t get it, tell her I love her.”

“I’ll tell her anyway,” Ty Lee smiled now. “But she already knows.”

“Yeah,” Korra let out a soft, broken chuckle. “I guess she does.”

Ty Lee pulled Korra into a hug before they left the house and Korra and her family were taken to the dock in one of the car, the resistance had brought. Korra remembered what felt like ages ago when she’d left the Fire Nation for just a month for schooling. Then she’d known when she was coming back and she knew what was going to be waiting for her.

Now she had no way of knowing what was going to happen to her or anyone she cared about.

The boat ride to the South Pole was the longest and most desolate weeks that Korra had ever endured. They couldn’t leave the cargo area of the ship, as most of the crew did not know that they were there. Three times a day the captain would bring them food. Korra saw pity in his eyes every time he did this. She used to be like him—helping others, and not the one who needed the help.

For those weeks they had no news on the war. Korra prayed that her people were fighting back. They were smaller than the Earth Kingdom, and their army was nowhere near prepared for this, but they were smart and brave. Korra trusted that their army was finding a way to keep their attackers at bay. And they had the advantage of the ground, surely the Fire Nation soldiers were not used to the extreme winter condition that was in the South Pole. She feared the lives being lost in the process.

Asami wasn’t far from her thoughts either. Early on, Korra’s parents had told her that she was going to need to forget the relationship she was leaving behind. Asami was a noble woman of the country that was now their enemy, whatever they had could not endure that.

Korra didn’t try to tell them how wrong they were. She knew that all of the little trials their relationship had faced before, were going to pale in comparison to this, but she also knew that the passion she felt wasn’t something that would face death without a fight. Her feelings for Asami were not going to flicker out even if she didn’t know when she was going to see her next—even if she belonged on the side of their enemy.

Sure, she had no way of knowing what Asami was thinking and doing as she sat on a boat waiting to risk her life. However, Korra had believed Asami all of the times that she promised she loved her. Korra trusted that love, and she had hope in her heart that when all of this was over Asami would be there waiting for her.

Those were the thoughts that kept her warm at night. They gave her the strength to go on, and Korra knew how much she was going to need that drive once she stepped off the ship. So, she let herself continue to dream of Asami’s embraces. She let herself have that little bit of hope in the middle of the hell that the world had become.

When their journey was finally over, Korra and her family were lead to the deck of the ship in the dead of night. The captain gave them some provisions and a row boat. He instructed them on how to get to the Southern WaterTribe, from where he was leaving them and wished them luck.

Korra’s father thanked him, Korra didn’t know what to say. Words could not convey how grateful she was that somehow there were still people like him. It seemed that those who did the right thing purely because they knew it was right, were becoming harder and harder to find, and Korra knew a lot of good people were too afraid to move.

It took them hours to get to shore. Once they did Korra experienced the most stressful moments of her life, and the three of them ran for what felt so long through the cold to the gates of the tribe’s first city. It looked empty of all the people Korra knew, used to live there. She realized that this must have been one of the first places attacked. Now however many civilians had survived had been evacuated, and the only remaining people had to be the army.

For a chilling second, Korra was terrified that there wouldn’t be someone to let them in, and they’d would have to stand outside in the plain sight for the Fire Nation army to pick off.

Luckily, guards were constantly posted in case of another surprised attack, and Korra and her parents were taken inside and escorted to the commanding general. They were given proper clothes for the weather and a room to rest for the night. Korra and her mother were told it would be best for them to retire while her father spoke to the general. Korra forced herself to go to sleep that night.

In the morning, her father awoke her and told her that she needed to eat breakfast before she was given her instructions. It was while she ate that he explained to her that all able-bodied citizens were being drafted into the war, even if they were nobility. Korra understood this.

She learned that her orders were to report to the capital of the tribe. The army was currently using this as their main base. Once she was there, she would be given proper orders on what they needed her to do. Korra barely had the chance to say goodbye to her parents before she was quickly leaving in a hurry to begin defending her country.

* * *

Asami felt as if her heart had been shattered into a hundred pieces. The police had finally left her house, and because Azula needed to go with them, she was finally alone. Tucked inside her stockings was the letter that the embassy guard had pressed into her palm when no one was looking.

He’d said that he was sent to find out where Korra was, and the police seemed to believe that there had been some sort of miscommunication from whoever ordered him. It was only when her hands clasped the letter that Asami realized he was lying. In her haste to hide it from them, Asami hadn’t even gotten the chance to read it.

Now that there wasn’t anyone to witness her, she pulled it out. Her hands were shaking as she unfolded it and her eyes scanned the scrawled writing. Korra had been in a hurry when she wrote this.

_My dear Asami,_

_I don't know how long this war will last, but I know how my love for you will. If you can't wait for me, I understand. You can find someone else, but I will be waiting for you. When the war is over, I will find you again because there is no one else for me. You are my perfect love. I want us to bond, marry, and have kids. Thinking about our possible future will help me in this difficult time._

_I love you._   
_Korra_

Asami held the paper to her chest, trying and failing to stop tears from welling up in her eyes. She cried as she read the words over and over again, taking in every tiny detail of her last contact from Korra. Asami had no idea when the next time she would see Korra, was going to be, but she would wait. Of course, she would wait. Asami knew that she was never going to meet someone like Korra ever again. She was never going to feel the way that she did for anyone else.

A few hours later Ty Lee came to the house to tell her that Korra and her family had safely made it out of the country. Ty Lee stayed with her as she cried in relief and fear. She knew that Korra was going back to her home, she was going to fight in a war against the Fire Nation and Asami didn’t know if the WaterTribe really stood a chance. Korra would be throwing herself into battle and Asami didn’t know if she was going to make it out alive.

“She will,” Ty Lee said, her voice shaking slightly. “She’s strong, and she won’t let herself die before she sees you again.”

“I know,” Asami uttered. “She said she’d wait for me.”

But Asami also knew that death was cruel. It had taken her mother from her when Asami was only a child. It had ripped its way through so many lives in the Earth Kingdom when the Fire Nation attacked. What if Korra wasn’t strong enough? What if her hoping, and fighting, and wanting to see Asami again wasn’t enough?

Asami didn’t voice these worries to anyone. At night she would lay awake silently praying that Korra was safe and that she was thinking of her. She would listen to every bit of news that was made public on the war, hoping that the country she lived in would fail at their mission of conquering the WaterTribe.

Days passed slower than they did before. Asami tried to focus on her studies. She tried to think about the future, and how when this was all over and Korra and her were together again, they’d be able to build it. In her last frantic minutes before fleeing the country Korra had written that she wanted to marry Asami. She wanted a family with her.

They’d never talked that far in the future before. Deep down, Asami had hoped that was what lay ahead of them but seeing that Korra wanted it too should have filled her with an indescribable joy. Instead it hurt. She wanted a life with Korra so badly, not knowing if Korra was safe was tearing her apart.

Still, she waited. She was always going to wait. She would have if there was no hope of Korra returning, and she was going to now that she had to make herself believe that there was.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t have other suitors. Asami knew that she should have expected that from the alphas around her, once they thought that Korra was out of the picture. Her most persistent one was Mako.

Asami remembered him from back when he was a bartender, but recently he’d been given a position by the Nationalist party. He confessed to her that before all of this he had sympathized with the Spirit Party, but the Nationalists gave him the work and responsibilities he’d always wanted. Now he was a promising policeman.

Mako told Asami that he didn’t agree with everything his party was doing, but he wanted to use his job to help people and the Nationalists were the only ones trying to give people like him a chance. He was proud of his new status.

Asami could see the game that the party was playing with people like Mako. By giving respectable jobs to those who were poor and had little to nothing, the Nationalists were making them into loyal followers. Even if they were deep down good people, like Asami had a feeling Mako was, they needed the party to thrive because without it they would be back where they started. Without the Nationalists people like Mako would have nothing, so they had to fight for them to the end.

People like Mako depended on the Nationalists.

She didn’t say any of this to him, she knew that it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. She refused his attempt to court her but let him spend time with her as a friend. He seemed to respect that, even if it was very clear that he wanted more. Asami couldn’t tell him that she was waiting for Korra, she couldn’t tell anyone that she was faithful to a woman that the whole country would deem their enemy.

Looking back, Asami was amazed to remember how she felt before she met Korra. She had used to think that commitment was a joke preventing true freedom. Now she was waiting faithfully for someone who could be dead. Sometimes life could make one completely change everything they believed.

Sadly, Asami knew that she was not the only one to experience this, but for so many, the change had not been for the better. When Asami looked around her, she saw so many people who had once supported the Spirit Party joining the Nationalists. Some seemed to do so for opportunity, and others for their own safety.

Asami didn’t know how she was supposed to feel about anything anymore.

Now that Korra was gone, Ty Lee was the only one Asami felt like she could open up to. When she felt stressed or worried, she used to take comfort in knowing that she could tell Korra anything and that they would always be honest with each other. As grateful as she was that she had Ty Lee by her side in all of this, it really wasn’t the same.

“I’m conflicted, mostly,” Asami told Ty Lee one evening.

It was becoming normal for Ty Lee to spend her evenings at Asami’s house. Azula usually worked late and most of the work for the resistance that Ty Lee occupied herself with took odd hours, giving her a lot of free time during the day.

“Yeah?” Ty Lee hummed for her to go on.

“If we win quickly, like in the Earth Kingdom, there’s a chance that I might see Korra again,” Asami stated. “We could be reunited and if Azula put in a good word, I don’t think the Nationalists would kill her.”

“That would mean that they’d get control of the WaterTribe,” Ty Lee said in a low voice.

“I know,” Asami sighed. “And I don’t want that, but sometimes I don’t know if that would even be much worse that what was already going on there. It’s not like the Spirit Party was giving the people of the WaterTribe freedom to begin with.”

“Right,” Ty Lee nodded. “It’s hard to know what side to be on these days.”

“I don’t trust either,” Asami said bitterly. “But wanting the Fire Nation to win still feels wrong even if it means that I can be with Korra again. I know that if they do win, more air nomads and the people protecting them are going to die. I doubt that they’ll stop at the WaterTribe, soon they’ll try to conquer Republic City as well.”

Both Asami and Ty Lee knew that this was where most of the Air nomads from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had fled to. They had helped many of them escape to the city in the hopes that they would be safe there. Up until now, Asami had thought that Nationalists wouldn’t dare to attack Republic City, but now she recognized that they wanted full control of the world and if no one stopped them it would be in their reach.

Ty Lee comforted her as she wrestled with these emotions. She told her that all of this was hard for her too. Even as Azula aided the resistance, she was still a member of the Nationalists, and still would profit from them succeeding. Whether Ty Lee liked it or not, they both were tied to the party, maybe not by loyalty but by something that she doubted Azula was going to try to break if she didn’t have to.

Six months slipped by. The Fire Nation was winning the war, and Asami watched the people around her celebrate this. She felt dirty as she pretended that she was alright with this. If she didn’t hide her true thoughts, she knew she’d look suspicious. Still, it didn’t sit right with her to root for Korra’s downfall.

All of this would have been much easier if one side was clearly in the right, but as Asami had expressed to Ty Lee she didn’t think that the Spirit Party or the Nationalists were fit to lead either country.

Some of Asami’s grief was eased when she visited Mai and Zuko. They both seemed so happy even when everything around them should make them miserable. Their wedding had taken place a few weeks after Korra fled the country. Mai had asked Asami if she wanted them to postpone it since she was clearly in a lot of pain, but Asami told them that she didn’t want them to push off the day for her sake. It ended up being a nice distraction and a chance for her to feel just a little bit of joy.

The ceremony had been small. Zuko’s mother died when he was young and he had never been close to his father. Azula came despite the issues that Asami knew the siblings had. Mai’s family seemed happy for her. Everyone was happy for the both of them.

Asami knew that for the two of them the last six months had been full of love and relief. They all should have known that it was never going to last.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami found out what happened far too late for her to be able to do anything to help. Ty Lee told her over and over again that there was nothing that the two of them could have done even if Zuko and Mai had gone to them in the beginning. Asami wished that she could believe that.

Mai told them the whole story after everything was over. She’d been screaming and crying, but somehow Asami could make out the frantic words she was saying. They found her alone in her and Zuko’s apartment. The resistance movement had contacted them with the little knowledge they had of what happened, and both Asami and Ty Lee had rushed to her.

A week before Zuko had been conscripted again. This time they hadn’t gone to Asami and Ty Lee and said their tearful goodbyes. This time they didn’t promise to wait for each other and hope that the war would soon be over. This time Zuko knew exactly what he was about to be sent to and he told Mai, he would rather die than fight again for a cause he knew was wrong.

So, he ran. They planned to join the resistance. They’d be outlaws and have to turn their backs on everyone they knew, but they would be together and they would be free. When Zuko did not show up on the docks the day his regiment was set to leave, his superiors realized what happened.

He was deemed a traitor and the penalty for that was death.

They hadn’t thought that they would be hunted down so quickly. When Zuko realized what was going on, he told Mai that he was going to have to go ahead of her to the resistance. She hadn’t broken any laws, so the police wouldn’t be looking to arrest her. She trusted his judgment and stayed behind.

“I wish I hadn’t,” Mai uttered. “He was protecting me.”

“He loved you,” Asami said softly. “You would have done the same for him.”

“Only I didn’t,” Mai’s voice broke. “I did nothing.”

The army sent a battalion after him. His crime was made public, and he was made an example of. They wanted everyone to see what happened to deserters and think that this was worse than fighting.

“They killed him,” Mai sobbed. “He’s gone.”

Ty Lee pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring soothing things to her as she cried. Asami just stood there. She wished she knew what to say, she wished she wasn’t wondering if this was her future if Korra didn’t come back. For the second time, her heart broke. Mai didn’t deserve this pain. Zuko hadn’t deserved to lose his life because he hadn’t wanted to hurt others. They were good people and their happiness was gone.

It was then that they heard a knock on the door. Asami turned to tell whoever it was to leave. She didn’t care if it was important, no one was going to bother Mai right now. None of them expected Azula to walk in.

“I thought you were at work,” Ty Lee’s tone had shifted now.

“I was,” Azula just stood in the doorway. “I wanted to see if everything was okay.”

“You wanted to see if everything was okay?” Mai’s voice was full of a low, dark anger.

“She didn’t mean it to sound like that,” Ty Lee quickly said. “You know she didn’t."

“Why didn’t you save him?” Mai ignored Ty Lee, shrugging off the embrace that a moment ago seemed to be the only thing holding her together. “You knew they were coming for him, didn’t you? Why didn’t you do anything?”

“I couldn’t,” Azula sounded stunned.

“Why?” Mai demanded. “He was your brother and you did nothing!”

“They would have known I helped him,” Azula stated.

“Oh, that’s right,” Mai spat. “I forgot that you stopped caring about anyone other than yourself.”

Azula didn’t say anything back to her. She just turned and left the way that she came. It took a second for Asami to snap back to focus and hurry after her.

“Azula, wait!” Asami caught her in the hallway of the apartment. Azula didn’t try to walk away from her, but there was little emotion in her face when she turned it to Asami. “She didn’t mean all of that, she’s upset.”

“Of course, she meant it,” Azula let out a quiet scoff. “I’m a monster, right?”

“You’re not,” Asami pressed. “I know this is hard for you too.”

“He didn’t care about me,” Azula didn’t sound angry, or sad. She sounded empty. “He used to. Back when we were kids and I would torment him, then he realized that we weren’t supposed to be a team.”

“You had a hard childhood,” Asami said. “Both of you did.”

“He had our mother,” Azula said darkly. “I had the option to be perfect or be small like him. I made my choice a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami reached forward, but Azula moved out of her grasp.

“Don’t be,” she said coldly. “I’m stronger than any of them, thought I was going to be, and I didn’t get there because people were nice to me.”

“It’s okay to be upset,” Asami felt like she was pleading to her. She was pleading to the little girl that Azula had never had the chance to be. “He was your brother.”

“And he’s gone because he was stupid, he always was,” Azula winced. “Because our mother coddled him. Because she loved him and didn’t have time to love me. Mai’s right, maybe I could have saved him, but I learned not to put myself in danger for foolish reasons.”

“It’s not your fault,” Asami uttered.

“It doesn’t matter if it is,” Azula took a step back. “None of it matters.”

Asami watched her go and felt a second pang of loss. Maybe Azula had been lost a long time ago, maybe that wasn’t fair and she should have been taught by someone that she could have humanity in her. Now there was nothing anyone could do for her. She thought she had made her choice, but Asami wondered if she would have wanted the same things if she hadn’t been taught at such a young age that life was a war and she had to be the victor.

Asami went back inside the apartment and did her best to help Ty Lee console Mai. She didn’t tell either of them about the conversation she’d had with Azula. Now more than ever she wished that she had Korra by her side.

A few days later, Mai discovered to her shock and horror that she was pregnant. Ty Lee and Asami promised that they would do everything that they could to help her care for the baby and support the both of them. All of the heavy emotions that seemed to be forced on her in the past few days, were taking a toll on Mai. Asami and Ty Lee decided that they wouldn’t let her be alone in her apartment.

They took turns staying with her. Sometimes, Mai even spent the night in Asami’s mansion. They never suggested that she visit Ty Lee at her place, as both Ty Lee and Asami knew it was for the best for the both of them if she wasn’t around Azula.

After a week it felt like the three of them had settled into a routine. It wasn’t easy to wake up each morning, but they found a way to do it for each other. Asami thought that maybe she would be able to get through all of this now that she knew she needed to support Mai and could lean on Ty Lee.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The Fire Nation attacked Republic City. Once again, they had the element of surprise on their side. No one expected them to attack when they were still raging war on the WaterTribe. The city was not prepared to defend itself, and it looked like this would be a swift and painful win for the Nationalists. If they were able to gain the resources and increased forces of the city, Asami doubted that it would be long before they were able to succeed in the Southern WaterTribe as well, leaving the North WaterTribe as the last place free of their control.

Asami thought of all of the people that they had smuggled to Republic City. It had once seemed like war could never touch a place like that. They had once thought that any country would be foolish to attack them, but now the Fire Nation was celebrating the lack of a defense that this confidence had given the city.

That glory was short lived. Quickly, Republic City gathered its army and pushed the Fire Nation out of the land that they had at first been able to conquer. Frantically, the army had to regroup in the Earth Kingdom, but now that they had lost the element of surprise, they seemed less equipped for each battle.

Republic City was more technologically advanced, and because of this, their military had far superior equipment. Without the strategist of the WaterTribe that the Fire Nation had made use of in the war against the Earth Kingdom, it seemed that they were finally outmatched.

The fighting, however, didn’t stop there. As they beat the Fire Nation out of their territory, Republic City proved that their offense was as strong as their defense. They sent planes to bomb the homeland of their aggressor, sending a message to the entire world what of happened to countries that dare to attack their people.

Asami had been at home the first time it happened. Decades ago a siren had been created to warn citizens of this very situation, but it had never been used before. Many didn’t know what was going on and that they needed to run for cover. Some didn’t even had places to run to. Asami went into her basement. She felt her body shaking as she huddled there alone and prayed that Mai and Ty Lee were safe.

They had said they were going to go shopping for baby clothes. Ty Lee hoped that doing so would bring a smile to Mai’s face again. Now all of that felt stupid and pointless.

The bombs shook the earth, and Asami wasn’t sure if she had ever felt this terrified in her life. She wondered if this was how Korra felt as she fought back in the WaterTribe. She wondered if Korra was hearing about this and desperately hoping for Asami’s safety the way that Asami did for her everyday.

When the sirens and the shaking finally subsided, it didn’t quiet the sobbing and screaming of the innocent people that lived in a nation that had caused so much pain to others. It took an hour for Asami to find the courage to leave the basement. She tried to call Ty Lee and Mai, and when they came to her door, she pulled both of them into a tight embrace.

Ty Lee looked pale, but Mai didn’t. Asami wondered if she stopped feeling fear after Zuko was taken from her, or if she just didn’t expect the horrors in her life to ever stop and saw no point reacting to them anymore.

The next day when the sirens went off, people knew what to do. That didn’t make it any less harrowing. The bombing became a daily occurrence. She convinced Mai to move in with her. It was safer for her that way.

One day it happened sooner than they expected and the two of them had to run out of the safety of the mansion to the factory where Asami’s father worked. He was too old to be able to run for cover fast enough without help. After that Asami begged him to stop going to work, but he told her he couldn’t.

Right now, he felt like his work was the only thing that he had left. Asami wished that he realized she was the only thing he had left. She wished she was enough for him.

Asami continued her studies. Right now learning in the hopes of getting her degree, was the only thing keeping her sane. She hoped that maybe when she was finished all of this would be over and her and Korra could finally start a happy, successful like together.

She tried to find out all she could on the fighting in the WaterTribe. It felt like everyone else in the nation stopped caring about that when Republic City started firing back. Asami wondered if this would mean that the rest of her country would finally start questioning the logic of the Nationalists. Maybe now they would realize that all of this didn’t have to happen. She just wished they could have thought this sooner.

She had almost finished with her degree. It felt like so much time had passed since she decided to go back to school. She had been a different person back then, and the world had been a different place. Her friends seemed more stressed each day. Mai talked about the baby and how she didn’t know what kind of times she was bringing her child into. Ty Lee had to handle Azula and her fear that she had made a mistake when she had decided to join the Nationalists.

All the while the bombing didn’t stop. Asami feared it wouldn’t until they surrendered.

One day she was on her way home from her classes when the sirens went off. Panic seized her. She was too far to run back to the college campus in time to seek shelter there, but not close enough to her mansion to make it there in time. Asami ran. She told herself over and over that she was going to be okay, that she’d make it, that somehow luck would he on her side this time.

She was knocked off her feet. She couldn’t hear anything but a shrill ringing. Something warm and wet was tickling down her face. It was only when she brought her fingers to her head that she realized she was bleeding.

There weren’t any other people around her. They must have all run into the buildings. Asami didn’t know why she hadn’t thought to do the same. Maybe if she was inside when the next bomb dropped, she would be sheltered enough. She tried to pull herself to her feet. Her ears were still ringing. It was hard to keep her balance. Her body hurt, but she didn’t think falling, had broken any of her bones.

She stumbled forward towards an office building. She’d passed it before on her walks home. Her gaze lifted up to look at it. Then the ground shook again.

This time it wasn’t just Asami who fell to the ground. She barely had time to cover her head with her arms before the building was falling around her. Something hard hit her arm. Asami let out a cry of pain. She could feel glass shards around her. She could hardly breath through the fear in her chest.

She needed to get out. She needed to get to safety. She needed to move, but she couldn’t.

“Help,” she called out. “Someone, please!”

Her voice sounded hoarse and broken. She could still barely hear, so she didn’t know how loud she had even called out. It felt like she was screaming, but maybe it had only been a whisper. This didn’t feel real, it was like she was encased in one of her worst nightmares.

In the back of her mind she realized that this might be it. This was how she was going to die. She was going to spend her last moments alone, and scared, and crying. She thought about Korra—how she was fighting everyday to stay alive so she could someday come back to her. She thought about the way Mai had screamed and cried when she found out what happened to Zuko. Asami didn’t want that to be Korra. She didn’t want Korra to end up alone and heartbroken after already going through hell.

“Hello?” A voice called out.

It sounded near to her. She thought it sounded near to her. She couldn’t tell, but a fleeting hope made her pull the little strength she had left together.

“Help!” She cried out again. “I’m trapped! Please, I can’t get out!”

She heard what she hoped was the noise of rubble moving near her. She held her breath.

She felt someone grab hold of her, but instead of pulling her out of the rubble, she was pushed back down. Standing over her was an alpha man, he looked older than her father. In any other situation Asami doubted that someone like him would be able to overpower her, but this was different. Fear hardened in her chest as she realized what he wanted. They were blocked by the ruins. She couldn’t escape, but that didn’t mean that she was just going to lie down and let him rape her.

Asami scream and aimed punches that deep down she knew would do nothing at her attacker. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and everything around her blurring into a hick terrifying haze. Then something louder than her shouting, filled the air. It took a second for Asami to realize that it wasn’t the bomb sirens, it was a fire truck. There were people coming—people that could hear her.

She shouted even louder. The man jumped away from her, running from away from her and building. They weren’t going to catch him, and he was never going to have to take responsibility for what he had just tried to do.

Asami felt disgusted with humanity. Even in the middle of complete hell, when she was at her lowest and most vulnerable, someone would rather take advantage of her than try to help. It made her stick.

Still, when the firemen pulled her to safety and took her to a hospital just in case she needed medical attention, it made her feel a bit better. At least people like them were still out there. They were helping people. Asami wasn’t the only one that was pulled from the wreckage. She also knew that she wasn’t the most hurt. Once she was sure that she wasn’t seriously injured, she told the doctors not to waste their time on her when they could be helping someone else.

She was surprised when she walked out of the hospital to see Mako of all people waiting for her. He quickly explained that he had some friends in the fire department and they told him what happened to her. He offered to drive her home in his police car. Asami let him because she was tired and it was nice to have someone there who wanted to make sure she was okay.

“I keep thinking this is my fault,” Mako said softly as he drove.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“If people like me stopped and realized how dangerous the way the Nationalists were leading us was, maybe this wouldn’t be happening,” he explained. “We did nothing, and now everyone here is paying the price.”

Later that night Asami told Mai what happened to her. She didn’t tell her father. She told herself it was because she didn’t want to worry him, but deep down she wasn’t sure. She wished that they were closer, she wished that he could help support her and make her feel less hopeless right now but that had never been their relationship.

He worked hard to keep the factories running. One day a bombing destroyed them. After that he seemed like a different man. It was as if all of his will to live had abandoned him, leaving only an empty shell behind.

Asami did her best to take care of him. She couldn’t help feeling the smallest bit of jealousy that his work had always been more important than her. Still, she knew he loved and wanted the best for her. Back when the two of them had worked together, she remembered them being very close. Right now, she wished she could have that back. She wished there was a way for her to make him better and for the two of them to be able to survive for each other.

Each day before she left for her classes, she told him that she loved him. The day that she said it for the last time, didn’t feel any different than the other days. Mai went with her, she wasn’t studying but she liked to sit in on the lectures from time to time. She said that it gave her something to do. Asami knew that it was easier for her to be out and about than alone in the mansion. For most of her life, Mai seemed to be able to handle loneliness, but right now Asami could see the misery it brought her.

They were at the college when the sirens when off. They hid in the bomb shelter there with the other students. As they were running Asami realized that without her home, her father wouldn’t be able to get into the basement. He was too weak to make it down the stairs on his own. She tried to run home, but Mai and one of her classmates stopped her.

“There’s no time,” Mai pleaded with her.

“He’s all alone,” Asami felt tears prick her eyes. “I need to get to him.”

“You won’t be able too,” Mai told her. “We’ll run back as soon as it’s safe, but we can’t right now. He wouldn’t want you to put yourself in danger.”

Asami sunk to her knees. Mai hugged her as she shook and cried in fear, and anger, and sadness. When the sirens stopped and ground wasn’t shaking any more, everyone left the bomb shelter. Asami ran. Mai tried to keep up with her, but she was still pregnant and Asami could tell she was out of breath.

Looking back, Asami wished she had waited for her. It would have been easier to see what was waiting for her with someone by her side. Instead she faced it alone.

She could see the fresh ruins as she bonded down her street but it was only when she was right in front of what used to be her home that it sunk in. She collapsed on the ground and in the shadows of her destroyed mansion, she saw the last place she ever talked to her father.

A few months later she achieved her degree in engineering. She wished that her father had been there to see it. She had thought that she would be able to hear him say he was proud of her.

Now her and Mai lived in an abandoned flat. They didn’t need to pay rent, as no one seemed to care about the building anymore. She wondered if its landlord had died in the bombs. There were other people living there too. They all operated on an agreement that as long as no one tried to agitate, hurt, or steal from any of the other residents they would leave each other alone. It wasn’t a warm community, but Asami knew that each and every one of them were survivors. She knew that most of them had to have lost someone along the way.

Ty Lee had initially offered to house them, but Asami knew that Azula and Mai wouldn’t be able to live under the same roof. She understood that it wouldn’t be fair for her to put Mai in that position, and she was not going to leave her to live alone. Right now, the two of them were in this together. They had both lost so much. Asami refused to let them lose each other.

Her life was so different than the one she used to live. Asami had gone from living in a lavish mansion with servants to attend on her every needs, to having to deal with close to nothing. In a way, now she felt guilty for all of the time she’d spent frivolously in the past.

When she was young, she hadn’t had to worry about politics and especially not the economy. She’d known so many other elite children who had been able to spend their youths having fun and enjoying life. It had been so easy to be rich and arrogant and not care about the world around her.

People like the person she used to be, should have been taking care of the poor and those whose lives had been less lucky than theirs. They’d thought that the lower class were stupid and barbarian, when really, they were so much stronger than she could have ever imagined. Casting people who were less fortunate than herself aside had never been the solution, especially not when a little bit of empathy and compassion could have done so much.

Her and her father’s generations hadn’t fought enough against poverty and fanaticism, and now they were paying the price. Now the tables had turned and she saw all that she had chosen to ignore. She knew that she couldn’t be the only one. There had to be other spoiled, rich people who were losing everything.

The bombs never stopped. When the sirens would go off, everyone in the building evacuated to the same cellar. They would huddle there until it was safe to go back up and continue waiting for the next siren to start again.

It felt like all they ever did, was start again.

This time Asami was in their tiny kitchen. She was making lunch for the two of them. Mai was feeling sick, and Asami had told her that it was probably better if she rested while she handled the food for the day. When the drilling started, she left the half-made sandwich on the counter.

She ran into the living room, but it was Mai who had to grab her arm and pulled her out of their flat. Asami knew that she clammed up when she heard the sirens. She knew that worried Mai. She knew she should be running as fast as Mai pulled her, but now all she saw when she heard them was what used to be her home in ruins, and all she felt was the rumble of the building that had fallen on her and the hands of the man who had tried to attack her. It was amazing that she wasn’t sick all the time too.

Everyone piled into the cellar. Asami recognized some of the faces. She didn’t know any of their names. It was easier that way, especially when it seemed like there was less of them than there had been a week ago. It was still enough to make the space feel cramped and tiny.

Asami’s shoulders brushed against Mai and a boy that lived on the same floor as them. He looked a little bit younger than they were. She’d only ever seen him alone. He had hollow and broken eyes that told Asami all she needed to know about him.

An old woman was praying quietly. Her shuddering whispers seemed to echo through the small space. Asami didn’t know why she was bothering. Her pleading wasn’t going to make this stop.

There was a mother with two small children near the stairs. She was holding the younger one against her chest. His eyes were closed. Asami wondered what he thought of all of this. She wondered if children could understand what was going on.

Outside a bomb fell near the building. Asami felt her heart nearly stop. Both her and Mai were knocked forward, but the boy next to them stopped Mai from falling on her stomach. The old woman’s prays were silenced with sheer fear.

The older of still incredibly young children was thrown against the wall with the force of the blast. Asami heard the sound his body made when it hit the cement. That sound was going to stay with her forever. The mother screamed and scrambled to the now lifeless body of her child.

She sobbed and clutched him, but there was nothing that any of them could do. There was nothing that anyone at all could do.

This was what payback looked like. Bombing raining down on them like a spiteful punishment from gods who didn’t care about their little lives was what payback looked like. Waiting for the rain of hell to stop next to the dead body of a child who never had the chance to live a real life was what pay back looked like.


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard not to think that this was what they all deserved. The Fire Nation had earned this relentless torture—every person living here had, even the civilians who were now huddled together and terrified, even herself.    
  
No one had protested when the Nationalists attacked the Earth Kingdom and the WaterTribe. They had been happy when they were winning, they had convinced themselves that everything their country was doing was alright and had enjoyed the freedom that being the victors granted them. They hadn’t thought about the lives of the people on the other end.    
  
They hadn’t worried about the Earth Kingdom families suffering, or the Air nomads being driven out of their homes and thrown in the ocean. They hadn’t thought about the deaths. Now they were dying too.   
  
The sound shook, startling Asami and the rest of the huddled and terrified people she was surrounded by. Dust fell from the ceiling. With a cold dread, she realized that they wouldn’t be able to stay here for much longer. The cellar was going to cave in.   
  
Asami grasped Mai’s hand. She didn’t want to die like this. She didn’t want this to be the end. Maybe it was all she deserved, maybe this was what had to happen, but she had once thought that she had so much to live for. Now she just wanted to live. She just wanted to be around long enough to see that there was more to the world than just violence and pain. She wanted there to be a light at the end of the tunnel.    
  
They were forced to leave the cellar. Asami watched as, in their frantic terror, the people who had just been pressed against each other in a silent, united bond, were now trampling each other to get to safety. Her and Mai stayed back with the quiet boy who had helped keep Mai from falling. Asami knew that being crushed under the feet of these people would be just as awful as being buried by the falling rubble.    
  
The grieving mother was forced to leave behind the body of her dead child. She left him on the ground of the cellar. She was still wailing as she carried her other son to safety. If that little boy remembered any of this day, Asami knew that he was going to live a damaged and broken life. That was, if he didn’t join his brother before then.   
  
When she was sure they wouldn’t be pushed aside by the other survivors, they ran out too. The boy helped her pull Mai up the stairs, but once they reached the open streets, they lost him in the panic. Asami wondered if he’d be alright. Maybe he was wondering the same thing about them.    
  
In the end, they all knew that they didn’t have time to worry about strangers in moments like this. That was cold, and scary to think about. It made Asami wonder if the people of the Earth Kingdom and the WaterTribe had stopped to save each other, or if this fearful selfishness was another reason why this needed to happen to them.    
  
Asami was still carrying part of Mai’s weight as they searched the street for somewhere safe to wait out the ballistic storm. Mai was getting weaker as time went by, Asami knew that even though they had some time before the baby came, all of this was becoming too much for her to bear. She pretended that she was stronger than she was, because that made it easier for both of them, but right now Asami could see everything for what it was.   
  
They were alone in the middle of hell and it was up to Asami to protect both of them.   
  
For a moment, everything was calm. Asami prayed that maybe the area they were in, would be spared for the moment. She just needed enough time to think. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the combination of her own weight and Mai’s arm slung over her, made her feel like she was about to collapse.   
  
This was what war felt like. This was what Zuko had died trying to avoid—what Korra had rushed into for the good of her people. This was what it was like to be on the front lines and know that she had absolutely no clue how to protect herself or the people relying on her.    
  
“The metro,” Asami uttered. She used to take a train around this area, the station wasn’t far from where there were now. “We could hide there, it’s underground. It’ll be safe.”   
  
If they could get there in time, they could be safe for the rest of the attack. That was all Asami was asking for right now. She didn’t know what the next day held, she didn’t know how long either of them were going to make it, she didn’t know if anything would be left of the country she once loved, by the time all of this was over. That didn’t matter. She just had to get them through right now. She just had to make it to the metro station.   
  
She didn’t know if they could run. Being overcome with exhaustion would ruin any chance they had at making it through today. Asami moved as fast as she could. She felt her muscles scream in protest, and every part of her body beg her to just give up, but she wasn’t going to listen.   
  
She’d made a promise what now felt like ages ago, and she was going to keep it. She had told herself that she’d wait for Korra. In her letter, Korra had promised that she would wait for her. If Korra—who was putting her life on the line everyday—was going to survive for the two of them, Asami would too.   
  
Asami pulled Mai with her. They were getting closer. She could feel relief beginning to swell in her chest. As if as a punishment for indulging in that thought, she heard engines beginning to rumble in the sky again.    
  
“No,” she hissed. They were close. They were so close. She thought they were going to make it.   
  
“Asami,” Mai uttered. She sounded tired and in pain. This was too much for her. Asami knew it was close to being too much for the both of them.   
  
“Come on,” Asami continued to pull her. “We’re almost there.”   
  
“I don’t think I can,” Mai sounded scared. Asami didn’t have time to tell her she was scared too. She was always scared. This was just the worst it ever got.   
  
“You have to,” she told her. For the baby. For Zuko. For her—because Asami was selfish and she knew that she would break if she lost someone else.    
  
A sharp arrow of falling incendiary bombs hissed as they fell onto the asphalt. Asami blocked them out. She blocked out everything but herself, and Mai, and making it to the metro.    
  
Flames crackled tauntingly where the asphalt had been. They stretched and reached, beckoning the panicked people into giving in to the end. They wanted all of them to succumb to the warmth as if it wasn’t full of more pain than they could imagine. Asami didn’t listen to them.    
  
Next to her and Mai, a woman wasn’t able to get out of the flames reach in time. They covered her in and instant. The white-hot fire consumed her skin. She burned like a torch. She screamed and it filled Asami’s ears. Then she collapsed.   
  
For a brief second, Asami felt her body relax. She knew that this wasn’t over, that she wasn’t out of danger and the bombs were not going to stop, but for the slightest second, she let herself feel the sick relief that she had not been that woman.    
  
Her gaze lifted to the sky. The huge bombers above them flashed in the sun. There were people in there. Asami wondered if what they were doing made them sick, or if they too knew that this was only what the people of the Fire Nation had brought upon themselves. Maybe they had lost someone in the first attacks on Republic City. Maybe they knew Earth Kingdom refugees. Maybe they hated everyone below and didn’t care that their lives were being snuffed out.   
  
Or maybe they did. Maybe they hated every part of this and just wanted it all to be over. Maybe everyone just wanted it all to be over, but they knew that at this point they couldn’t stop. They had to win the war.   
  
Asami and Mai needed to hurry. She knew they only had a little bit of time before the next rain of death began.    
  
As they ran a house near them collapsed into ruins. There might have been people in it. There might still be people, huddle together in the cellar, trapped or dead. Right now, it didn’t make a difference. Asami kept running. Her and all the other people desperately seeking shelter had become obvious to the death around them. It didn’t matter. They needed to be indifferent. Right now, they had the choice of survival or death and stopping to help others meant dying themselves.   
  
Asami didn’t have the time to worry about the people burning, the parents screaming, the children dying—she had to get her and Mai to safety. And if Mai wasn’t with her, she didn’t know if she would have stopped. Part of her wanted to think that she would, that she would risk her own life to help someone else, but another more honest part of her was certain that she would have kept running.    
  
That was the same part of her that wanted to live. It was the part that used to ignore the suffering of others, the part that hadn’t fought Mai and her classmates when they stopped her from rushing back to her house the day her father died. That was the part of her that had resigned to the idea that there was nothing she could do. She hated that part of her. She despised it.   
  
Still, it was the only reason that she was still alive today and not crushed under her home like her father or murdered for making her disagreement with the Nationalists public like Zuko, or in the middle of a real battlefield like Korra.    
  
Deep down, Asami thought that they were better than her. They were all better than her. And yet, deep down something in the callous words Azula had uttered, the day her brother died, had rang true. The people who fought, the people who stood up, were foolish. They were foolish, and dead, and a hundred times better than Asami and the city that was being punished right now.    
  
Finally they reached the station. Asami was ready to break through the doors to get the two of them inside, but it turned out that the brash actions wasn’t needed. The doors were open, broken at their hinges, likely by other people fleeing to the closest promise of safety. Asami pulled Mai inside to reach the most terrible sight of the day yet.   
  
There were so many people. They covered the floor and the benches, every little bit of space was occupied. Asami was sure that there had to be at least three hundred of them, all looking lost and scared and in pain. She couldn’t name the variety of refugees that were crowded together on the station floor. She saw some mothers breastfeeding their babies. Some children didn’t even seem to have parents with them. Not all of them were crying. Some just sat with black, broken expressions on their faces.   
  
Asami felt her heart clench as she realized what some of these people must have gone through to get here. She didn’t know how many young, the old had left behind to make it here or how many old, the young had trodden on in their desperation.    
  
There was a mother breastfeeding a very young baby. Asami saw Mai’s eyes linger on them. At some point that would be her. At some point, she would be looking after an infant in the middle of all of this and hoping against hope that the child would survive each day.   
  
The air around them was stale. Asami could tell that there wasn’t enough ventilation for them to breathe easily down here. People were coughing. Asami didn’t know how many of them were really sick or just choking on the air.    
  
Still, even through all of this, she felt a sweet and calming relief. This place felt like a coffin, but at least it was safe from what was going on outside. Asami knew they’d had to choose the lesser of two evils, but at least here they would be able to survive. That was what mattered right now.    
  
Her and Mai sat against the wall. Mai pulled her knees to her chest. Asami tried not to look at the people anymore. She didn’t know how she’d feel if she saw someone she could recognize, she didn’t know how she’d feel if she didn’t see anyone she knew at all. There had been so many of them in that abandoned building, she didn’t want to think that her and Mai were the only ones who had made it this far.    
  
They could hear the outside, and that made it even harder to breathe the dead air. Asami felt like all three hundred of them were holding their breaths. They were all waiting for something and trying not to crack under everything. Suddenly a woman stood up.   
  
“I can’t bear it anymore,” she cried. “I’m going out.”   
  
Asami watched as three hundred heads turned in astonishment. None of them could blame her. It felt like a prison in here, like they were all just sitting and waiting for their deaths. Still, if she walked out those doors that was exactly what she was going to meet.    
  
For a moment, Asami thought that she was just going to leave. For a moment, she thought that in a room of three hundred people, none of them would have the decency to stop her. They had all been so focused on saving themselves in order to get here. If any one of them abandoned that logic, it could mean their deaths.    
  
A child started loudly weeping. That only made the tension in the room creep higher. Asami wondered why the child’s family wasn’t trying to calm him, before she realized that he must be alone. He must be the only one who made it this far.    
  
The woman pushed her way to the stairs, but an alpha man stood up to intervene. He blocked her way with his body. He seemed calm despite the situation.    
  
“Let me through,” the woman demanded.   
  
“You don’t want to go up there,” he told her. He grabbed hold of her arm and lead her back into the room. His gaze turned to the rest of them. “Talk to each other. The silence is what’s putting us all on edge. We’re still people.”   
  
Asami watched as he gently led the woman back into the room. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn’t fight him. She just sobbed silently. The man’s mouth was moving, but he wasn’t talking loud enough for the rest of them to hear him now. Asami hoped that he was saying something calming to her. She didn’t know if there was anything that anyone could say to calm any of them at this point.    
  
All of that seemed to be too much for Mai. As the rest of the room broke into quiet, stiff conversations, Mai broke down. She sobbed like the woman who had tried to walk back into the attack. Asami pulled her into a hug and felt her shaking against her.    
  
“I don’t want my baby to be born into this,” Mai gasped out. “This child is the only good thing that Zuko and I ever did, and I’m bringing it into this hell.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Asami murmured. “This isn’t going to last forever. I know it feels like it will right now but trust me it will be over soon. You’re going to have a wonderful baby and you’re going to give it a wonderful life.”   
  
“I can’t keep doing this,” Mai whispered. “I’m not strong like I used to be.”   
  
“Yes you are,” Asami said firmly. “You are and you always will be. I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me too. You know you’re not alone in this.”   
  
“I know,” Mai squeezed Asami’s shoulder. “All of this would just be so much easier to bear if he was still here.”   
  
“I know,” Asami said softly. “I know it would.”   
  
This would be easier for her if Korra was with her. It would be easier if Asami had someone to hold her and insist that somehow everything was going to be alright. It would be easier if she could have the little bit of happiness in the middle of the pain that her and Korra had found so long ago.    
  
Asami hugged Mai tighter. She didn’t want to leave Korra like her, she didn’t want Korra to feel the pain that Mai was in now, and she wasn’t going to leave Mai and her child alone. Asami was going to live for them more than she would live for herself. She had to be strong for them, even if it was terrifying to be the strong one.   
  
That was, if Korra was still alive.   
  
Asami had to stop herself from thinking about the terrifying “what ifs.” She had blocked out the idea of Korra dying in battle. She had told herself that Korra was too strong, and brilliant, and stubborn to die. Korra was going to make it to the end of this and they were going to be together.    
  
That was, if Korra was still in love.   
  
That was an even harsher possibility to consider. Korra was risking her life everyday, she was watching people die everyday. Asami knew that when she had gone home, it had to have been to already losing many of the friends that had supported her through her childhood. All of this was happening because of the Fire Nation.    
  
Maybe Korra hated all Fire Nation citizens now, like Republic City seemed too. It would only be fair. The reality of war might have washed away all thoughts of ever returning to the country that had hurt her home so terribly. Korra had seen the frivolous life that Asami used to live, Asami could blame her if resentment for the person that she used to be erased the person that she had become in Korra’s mind.    
  
If Korra hated her along with the rest of the Fire Nation, Asami couldn’t help but think that she deserved it.    
  
Or maybe Korra had just forgotten about her by now. Maybe in the middle of the horrors she was facing everyday, she had found someone else. There might be someone keeping her warm and safe each night while Asami wondered if they would ever see each other again. Korra could have moved on.   
  
Asami shook those thoughts away. She knew that dwelling on possible negatives was dangerous, especially right now. She needed to hold on to hope, even if at times it seemed like she was clinging to nothing. If the thought of seeing Korra again was what kept her going, then she wasn’t going to let herself sink into those scenarios. She couldn’t.    
  
“When this is over, I’m going to throw you a baby shower,” Asami suddenly said to Mai.   
  
“With what money?” Mai asked her blankly.   
  
“I don’t know,” Asami shrugged. “We’ll find some. Then you, and me, and Korra, and Ty Lee will have the most extravagant party we can think of.”   
  
“I think I’d just want something small,” Mai stated.   
  
“It will be,” Asami promised. “Just the four of us and a lot of cake.”   
  
“I like the sound of that.” A small smile formed on Mai’s lips.    
  
“And dancing,” Asami added. “I’ll get a record player.”   
  
All of her father’s records had been destroyed with her house. All their old belongings, aside from a handful of items she’d had on her person, had been destroyed. Asami pushed that thought away. She had the memory of dancing to her father’s music. That was going to have to be enough. When the war was over, she’d dance again. They all would.   
  
It felt like hours had passed before it was finally safe to go out again. Asami and Mai lingered behind. They watched the rest of the survivors file out of the room. The woman who had tried to leave was still with the man who had stopped her. Asami wondered if they knew each other but had a feeling that they didn’t.    
  
So, it seemed there were still good people here after all.   
  
The building that they had been staying in was completely destroyed. During the bombing, Asami hadn’t been worried about that at all. She had only cared about them making it through the rain of fire, but now that it was over and they both were alive she didn’t know what they were going to do. They hadn’t had that many belongings in the flat to begin with, but without a place to stay they were completely vulnerable.   
  
“We need help,” Mai said. Her voice sounded resigned. “We need to go to Ty Lee and Azula.”   
  
Asami knew it hurt Mai’s pride to say that. She knew that the anger Mai felt towards Azula had not left. She didn’t think that it ever would. Still, Mai knew that if they didn’t reach out to both of them then they would be on the streets. Mai wanted to survive, both for her child and for the man she loved that had lost that chance.   
  
“Let’s go,” Asami took one final look at the rubble that they had been living in just a few hours ago. It was getting easier to leave places behind.    
  
They showed up on Ty Lee and Azula’s doorstep. Ty Lee cried for the danger they had been and helped them clean up. Azula didn’t say anything. Asami figured that she wouldn’t while Mai was in the room. The both of them were silent, while Ty Lee filled up the air with nervous chatter. It was only when Mai was showering that Asami addressed Azula directly.   
  
“Do you know of any other abandoned buildings we can stay in?” She asked. “We don’t need it to be nice, we just need a room.”   
  
“I know a few,” Azula nodded. “I can find one.”   
  
“You two could stay here,” Ty Lee offered. “It’ll be safer.”   
  
“That’s alright,” Asami declined. She saw the discomfort on Azula’s face at that suggestion. She knew that Mai wouldn’t be able to handle that either. “We’ll be fine on our own, we just need a place.”   
  
“We’ll help you find one,” Ty Lee promised.    
  
The next day Asami and Mai were living in another abandoned flat. This one was smaller than the first, but Asami had learned not to be picky about things like that anymore. She had a roof over her head and that was what mattered. Her and Mai weren’t starving or on the street, and right now that was a luxury.    
  
That didn’t make the situation any easier for her. Asami felt all of the weight fall onto her shoulders as Mai became more and more pregnant. She didn’t want Mai to have to worry about anything, so she took on the stress of caring for the two of them. Each day felt like a new battle and Asami wasn’t sure how much more of it she could take.    
  
She watched as Mai continued to carry her grief from losing Zuko. Slowly, the sorrow and helplessness she’d felt from the loss has morphed into something less. The pain made her bitter—at Zuko for dying, and the Fire Nation for making him die, at the people who continued to attack them.   
  
She was angry all the time, and as much as Asami knew she had a right to be, it was getting harder and harder for her to continue to focus on small flickers of hope. Asami was doing everything she could not to collapse into a bitter despair, and she didn’t know if she had the energy to continue to pull Mai out of her own depression.    
  
Asami tried to let none of this show. She didn’t want to be upset at Mai for being the victim of everything going on. Mai had every right to be angry all the time and to need someone to support her. Asami wanted her to feel like she could rely on her—she could rely on her—it was just so exhausting to carry Mai’s pain along with her own.   
  
“He should have gone,” Mai utter in her usual lifeless voice one day.    
  
That tone used to mean she was trying to sound bored and uninterested. It used to be her way of hiding her emotions, but Asami knew it meant that she had no more emotions left. Nothing aside from anger, that was.   
  
“The Fire Nation never should have attacked the Earth Kingdom or the WaterTribe or anyone,” she sighed. “Everyone sees that now, and I know we all had seen that back then.”   
  
“Yes,” Asami nodded. “Zuko didn’t want to be a part of it.”   
  
“I know,” Mai ran her hand over her stomach. “And I know that he was scared, I supported him leaving.”   
  
“I remember,” Asami said softly.   
  
“I wish I hadn’t,” Mai said darkly. “He was being selfish. He should have gone, then maybe he’d have a chance at being a father.”   
  
She was crying now. Asami embraced her, she ran her hands through Mai’s hair and whispered words of comfort. Mai cried so much these days. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she’d let herself give into tears.    
  
“He hated his father,” Mai said numbly. “He used to tell me how he wasn’t going to be like him. He’d say when he had kids, he was going to do everything differently. He was going to be kind, and gentle, and he was going to support them through everything.”   
  
“I know,” Asami whispered.   
  
“He’s not going to get the chance to do that now,” Mai uttered. “Our child is going to grow up without knowing anything about him. He’s going to be a stranger to them.”   
  
“That’s not true,” Asami told her. “You’ll tell your baby how much he loves them, and how he’s watching over them. He didn’t abandon you two.”   
  
“But he did,” Mai said with another sob. “He didn’t mean to, but he did. And there’s nothing any of us can do about it. He left us.”   
  
Asami knew that this wasn’t what Mai really thought. When she wasn’t exhausted and in both emotional and physical pain, she’d remember why Zuko had ran. She’d remember wanting him to run so he didn’t have to go through what he’d endured the first time he was sent away to fight.   
  
In these moments Asami tried to console her. She tried to remind her that she knew things weren’t that simple. Mai wouldn’t listen. She wasn’t ready to listen. So Asami let her complain. She let her get it out of her system. That was what Mai needed. She needed to release everything that was building up inside of her.   
  
Asami still had hope that the Fire Nation would withdraw their forces from Republic City and the WaterTribe and end all of this madness. They had to understand that this was a war they couldn’t win, and every day that they prolonged it the more their people were suffering. Asami knew that the longer the war went on the higher the chance that her or Korra could lose their lives became.    
  
She just wanted all of this to end so they could go back to a normal, safe life. She didn’t need the wealth or luxury she used to have. She just wanted herself and everyone she loved to be able to live a peaceful life.   
  
One day when Asami was sewing up a hole in one of her remaining dresses she heard Mai let out a loud scream. She didn’t hear the sirens, but the fear the scream invoked in her stopped her from realizing that. Asami jumped to her feet, ready to bring her and Mai to the cellar where they might have to go through what they’d barely survived in the first building all over again.   
  
But instead of finding Mai in a panic and ready to run for her life, she discovered her kneeling on the bathroom sink with her face contorted in pain, and the floor wet beneath her. It took Asami a moment to realize what was happening.   
  
“The baby’s coming,” Asami uttered.   
  
“What do we do?” Mai’s face was white.    
  
They’d thought they had another few weeks, but state of things made it more and more difficult to keep track of time. They didn’t have a plan. Asami didn’t know how to deliver a baby.   
  
“It’s okay,” Asami pulled Mai’s arm around her shoulder so she could support her weight. “We need to get you to the bedroom.”   
  
Mai cried out in pain again. They didn’t have much time.   
  
“I can call a doctor,” Asami decided.   
  
“No one’s going to come,” Mai hissed out. “Asami, we don’t have money. No doctor is going to make a house call.”   
  
“This one might,” Asami was certain. “He’s a friend of my father. He’ll come.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion earlier with this chapter. That was my bad, I thought I’d copied the document for this one but turns out I’d copied chapter 10 again... Here’s the real thing! -Piper

She didn’t have very many connections remaining, but she knew that her father was the reason this man had been able to afford medical school in the first place. The Sato’s hadn’t done a lot for the good of others but helping this man had been one of the few things that made her proud of her family. He’d been working at one of her father’s factories, but it had been clear he was smart enough to do so much more if someone gave him a chance.

That was what her father had done. He’d given him money, and this man hadn’t wasted his potential. They didn’t have a phone in their flat even if there were phone lines connected to the abandoned building they were living.

There was a postal office near their block. Asami didn’t know if their phone was still connected. She didn’t know if she’d even be able to get through to the man she was trying to contact. Still, she had no other plan. This was better than nothing.

She promised Mai that she would be right back and just to keep breathing before running out the door. Asami felt she was constantly running these days, but right now she felt a different kind of panic and urgency swell in her as she rushed out of the building and to the post office.

There were people inside. Asami didn’t know who still found the time to write and send letters. Maybe it was easier to pretend like even in these times the little things that they did were still normal. If there was anyway to get a letter to Korra, Asami would try to write to her. Only there wasn’t, and if there were the people standing around the post office with letters in their hands still had people, they cared about to contact Asami didn’t understand why they would let there be any distance between them at all.

She rushed to one of the phones and shoved the money she had brought into the slot. Asami prayed that the doctor still had the same phone number. She prayed that his address hadn’t changed, or that he hadn’t been driven to a new house due to the bombs. She prayed that he remembered how much empathy had gotten him.

Her father had taught her to memorize this number back when she was younger. He said it might come in handy in case she was ever hurt and they couldn’t reach an actual hospital. She’s never thought she would ever have a need to dial it. She wished that she could thank her father for his foresight. He really had tried to take care of her.

She was filled with relief when the man she was looking for answered the phone. Quickly, she told him who she was and what was going on. He didn’t live too far from them and promised that he would leave with his medical tools right away. He told Asami to keep Mai calm and breathing until then.

That was easier said than done. Asami knew that maybe if Mai was going into labor in a normal situation, this would be a lot easier. If she was just having to deal with physical pain, then holding her hand and promising everything was going to be alright would have been so much simpler.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Mai gasped out. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Asami promised. “Don’t worry, the doctor will be here soon.”

“I don’t want to bring a baby here,” Mai said through tears. “It’s life is going to be ruined before it’s even begun.”

“It’s beginning now,” Asami told her. “There’s nothing we can do about that. And it’s lucky to have a mom like you. I know you’re going to love this child, and you’re not alone. We can do this.”

“I’m scared,” Mai whispered.

“I know,” Asami sighed. “It’s okay. I am too. But I’m not asking you to end the war or to solve all the problems we’re going to have to face. You just need to have this baby. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Mai uttered.

Asami grasped her hand and squeezed it. She didn’t know how they were going to get through everything either. She didn’t know how they were going to afford to feed, and clothe, and take care of a baby in the middle of this hell. But that didn’t matter right now.

The doctor arrived and did his best to make the delivery as smooth as possible. That didn’t mean it didn’t sound agonizing for Mai. Asami wished that they could have gone to a real hospital—she wished she knew of a hospital not in ruins. She wished that Mai could have someone more grounded holding her hand. She wished that today could be the happy day that it should be.

A few hours later Mai gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The sounds of his crying let Asami breathe a sigh of relief. He was alive and healthy despite all of the trauma his mother had gone through over the past nine months. Mai’s brow was coated in sweat and she looked so completely exhausted, but still she insisted on holding him.

Asami saw a light in her eyes as she cradled the child. He stopped crying as she rocked him. When Asami could tell that Mai was doing everything she could not to pass out, she suggested that she hold him for a while so she could get some rest. Mai thanks her and passed the child to her.

He was so much smaller than Asami thought he was going to be. That showed how little she knew about babies. He was tiny, and fragile looking, but his eyes were full of something that it took Asami a little bit to recognize. On this child’s face was pure innocence. He’d never done anything wrong, and he didn’t know what it felt like to have wrong done to him.

Asami walked out of the bedroom into the small and cramped living room of the flat with the doctor. She held Mai’s baby against her chest. His eyes closed as she rocked him. Asami couldn’t help but envying the ability to drift off without a care in the world.

“Thank you so much,” Asami said to the man who had delivered the baby she was rocking. “We have some money.”

“It’s alright,” he held up his hand. “Consider it a thank you. For your father.”

“I’m scared that helping you might look like the only good thing he ever did,” Asami stated without fully meaning to. “When history looks back on him, or anyone in my family, we just look like cowards. He refused to take a side in anything, no matter how much harm the Nationalists were doing he never spoke out.”

“It’s very easy to judge once the chance to make a decision is over,” the doctor hummed. “It was hard for everyone to have to pick sides, he’s not the only one who didn’t know how to. He might have been afraid of the reaction he’d get. The Nationalists gained a lot of power, they could have taken everything away from the two of you.”

“They did,” Asami said softly. “Only now, we don’t even get to say we tried to stand up. Well, he can’t say anything anymore.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the man replied.

“Everyone is losing someone these days,” Asami sighed. “All we can do is be strong.”

“You are a very strong woman,” he told her. “I know you’ll take good care of your friend and her child.”

Asami didn’t tell him that she was nearly certain he was wrong. She wasn’t strong, she was just good at looking like she was. In reality, she felt like a complete mess. She felt like she was about to fall apart at any moment, but she knew that if she did there wouldn’t be anyone there to help her pick up the pieces.

After a few hours Mai was awake again. She looked tired and weak, but she had a smile on her face. She smiled at her baby like he was the last bit of happiness she was ever going to find. Asami hoped that someday the both of them would have happiness to spare. She wished that day was right now.

“What are you going to name him?” Asami asked her.

They were sitting on their beat-up couch. Ty Lee had helped them find it. Ty Lee had gotten most of the furniture in the flat. Asami and Mai hadn’t been that enthusiastic about decorating, especially after what had just happened in their last flat. Still, they let Ty Lee get them what she could. Helping the two of them made her feel better. Asami knew that none of this was easy for her. Maybe now she’d look for a crib.

“Zuko,” Mai murmured.

“Really?” Asami asked.

“Yeah,” Mai nodded. “And he’ll know how much his father loves him.”

“So, you’re not mad at him anymore?” Asami couldn’t help wondering.

“I don’t think so,” Mai shook her head. “I don’t think I ever was. It was just too hard to feel anything else.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “It won’t be hard? To say his name and see his face on your child everyday?”

“Oh, I know it’s going to be,” Mai sighed. “It’s hard right now to know that he’s not here. I keep thinking how proud he would be. He’d probably cry.”

“He’d definitely cry,” Asami let out a small laugh. “And then pretend there was dust in his eyes.”

“Yeah,” Mai giggled. Her smile faltered for a second. “I still keep thinking that maybe if we had done something differently, then he’d still be here.”

“You can’t dwell on that,” Asami pressed.

“I know,” Mai shook her head. “It’s just hard.”

She looked down at the sleeping baby in Asami’s arms. He seemed so peaceful. Asami wished that the calm could last. She wished the calm was all they could ever be.

“I think I’ll lay him down on the bed,” Mai decided. “You should rest too.”

“I will,” Asami promised.

It was a while before Asami was able to shut her own eyes and let herself drift off on their couch. Mai wasn’t the only one plagued with “what ifs.” She constantly thought back to before her father died. She constantly wondered if maybe she had waited to get her degree, she would have been able to save him.

Sometimes she even thought back to when Korra had asked her to run away to Republic City. She wondered if, had she known all of this was going to happen, her answer would have changed. That would be selfish, she knew that, but she had never thought that all of this was going to happen.

—

They had been right to think that taking care of a baby on top of everything else they were doing was going to be incredibly difficult. These were still hard times, and at first Asami had no idea where they were going to find diapers and baby clothes. Then there was the issue of needing hot water for the baby to bathe. It was one thing if Asami and Mai took freezing showers, but the last thing that they needed was for the baby to catch a chill.

Everything was a challenge now. Asami felt constantly exhausted. Each time the sirens went off and they ran for the cellar of their new building, Asami feared that a bomb would come too close and the shock of running to somewhere else would be too much for the baby. She didn’t think Mai could take another heart break.

Sometimes she’d have lunch with Ty Lee and Azula. Mai always stayed at the flat for these, while she and Ty Lee still spoke often, she still didn’t want to be around Zuko’s sister. Asami never asked Azula if she wanted to see her nephew at least once. She wondered if Azula thought about the baby. At this point, he was the last bit of real family that she had left.

“We’re not going to win,” Azula stated one day.

She seemed so irritated. Asami had seen that look on her before. In the past it had always ended with someone else crying while Azula calmly got her way. It seemed that war was too much for even Azula’s stubborn nature.

“Yes,” Asami uttered.

She wasn’t sure what else to say. She wondered if all this time part of Azula was holding on to the tiny hope that they would somehow turn the tides, that somehow, they would come out victorious and all of this would be worth it in the end. It was a foolish thought, and she knew that Azula wasn’t foolish. Still, hope could get the best of anyone.

“She’s been trying to make the party accept a compromise with Republic City,” Ty Lee told Asami.

“A few other officials aren’t idiots,” Azula added. “They’re helping me.”

“And?” Asami asked. She knew the answer, she knew that if they had any sort of leeway, Azula wouldn’t look so pissed off.

“Of course, they’re not going accept a compromise,” Azula scowled. “They’re all blind to reality. People are dying and they don’t care.”

Asami wondered how much Azula cared about the poor and helpless losing their lives. She wondered if she would be this angry, if there still was a chance art them winning.

“I’m ambitious,” Azula said through her teeth. “But I’m not an idiot. “I know a lost cause when I see one.”

“So, what do you think will happen?” Asami asked.

“I don’t know,” Azula let out a loud sigh. “Maybe this whole country will end up in ruins.”

“She doesn’t really think that,” Ty Lee spoke up quickly. “She’s just upset.”

“I can speak for myself,” Azula shot back.

Asami had known Azula long enough to recognize the fear that not being in control brought her. She would never admit she was scared, it was far easier to be angry, but fear was what this was. Azula was terrified.

“Sorry,” Ty Lee uttered. “At least you’re doing all you can.”

“That’s not much,” Azula muttered. “No one in even the resistance can do anything at this point.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Ty Lee said softly. “We’re trying. All of us are. That’s what’s important.”

“Results are what’s important,” Azula said roughly.

Trying meant something different for each of them. The resistance had taken the side of Republic City, and that meant that they were actively assisting the attacks against the Fire Nation. Asami and Ty Lee had refused to be a part of this. They wanted the war to end and no one else to suffer, not to be the ones delivering pain on everyone around them.

Azula had taken a different approach. She was now an active member of the resistance. Asami was certain that her irritation at the Nationalists had pushed her to this, but she also knew that Azula’s primary motive was always going to be on the winning side. If she couldn’t help the Nationalists win, she’d jump ship and try her luck.

Right now, Azula was the perfect double agent. No one on the Nationalists suspected any sort of betrayal from her—especially when she had practically disowned her own brother for running from orders. Azula sent plans of the anti-aircraft defenses the Fire Nation was attempting to pull together to Republic City. Because of these plans they were able to continue their bombs without any sort of interruption.

It made Asami sick.

Azula knew how many people were dying. These were people she had used to boast about helping and caring about, they were people that even now she pretended she wished could suffer less. What disgusted Asami even more was the knowledge that Azula had been one of the people who helped the war get to this state in the first place. She wasn’t just one of the bystanders who should have done more to stop the attacks on the Earth Kingdom, the WaterTribe, and finally Republic City.

Azula was a Nationalist.

She had been right there the whole time pushing these horrible plans along, and it was only when she realized that it was no longer going to benefit her that she was trying to stop them. Now she was helping a foreign party kill the people she’d pledged her loyalty to, and everyone else who stood in the way.

The lack of empathy Asami saw in someone who she had once—if not still—considered a friend was sickening. Asami felt like all this time she hadn’t really known this girl at all.

“Do they tell you any of their plans?” Asami asked before she could stop herself. “Republic City, I mean.”

“No,” Azula shook her head. “Unlike the Nationalist, they’re not stupid. I’m just doing my job.”

“The job you gave yourself,” Asami said bitterly.

“What was that?” Azula’s eyes narrowed.

“Nothing,” Asami shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired.”

No matter how upset Azula made her, Asami knew that now was not the time to turn on one of the few people who could help her and Mai.

A few weeks later, Asami found out that the WaterTribe had succeeded in pushing the Fire Nation off of their land. They had won that battle, and now they had the Fire Nation on the defense. They hadn’t stopped with throwing them out, they weren’t going to. Just like Republic City, the WaterTribe had a vengeance to settle with the nation that had betrayed them.

When the Fire Nation retreated, the WaterTribe army followed them back to the island of the Fire Nation. They were now fighting on their enemy’s land. They were now fighting even as Republic City continued to keep the Fire Nation defenseless.

Every bit of hope that the rest of the citizens had of a compromise faded away. Asami didn’t know what her and Mai were going to do. Not even the knowledge that Korra just might be not so far away from her anymore could sooth her fear.

—

It was always loud. That was the first thing that Korra learned on the front. The rare moments of silence were always met with unease. It was the anticipation that pushed at them and made it so hard to keep their nerves. Well, it wasn’t just the anticipation. Watching good people died every day—knowing that one wrong move and she would be next, realizing that sometimes that was out of her control—wasn’t exactly easy on any of their stomachs.

At first it had been terrifying. Then, somehow, the fear had numbed. Korra and the others slowly desensitized themselves from the pain, and the horror, and the emptiness. They found comfort when they could, and they reminded themselves why they were doing this.

There were radios that the commanders had. The day that Republic City’s affective counter attack against the Fire Nation was announced, many of the soldiers had expressed their joy. Korra had almost felt that as well. She almost agreed that the Fire Nation deserved the bombings, they deserved to be punished.

But Korra couldn’t turn the world into black and white. She couldn’t pretend that everyone in that entire country was evil. She’d lived there too long, she’d cared about too many people there.

She’d thought that she would be the one fighting for her life—she’d be the one constantly in danger—while Asami would safely await her return. Now she realized they were both going to have to hold on. They were both going to have to hope the other survived. Now that she was on Fire Nation soil, it seemed the end to that wait was very near.

Korra was running behind her corporal, Ming Hua. Everyone in their unit knew their orders, they all worked well together. They all knew what they were fighting for, and they were all prepared for the risk.

Ming Hua turned to address the rest of them. The turning was her mistake. A sudden salvo of rockets burst towards her. Korra was only just able to avoid them. As she ducked for cover, her eyes took in the sight of Ming Hua being thrown in the air.

Her body was thrusted into a tree, her torso impaled on a large, sturdy branch. Her lifeless body was unrecognizable. All that was left of the strong woman Korra had fought with was a mix of flesh and blood.

There was always so much blood. Korra hadn’t known that it was possible for anyone to bleed so much before she’d gone to the front. Day after day, she’d seen the icy blue floor of her homeland stained with a deep, dark red. It would seep through the ice, staining it for what looked like forever, mixing into the water on the glass like surface hauntingly.

Korra fled, only narrowly escaping the next salvo of rockets. She was sorry that she couldn’t give what was left of Ming Hua a grave. Even if it was in this foreign land, she knew that the woman would have wanted to be buried. No one wanted to be left out to rot, even if they knew how likely it was that their corpse would be forgotten in the midst of the fighting.

There wasn’t any time to be sad about the loss of her corporal. Korra had learned to turn off that part of her brain that gave into grief. She had learned that if she didn’t all of this would be too hard for her. She couldn’t protect anyone, least of all herself, if she let sorrow catch up to her.

Korra had to send a report of her corporal’s death. She tried not to think of what Ming Hua had just left behind. Korra had told herself that she had no time to this. She couldn’t care if the dead were married or not, it was too hard to think of the widows who would now never be able to tell their families that they loved them one last time.

Korra couldn’t care if Ming Hua’s parents were still alive. She couldn’t care if she had children who would now never know their mother. In the back of Korra’s mind, she knew that Ming Hua had a partner, but that couldn’t be her concern anymore. She couldn’t protect someone who was gone, and now she needed to focus on what she could do.

Korra wanted to survive. They all wanted to survive. That meant cutting off their last ties to sentiment. It meant that they needed to sever their emotions in order to make it through each day. It was hard, it was exceedingly hard, but Korra hadn’t come this far to die outside of the Fire Nation’s capital.

Death had become as normal to her as life. It constantly surrounded her and the other soldiers, shaping itself into a looming companion. Korra feared it, they all did, but she knew that the only way to stop it from reaching her was to show it that she would not break.

For her whole life until the war, Korra had never been religious. She had witnessed others cling to faith but had never thought that it would be something that she needed. Now she prayed to the spirits she used to not believe in each night. Now she needed something to put her trust in, and blindly hope that it could shield her and the people she loved from death.

Each night she begged the spirits to protect her and Asami. She prayed that both of them would make it through all of this. At first, she had put her hope that someday they would find each other and be happy again into these prayers. Now, all she wanted was for both of them to survive. She told the spirits that they didn’t need to find each other in the end, she felt like that was too much to ask. She just wanted to live and she wanted Asami to be alive too.

She wanted Asami to be safe. Each night Korra worried about her. Each night she wondered if she would ever find out if Asami had found a way to make it through the constant bombings. Sometimes she thought about the others as well. She thought about Ty Lee, and Mai, and Zuko. Maybe the four of them were still all together, maybe they had found a way to survive as a unit.

Korra wished she could know, even if the truth wasn’t what she wanted to hear. The agony of having no clue was torture. It was only at night that she let herself succumb to these thoughts. If she let them come for her in the light of day, she’d lose her focus. Her focus was what kept her alive.

Her unit was forced to withdraw to a shelter. There they had to stay and wait. They had no way to protect themselves if they were discovered and the Fire Nation army threw a hand grenade in their direction. Hopefully, that wouldn’t happen. Hopefully they hadn’t fought this hard just to die on enemy soil.

Some of the men in her unit were praying softly. Korra never prayed in front of the others. She only ever did that in the sparing moments when her guard was completely down. She hoped that whatever spirit was watching them would accept the prayers of their soldiers. Sometimes she liked to thing that in the grand scheme of things, there was a higher power that cared about right and wrong. She liked to think that whoever this power was, it didn’t want anymore innocents to die.

That faith was hard to hold on to when she saw so many good people be blown apart each day, but she had realized that it was the difficulty that made it so important.

After what felt like ages, they were able to come out of the shelter. When Korra did, it was to what looked like a lunar landscape. There were holes everywhere. Korra didn’t know how her and her unit had lived to see this sight. She was grateful that they had, even if that meant that they were going to dive into danger again.

So, they continued.

Korra felt as if she was in another world. She didn’t know how else to describe the dreamlike state she slipped into in these moments. Because it was as if she was dreaming, it was a nightmare—a horrible, never ending nightmare—and like a nightmare she knew that there would be an end to it. That end was just impossible to see from the middle.

Right now, she felt like gravity was suspended around her. She and her soldiers didn’t run past the sputtering hell, they flew. They moved faster than she thought was humanly possible. Every second could kill them. They could afford no hesitation.

Any thought was a waste of time, and so Korra had learned how to turn off her brain for these moments. She learned to reduce herself to just action. She wasn’t herself, she was a soldier. She had an objective, and she was going to live to receive the next one.

They had to move this fast to reach the approaching tanks without being taken out. They then had to hang the magnetic charges on the tanks and get away quick enough not to be caught in the explosives. Not all of them were going to make it. Korra knew that going in, but she pushed that thought away as she acted. She pushed the thought of life away, that was the only way she could ignore the way that death still hovered over them.

Death wasn’t satisfied with just Ming Hua. It wasn’t satisfied with all of the soldiers who’s bodies littered the landscape around them. It wanted more. It wanted the WaterTribe and the Fire Nation, the soldiers and the civilians. It was hungry and if Korra let herself—even for a fraction of a moment—think about how close she was to being the one to fill its appetite, she knew she would not make it.

So, she ran with the superhuman speed she didn’t know she was capable of. She rushed forward and darted back with the rest of the soldiers. She let herself take in one breath of relief when the tanks exploded and they succeeded.

They lost three soldiers. Korra sent another report recording this. That was a low number. If they weren’t real living people that she had laughed, and drank, and killed with, she would be relieved at how low it was. Part of her wished that she’d become harsh enough to feel that instead of having to numb out any feeling that losing the people she fought with gave her.

They retreated to a safe bunker after that. It didn’t feel like a rest though. The waiting always felt like a prison. Korra never quite got used to that. When fighting all they wanted was a Monet of peace, but the quiet boredom between the battles was torturous. She felt a mix of a dry happiness not to be in the middle of danger, and an aching depression at not knowing how long they would just be sitting here like this.

Drinking helped in times like this. They were allowed some bottles of alcohol and had learned to make that last through days of waiting and dreading what was to come. Korra never let herself drink enough to get drunk in front of the other soldiers. In times like this, she was looked at as a leader. She knew that meant she had to rise to that.

Eventually, they had to leave. Korra both welcomed that order and feared it. She didn’t know how many of them would make it to the city. All of them knew that, at this point, the war was going to be won by them. At first that had offered comfort to the soldiers, but now it also brought the terrifying thought that it was likely they might not make it long enough to see victory.

They all wanted this to end. They wanted to feel what it was like to succeed, to go home to a peaceful country and once again embrace their loved ones. Winning but not living sounded like a cruel punishment.

Korra had to put these thoughts from her mind as they left the shelter. She didn’t have time to worry. Thinking was a luxury that she could not afford. It would only get her killed.

They scuttled across the landscape. This was so much different than the battles they’d fought on the ice. Here, their enemies and the advantage of their own land, but they were also on the defense. Korra and her unit just needed to make it through alive. That was her only objective.

They ran. Armor piercings shells twittered round them like sparrows. That was how small and helpless Korra secretly felt right now. She didn’t show this. She didn’t even let herself admit to it. These emotions could torment her later, once she was out of the danger and had the luxury of thinking back to it.

Korra moved quickly, leading her unit through what felt like hell. A geyser of earth from a shell impact swallowed five of her soldiers. It spat them out again a moment later. All of them were shaking as if they had a fever. Korra had long ago realized that all of this was too much for the human mind. Even those of them who weren’t struck down wore deep wounds inside of them. This war was breaking them from the inside.

Shells acred across the grey sky like a hateful firework show. The sound of rifle fire was loud in Korra’s ears, but that didn’t scare her anymore. She continued. She led her unit through the terror.

From the beginning, they had all known what they were getting themselves into. Sure, they’d had no way if understanding the horrors of war, but they knew that it was going to hurt. They knew that they were going to have to face the most bone chilling sights they had ever been made to witness, and they knew that every moment was going to risk their lives. They knew the odds of making it back to tell the tale.

Maybe some of them hadn’t chosen this. All of them had been drafted, fighting wasn’t a decision that they’d had the right to make. That WaterTribe hadn’t been given the right to decide anything, the Fire Nation had taken that from them and now they were here to take it back. Now they were here to show how much their people and their country meant to them.

Korra could have run from the war if she wanted to, but she chose to go to her home. Deep down, she knew that all of the men and women running with her would have made the same choice and they been given the chance. So right now, they had to be brave. They had to know that there was a light at the end of the tunnel even if they couldn’t see it.

Korra was the captain of her unit. She had learned that her duty was not to show her fear back when she’d been given the position. If she was scared, all of the other soldiers would lose hope, and hope was one of the few things that no one could take away from them.

Korra did not show her fear. She didn’t even feel it anymore. That was what it meant to be a leader.

That feeling of security—of blinding believing in her own will to survive, and fight, and inspire her unit—lasted up until they reached a stretch of land litter with the ridged corpses of another unit. Their blood decorated the soil like sick, dead flowers. They were hardly recognizable with their flesh ripped apart from the bullets and explosions, but Korra could still make out some of the faces.

Some of them, she knew. Others she’d hadn’t had the chance to. Many of them were young. Some might have been so hopeful when they’d sailed here. They might have thought that soon everything would be over and they could go back to their parents and tell them that they were safe now.

That made Korra sick. It made her stomach want to empty its contents, but she stopped herself from retching. Now more than ever she needed to be brave. Now more than ever her unit needed someone strong to lead them.

The firing from their enemies didn’t stop. It reached into the night and they were forced to find shelter again. The loud droning of the gunshots and bombs didn’t give them a chance to slip into sleep. Korra wished she could rest for just a moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Right now, their chances were impossible. They needed to find shelter before they became like the corpses at their feet. Korra ran as quickly as she could, leading her unit to what she could only hope was safety.

One of their soldiers was hit. The bullet carved its way through his stomach, exiting without a shred of remorse. He fell onto the blood-spattered ground, writhing in agony, but not dead yet. They couldn’t help him. Korra knew this. Even if they were able to bring him to shelter, there was no way he would recover from his wound. And they couldn’t waste the time she knew it would take to drag him out of the gunfire. All that would do was cost more lives.

The rest of the soldiers knew this too. They weren’t new to seeing others knocked down, and they understood what had to come next. Leaving him to slowly bleed to death, while they screamed in agony, would be cruel.

One of the other men raised his gun, but Korra shook her head. She pointed her own instead. She would never make someone under her command kill one of their own, even if it was out of sheer mercy. It was her job to make the hard decisions.

Korra placed the barrel near his forehead and let a clean shot extinguish his life. His eyes were still open, but there wasn’t any light left inside of them. Korra hoped that he and all of the other dead young men and women that lay scattered across the battle field were at peace. She hoped that in the afterlife their souls were intact, because she didn’t think that her’s would ever be again.

Every time she took a life, she felt herself lose a little piece of it. By now, she wasn’t sure if she had anything left inside her. Sometimes she wished that she didn’t, it would make moments like this so much easier if she could turn off her ability to feel.

Korra saw more nearly dead as they ran. She knew them. She knew all of them. And she killed all of them. She knew that she was doing them a service, that this was better than leaving them to suffer, but she also knew that their faces would be engraved in her brain for the rest of her life.

She did what she had to do. It was her duty, and she had to show her own strength in front of the people that she led.

Her ears rang with the sounds of the now dead’s groans and cries. Those sounds would stick forever. Korra knew, deep down, that even if she did live through all of this, part of her was never going to leave the battlefield. Part of her was always going to be haunted by the days like today.

They took shelter at the edge of a forest. It was Korra’s job to inspect it. The trees—or what was left of them—offered her and her unit some protection against mortars and sniper fire. She chose a patch where most of the trees were still standing. They were large, and she hoped that meant that they would be strong enough to shield them.

This was an old forest. Korra didn’t know much about wildlife in this terrain, but she could determine that much. Before the attacks, it had probably stretched much farther than it did now. Korra wondered how many animals had been killed when the fighting first began and how many still hid in the trees, waiting for what they did not understand to end.

This war hadn’t just destroyed people. The very world that they lived in was hurting and bleeding because of them. If the fighting had never come here, it was likely that this stretch of land would have never been disturbed. The trees would had stood tall for generations, and the creatures that inhabited the forest would only ever hear peace and quiet.

Korra surveyed the surrounding area as her unit huddled in the shelter. They needed a moment to collect themselves. They’d been fighting for a long time, but that didn’t mean that they were used to the horrors that they had witnessed today. Deep down, Korra wasn’t sure if she was even used to it. There were moments when she thought that she was, that she could block out any emotion that she felt, but those moments could never last forever.

Not far from the trees her unit was hiding behind, Korra found corpses of what used to be Fire Nation Citizens. They didn’t look like they’d died too long ago. Maybe they’d been killed the day before, but she didn’t know how long they’d been lying there, lifeless and decaying. A swarm of mosquitoes danced over them. They coated the air around them like a fog of black, hungry dots. Korra backed away.

These people weren’t like the dead soldiers she’d seen today. She didn’t know them. She would never have had the chance to know them. They were on the other side of the war. Still, they were just people. The majority of them seemed young. Most of them had probably led innocent lives. And, in the end, all that was left of them were mosquito infested remains. It made Korra sick.

She heard the sound of artillery in the distance. Quickly, she returned to the shelter and her unit. When she found them, they were digging a trench like hole to conceal themselves in. Korra didn’t have time to join them.

Suddenly, they heard a noise close to where they were now. It rang in the air like a shout that could be heard for miles and miles. It froze all of them. It might have frozen the entire forest for just a moment. Korra didn’t have the chance to brace herself for what she soon understood was coming. None of them did.

All at once, what had to have been almost half a hundred shells exploded together

Their force knocked against the trees and the ground, and for a moment Korra thought everything was going to come crashing down on top of her. For a moment, she couldn’t hear. Everything was completely and terrifyingly silent. Then it wasn’t. Then her ears were ringing and she could hear the splintering wood of trees collapsing in the distance. She could hear the cries of the wounded unable to hold back from writhing in their pain.

Later she would learn than an entire artillery unit had been completely swelled by the explosions. They had to have died instantly. Korra doubted that any of them even had the split second of realizing what was going on. She wondered if that was better or worse. At least they hadn’t suffered, but if that had been her, she was pretty sure she’d want to know that she was dying. It would make it more horrifying and it wouldn’t lessen her fear, but she wouldn’t want the very last moment of her life to be obliterated like that.

Her unit wasn’t down. They were shaken and had to make sure that the trees around them weren’t about to crush them, but they were all still alive. They had survived this explosion, only to brace themselves for the next one.

Korra didn’t know what to do. It would be stupid to run, she was sure of that, but she didn’t know how long they would be able to just stay put. The next set of shells might be closer to them and might take the trees they were hiding behind in their destructive force.

She heard another noise on the horizon. Her ears were still ringing and hurt from the force of the last explosion, but she could hear what was coming. She could hear the noise stop and she could hear it end. She could hear the oppressive silence that swept through the forest, harvesting their anticipation and fear of what was about to be thrown at them now.

Then there was another, even more terrible burst of shells. It sounded like a concert of agonizing noise crashing together and trying to crush them with just the sound. Korra could tell that her whole unit was scared to death. She was scared too.

Moments like this were so much worse than combat. The waiting was always worse. It made them feel helpless—they were helpless. They were stuck in the middle of all of this with no way to protect themselves.

Korra hated this. She hated not being able to assure the people that she was leading, that they were going to pull through. She hated knowing that they might not. She hated being this close and still never knowing where the end of all of it was.

Right now, their lives were dependent on luck and luck alone.

Korra wasn’t sure how long the waiting lasted. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was what Asami and all of the other citizens of the country, they were currently fighting were feeling. She wondered if the waiting and the terror of knowing that there was nothing, she could do to prevent the force of the explosions was something Asami constantly dealt with. Maybe by now Asami was used to the agonizing waiting.

Maybe she was gone. Maybe she thought Korra was gone.

In these moments it was always harder to keep those thoughts away. On the battlefield she couldn’t afford to think at all, but when there was nothing but fear to focus on, it was hard to keep worried of the worst from her mind. Sometimes she wanted to remember being happy with Asami, but even the memories of the sweet, beautiful moments slipped into what horrible fates either of them could have.

The people around her had lovers. They had families, some of them even had children. If they were killed in this forest, there might not be any remains left. They would go out in a loud, burning mess, but their existence would fade out into silence. No one would know they were dead for a long time.

If Asami died, Korra didn’t know if she’d be able to find out. She didn’t know what was going to happen when they got to the capital. That almost scared her more than listening to the shells explode around her.

Eventually, it stopped. Eventually, the ringing in her ears faded to a silence. Everyone in her unit was alive, none of the shells had come close enough to any of them. Still, she felt like her insides were shaking. She knew that the others weren’t any better off.

It was time to move. Korra couldn’t show that the shells had scared her. If she seemed calm, and ready, it would keep the others steady. Right now, they had to fight. Korra was almost relieved for that. If she was running, and any second of hesitation could save her from death, she didn’t have the second to worry about what it was they were running to.

Once again, they were in the middle of hell, and she was so close to dying or watching everyone around her die.

Soon they were near the capital. Korra had once thought being here would make her happy. There was a time that she’d longed for this day. There was a time that this was the only thing keeping her going and keeping the will to live with her each day. Now she didn’t know how to feel. Now that she was so close, she didn’t want to know what she’d find there.

Asami might be dead. And, even if she was alive, and okay, and waiting for Korra, thing might not be the same. Reaching the capital didn’t mean ending the war. It didn’t mean that everything was going to be okay. Facing that was what Korra feared the most.

It felt like everything that Korra had been put through since the start of the war was coming to this moment. When she’d first gone to the WaterTribe, it was too a losing battle. The fear that she and all of the people around her, had been different than what they were enduring right now.

Back then, they’d felt hopeless. They hadn’t been able to see if there was a light at the end of this long and tortuous tunnel, and most of them had known that they wouldn’t last long enough to find out. That first few months, Korra had watched so many people die. Some of them, she’d known from before all of this, and some of them she hadn’t had the chance to know more than the names of.

They were fighting with old equipment against a very modernized army and all of them knew what the odds were against them. Still, they had one thing that the Fire Nation didn’t. They had the anger of being taken advantage of. They had the courage and drive that only pure rage and loyalty to the country, they had grown up in, could give them.

They also had the advantage of knowing the terrain. They used the cold to their advantage. It had helped them slow down the enemy’s army.

Korra had started out as a simple corporal. On the battlefield, the status that she’d been born into meant nothing. They were levels out by skill and the ability to keep fighting. Korra showed that she was brave and determined. She rose through the ranks on the back of her own achievements alone. She showed that she was a fighter and was soon made captain of a squad of infantry soldiers.

Then the Fire Nation attacked Republic City.

Everything changed after that. When they entered the war against the Fire Nation, Republic City openly formed an alliance with the WaterTribe and began to send them weapons and other equipment on a regular basis. That turned the tide in the battles in the WaterTribe.

Soon, they had the Fire Nation on the defense. Soon they were winning. That didn’t mean that they forgot how it had felt to be losing. They remembered how it felt to barely be able to keep their enemy at bay—to fear that soon they would be destroying all that was felt of their home.

Korra was certain that the only thing that got her through all of this was an old letter that Asami had written to her and a small picture of her. She kept both near her heart all the time. She’d read the letter over and over again so many times that she had the words memorized, but she would still trace the familiar handwriting with her eyes each night.

It was one of the ones that Asami had sent to her that month that she’d gone back to the WaterTribe for her exams. It was simple, just telling Korra that she was happy to be studying again and that she missed her. Still, so many times it felt like the memory of Asami was what was keeping Korra alive.

The words offered a comfort she knew she wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else. Every time the world around her was too much—every time that she felt awful, and sick, and scared, every time that she watched someone in her battalion die, every time she was forced to take a life—Korra read Asami’s letter. The paper was worn and crumpled by now, but Korra could still make out the words. She could still see the curved letters and the thick ink of the fancy, refined pen Asami had used.

Back, when Korra’s only fear was returning home and Asami was still learning how to be focused and the both of them lived a life of luxury in the Fire Nation, seemed so long ago. It felt like a different life, and Korra was scared that she would never go back to it. She knew that she couldn’t, even if they tried, even if everything ended up being alright, nothing could erase what the both of them had been through.

The thought of Asami felt like an isle in the middle of a terrifying and treacherous ocean. Slipping into those memories spared Korra, if only for a moment, from the world around her that no longer made any sense.

Because the more she thought about it, the more that war didn’t make any sense to her. In war assassination was legal. In war she was permitted—no, she was required, to commit horrible acts that she would have never even considered before all of this.

Korra remembered the debates about freedom that she used to have with Asami. Now she was free to kill. She was free to destroy. She had the clearance to do whatever she wanted to civilians, and it made her feel disgusting.

Now she hated the idea of total freedom. The world she was standing in the middle of, was the proof of its problems. This was a jungle where the strong took advantage of the weak and Korra hated it. She hated every second of it.

This was not human, it was animalistic. War had reduced them to animals fighting over territory and past wrongs, not caring about the pain that they were inflicting on others. Now that they were winning, they didn’t have to think back to what it felt like to be the losers. They didn’t have to remember that these people they were hurting weren’t the ones that decided to attack them. These people were like them. They were fighting to protect their country. They were fighting because they did not have a choice.

When they reached the capital, Korra thought she was going to be sick.

Korra could barely tell who was winning or losing, everything was a jumbled mess in the middle of a city of ruins. Korra could hardly recognize any of the buildings. It looked nothing like the city she had once spent a year of pure happiness in.

As they fought, Korra made sure that she was always the first in the front. She knew that Asami was here—she had to be—and Korra was going to get to her first. She didn’t want to think of what might happen if she wasn’t.

Everyone around her really had forgotten what it felt like to be beaten. The anger that had once motivated them and reminded them of the home, they were fighting for had turned poisonous. The memory of being the victims had morphed into a dangerous rage. The Fire Nation citizens suffered for that. Omegas were raped and alpha and beta children and elders were murdered. All of it was awful.

The fighting was terrible. It felt like it would never end. It was worse than in the forest. It was worse than on the ice when Korra had thought that she would die without ever saying goodbye to Asami.

The battles took place in the streets that had once been familiar to Korra. Her and her soldiers fought street by street, forcing their way through the city. Korra could see the desperation in their enemies. They all knew that if the WaterTribe took the capital, it would only be a matter of time before the Fire Nation was conquered.

That didn’t mean that the people fighting right now would be around to see this end. Their little lives didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. To the war, they were unimportant. History would paint the winning side as heroes and the losing as monsters, but their names would fade away and all of them would be forgotten.

The Fire Nation soldiers were scared and desperate. They knew that the WaterTribe army would be as cruel to them and their people as they had been to the WaterTribe. They knew the horrors that they would be leaving their families and lovers to. They knew what would await them if they weren’t killed in this of the battles to come.

Everyone had to suspect the terrible fate that awaited prisoners of war. They knew that the WaterTribe would not show them any mercy. They hadn’t shown them any when they were the strong ones.

Korra was in the middle of all of it. She ordered her unit to throw hand grenades into the shelters of the Fire Nation soldiers while she and the other soldiers covered them with roaring machine guns. When the Fire Nation soldiers were forced to evacuate, they shot them down with their guns.

They shot as many of them as they could, spraying the ruined city with the blood of those who had once called it their home. Korra felt sick. This wasn’t what she wanted. She hated moments like this. She hated fighting to the death, but right now they didn’t have the option of taking prisoners.

When Korra had first entered the capital, she wasn’t able to track down Asami’s mansion. Now that the war seemed to be nearly finished and that the WaterTribe was winning, she was able to go find it. She still remembered the way but running there in the midst of battle, was so different than when she had walked there in the middle of the best year of her life.

The buildings and shops she used to remember walking past that weren’t completely blown to bits and in ruins, were now all closed down. She felt like she was running through a ghost town, only it was the ghost of her own past that was haunting her. She wished that ghost wasn’t dead, that she could go back to that.

When she reached the mansion that her and Asami had shared her first time, that they had fallen in love, that they had promised everything to each other, it was nothing but ruins.

Korra fell to her knees. She didn’t know that it was possible to feel this angry at the world. Her whole body was shaking, but she didn’t cry. She didn’t know if she still knew how to cry. Something inside of her was shattering into a million pieces, and she couldn’t find it in her to try to salvage it. It was like there wasn’t any point anymore.

She tried to tell herself that this didn’t mean Asami was dead. She could have survived. She could have run out of her house in time. She could have been somewhere else when everything fell apart.

It was very hard to listen to those tiny prayers. Korra felt the darkness inside of her close in on herself. She didn’t know if she could bare it to harbor any hope anymore. What was the point?

Returning to Asami was what had kept her fighting. Asami was what kept her alive. There were times Korra told herself that there were other reasons to keep going, but she didn’t know what her future looked like without Asami. She didn’t want to know what her future looked like without her.

Slowly, Korra pulled herself to her feet. It was dangerous to stay here. She wasn’t sure why she still cared about that. Silently, she returned to her unit. Silently she returned to a war she no longer knew how to fight.

Now that they were winning and it seemed like the end was near, Korra was given less responsibility toward the soldiers. Without their dependence on her, she found less and less reason to keep herself under control. She was breaking at the seams, and after seeing what was left of Asami’s home she didn’t see a reason to stop herself from collapsing into nihilism.

It was becoming harder and harder to control her own aggressiveness. Korra wasn’t sure she recognized herself anymore. She wasn’t sure that she was the same person she’d been when they entered the capital. She wasn’t sure she was ever going to be the person that Asami had fallen in love with again.

Still, she felt the tiniest flicker of hope deep inside her. That flicker reminded her that she’d hadn’t seen Asami’s body. That flicker told her that Asami was smart and brave, and there was still a chance that she was in this city, waiting for Korra.

A comrade of her’s had once been an artist. Korra asked her to draw the picture of Asami that she still kept close to her heart. The picture was worn and faded, but her friend was able to capture the girl that Korra loved. Korra showed the drawing to everyone, telling them that if they were to see Asami they had to bring her to Korra.

They listened to her. She knew that most of them felt sorry for her. The soldiers she had spent more time with, knew that she was in love, they knew that she still prayed to see Asami again. They also knew that it was hopeless. Korra was grateful that they didn’t say that to her face.

Still, she knew that it was. She felt broken and alone. All she could do was think about Asami dying in that mansion. She thought of Asami clinging to the last letter that Korra had written to her. She thought of how alone Asami must have felt in those final moments.

Sorrow and anger seemed to blend together in her chest. She was angry that the world had let this happen. She was angry because she believed that her and Asami were good people. They deserved to happy. They deserved to be together.

None of this was fair. It wasn’t fair that the people dying were civilians who had no place in a battle field, and soldiers ordered to fight. None of them had chosen this, yet the people who did weren’t the ones paying the price.

Asami had always wanted what was best for everyone. Even back when she was naive and lived frivolously, she had a good heart. If this world couldn’t protect people like Asami, then what was the point of it? If someone as sweet, and caring and Asami could die without anyone even noticing, then Korra wasn’t sure she wanted to live in this world anymore.

She knew that her parents were back home waiting for her to return victorious, but she couldn’t bring herself to think of them. She didn’t want to go back. She didn’t want to return to a normal life that didn’t include Asami.

The battle didn’t stop, and Korra didn’t stop fighting. She felt only numb when she forced her body to move. She forced herself to hold a gun and she forced herself to shoot people who might have someone like Asami waiting for them.

Korra wondered if Asami had thought that she was dead in her final moments. She wondered if Asami had hoped that they’re be together when they both reached whatever was beyond death.

Right now, Korra didn’t even know how to hold onto that thought. She didn’t know how to hope for anything, least of all peace.

* * *

Asami was holding onto Mai’s free hand. The baby was nestled in Mai’s arms. They were grateful that he was able to sleep through all of this. Asami supposed that to him this was just a quiet room with his mother and a lot of other people who weren’t trying to disturb him. He didn’t understand what was going on, or why they were hiding in the cellar.

The WaterTribe soldiers were coming. Asami knew that it was only a matter of time before they found them. They could fainting hear gunfire from the world above the cellar. It wasn’t as loud as the bombs had been but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. It didn’t make waiting in the dark and fearing the worst any easier.

Asami hoped that the army would take pity on them. She hoped that they would see the children and hopeless people huddled here and know that they weren’t a threat. That hope was small. In her most logical mind, Asami knew the harm that were done to omegas and alpha children in this time of war. She knew how cruel people could be, and she knew how angry the soldiers of the WaterTribe had the right to be.

It didn’t help that she was in her heat. She’d run out of suppressants weeks ago, and in the chaos, she wasn’t able to find anymore. She wasn’t sure if anymore existed in this city. She felt like her skin was radiating a thick, uncomfortable heat. Her body was shaking, and she couldn’t make it stop. She just wanted all of this to be over.

When they heard the door of the cellar open and a bright, awful light spilled into the room, Asami couldn’t breathe. She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to cower behind the others, to beg someone else to protect her, but she knew that she couldn’t. Even now, she had to be the strong one. She had to protect Mai and the baby.

Three WaterTribe soldiers descended into the cellar. Their shoes made sharp, haunting sounds on the cement ground. They were carrying lights. Asami watched the lights scan the room. They were probably supposed to be looking for hiding Fire Nation soldiers. A male voice told them that there were only civilians here. He was sharply advised to hold his tongue.

When the light stopped on Asami, she felt frozen. She couldn’t see the face of the soldier inspecting her. She knew he was alpha. She could tell that much from his smell and the way he held himself. The other two seemed to be beta.

The light didn’t leave Asami. She felt completely exposed under it.

“Ma’am,” the alpha soldier finally spoke. “Come with me.”

Asami thought she might faint. Still, she was somehow able to rise to her feet. Mai’s hand slipped out of hers. For a second, she made the mistake of looking at her friend. She saw the fear and worry in her eyes. That made everything too real.


	13. Chapter 13

The alpha soldier led her out of the cellar and into the building that Asami and Mai had run into for shelter hours ago. Asami tried very hard not to show how afraid she was. Still, she could feel her body shaking. She was unsure how much of it the man leading her was aware of.  
  
The two other soldiers followed behind silently. Asami felt a cold, terrified chill run down her spin when the alpha turned and put a hand on her back to usher her into what seemed to be an unoccupied room. Asami knew what was going to happen, she knew what had already happened to so many other omegas.  
  
Then one of the beta soldiers stepped forward. He said something to the alpha that Asami couldn’t quite make out. She could barely hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat echoing in her ears. The alpha turned to her, his eyes ran over her once before he spoke.  
  
“What is your name?” He asked.  
  
“Asami Sato,” Asami was able to utter.   
  
Her voice sounded so weak. She had been trying to be strong for so long, and she knew that now was not the right time for her to lose the last bit of strength, she had left but it almost seemed like it would be easier if she just got all of this over with.   
  
Then the alpha turned away. He nodded to the beta soldiers and walked out of the building. Asami didn’t allow herself to be relieved. She didn’t trust that emotion anymore.   
  
“Come with us,” one of the betas said to her.  
  
They didn’t speak anymore. Asami followed them mutely. They took her out of the building and away from the cellar where Mai and the baby were still hiding. Asami felt fear settle back inside of her. She didn’t know where these people were taking her, and she had no reason to believe that where she was going would be any better than what she had just narrowly avoided.   
  
She wanted to go back to the cellar. She wanted to go back to the past. The longer she lived in this hell, the harder it became for her to believe that it was all going to be worth it in the end. She felt like she had lost everything. Everyone she knew had lost everything.  
  
As Asami walked, she tried to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her. She didn’t want the chance to take in the remains of the city that she had grown up in. It didn’t look like a city anymore. Every bit of light and life had been snuffed out of it, and now two armies hid amongst the ruins. Well, the WaterTribe army wasn’t hiding anymore. They had no reason to be. They were winning and now they could make the country that had betrayed them pay.  
  
Asami felt like all anyone did anymore was exact or receive revenge.  
  
The soldiers led her to what seemed to be one of the bases that the WaterTribe army had set up since invading the city. One of them disappeared into the small maze of hastily set up shelters, while the other stayed with Asami. They weren’t alone. That wasn’t comforting in the least. Asami felt like every passing soldiers’ eyes were on her. All of them kept their distance, but that didn’t make the heat of their gazes any less uncomfortable.   
  
She almost asked the beta soldier what she was doing here. A small part of her had grown tired of the helpless feeling stuck in her chest and wanted to demand answers. She wanted, for just a brief moment, for someone to recognize that she was human. All of them were human, not just collateral damage or the remains of the war.  
  
That was the smallest and bravest voice inside Asami, and it was silenced by the cold knowledge that the moment she opened her mouth whatever luck was keeping her alive and not violated might run out. Right now, the wisdom of her fear was the only thing that she could rely on. It hurt to know that, but she had accepted how small she was in the middle of this never-ending battle a long time ago.  
  
She noticed when the beta soldier straightened himself up. He was looking into the base, Asami understood that meant that someone was approaching them. She almost didn’t follow his gaze. She almost didn’t care, because how could whoever they were taking her too be any worse than what they had taken her from.  
  
Then she looked up and for the second time that day she thought she might faint.  
  
In front of her was the woman that she had never had the chance to say goodbye to. Her eyes were so much more tired than they had been, the last time Asami saw her, and Asami could see the dark shadow of the war still casted over her face. Right now, none of that mattered. Right now, Asami could hardly breath.  
  
For a moment, she was afraid this wasn’t real. She was afraid that she had finally lost grip of her sanity and was dreaming that Korra was standing in front of her. She was afraid that if she blinked Korra would vanish and she would be alone in his hell.  
  
Korra just stood there staring for a second too. Asami could see her own fear reflected in Korra’s face. She could see all of the pain that Korra had to have been carrying for all this time.  
  
Asami took a step forward, and the next thing she knew she was falling into Korra’s arms. Wet, hot tears were pouring from her eyes as Korra tightly embraced her. Asami could feel the tremor in both of their chests. That was when she let herself believe that this was real. No matter how desperate she was, her imagination would never be good enough to conjure up how it felt to be in Korra’s arms.  
  
“You’re alive,” Korra breathed out. Asami felt her tighten her arms as she said that. “I tried to find you but—”  
  
Korra didn’t finish that sentence, but Asami knew what she was too scared to say. Korra had looked for her. That meant that she must have gone back to the place that used to be Asami’s home. Korra must have seen what was left of the mansion where they had spent so much time together, and she must have thought the worse. She must have thought that Asami had shared the fate of her father. She must have thought that she had died in that house.  
  
“I’m here,” Asami assured her. “I’m alright.”  
  
Their lips met. Asami could feel her tears mixing with Korra’s as they kissed again and again. Each kiss felt familiar, and Asami realized over and over how long it really had been since they had last seen each other. She felt the longing that she had harbored for so long, overflowing inside of her as Korra kissed her.   
  
She felt like her whole body was about to go weak from the deep repressed desire, but she wasn’t afraid of falling to the ground. She knew that Korra would catch her. Korra was here to catch her.  
  
In the back of her mind, Asami knew that she was still crying. As she kissed Korra she remembered how scared, she’d been that they would never find each other again. She remembered all of the nights where she’d worried that Korra had died back in the WaterTribe. She remembered the silent, horrible dread that Korra wouldn’t want her anymore.   
  
But that shouldn’t matter now.  
  
Now they were in each other’s arms again and everything was going to be alright. They were nowhere near safe from death, but in this moment Asami couldn’t bring herself to care about that. She didn’t care that they were kissing in the middle of a war zone, or that this might be the end of the sting of luck that had kept them both alive. For this single, beautiful moment, she just let herself be happy that Korra was holding and kissing her.   
  
“Did anyone hurt you,” Korra asked Asami in a hushed but urgent tone once they were forced to part their lips for air. Asami knew the question behind that. She knew what Korra was desperate to know.  
  
“No,” she shook her head. She hadn’t been raped when the WaterTribe attacked the city.   
  
“Thank god,” Korra pulled Asami close again. “I was so scared for you.”  
  
“I was scared too,” Asami murmured. She felt the warmth and safety of the embrace she was in now. “There was an alpha soldier who tried to take me into a private room, but those two betas who took me to you stopped him. I didn’t know what was going on.”  
  
“They all know I’ve been searching for you,” Korra told her. “Even when it seemed hopeless, I’ve been searching.”  
  
“I was so relieved when I saw you,” Asami whispered. “I hoped that you were here. I never let myself believe that you died but—”  
  
Korra knew what was too hard for her to say. Korra knew how hard it was to have hope when it felt like the rest of the world didn’t want you to. Korra had been through hell as well. Korra had felt the pain of the time they spent apart.   
  
“And,” Korra hesitated for a fraction of a second. Asami realized that she was nervous to ask her next question. “Did you find someone else when I was gone?”  
  
“No,” Asami pulled out of the hug to take Korra’s hands in hers. “I didn’t want anyone else. I’m never going to want anyone else.”  
  
Korra kissed her again. Asami felt time melt away as they kissed. Right now, time didn’t matter. Right now, all she cared about was Korra and the joy that kissing her again lit inside of her chest. It had been so long since Asami had let herself feel happy like this. It had been so long since she’d had a reason too.  
  
“Come with me,” Korra whispered. She led Asami to an empty truck and closed the doors behind them. They kissed again, this time with an uncontrollable passion.   
  
“I want you,” Asami murmured. They had both waited so long for this, they weren’t going to wait any longer.   
  
“I want to bond with you,” Korra told Asami in a deep tone. Asami could see the longing in her eyes. She could see how much Korra meant what she was saying. “I don’t know how much time we have left.”  
  
The weight of those words hit Asami hard. She knew how true they were. Sure, the two of them had found each other again, but that didn’t mean that everything was alright. It didn’t mean that the war was over or that they were safe. They could die the second they walked out of the truck. They could die the next day, or the day after that.   
  
As long as the war wasn’t over, neither of them knew what was going to happen to them.  
  
“I’m just so happy I found you again,” Korra murmured. She kissed Asami deeply. Asami kissed her back. She knew that she wanted this too. She wanted only Korra for the rest of her life, not matter how long or short it was going to be.  
  
“Okay,” she said out loud. “Bond with me.”  
  
She didn’t want to think that they could die. She didn’t want to feel the fear that had been haunting her for so long. She just wanted to be with Korra, and that to be the only thing she could let herself focus on.   
  
“I’m gonna put my mark back here, Asami,” Korra murmured, dragging her lips over the spot on the Omega’s throat. “Gonna make sure you remember who you belong to.” Asami tipped her head back, swept away by the Alpha’s surprising actions.  
  
Korra’s fingers clutched at her waist, holding their bodies close together as she lifted her eyes to Asami’s, lips millimeters apart.   
  
“I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again in this chaos, this way everybody will know you're mine.” She sighed, kissing Asami softly. “Even when I lost myself, I needed you.”   
  
Asami kissed her back, closing her eyes as she tried dispelling the bad memories surrounding them. The past was in the past and she needed to forget the war for a few hours, seek solace with her Alpha.  
  
As she kissed her, Korra worked Asami’s blouse and shirt off of her body. She expelled the uniform she’d been wearing as well, and Asami felt Korra skin against her own.  
  
Ghosting her lips over Asami’s jaw, Korra moved further down, not stopping until she reached the soft swell of the other woman’s breasts. Asami arched into her touch, demanding more, threading her fingers through Korra’s hair as the Alpha moved further down to her plain cotton panties. Korra tugged at the material with her teeth, teasingly, until her impatience made her touch heavier, the material ripping easily under the force.  
  
“Hey!” Asami protested, “those are very hard to find in the chaos that is the capital.”  
  
“I’ll find new ones!” Korra defended with a smile, nuzzling into Asami’s bare pussy.  
  
A gasp passed her lips and her protests lessened. “That doesn’t mean you can destroy them.,  
  
Korra’s eyebrows did a little wiggle as she leered. “Maybe you should just stop wearing panties altogether,” she suggested, not giving Asami a second to think before plunging her tongue into Asami's tight cunt. Asami cried out, bucking on the blanket, held down by Korra’s arms as she feasted on her, driving her tongue into the Omega’s pulsing channel over and over.   
  
When she broke away to breathe, Korra flashed Asami a grin that was adoring and predatory at the same time.   
  
“God, I forgot how good you taste, babe,” she purred, returning to her task.  
  
For a moment, lost in the sensation, Asami could almost convince herself that she was back home, in her mansion. It was a lazy Sunday morning with Korra, her father at the factory….  
  
Asami’s orgasm slammed into her and she sobbed, clutching at Korra’s hair desperately. Korra slowed her movements, looking up at her as Asami's body shuddered with the force of her climax and stopped altogether when she saw the fresh tears sliding down Asami's cheeks.  
  
In a flash, Korra was over Asami, shielding her body with her own. Her hard cock was against Asami's thigh through the material of Korra's underwear   
  
“Ssh,” she whispered, cupping Asami’s face in her hands and using her elbows to hold her weight off of Asami. “Babe, you are mine now…”  
  
“Korra…. beware of not cumming in me, my diaphragm didn’t fit anymore and I couldn't find a new one,” said Asami, as she lifted her head, kissing Korra, wet and sloppy and more tongue than was probably necessary but it was enough to convey to Korra her urgency. Right at that moment, Asami needed Korra more than ever.  
  
“I got you, babe,” Korra murmured, kissing along Asami's jaw. Asami reached down, pushing at the elastic of Korra's pants as she tried to shove her shirt over her head; neither of them wanted to stop touching the other. With some fumbling and stopping to kiss, Asami's breasts were bared to Korra's greedy eyes and her cock was nudging at Asami's soaked entrance.   
  
Nuzzling her nose between Asami’s soft swollen tits, Korra sighed happily, dragging her tongue over one hard nipple. “I missed you so much, you're mine now,” Korra whispered, the emotion clouding her vision, making her voice tight as she held back.  
  
Asami whimpered, reaching up to touch Korra’s face, her pussy clenching at the teasing touch of Korra’s thick cock, heavy against her entrance. “Korra…”  
  
Korra sank into Asami roughly, opening her up and Asami cried out, clutching at her. A wrecked groan spilled from Korra's lips as she roughly rocked her pelvis against Asami's, filling her over and over. She didn’t wait, didn’t give Asami a chance to adjust as she slammed into her, almost snarling with each stroke.  
  
After two years, the roughness was expected. It surprised Asami but aroused her all the same and she tightened her fingers, pulling Korra toward her for a harsh kiss.  
  
“I need you so much” Asami said quietly, clinging to the Alpha, desperate to have Korra as close to her as possible. Korra gasped, nuzzling against Asami's throat, the thick ring of muscle at the base of her shaft already bulging. Asami was on edge, about to lose all control, when she felt the sting of Korra's teeth against her throat.   
  
Korra's knot popped, the swollen muscle resting just outside of Asami’s cunt. Her orgasm came swiftly but still, she held back, even as cum pumped into the Omega underneath her.  
  
Asami screamed once as Korra pressed her teeth in harder, breaking the skin and the sensation of blood trickling down her shoulder made Asami close her eyes. Blood stained the sheets underneath her - Korra was still cumming, her face in Asami’s throat.  
  
It took a few moments for Korra to go still, her cock slipping free from the Omega’s body. She remained where she was, kissing Asami softly.  
  
There was blood on her lips.  
  
“Why did you come inside me” Asami murmured, her voice plaintive and confused. Korra smiled in response, touching her cheeks with her fingertips.  
  
“Asami,” she whispered, “I couldn't control myself, I have waited to have sex with you for so long.”  
  
Dragging one hand down, she sank her fingers into Asami’s cunt, making the other woman cry out in shock and pleasure. Korra thrust a few times, saturating her fingers in her own spending before pulling away, lowering the digits to Asami’s puckered asshole.  
  
Asami gasped and whimpered, feeling a single finger press inside her. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip and Korra smiled, adding a second finger, slowly starting to fuck the Omega’s ass. With a drawn-out cry, Asami pushed down onto Korra’s hand, desperate for more.  
  
Korra lifted, kneeling up a little more as Asami came undone. Without warning, her fingers pulled free and the tip of her still-erect cock pressed into Asami’s ass; Asami screamed as Korra penetrated her, her thick shaft opening up the Omega’s tightest hole.  
  
“Korra, are you sure it's the right time to try this?” Asami choked, clutching at Korra’s shoulders as the Alpha drove into her. They’d never gone this far, but despite the light pain, Asami could feel the pleasure curling in her belly like a dark shadow, making her tighten unconsciously around Korra’s cock.   
  
“We have spoken about it before the war and you said you really wanted to try but if you tell me to stop, I will,” answered Korra. But Asami stayed silent.

“I will knot you soon,” Korra said. “If you’re still ok with it.”

“Yes, knot me” answered Asami.  
  
Sweat dripped down Korra’s brow as she fucked Asami hard, clutching at her body and demanding kisses, the Omega almost bent in half underneath her. Her knot started to swell and Asami mewled, her climax coming fast and hard.  
  
“Gonna knot you now,” Korra whispered, not waiting for permission as she gave one hard thrust, forcing her knot into Asami’s slight body.  
  
Asami screamed as Korra came, filling her belly with cum. It felt deliciously good and she tipped her head back, feeling Korra’s mouth on her throat as she came.  
  
Everything was smothered in a haze as they lay together. Korra didn’t stop touching her, kissing her; Asami returned each touch and kiss with her own. There wasn’t any need to talk right now.  
  
  
\--  
  
They couldn’t stay in the truck all day, no matter how much they both wanted to remain in a haze where only their love making existed. It was only when Korra helped Asami out of the truck, that the reality of how loud what they had just been doing must have been. Asami was certain that all of the soldiers passing by were very much aware of what was just going on between the two of them.  
  
A few came up to them to congratulate Korra. They were clearly Korra’s soldiers, from the way that they were addressing her. Their eyes didn’t linger on Asami in the leering way that the alpha who had wanted to rape her had, in fact they barely seemed to regard her as a living, breathing person at all. Somehow, that made her insides twist just as sickeningly.  
  
Korra didn’t put a stop to any of the behavior. Right now, she looked proud and cocky, with the air of the sex, they’d just had still lingering around her. She even accepted handshakes from some of the whistling soldiers, a grin on her face.  
  
Asami felt her discomfort shift into an anger. She hadn’t waited, desperately hoping to be with Korra again, for her to act like this when they were finally reunited.   
  
Without saying anything, Asami tugged Korra away from the ear shot of the other WaterTribe soldiers. She tried to ignore the whooping that gave way to or the chuckle the reaction elicited from Korra.   
  
“We need to talk,” Asami told her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Korra seemed to pick up on Asami’s irritation. “You’re upset.”  
  
“What was all that?” Asami gestured to the soldiers that surprisingly at least had the decency not to eavesdrop on their conversation. “You didn’t have to show off like that. I’m not some sort of prize for you to flaunt in front of your unit.”  
  
“That’s not what was happening,” Korra said quickly. “That’s not how I see you, and all of them know that. I’ve been fighting with them for a long time, and they saw how faithful I’ve been to you since we parted.”   
  
She raised a hand to cup Asami’s cheek. It was hard for Asami to not lean into the touch.   
  
“They used to make fun of me,” Korra chuckled again. “When they were all off finding new omegas or seeing prostitutes, I was faithful to my Fire Nation lover. I remember some of the jokes that they’d tell, but that doesn’t matter. Now that they see me with you, they see me as a real alpha.”  
  
She could see that Korra meant what she was saying, but still that explanation didn’t sit well with Asami.   
  
“I don’t think I like the idea of a real alpha,” she simply stated.   
  
“They’re just playing around,” Korra promised. “But if it bothers you this much, I’ll make them cut it out.”  
  
“Okay,” Asami gave a small nod.   
  
The two of them continued through the camp. Asami noticed that the soldiers they were around now weren’t looking at them the way that the ones in Korra’s unit had been. She could see an edge of hostility in the gazes now. They were looking at her the way that the alpha who’d taken her out of the cellar had been. It made Asami’s stomach churn. She wasn’t sure if she should say something to Korra, ask her if there was somewhere else, they could go, but it turned out that she didn’t have to speak.  
  
A group of the soldiers approached them, Asami knew that they weren’t about to shake Korra’s hand like the ones before had been. Instead, they threw crude insults at Asami. If the situation were different, Asami would have said something back. If they were still in the world where her and Korra had met, she wouldn’t let anyone talk to her like this. She wouldn’t let anyone look at her like she was a piece of meat.   
  
But Asami knew what she was here. She was a Fire Nation citizen, and she was in the middle of a WaterTribe base.  
  
Korra stiffened next to her. Asami didn’t have to look at her to know the anger that had to be reflected in her eyes. That was when one of the soldiers turned to her.   
  
“Congratulations,” he said with a sneer. “You’re lucky you found a Fire Nation omega bitch who let you fuck her willingly.”  
  
“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Korra’s voice was a low growl.   
  
Asami could tell that she wanted to punch this man. She wanted to punch all of them. In her rage, she probably couldn’t even see how grossly outnumbered they were, but Asami could. Asami could see how this would end if it broke out into a fight.  
  
She wanted to run away. She wanted to grab Korra and just run away from all of this. It wasn’t fair that the bliss she’d felt when her and Korra were finally together again had ended so soon. It wasn’t fair the they couldn’t just be happy for a moment without the rest of the world seeping in to ruin what they had. It wasn’t fair that even though they were together again, they were still in the middle of hell.  
  
One of the soldiers tried to touch Asami. She flinched back almost violently, retracting towards Korra and earning a hoot of laughter from the rest of the group. Korra moved to shield Asami from them.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
“Don’t be so serious,” another one of the soldiers jeered. “We’ve all been fighting just as much as you. We should get a share of the prizes.”  
  
“Yeah,” one of them said to Korra. “Share the bitch with us.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” another of the soldiers laughed. “We’ll give her back to you, once we’ve had a turn.”   
  
“If you touch her again, I will kill you!” Korra declared.   
  
Asami realized that this was only going to end in a fight, but she didn’t know how to stop it. She felt frozen. This was a different kind of fear than what she’d been feeling since the bombing began, but she knew that it was fueled with the same hatred.   
  
She knew that if she was an omega from the WaterTribe or Republic City these alphas wouldn’t be looking at her like this. They didn’t see their enemy as human anymore. Asami knew that tunnel vision was present on both sides.   
  
Right now, it was going to push Korra into a fight that she couldn’t win—a fight with the people that were actually on the same side as her. This was because Korra still saw Asami the way that she had before. Their situation was different, and Asami wasn’t going to act like things were exactly as they once were, but she knew that Korra’s feelings hadn’t changed.  
  
And right now, those feelings were about to get her in trouble.  
  
“Is there a problem over here?” A loud voice interrupted the group of them.  
  
Asami turned to see the soldiers from Korra’s unit surrounding them. They were the same ones who snickered and shook Korra’s hand before, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care about that.  
  
For a second no one spoke. The tension in the air was palpable. Then the other soldiers stepped back. Asami could see contempt in their eyes, but they weren’t stupid enough to take on the whole unit, and Korra wasn’t foolish enough to try to fight them now. They probably decided that just fucking an omega wasn’t worth it.   
  
“No,” one of them stated. Then the group was walking away.   
  
Asami let herself breathe a sigh of relief. The unit escorted Korra and her to Korra’s tent. Asami heard one of them reminding Korra that she could be demoted if she attacked another soldier. Korra just nodded. Asami knew that consequences were the farthest thing from Korra’s mind when she was angry like that.   
  
Before the other soldiers left, Korra instructed the unit to make sure that whenever she had to be away from Asami two betas would have to act as her bodyguards. It wasn’t safe for her in this camp, or anywhere else anymore. The members of the unit nodded their agreement before leaving.  
  
When they were in the tent, and finally alone, Asami couldn’t take it anymore. Before Korra could say anything, she delivered a sharp slap to Korra’s face.   
  
“Don’t ever treat me like that when we have sex, ever again,” she heard her own voice break. “You can’t act the way you did in the truck or after we left it.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Korra sounded like she meant this. “I didn’t think any of that would happen.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Asami told her. “You still can’t act like I’m some sort of trophy or a possession, you got after fighting all this time.”  
  
“I won’t,” Korra promised.“


	14. Chapter 14

Asami sighed as she sat down on the floor of the tent. She didn’t know it was possible to feel this exhausted when right now she knew she was safer than she had been in a long time. Korra sat down next to her. She didn’t say anything,

“If I get pregnant because of the sex we just had, it’s going to be very difficult for me,” Asami informed her.

Asami knew all too well how hard it was to look after a baby in the middle of all of this. She knew how hard it would be to keep herself healthy so as to not damage the child while she was pregnant, and she‘d seen how painful labor would be.

“What you did was very selfish,” Asami told Korra. “You should have thought about that, but you didn’t.”

“I know,” Korra said softly. “I promise I will in the future.”

Asami decided not to tell her that saying that now did nothing to erase what had just happened. If she was pregnant, Korra understanding that she made a mistake wasn’t going to make things any easier for both of them. Still, she knew that there was nothing they could do but wait and hope for the best right now.

“I don’t want to have sex like that again,” Asami continued. “Next time it should be more intimate, I don’t want what happened this time to happen again.”

She didn’t want them to be overheard. She didn’t want all of Korra’s soldiers to know what had happened between the two of them, and she didn’t want to face the humiliation she had just endured. What they’d done wasn’t worth that.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Korra looked irritated now. “Asami, I’ve kept all of my fear, and anger, and desire to myself for all of this time. I need to express my emotions and it’s not like you didn’t enjoy what we did.”

“That’s not important—”

“Yes, it is,” Korra didn’t let her finish. “Look, I’m sorry that I might have gotten you pregnant, but that’s the only thing about what we did that I regret. You have no idea what hell I’ve gone through in the past few months! The whole time I was waiting to finally be with you again.”

“I just think communication is important,” Asami was able to stammer out.

She didn’t tell Korra that she’d been through hell too. She didn’t tell Korra that these past months had contained so much suffering for her, because deep down she still felt like she had deserved all of it. She was a Fire Nation citizen and her guilt at that was never going to go away.

Korra seemed to see something in her face regardless of Asami keeping quiet. The hardness in her expression softened and she took Asami’s hands in her own.

“I’m sorry,” Korra told her. “You’re right.”

Asami let their eyes meet now. She could see the regret in Korra’s gaze. This was hard for both of them. As much as they wanted everything to be the way that it used to, they had to accept that was impossible. There were new obstacles that they were going to have to navigate now, and they both understood that.

“You shouldn’t be the recipient of my frustrations,” Korra said softly. “I’m sorry about the way I treated you.”

Asami pulled Korra into a soft embrace. She closed her eyes as she felt Korra’s arms wrap around her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. This kiss was an apology, and it was one that Asami was ready at accept. She knew that this was hard for Korra, and that Korra was trying. She wouldn’t argue with her anymore tonight. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the fact that they were able to hold each other again.

“We should get some sleep,” Korra hummed.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

It had been a long time since she had slept without fearing that she would be woken in the middle of the night by the sound of the sirens or approaching gunfire. Deep down, she knew that was still possible. She knew they could still be attacked, but she also knew that this time she had Korra by her side. This time she could sleep in the embrace of the woman that she loved.

Asami put her head on Korra’s neck and they cuddled together on Korra’s sleeping bag. She could feel the hard ground underneath them, but it didn’t seem all that worse than the stiff mattresses or carpeted floors of the flats that her and Mai had needed to make do with.

“I missed this,” Asami murmured.

“Me too,” Korra hummed.

Asami gently caressed Korra’s body in a soft, sensual manor. She let herself enjoy the softness of the moment. Her hands stopped on Korra’s breast and she explored them once again. She tried not to think about how many nights she’d drifted off longing for an embrace like this. She knew those thoughts would only bring tears to her eyes.

“I thought of you everyday,” Korra told her. “I still have one of the letters that you sent me back when I had to go home for my exams. I read it every night, it calmed me to see the words you wrote. It’s not the same as talking to you, but it was the closest thing I had.”

“That feels like so long ago,” Asami said. “It’s like I was a different person back then.”

“So was I,” Korra said softly. “Asami, I think I’m a different person than when we parted.”

There was a slight waiver of fear in Korra’s voice. Asami didn’t tell her that she felt like she was too. She didn’t tell her that the girl that she used to be had died in the bombing and right now she didn’t know who she was or how she could ever go back to the person she used to be.

“It’s okay,” Asami made her voice as comforting as she could. “After everything you’ve been through, it makes sense.”

“I’ll find a way to be the girl you fell in love with,” Korra promised her.

“Just be you, Korra,” Asami placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I’ll fall in love with you all over again if that’s what it takes.”

Korra kissed her again. This time it was far more passionate. Asami let all of the emotions she’d kept bottled up, the emotions that she still didn’t know how she was going to ever voice, bleed into the kiss. She continued to caress Korra’s body, her touches eliciting a deep moan from her lover.

Soon Asami felt Korra pressing against her, a new lust sinking in around them. Korra was getting hard. Asami moved her hands to Korra’s cock, gently rubbing it. Korra moaned again, the sound ringing in Asami’s ears. She wasn’t sure she had the energy to make love like they had before right now, and there was still too great a chance that she could become pregnant. Still, she could still make Korra feel everything that she’d missed through the months of them being apart.

Asami worked Korra’s pants and underwear off of her to place her mouth around Korra. It had been some time since she’d done this, but her body remembered the way that Korra liked to be touched. She remembered how to make Korra fall apart with pleasure. For that brief moment, it was like they were the people they once had been back when the world wasn’t falling to pieces around them.  

When Korra had finally reached her peak and her breaths evened again, she pulled Asami into a strong embrace. Asami closed her eyes. Tonight, she would sleep in the arms of her alpha. Tonight, she would let herself feel safe and cared for. For the first time in months, she didn’t worry about the world around her. For the first time in months she let herself slip into a blissful sleep.

 

—

The next morning, they were in the middle of a war once again. Korra explained to Asami that because she was captain, she would need to go to the captain of the other soldiers that they had been harassed by the night before and ask for them to be punished for their disrespectful behavior. Since they had been insulting Korra as well as her unit, she was hopeful that they would receive a punishment.

“Is there usually any consequence for a WaterTribe soldier treating a Fire Nation omega like that?” She couldn’t help but ask. “It seemed like so many of them just see us as prey.”

Asami couldn’t hide that she was worried for other omegas. She was lucky that Korra had found her before she was assaulted, but she knew that she was the only one who had a WaterTribe soldier on her side. All of the other omegas were at the mercy of people who she knew despised them because of the country they lived in.

“I wish that wasn’t the case,” Korra said regretfully. “We’re trying to prevent it, but a lot of the officers don’t agree with us.”

“Right,” Asami nodded.

She supposed a lot of them saw everyone living in the Fire Nation as equally responsible for the attacks on them. Either that or the war had dehumanized the enemy so much, that they no longer saw hurting them as wrong. Still, it disgusted her how easier it was for people to justify causing harm to each other.

“I don’t think what happened yesterday will happen again,” Korra added softly. “Soon word will spread that you’re mine and after that no one will try to insult or touch you again.”

Asami didn’t tell Korra that she didn’t belong to anyone. She understood that Korra knew that, she was just explaining how the others saw her. That didn’t mean it didn’t make Asami feel small. In their eyes, she wasn’t anything more than a piece of property. She remembered before the Fire Nation started losing the war, even though many people saw her as lesser because she was an omega, she had still been respected.

Back then she was still the daughter of a nobleman, she was still in possession of some power. All of that was gone now.

“Still,” Korra added. “It’s safer if we make sure that you’re always with a man from my unit. They’ll protect you.”

Asami wasn’t the only one who needed protection.

“Mai and Ty Lee are still out there,” Asami told Korra. “I’m worried about them.”

She remembered the fear in Mai’s eyes when she had been led away from her child back in the cellar. She wished that there was a way she could tell Mai is was alright. She wished that there was a way she could continue to protect her like she had been trying to for all of these months.

“I’ll try to help them,” Korra pressed a kiss to Asami’s cheek. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Asami smiled at her.

Time began to slip by. Slowly, Asami began to get used to living in the WaterTribe camp and being in the company of Korra’s soldiers. Soon, the WaterTribe was close to completely defeating the last of the Nationalist army. Korra and her unit retreated for an occupied part of the city and was able to manage to stay there. Korra set up a headquarters in an unoccupied flat, and Asami stayed there with her.

Korra was even able to find heat suppressants from Asami to stop the effects and signs of her heat. This was a relief. They both knew how dangerous it was for her to be in heat in the middle of the war.

She also found condoms so that they could have protected sex and Asami didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant in the war-stricken city. They had sex as much as they could. Korra didn’t act like she had back in the truck. Asami could tell how much she was trying not to be aggressive, but she seemed not to be able to help being more and more possessive.

That was new. Back before she had to leave to fight, she’d had a handful of possessive qualities, but she’d never behaved like this before. At times, Asami was able to pass it off as Korra trying to be protective, but the more and more it happened the harder it was for her accept. Korra wanted Asami to constantly stay in the headquarters she’d created with the supervision of her beta soldiers. Korra told Asami that she didn’t like the idea of her going outside, even if she was accompanied by a soldier.

Staying quarantined like this was starting to drive Asami crazy. Every time she tried to bring her frustrations for Korra’s attention, it ended in a fight. Every time they fought, it ended in tears.

Seeing Korra like this broke Asami’s heart. Korra had been right when she said that the war changed her. Now Asami could see how strong of an effect the months of fight had on the woman that she loved, and she realized more and more of the changes made to Korra hadn’t been for the better. The Korra that Asami saw how was so much harsher that the one who had left.

The war had turned Korra into a sort of nihilist, who believed in nothing and no one anymore. Right now, it felt like the only thing that Korra cared about was having sole possession of her omega. Their relationship had never felt like this before.

Asami wanted to get through to her. She wanted to bring back the girl that she was in love with and show Korra that there was more to life than what the war had taught her. She knew that the experiences of the war were weighing heavily on her, and Asami wanted her to be able to open up about them so that she could begin to let the pain go.

“I want to help you,” Asami told her one night. “But I can only do that if you let me.”

The more they talked, the more Asami knew she was changing how Korra felt about the world they were in the middle of. As Korra told her the horror she’d been through, Asami worked on chipping away the nihilism and the harshness that Korra seemed to wear as a shield now.

It hurt to hear what Korra had gone through. It hurt to hear about her pain and realize how much of her humanity she had been forced to abandon. Asami did everything that she could to comfort her. She held Korra and Korra shed tears for the people that she’d lost and the lives that she’d ended on the battlefield. Asami knew that Korra had tried to cut herself off from emotions. On the battlefield, that had meant to difference between life and death.

But forcing herself to stay harsh and angry all of the time wasn’t really living. Asami did everything that she could to help Korra understand this.

“I ‘m sorry,” Korra told her one night. “I know I’m being too aggressive and negative.”

Asami held Korra in her arms as Korra shuddered. It was painful for her to see herself, Asami understood that. She knew that if Korra could just flip a switch and be the person she used to be, she would. Still, that would mean that each time she wasn’t out she would have to learn how to be warrior again.

“All of these months of fighting hardened me,” Korra confessed; “I’ve had to kill people, and I can’t just forget that.”

“I know,” Asami said in a small voice. “And I’m not asking you to.”

“I’ll try to soften,” Korra promised her. “When all of this is over, I will.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

“When we’re finally at peace, I think I’ll be able to let my guard down.” Korra told her. “But right now, I don’t know how to.”

“I understand,” Asami assured her. “But I need you to see that I can’t live like this,”

Korra tensed slightly, but she didn’t say anything. She was going to let Asami talk. She was going to listen. For a second, Asami saw that flicker of the softness that Korra used to have. She wanted to protect that side of her. She wanted to keep it sheltered until it could once again lead her through her life.

“I can’t stay here all of the time,” Asami told her. “It’s going to drive me insane. And you know I need to find Mai and Ty Lee.”

“I just want you to be safe, and I am trying to find Mai.” Korra told her. “But she’s not in the flat you mentioned anymore. You know it's easier for me to find her.”

“I know,” Asami sighed. “But there’s a difference between protective and possessive. You used to understand that difference.”

Korra was silent for a moment. Asami knew that she was processing this information. She knew that it was hard for Korra to hear that she didn’t like the aggressive behavior.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said again. “If it’ll make you happy, I’ll ask one of my soldiers to escort you as a bodyguard when you want to go out.”

“Thank you,” Asami let herself smile now.

“And I’ll try to be less possessive,” Korra added.

“That’s all I ask,” Asami hummed.

This was a hard time for everyone. Asami just hoped that it would be over soon. She hoped that peace would come and in time her and Korra could live a happy life. She’d long ago given up hopes of them returning to the life that they used to lead. Asami didn’t have her family’s money anymore, and it would be foolish to think that they could forget the trauma they’d both endured.

Still, Asami dreamed of the two of them being able to feel the way that they used to. She dreamed about dancing, and laughing, and only worrying about the silly things that she used to worry about. Peace was the first step to her and everyone her cared about getting this sort of life back.

 

—

It wasn’t long before the Fire Nation was completely conquered. Korra and Asami were both so relieved when they heard the news. Finally, the fighting was over, and peace was established. The citizens of the Fire Nation were told that at long last they could return to the lives that they’d held before the war, under the occupation of the WaterTribe. It seemed that the country was on its way to being a safe place once again.

Korra told Asami that as long as she was careful, she shouldn’t have to worry about going out alone. The WaterTribe soldiers were no longer a threat to her, and without battles littering the city she didn’t have to worry about being caught up in anything dangerous. For a little bit, it seemed like all of their problems were solved.

At least, that was what Asami had thought at first. It seemed that now that the fighting was over, she was faced with a new problem, one that she had not expected. Many of the other Fire Nation citizens who still lived in the city had seen her with Korra. It wasn’t like the two of them were keeping their relationship a secret, and until now Asami hadn’t thought that there would be any reason to.

Now that the war was over it wasn’t the WaterTribe soldiers who insulted her, it was the people of her own country. It felt like everywhere Asami went someone was there to glare or spit at her. She was called a slut, a shameful waste whoring herself out for the WaterTribe.

The first day that Asami left her and Korra’s flat by herself she had been excited. She’d taken a little bit of the money they had with the hopes to buy some groceries, planning to cook dinner with Korra when she returned home that evening. Instead of feeling the freedom that she thought she would finally have the chance to experience, Asami was jeered at and teased. She came home in tears. Hours later Korra found her still sobbing on the couch.

At first Korra had just been angry. Her face nearly turned red as she charged to the door, determined to find the people who had dared to insult her omega and make them pay. Asami was able to stop her from leaving the flat to incite a fight.

“It’ll just make everything worse,” she weakly cried. “Please, Korra.”

So Korra just held her as she cried and tried her best to offer comfort.

“It’s because they can’t say those things to the people, they’re really angry at,” Korra told her softly. “They’re only insulting you because they know the kind of trouble they’d be in if they jeered at the WaterTribe soldiers.”

“I know,” Asami murmured. “I just hate this.”

“Yeah,” Korra hummed. “I hate it too.”

In time, Asami learned to ignore the people who tried to insult and offend her. She reminded herself over and over that these people didn’t know her. She reminded herself that this treatment was nothing compared to the hell she’d suffered through. She was so much stronger than this.

About a week after the fighting had ended, Korra was able to track down Mai and Ty Lee. Asami was overjoyed when Korra told her that she was certain that she’d found the abandoned flat that they had relocated to. The two of them went to the flat together so Asami could finally see her friends again.

It was Azula who opened the door of the flat. She looked shocked when she took in who was standing in front of her. The next thing any of them knew, Ty Lee was pushing past her girlfriend and pulling Asami into a tight hug.

Asami was quickly ushered into the flat, where Mai embraced her as well. Her eyes were filled with tears as she pulled Asami close. Asami realized that for the past few weeks she must have thought that she was never going to see her again. Mai had lost so much in the war already, Asami understood if she had refused to let herself entertain false hope.

“We were afraid you were dead,” Mai told Asami once they had all calmed down. “I waited up all night after that soldier took you away in the cellar. I kept hoping that you’d come back to the flat.”

“We tried to find you,” Asami promised Mai. “But you’d already left.”

Mai nodded, a sad smile on her face. Asami mentally reminded herself not to dwell on what they could have done in the past, right now all that mattered was that all of them were alright. They’d made it through the hardest time of their lives, and now they were going to be okay again.

Ty Lee and Azula were in the other room. Ty Lee seemed to think that it would be better to give Mai and Asami some time to catch up alone. Mai’s son sat in her lap, playing with a small toy that Asami knew was the best Mai could afford for him right now.

“When Korra said she heard you were living with Ty Lee and Azula, I thought that she’d been misinformed,” Asami admitted to Mai honestly. “You said you didn’t want anything to do with Azula.”

“I know,” Mai let out a small sigh. “But somethings are more important than my pride.”

She looked down at the child in her lap. There was a smile on his face. Asami found herself wondering not for the first time, if he would end up remembering any of the hell he’d been born into. Maybe by the time he was old enough to understand his surroundings, the Fire Nation would be back on its feet again. Maybe his world could still have the innocence his mother’s lacked.

“I did what I had to for his sake,” Mai continued.

“We could get you a flat,” Korra spoke up now. “Since the war is over, you shouldn’t have to worry about WaterTribe soldiers trying to hurt you or your son.”

“Thank you,” Mai looked relieved now. “I want to go somewhere else as soon as I can.”

“We understand,” Asami assured her.

“Don’t worry,” Korra smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Not long after they had that conversation, Korra was able to find Mai a small flat where she could live with her child. Her neighbors seemed nice and welcoming, Asami knew that being a part of a community would help Mai adjust to life after the war. She decided now was a good time to hold the baby shower she’d promised Mai so long ago.

“I don’t want Azula to be invited,” Mai told Asami as she was planning the small party.

“Why?” Asami asked before she could stop herself. “I thought you put your issues with her in the past.”

“They’re more than just issues,” Mai’s voice was dark. “I thought you of all people would understand that.”

“I do,” Asami promised her. “And I’ll respect your decision, but Azula helped you. I just think it’s silly to hold on to grudges after everything.”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Mai told her. “I lived with Azula because I had to, but that didn’t make it any easier. I know she hates me, and she didn’t try to hide that while I was living in her flat. She was very controlling to both me and my baby. Now that I finally don’t have to depend on her, she’s not welcome in my life.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded. She knew that it would be too much to wish that the war had somehow changed Azula for the better.

“I don’t want her to dictate how I’m supposed to behave at my own baby shower,” Mai added. “Right now, I’m free of her and I’m going to keep it that way.”

“I understand,” Asami told her. “She won’t be invited.”

“Besides,” Mai let out a soft breath. “I don’t think she would have helped me or her own nephew if Ty Lee hadn’t convinced her to.”

Mai tensed slightly at the memory. Asami put a hand on her arm to comfort her. She really had no idea what those weeks of the four of them living together had been like. She was not going to assume that any of it had been pleasant.

“She’s so harsh to Ty Lee, all the time,” Mai winced. “Whenever she was frustrated, she’d scream at her like somehow Ty Lee was to blame for everything going wrong in her life.”

“That must have been hard to watch,” Asami sympathized.

“It was unbearable,” Mai told her. “I couldn’t do anything because I was terrified that if I spoke up, she’d kick me and my baby out into the streets. I felt so helpless.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Asami pulled Mai into a hug. “But it’s over now. Everything is going to be okay now.”

They embraced for a long time. Asami hoped that Mai believed her words. She hoped that Mai couldn’t hear how uncertain they really were.

 

—

The baby shower was held on a quiet afternoon. They ended up inviting some of Mai’s neighbors to celebrate with them. Ty Lee had been invited too, but because Azula hadn’t she didn’t let her go. It was a petty revenge, but Asami couldn’t pretend that she hadn’t expected it.

The party lasted for a few hours. Mai was given some small presents and they’d been able to find a bakery to make a beautiful cake for the occasion. It was a simple celebration, but it was the nicest thing that Asami had seen put together in a long time.

Despite all of this, Korra didn’t seem to be enjoying herself at all. Every time Asami would look at her with concern she’d smile, but Asami knew her well enough to see the worry behind it. Something was bothering Korra, but she didn’t want to interrupt the party by telling her about it now. As much as Asami appreciated the care Korra was showing, seeing her like this was weighing on her nerves.

It was only after everyone else had gone back to their own apartments and Mai was packaging what was left of the cake that Korra broke her silence.

“I don’t think we can stay here for much longer,” Korra told them.

“What?” Asami blinked at her.

“Now that the Fire Nation is being occupied by the WaterTribe, it’s only a matter of time before it becomes a theocracy,” Korra said grimly. “We need to flee the capital while we still have the chance.”

“But it’s finally peaceful here,” Mai protested. “Life is finally going back to the way it should be.”

“Before the war I wanted to leave the WaterTribe,” Korra’s voice was bitter. “Even though I fought to protect it, I haven’t forgotten how horrible living there used to be.”

“So, you want to run away?” Asami asked softly.

“Yes,” Korra nodded. “Now that the war is over, I’m going to desert.”

Asami felt a chill settle inside her. She saw the look on Mai’s face at those words, she remembered what had happened back when Zuko had tried to run away from the Fire Nation army. Of course, this was a different situation, but that didn’t stop the fear from settling in the room.

“You waited until the war was over,” Asami said softly. “Even though you want to run away, you’re still loyal to the WaterTribe.”

“I am,” there was a note of pride in Korra’s voice. “But I can’t live here, and I don’t want either of you to have to endure anymore pain.”

“Where would we go?” Asami asked.

“Republic City,” Korra said. “It’s the only place I can think of that will give us a second chance.”

Asami couldn’t deny how nice the idea of starting over sounded to her. There was a time where she’d see leaving the Fire Nation as running away, but a clean start where she and the people she cared about could be happy and safe seemed too good to be true.

“I trust you,” Asami promised Korra. “If you think we should leave, then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed a bit the smut in chapter 13 so that it looks more consensual. I never intended to make the consent dubious.


	15. Chapter 15

They talked about leaving again that night. Korra seemed nervous, Asami realized that maybe she was afraid that Asami would change her mind. She remembered back when Korra had asked if they could run away to Republic City before the war had even started, back then she thought that nothing would make her desert what used to be her home. Now, the thought of being in a safe place was so comforting.

She wanted the both of them to have the chance to heal. She wanted to be able to get a job and live in a quiet flat. She wanted to be happy again.

“How are we going to do this?” Asami asked Korra.

It wasn’t like they could simply walk onto a boat. Korra was in the army, and if anyone saw her trying to leave they’d ask too many questions, and it wasn’t as if Fire Nation citizens were free to leave the country either. Both of them were putting their lives on the line. Not to mention, the only boats leaving the country were for the military or merchants selling supplies to rebuild what had become of the capital.

“We’re going to have to be very careful,” Korra told her.

Asami nodded.

This was going to be dangerous, but both of their lives for the past several months had been nothing but danger. As much as Asami knew she should be nervous, she couldn’t imagine this being any worse than hiding in cellar after cellar praying that a bomb wouldn’t fall on top of her. The war had hardened her skin. Asami was tougher than she used to be.

“I already told you, I trust you,” Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s cheek.

“I have some connections,” Korra told her. “There are people who will turn a blind eye to me running.”

Asami thought of Zuko. She thought him being shot down without mercy. She thought of the hollow look on Mai’s face the months after.

“There are some who won’t,” Korra couldn’t know what Asami was thinking, but she seemed to be able to read the worry on her face. “I’ll make sure I’m only putting our lives in the hands of people who won’t betray me.”

“I know,” Asami uttered.

“Some of them will understand,” Korra promised her. “And I know that there are people sneaking refugees out of the city. I doubt that I’ll be the only soldier to seize the chance of escape.”

“That used to be us,” Asami said softly. “Back before everything.”

“I remember.” A sad smile formed on Korra’s face. “I wish I could have known the hell that this was going to become back then.”

“You still would have fought,” Asami knew that. “Even if we were in Republic City by then. I know you would have gone back. That’s who you are.”

“I know,” Korra said softly. “I just want it to be all over now.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “Me too.”

In the next week Korra was able to come in contact with a merchant ship captain who was willing to turn a blind eye to refugees who hid in the cargo hold, provided that he was paid enough for his silence. Korra was certain that this was the safest way to get to Republic City. The boat was scheduled to simply drop of it’s cargo, and go back to the RC. Most non-Watertribe ships were kept under close watch, but it seemed the soldiers stationed to do this had become lazy. That would work to their advantage.

Asami told Mai and Ty Lee the plan and gave them the details for where to meet them. At first Mai was afraid for the safety of her son, but in the end decided that leaving would be what was best for him. If they were caught, she would be punished but the Watertribe couldn’t put an infant in jail. She wanted to do everything she could to give him his best chance.

She didn’t know if Ty Lee was going to ask Azula to come with them. She didn’t know if she should. Asami no longer knew how to feel towards Azula, she didn’t know if it was right to try to sympathize with her or if forgetting any bit of humanity that she’d shown was even more wrong. In the end, she decided she’d leave what Azula was told about to Ty Lee, after all, she knew her the best and had received the worst of her cruelty.

They dressed in simple clothes with cloaks that concealed as much of their faces as they could. They couldn’t afford to be recognized. Asami didn’t even want to think about what might happen to Korra if they were discovered.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Mai’s child weren’t waiting for them at the dock. Asami felt her nerves rise, but Korra reminded her that they still had time. The two of them joined other refugees on board. The area they were ushered to was cramped and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t any worse than all of the cellars Asami had hidden in during the bombing.

They were told that it would be another hour until the ship left the dock. However, in only fifteen minutes Asami and Korra felt it start to move. Asami stood and tried to run to the door, but she was stopped and her cries of protests were hushed. Both her and Korra were told that it they made a fuss they could get everyone killed. No one listened to Asami’s pleads that their friends hadn’t arrived yet and they needed to wait for them.

Later, they’d find out that the captain had seen soldiers coming their way, and out of fear of being caught had decided to leave before they reached the ship. They passed the mess off as a misunderstanding in the schedule. Because of the quick action, Korra, Asami, and all of the people huddled together in the belly of the ship weren’t caught and had the opportunity to get the second chance they craved.

Asami hadn’t thought that would come at the price of her friends losing exactly that.

Time seemed to pass by slower in the ship. There was barely any light from the outside that seeped in, and hardly enough space to fit all of the people crammed together. Asami didn’t recognize any of the faces around her. She wasn’t sure if it was better that way.

Like all of the times that she would wait for the bombs to end, she felt a disconnect from these people. They were all running to the same thing and from the same horrors, but this was not a community. Asami wasn’t sure if she’d ever know the meaning of that word again.

No one spoke as the hours passed. The air was thick with anxiety. Asami didn’t need to know these people to be certain that they all had the same fears pressing in on them. With every noise from the deck above them, another spike of fear shot through everyone. They were all terrified that they would be caught by a Watertribe boat. They were terrified that they would come this far only to die in the middle of the ocean.

Korra held Asami’s hand in her own. Every so often she’d look at her with a soft smile. Asami would smile back, and they’d each pretend that they couldn’t see how scared they both were reflected in their faces. This had been Korra’s idea, and Asami knew that she’d made the right call, but that also meant that if anything went wrong Korra would carry every bit of the blame.

There was no way to tell if Korra was the only deserted soldier on board. Asami wondered if there were others like her who had waited for the war to end to escape. She wondered if people had wanted to leave before or if they had all been like Korra and carried the pride and duty of defending their country.

When Asami felt exhaustion coming over her, she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She drifted off quietly. It wasn’t a restful sleep. Every time she felt her consciousness slip away, she’d be jolted awake by a new sound and a new fear. After that Asami accepted that it would be a while before she was able to get any rest.

Eventually they arrived to their destination. The two of them and the other passengers were ushered off of the ship in the dead of night. Just like that Asami found herself stepping onto the shore that promised her freedom.

There were tears in her eyes and she held Korra close. Soon she knew she was going to have to face the fact that they were in a new city with barely any money and no connections. Soon they’d have to find a way to live. Soon she was going to acknowledge that coming here had been the easy part.

But for now she let herself be happy. For now she let herself be grateful that she had Korra by her side and the both of them were alive. They were going to start a new life together and Asami wanted that more than anything.

* * *

Korra didn’t want to call this real freedom. When she decided to run, she didn’t want to think of everything that she was risking. The only thing that she could process was that soon her and Asami would be trapped in exactly the kind of place she’d once lived in fear of. She could only think of what was best for the two of them and the family that she wanted them to have the chance to build together.

Now she thought of her parents and the consequences she may have left them to face.

Her freedom didn’t feel real without knowing that they were safe and happy as well. She wanted them all to be a family, and she wanted the people that raised her to know that she was trying to do the right thing. As much as she knew it would hurt them to hear the news, Korra hoped that everyone assumed she was dead.

She hoped that her disappearance wouldn’t be realized as what it really was. If any one in her unit connected the dots, Korra was confident that they would lie and say she’d either killed herself or been killed in an accident. That way her parents wouldn’t have to pay for her treachery, or live with the shame of her running.

Despite the mistakes that they’d made before, Korra and Asami were relieved to find out that she wasn’t pregnant. That would have made their new life even more difficult. Korra still wasn’t entirely sure how they were going to care for themselves, but she knew that this was still better than staying in the Fire Nation.

In Republic City they were immigrants, but because of how the city had been formed every line of families there had originally come from another nation. Korra and Asami didn’t stick out at all. That was nice. It wasn’t until now that Korra realized that the two of them had never lived somewhere that they were both considered normal. Here the only thing restricting them was the fact that they really did have to start from scratch.

Within their first day they found a non-profit organization formed to provide people like them with food and shelter. At first Korra was glad to have somewhere that they could figure things out, but the organization told them that even though they were bonded they would have to stay in different shelters: Asami with the other omegas, and Korra with the alphas.

“We’re going to run into that problem wherever we go,” she told Asami.

“Not if we get married,” Asami replied.

“You want to get married?” Korra couldn’t help how happy that made her, even if their main reason for making the decision was because it was the only way they could stay together.

“We’re already bonded,” Asami reminded her. “I told you a long time ago, you’re the only one for me.”

Korra ended up taking Asami’s last name. It was easier that way. In the Watertribe people only went by their first names, but in Republic City that was very uncommon.

They were married in a small court house with a stranger serving as their witness and no time or means to celebrate. There had been times when Korra fantasized about getting married to Asami in a church or on a beach. She’d pictured Asami in a flowing white dress with flowers in her hair, and the two of them telling each other long and beautiful written vows. This wasn’t any of that. Still, when she kissed Asami she knew that they were going to find a way to be happy.

They were given a very small room. It had a bed and a meager kitchen. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. Their wedding night was spent in as warm of an embrace as they could under a thin blanket and with not much heat. Still, Korra was happy that they were together.

“I love you,” she murmured, kissing Asami gently. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“I know we are,” Asami replied softly. “I love you too.”

For the first time in a long time, Korra realized that she had confidence that they were going to be okay too. She’d say it because she wanted Asami to believe it, even if there was doubt in her mind, but right now she stood by those words. There were going to be many cold nights and small meals ahead of them, but for the first time the both of them were free. After so long, Korra could sleep without the fear that they could perish the next day. She could finally hold Asami in her arms and relax.

This wasn’t much, but it meant the whole world to her. She just wished that she could some how know that everyone they’d been forced to leave behind was okay. She wished that she could have something a little bit more solid than just hope.

Later that week they went through the needed paperwork to have their education recognized and receive their diplomas. During the war Korra had been given her diploma as a physical education teacher, since soldiers who were fighting could easily obtain this. Now she could start looking for jobs so they could begin to support themselves.

They found out that the poles had closed their borders again. The Fire Nation was officially under Unalak’s control and the borders to the country was closed as well.

This meant Korra would have no way to contact her parents. She would have no way to know if they were alright. She tried her best not to let her worry consume her, but it was hard to keep them out of her mind.

She worried for Mai and Ty Lee as well. It hurt her heart to leave the two of them behind. Korra had hoped that they could give Mai’s son a new and safe life here in Republic City.

Korra could feel the initial happiness that she’d had to be out of the Fire Nation grow heavy and turn into something else. It was harder and harder to relax and be glad for what they had, especially when it seemed as if their luck had come at the price of others.

Korra often thought of her parents and friends and wondered what they were suffering through while she was able to have a roof over her head and her own freedom. The worry felt like a pain in her chest, stopping her from enjoying anything else. She knew it bothered Asami too, but it was getting harder and harder to see anything aside from her own pain.

The aggressive nature that she had been so determined to put a stop to was creeping back into her. She felt the way she had when her and Asami had first been reunited. She hated that, but didn’t know how to stop it.

Asami was kind and gentle through all of this. She recognized Korra’s behavior and instead of getting upset over it, she would just talk to her. Asami let Korra lean on her because she knew that Korra could barely hold herself up.

Korra didn’t know where she’d be without Asami. She could feel how strong Asami was trying to be for her. She was grateful for it, even if it made guilt join the worry in her chest.

It was getting harder and harder for Korra to sleep through the nights. She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d been able to sleep peacefully and not be wrenched awake by a new nightmare. The images that plagued her mind were always familiar, they were shattered and terrible versions of all of the awful memories that she tried to push away. That was what made them so painful.

They had a knew life in Republic City, but Korra didn’t know how to focus on that and let go of the past. She didn’t know how to smile and laugh anymore. So many times in the weeks that they spent in their tiny flat, Korra wondered if it would have been better if she hadn’t made it off of the battlefield.

If she had died back then, Asami wouldn’t have to take care of her, her parents wouldn’t have to wonder what had become of her and suffer in her place, and she wouldn’t be living this hell after hell.

Sometimes, Korra wished she was dead. She wished that all of this could just fade away and she could finally be at peace. Sometimes, she thought about making that her reality. She thought about how easy it would be to just slip away.

But she refused to leave Asami alone. She refused to make the woman who held her through the pain and did her best to sooth her bare the weight of her death. Korra might feel broken and damaged, but she wasn’t that weak.

And she knew that the pain wasn’t going to last forever. She had felt this pain when they were leaving the Fire Nation, and it was the thought of the bright future she could have with Asami that kept her going.

It also helped that she knew she wasn’t alone in feeling her pain. Nearly everyone in Republic City had suffered because of the war. She was not the only veteran suffering, and that made her feel like she belonged here. No matter how hard she knew life was still going to be, at least here she didn’t feel like an outcast.

Korra and people like her could speak freely about what they’d gone through. She was understood and respected.

So when she woke up in the middle of the night with screams of the terror Korra feared would never leave her, she told herself that she was going to be strong. Asami always woke up too, and she always held Korra as she struggled to breathe through her sobs. Asami would tell her that she was safe now, she’d tell her that she was never going to have to go back to the battlefield that had tormented her so much.

And eventually, Korra would believe her.

She never stopped worrying for her parents, and she never stopped wishing that she had some way to contact them, but in time she was able to remember that they had always wanted the best for her. They had always wanted her to be happy and safe, Korra knew that if they could see her now they would be happy for her. They would be grateful that she was somewhere that she could recover from everything she’d been through and with someone who cared about her.

If Korra’s parents could see her now they would be glad she was free and against all odds had found the perfect wife. They would be happy that the love her and Asami shared had triumphed despite everything that the world had done to test it.

Slowly, Korra was able to accept that it was okay for her to be happy even when she didn’t know if the people that she loved were. That didn’t mean she was there yet. It didn’t mean that the nightmares stopped or even that she knew how to want to live, but at least she knew that she deserved it. For now, that was enough to get her out of bed each day.

They still followed the news. While the Earth Kingdom had returned to it’s former government and freedom from back before the Fire Nation had conquered the country, the Fire Nation was currently completely occupied by the Water Tribe. Korra had seen this coming. She knew that after the war the Water Tribe was going to stay in control, and she knew that couldn’t bode well for the people they’d been forced to leave behind.

Trying to build their own lives became a helpful distraction to all of that. They were able to find work. Asami was hired as an engineer for a successful company, and Korra was given a job as a master swimmer. Their first salaries didn’t entail a lot of money, but it looked like it was going to be enough for them to get out of the care of the shelter and find their own place to live.

Korra spent her free time looking for flats. She was able to find a small, but not horribly run-down two room flat near the building that Asami worked. All they really needed was a kitchen and a bedroom, and Korra was excited for them to finally be able to support themselves. It felt odd but not unwelcome to be excited once again.

They visited the flat on their first weekend off. It was small, with only a kitchen and a bedroom, but not any more meager than where they had been living before. It felt odd to look back on the mansion that Asami used to live in and the life of comfort the both of them had not too long ago. This was so much different and so much less, but Korra was grateful for it. She was grateful that they were able to find a place to live so soon after moving to the city.

Korra took in the small space, it’s partially stained walls and clearly over used furniture. She could get used to this. She could learn how to live happily here for as long as they needed to.

“What do you think?” Korra turned to Asami.

She turned to her wife—the woman who had supported her through everything, who had remained hers even when the both of them had no way of knowing it the other was alive, who had loved her against all odds—and saw tears in her eyes.

“Asami,” Korra took a step forward, her hand outstretched to comfort the woman she loved. Apparently that was all that was needed to open the flood gates.

Asami fell to her knees, violent sobs overcoming her. In less than a second Korra was at her side, her hands running through Asami’s hair and doing everything she could to sooth her. She didn’t understand where these emotions were coming from all of the sudden. Only a few moments ago, Asami had been smiling and telling her how happy she was to see what could be their future home. Only a moment ago, Korra thought everything was okay.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Asami uttered through her labored sobs.

“You can’t do what?” Korra asked softly.

She waited for Asami to breathe. She waited for her to be able to speak. She couldn’t bombard her with questions. She wouldn’t make this moment any harder than it had to be.

“I can’t pretend to be strong anymore,” Asami finally said.

Those words hit Korra like a knife to the chest. They made her mind rewrite the past few months of Asami holding and comforting her through all of her pain. She’d been drawing support from a girl who was doing everything she could to hold herself together. Whether she meant to or not, she had made it impossible for Asami to cave into the weakness that they both knew was only human. She had made Asami into her rock, and by doing so she’d removed herself as Asami’s.

“You don’t have to,” Korra told her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not just you,” Asami was still crying. “It’s not just now, either.”

“What do you mean?” Korra asked her in a soothing voice.

Still, Asami winced. Still, she wanted to hold her own pain within her. She still wanted to be the one who carried the both of them, even though it was tearing her apart.

“You can tell me, Asami,” Korra whispered. “Please, tell me everything that’s been bothering you."

And so Asami did.

She told Korra how she had needed to put her own fears aside when she had to take care of her father, how she’d felt torn apart when she wasn’t able to save him. She told Korra about all the times that Mai lost hope and Asami had been the one to pull her back. Every time they heard the bombs, Asami had put Mai and her fear first. When the baby was born, they both knew that Mai would need help taking care of him, so Asami had filled the role of his second parent as they suffered through each day.

Asami told Korra about how awful the bombardment had been. She told her about all of the times that she thought she would die, and all of the things she told herself as she watched her world be set ablaze. She told her about the time that her and Mai had needed to run to the train station for shelter, about all of the burning people she had to pretend she couldn’t see.

Then she told her how much she knew Korra had needed her when they found each other again. She told her that she’d tried to push everything she felt aside to take care of Korra. That was what she was good at, after all, carrying the people who needed her. In these moments, her own feelings didn’t matter.

“That’s not true,” Korra said softly. “You matter so much, Asami.”

Gently, Korra stroked her hair. She pulled Asami into a tight embrace. She reminded her that right now she wasn’t alone. Korra was going to do everything she could to make sure that Asami never felt alone ever again.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me,” Korra whispered. “And I do feel so much better because you supported me. I know I was a nightmare to deal with when we were first reunited, but you stuck by me.”

Asami let out a shaky breath.

“So now it’s my turn,” Korra promised. “Now I’m going to be here for you, okay? You can tell me everything that happened when the city was being bombed. You can talk about it now, you don’t have to pretend that it didn’t hurt.”

Korra knew that she had been egotistic before. She’d assumed that the war she’d been fighting in had been so much worse than whatever Asami had endured, but she was wrong. Korra had been on the front lines, but Asami had been in the middle of the battlefield too. Only she had no way to defend herself. She had been forced to be strong when there was nothing for her to pull strength from.

They went back to the tiny room they’d been staying in. Korra decided she’d put off renting the one they’d been looking at until the next day. Right now comforting Asami was more important.

That night Asami told Korra everything that she’d kept bottled up inside of her. Korra held her and listened. She made sure Asami knew that she could tell her every detail that she needed to. She made sure that Asami understood it was finally time for her to stop pushing herself to be strong—that if she kept doing that it would destroy her.

Asami cried as she explained how she’d felt like her and everyone around her deserved the torture that the bombings had put them through. She thought that because she was a Fire Nation citizen—because she had been unable to stop the Nationalists from doing what they did to the Earth Kingdom and the Watertribe—she was at fault.

“Sometimes I thought you’d hate me,” Asami whispered.

“I could never hate you,” Korra promised. “Asami, I know you. I know how much it hurt you when you saw what the Nationalists were doing.”

“But I still did nothing,” Asami said through her tears.

“That’s not true,” Korra said as firmly as she could. “You helped smuggle people out of the country, you harbored refugees in your basement, you tried so hard to get people to listen to you.”

Asami shuddered in Korra’s arms. Korra knew that even those memories were hard to go back to. The war had stained every bit of the life that the two of them used to have. Korra wished that now that they were safe they could wipe that pain clean, but it didn’t work like that. Scars didn’t just disappear, they took their time to whither. Her and Asami were going to keep this with them for a long time.

“You weren’t to blame,” Korra told her. “You and so many people went through hell. I’m sorry I never let you talk about this before. I’m sorry I couldn’t see how much you were hurting.”

“I have nightmares too,” Asami whispered. “Every time I go to sleep, I’m back there. It’s horrible. I think I’m going to die all over again, and still I’m doing everything I can to protect Mai and her baby.”

“You never wake me up,” Korra uttered.

“No,” Asami shook her head. “When the nightmares are too much and I wake up, I don’t let it wake you up too.”

“So you let yourself cry alone in the dark?” Korra felt sick.

She couldn’t believe that she had failed her wife so much. Every time she was wrenched from her sleep from another horrible dream, Asami was there for her. She hadn’t been able to do the same.

“I’m so sorry,” Korra said again. “Please, let me help you next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Asami was still crying.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Asami poured her heart out to Korra. She told her every horrible event she’d lived through. She told her how she’d felt when her father died, how she had been by Mai’s side when the baby was born, how she had done everything to ensure that the baby was as healthy as he could be.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep in Korra’s arms. Korra held her tight and promised her that if she woke again in the night, she would be here to sooth her through the pain.

Things felt smoother after that. Korra felt like her and Asami’s relationship was becoming balanced again. They weren’t exactly the same people that they had been before the war. Now they both carried trauma, but they were finally able to talk about it and try to heal together.

Asami was getting better at leaning on Korra and telling her when she felt like the memories from the war were becoming too much. Korra was getting better at helping. She was starting to remember how she’d felt back before everything went to hell. In their own way, they were learning how to be happy again.

They moved into a flat Korra found the next week. Even though it was small and nothing like what they’d had before, it was nice that it was just theirs. The both of them did everything they could to make the tiny space feel like a home. Slowly, the city was starting to feel like a home too.

Through work and the shelter that they still sometimes got assistance from, they met other immigrants from all over the world. Seeing how the war had affected these people just as much as it had the two of them, made Korra feel less alone. Making friends and spending time with people who understood what they’d gone through helped the both of them feel better. In Republic City, no one was an outcast.

They befriended a couple whose names were Bolin and Opal. They were refugees from Earth Kingdom when it was occupied by Fire Nation. Bolin was a beta who had fought against the Fire Nation army, Korra and him quickly connected. The two became their best friends and frequently went on double dates together.

Both Korra and Asami spent most of their weekdays at work. They were new to their jobs, so they didn’t have the ability to pick their hours. Korra didn’t mind that. She liked being able to work for a living and come home to the woman she loved.

On weekends they did their shopping for food and clothes together. They took turns cooking so it was better that they both be there when they bought ingredients. Korra liked the little shopping trips to the market place. It made her feel like the two of them were just like any other couple, and she found that she liked doing most things when Asami was with her.

It was funny how much they seemed like the perfect domestic pair. Sometimes they would talk about back when they first got together and Asami had been afraid of commitment. Asami laughed at that time now. They both did.

That was how they learned that it was okay to laugh again. Korra was learning more and more that it was okay for her to be happy. In her own way, she was doing her best to teach Asami the same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

One day, however, Korra caught sight of a familiar face as the two of them were looking at the marketplace. For a second, she thought that her eyes were playing a cruel trick on her. It wouldn’t have been the first time that she thought she saw a person from the life they used to live.

Before she could think of how she was supposed to respond, Asami’s hand clasped hers. That was all Korra needed to know that she wasn’t hallucinating.

“Azula,” Asami said out loud. Her voice was a little bit shaky, like she too was afraid that the person she was seeing wasn’t here.

The woman they were both staring at turned her head. It was Azula. She was dressed in far simpler and less grand clothes than Korra had ever seen her in before, and she looked a lot thinner than she had back in the Fire nation. Still, it was her.

“Ty Lee told me you two tried to escape,” Azula said when had approached the couple. “We hoped that you made it. No one back in the Fire Nation has any idea what happened to you.”

“How are you here?” Asami questioned her. There was disbelief in her voice. “They let you leave?”

“Not exactly,” Azula frowned. “I helped Republic City during the war. Not everyone forgot that, and one of the trade ships let me stow away on board.”

“They let you stow away,” Asami’s voice had hardened now. “You mean you came alone.”

Korra watched Azula’s expression change. She could feel the anger radiating from the woman standing next to her. It didn’t come all at once. Asami wasn’t the kind of person who could just jump into an emotion. Instead Korra saw the rage that she knew has been building against her childhood friend for years finally burst to the surface.

“I tried to take Ty Lee with me,” Azula told the both of them. “She refused to come.”

“Why would she do that?” Asami asked in a low tone.

“She said she wasn’t going to leave Mai and her baby behind,” Azula exclaimed. “She said she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did.”

“Because Ty Lee is a good person,” Asami said darkly. “Because she cares about the people, she doesn’t just pretend.”

“You left too,” Azula reminded them.

“We tried to take them with us!” Asami was shouting now. “We did everything we could, but you abandoned them! You abandoned Ty Lee! After everything you put her through she chose to stand by your side and you left her in that hell at the first chance you got!”

She was crying. Korra heard it in her voice before she saw the tears in her eyes. Instinctively, she reached forward to comfort her wife, but Asami didn’t notice. She was so caught in her own anger that she couldn’t. Korra had seen that anger before. That was the look she always had when she was face to face with how unfair life could be. It was the look that made it impossible for Korra to think Asami was ever anything less than a good person.

“You don’t deserve to be here,” Asami told Azula. “Ty Lee, and Mai, and your nephew do!”

“I know.”

Those words caught the both of them off guard. For a second, Asami seemed frozen. Then she wasn’t the only one crying. For the first time, Korra watched Azula’s eyes fill with tears. She was shaking. In a way, she looked a lot like Asami had the day that they’d first visited their flat.

“You don’t think I know that?” Azula whispered. “I wish she was here instead of me. I wish all of them were. But Mai refused to leave with her son, she thought it was too dangerous for him. That’s why they never came at the docks that day you escaped!”

She wasn’t lying. If Korra and heard those words from her back when they were still in the Fire Nation, she would have been sure that it was some sort of act to gain sympathy. But Korra knew what a liar looked like. She also knew what someone suffering and broken by the choices that they had made looked like.

“I wish I died instead of my brother,” Azula uttered. “I know it’s what everyone else thought when he was killed. Even Ty Lee, had to have. She loved me, but I know that none of you ever liked me.”

“Azula,” Asami’s voice was softer than a whisper. She seemed at a loss for words.

“You all think I don’t have emotions,” Azula shook her head. “I tried to make everyone think that because I don’t want to have them. I don’t want to feel like this! I never did.”

She stumbled under her own weight. For a second Korra thought she was going to fall to the ground. Then, without missing a beat, Asami moved forward, steadying the woman she’d been screaming at a second before. She held Azula, her eyes full of an unreadable expression.

“My mother used to say I was a monster,” Azula let out a small laugh. “I always said she was right. I wish she was right. If I was a monster, this wouldn’t be tearing me apart.”

They helped Azula find a cab to take her back to the apartment she was living in. Korra paid the driver. She had a feeling Azula had the money to pay for her own ride, but given the state it was in this just seemed easier. Korra didn’t have the heart to ask a crying girl for money.

After that, Korra took Asami home. She was quiet for the whole walk. Korra didn’t try to make her talk. She knew it was going to take time for her to collect her thoughts and organize them. She knew that hearing those words from Azula had made Asami feel things that she didn’t want to.

“Do you think I miss judged her?” Asami finally asked Korra that night. “Do you think we all did?”

“I don’t know,” Korra sighed. “She’s done bad things. The fact that she feels bad now doesn’t erase them.”

“I know,” Asami shook her head. “It’s just, right now I keep thinking that maybe if I’d tried to get through to her back before the Nationalists, and the war, and hurting Ty Lee, maybe I could have stopped all of this.”

“You can’t put that weight on yourself,” Korra told Asami in a firm voice. “It’s not your job to save other people. Even if you love them and even if it hurts, she wasn’t your responsibility.”

“I know,” Asami said again. “But it makes me sad.”

“Yeah,” Korra exhaled. “Me too.”

* * *

A few days later Korra met with Azula on her own. She learned that Azula had been able to bring some of the money that she’d made back in the Fire Nation with her, and currently had a good job. They decided that they should both start working for a charity that helped Watertribe and Fire nation dissidents to fight the dictatorship. Korra didn’t have as much free time as Azula did, but she wanted to do her part.

Azula seemed happy to be doing something. They all knew that this wasn’t going to atone for everything that she’d done, but it was a good place to start. It was better than her just wallowing in her own feelings until they destroyed her.

One day they visited one of the homes for refugees from the war in person. Many of the people there had come from the Fire Nation. They had been able to be smuggled out before the borders closed like Korra and Asami had. Now they were safe from the war that had distorted their lives, but many of them hadn’t been as lucky as Korra and Asami. Many of them didn’t have their families with them, or ways to support themselves in the city. They were completely dependant on the sympathy of others.

As they were passing out blankets and warm food, Korra saw a young boy grasp Azula’s hands and say something to her. Even from the distance she was away from her, Korra could read the shock on Azula’s face as she nodded and said something back. It was only after the boy had walked away that Azula excused herself from the room.

Korra found her outside the building a few minutes later, clutching the wall for support. Tears were streaked down her face and she looked pailer than Korra had ever seen her.

“What happened?” Korra asked.

She didn’t know what she was supposed to do in this situation. She didn’t know how to go about comforting a woman she was only recently able to accept the humanity within. Her and Azula had never been friends, they had barely even gotten along. Seeing Azula at this weak of a point still felt odd to Korra.

“That child thanked me,” Azula uttered.

At first Korra didn’t understand. Then she did.

“He said that I must be a very good person,” Azula was shaking, but it still felt wrong to reach out and touch her. “None of these people have any idea that I’m the reason they’d suffering.”

“You can’t act like it was just you,” Korra told her. “The whole nation was in a horrible place.”

“I made a choice to join the Nationalists!” Azula reminded her. “I didn’t have to. I did it because I’m selfish! I did it because I thought it would benefit me.”

Azula winced at the memory. Korra could see it clearly too. She remembered how casually Azula had announced her decision of join the party. She remembered the arrogance Azula had displayed that day.

“And it did,” Azula’s voice was soft now. “And as long as it did, I didn’t care who it was hurting. I couldn’t see them, so they didn’t matter to me, but now--”

Azula choked on a sob.

“Now they’re real,” Korra finished. “Now they’re children, and families that never did anything wrong.”

“I wish I could go back to then,” Azula said. “I wish I could tell myself I didn’t have to be a monster.”

“But you can’t,” Korra knew that this was what Azula needed to hear. Even if it hurt, she needed someone else to say this to her. “You can only admit that you were wrong and try to do something now. Crying isn’t going to help anyone, especially not yourself.”

“I know,” Azula whispered. “You’re right.”

That night Korra told Asami about what Azula had said. Asami seemed happy to hear that Azula was finally realizing that there were consequences to all of the horrible actions she had made. Korra was too. It might hurt her now, but that was a good thing. It meant that deep down she wasn’t really the monster everyone thought she was.

Asami slowly got used to being around Azula again. Korra knew that every time she saw her she thought about the people that they had left behind, and that hurt the both of them.

“Ignoring that she’s even here would feel like running away,” Asami explained to Korra one night. “I don’t know if I’m still angry at her—I guess I am a little bit—but I think I understand her better than I ever have before.”

Korra didn’t know if friendship was the right word for what now existed between the pair of them. It was something close to that. Sometimes they even talked about the old days before the war, and about the friends that they hoped were still alright. Tears weren’t shed during those conversations, but Korra knew it pained the both of them to talk through what they had been through.

Still, she thought it was good that they did. In different ways, they were all learning how to heal. It didn’t mean that they would forget all that they’d been through or the people that they lost along the way, but they were figuring out how to go on with what they couldn’t change.

Korra hoped that one day Ty Lee, and Mai, and the child would make it out of the Fire Nation. She hoped that they would all find each other again and they would find a way to be happy. Until that day, she would do everything she could to support Asami and she knew that Asami was doing the same for her.

Life after the war wasn’t easy, but they were finding ways to make it bearable. They were finding ways to be happy together.

* * *

Time was a funny thing. After a few months feeling like a lifetime, suddenly the days began to slip by. Korra had a feeling that the less painful they were, the quicker they passed. That didn’t exactly feel fair, but she couldn’t complain. Five years later, she felt both like barely anytime had passed at all and like she was living in a whole new life.

Everything was different now. Korra and Asami were no longer living in a tiny flat. Their nights were no longer terrorized by visions of the war. It took five years, but they were finally free.

That didn’t mean the world was as different as it felt. The Fire Nation was still occupied by the Watertribe. The borders of both countries were still closed. Korra and Asami still had no way of contacting the people they had left behind or how to know if they were even still alive.

But in five years they had learned how to carry that weight and not feel that they shouldn’t be allowed happiness.

Both of them adapted to their new lives in Republic City. With the help and financial support of Azula, Asami had been able to create her own company called Future Enterprise. Due to the knowledge she gained from watching how her father had run his company all of his life, Asami quickly gained success. It had recently expanded so far that she was able to fully reimburse Azula for the money she had lent her.

Korra was working as well. She had been hired as a gym teacher at a local high school. She liked teaching. Working with the kids was enjoyable, and it gave her something to spend her time on that she felt was for the greater good.

With the money that Asami made, they moved out of their apartment and bought a large house with a garden. The space was greatly appreciated by their dog Naga, who they took for walks in the afternoon when they both got home from work.

Nearly two years after they moved to the city they received another surprise. They hadn’t been trying to have a baby, even though their new success meant they could afford it. When Asami realized that she was pregnant, they had both been stunned. Then Korra had laughed with tears in her eyes and pulled Asami into a tight embrace, because deep down she knew they both wanted a family and now after everything they suffered they would finally have another reason to be happy.

And they were happy.

There was a time when Korra had been afraid that she wouldn’t get the chance to see Asami smile the way that she did now. There had been a time when Korra thought that her own life couldn’t be worth living. She was glad that both of them had pushed through to get to where they were now. Asami was happy and that made Korra happy too.

Now their daughter was three years old. They had named her Kazue, she was an alpha and as strong and determined as both of her parents. It took these three years for them to decide that she should have a sibling to grow up with. They were trying to have another baby.

They decided that the best way to try to do this was to make love when Asami is in heat. Usually, Asami took suppressants on the second day of her heat. If she didn’t it was difficult to handle both being in heat and working. Her job could be very demanding, but Korra knew how much Asami loved it. So on the first day of Asami’s heats, they had sex. During this Korra was able to knot Asami, an experience they both cherished.

However, once they were sure that this was what they wanted for their family, Asami decided to work from home for the duration of her heat and not take her suppressants.

On the evening of the second day of Asami’ heat, Korra knew that this was going to be difficult for her. Still, they needed to have sex for the whole heat to increase their chance to have a baby.

When Korra came home, she was greeted by a clearly aroused and longing Asami. Korra immediately began to pull her own clothes off before turning to strip her wife as well. She knew Asami needed a quick release and that only sex will appease her now.

Asami moaned as Korra pulled her blouse off and pushed her pants down to her ankles. Their movements were clumsy. They often were when the two of them were in such a ravid passion. It was hard to see or feel anything aside for the lust that filled Korra and radiated from Asami.

Soon they were on their bed. Korra started caressing Asami’s body, her hands taking the time to feel every inch of her. But Asami was in a hurry.

Korra heard Asami’s breath hitch as she begged her to get inside of her now. That reminded Korra that they had the whole night to have sex again and again. They had all of the time in the world to enjoy each other’s bodies, but right now Asami needed release. They could enjoy foreplay later.

Korra was ready as well. Her clit has already changed into a cock. That had happened as she’d pulled Asami’s clothes off of her. No matter how many times they did this, Asami seemed to have no trouble making want stir inside of Korra.

Without wasting anymore time, she penetrated Asami. She started to thrust in and out. Asami let out a cry for more, she demanded Korra thrust harder and harder. Korra had learned to expect this when Asami was in heat.

When she was at the mercy of her hormones, Asami liked it rough. She liked it when Korra seized control of her and didn’t hold back. Korra quickly arose her tempo, and was rewarded by a chorus of endless moans from the woman under her.

The thought that maybe tonight would be what got them their baby, only aroused Korra more. She needed to fill Asami again and again. She couldn’t stop. Neither of them wanted her to.

After some time, Korra’s knot started to appear. Asami groaned with pleasure and begged Korra to knot her. Korra obeyed, and in a rough thrust, penetrated Asami with her knot.

They both came again and again, Korra’s knot pushing Asami to orgasm after orgasm.

When they were finished and finally satisfied, they laid on their bed together in silence. They stayed connected as they rested.

Eventually they were able to part, and Asami then told Korra that she will be ready for another round. Korra was happy to indulge. They had sex again and again long into the night.

Asami and Korra were both insatiable. It was difficult for Korra to wake up in the morning and to go to work, but the night was so good. Korra had to remind herself that she still had three days to enjoy knotting Asami.

After Asami's heat ended, life shifted back to normal. They both slept a lot to make up for the rest they loss during the heat.. Korra hoped that they would soon find out that Asami was pregnant.

But she couldn’t help being a bit afraid for the future.

Even though Korra cherished each day she could wake up to a happy family and her own freedom, she didn’t think that Republic City was perfect. There were elements of how the country was run that she did not entirely agree with. The capitalist economic policy was what bothered her the most.

Korra had grown up in a community based society. Today the Watertribe wasn’t the same it had been in her childhood, but back then she had watched people support and care for each other. The needs of the community was placed above the needs of oneself. It was different here in Republic City.

There were shelters and charities set up to help the poor, but Korra didn’t feel that what was done for them was enough. Many people seemed to brush aside the plight of others, and that was not at all discouraged by the society. Watching these people made Korra look back to when she had lived in the Watertribe and everyone she’d known had been content with only basics things—some were even not able to get that.

Now the people around her seemed so obsessed with the frivolous, while others went hungry without roofs over their heads. She didn’t understand why people acted as if they were dependent on materialistic items that in reality they did not need. At first she’d blamed advertisement, but it still perplexed her how so many could be roped in by this.

When she had first come to Republic City she had seen it as a society of freedom, but the more she lived here the more that she recognized that the people of Republic City were slaves to a consumer society. Of course, she knew that this was better than the Watertribe and Fire Nation where so many were being denied their fundamental rights, but this was not what she had expected from a country of freedom.

She saw how the way that Republic City worked was beneficial for talented creators like Asami, but she was not one of many. The vast majority of the city were not as bright and inventive as Korra’s wife, and even if they were not everyone was lucky enough to receive the schooling and financial support that had taken Asami to where she was now.

Even though Korra had money, and comfort, and freedom here in Republic City, she couldn’t stop herself from looking back fondly and with longing on her childhood in the South Pole. She missed living in a place where people helped each other without expecting something in return. Back then she had not realized how much she was taking for granted. It was odd now to think that she missed the place she had been so desperate to leave.

Back when Korra was a teenager, her mother had said something that only now made full sense to her. She’d told her that they were not being given a choice, and when people are denied that they cannot be individualist. If they tried to, they would die. In the Watertribe survival was what was most important, and they needed the people around them in order to survive.

At the time, it had impacted how she saw her community, but only now did she realize how the words reflected all forms of people. She realized that it was the reason the people she lived around now were so hesitant to help each other. In the Watertribe they weren’t given a choice, but here in Republic they were and so many would rather turn their backs on others than go out of their way to help.

It hurt Korra to see that, and it hurt her even more to accept it as truth. She wondered what her mother would say if she saw her now. She wondered if the society that she lived in right now would be as difficult to watch for her parents as it was for her, or if they would just be happy to have freedom—even if that was at the cost of so much.

Recognizing what was wrong with how Republic City treated those who lived their felt like a good place to start in helping the people who needed it the most. Korra was able to recognize that with how the job market worked, many futures were essentially decided from childhood. Those who didn’t have access to the kind of education that Asami and people like her did had little to no chance of securing employment to that level of success.

So Korra decided that she would reach out and try to help struggling students. That mission ended up being much harder than she had initially anticipated.

Things that had been easy for Korra and Asami were so much more complicated for others. While it was true that Asami had started out with barely any money, she’d had her diplomas and understood how to do her job to the best of her abilities. She was clever and worked for other people before she created her own company.

Not everyone was as smart as she was. In fact, most weren’t and could never do what Asami had. Still, that didn’t mean that they deserved to live in poverty. No one did, but there was only so much that Korra and the charities she worked with could provide.

As time wore on, Korra found herself voicing some of these worries to her wife. She always felt a little bit bad when she did, after all, she wanted to be happy. She had her perfect family, and a live of comfort she had never known before. Sometimes she wished that she didn’t care so much, it would be far less painful that way.

“But you wouldn’t be you,” Asami told her one night. “I like that you care, Korra. It means you’re a good person.”

Some of Asami’s opinions on freedom had changed because of Korra and all of the concerns she carried. Asami agreed that, while the complete freedom of Republic City had initially seemed like a paradise, in practice it was a dangerous situation.

“It makes it so only the strong can thrive,” Asami expressed.

That was true. Even if the Spirit Party had been a harsh dictatorship, at least under their rule every child had their chance. Here it felt as if everyone’s place in society were already decided for them. Only people like Asami could challenge this, and Korra had yet to see anyone else like her rise so far.

“People who aren’t rich, or smart, or have status don’t stand a chance,” Asami said sadly. “And I can’t imagine it’s easy to excel in school when you don’t have the means to.”

“Poverty controls so much,” Korra agreed.

She remembered their tiny apartment. She remembered staying in shelter before they could even afford that. Were it not for the education that they came to the city with, they probably would have had to stay there for a long time as they searched for jobs that would have paid them so much less and required so much more from them.

The two of them talked about this more and more as time passed. Korra found that it bothered Asami as much as it troubled her. Being the creative thinker that she was, eventually Asami began to come up with possible solutions to the injustices that they saw everyday.

“The government should be held responsible for these people,” Asami told Korra one day. “There should be systems in place to help them.”

“Yes,” Korra hummed.

“And the rich should be made a part of that as well,” Asami added. “You were right when you said that people won’t help others unless they have to, so they should be obligated to.”

“I don’t think many people would be happy with that,” Korra stated.

“I know, but the city should raise the taxes the rich have to pay,” Asami said decidedly. “The money can go to helping those who can’t afford food, shelter, and education.”

Korra nodded. She knew that they both wished changed was as easy as people like them saying it should happen. She wished that more people who had everything they needed thought the way that Asami did.

“This place isn’t perfect,” Asami told her with a sigh. “I know it’s not, but you are happy, right?”

The question caught Korra by surprise. The worried tone in her wife’s voice did as well. This was something that Asami had put time and engird into wondering. This was something that she feared the answer to.

“Of course I am,” Korra meant this. She meant it with all her heart.

“As imperfect as this city is,” Asami added. “I still think it’s the best place we could be, and I know it’s the best place to raise our family.”

“You’re right,” Korra pulled Asami into an embrace.

Korra knew that they couldn’t have everything that they wanted. She knew that there was always going to be things about her home that she missed, but there was a reason she had been so determined to leave it those years ago. This life was better than the lives they could have had if they stayed in the Fire Nation or lived in the Watertribe.


	17. Chapter 17

One day Korra came home to find Asami in tears. It was normal for Asami to be finished with work first, given that she was in charge of her own company her hours were far more flexible. Korra also liked to take the time after her workday to check in on the charities she was working with and make sure that everything was running smoothly.

When she walked into their bedroom and was greeted with Asami, eyes wide with tears and body nearly shaking, for a second panic seized Korra. At first she was terrified that something, she had no idea what, had gone horribly wrong. The war had been years ago, but the instinct to be ready for the absolute worst had never quite faded away.

Then Korra saw what she was holding in her hands. Then Korra’s eyes let her focus on the positive pregnancy test. Then she realized the tears in her wife’s eyes were not tears of sorrow, but that of joy.

Korra scooped Asami up into a tight embrace. It took a moment for her to realize that she was crying as well. She was so overjoyed she felt as if her chest was going to burst. She was alright with that. In this moment, she was alright with anything.

They hugged, and kissed, and cried for a long time. Even though their lives no longer took place on a battlefield or in the middle of worlds of pain, Korra savored the joy of this moment. Life had taught her not to take something like this for granted.

Nine months slipped by far quicker than they had the first time. Near the end of her pregnancy, Asami had to take time off of work. Korra had a feeling that, if she hadn’t stressed that it would be bad for both her and the baby if she didn’t, Asami would have tried to work until the moment her water broke. It always impressed Korra how driven her wife was.

She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Aiko. Holding him for the first time made a warmth grow inside of Korra. She’d felt this when she first held Kazue as well. She still felt it when she watched her little girl smile, and play. She knew that she would feel like this every time she was with her family.

Never in her life had Korra been this proud. She was proud of Asami and all that they achieved together. She was proud of the beautiful and wonderful children she was blessed to have. And she was proud that, even though she had once thought the war had broken her, she had found happiness and a normal, safe life.

* * *

The morning that Korra heard the news she had been praying to hear for five long years began as any normal morning did. With Asami on maternity leave to make sure their son’s first few months was spent with his parents, Korra was the one who made sure that their daughter woke up and got to school on time. She was making breakfast for the both of them, when Asami bursted into the room—a newspaper in her hand.

“I thought we agreed you’d sleep in this week,” Korra chuckled.

It didn’t surprise her in the slightest that her wife was terrible at taking a break. Even when she was supposed to be resting and only worrying about herself and their baby, Korra knew Asami was spending all of the time she couldn’t be working reading and staying informed about the world around them.

“Look at the headline,” Asami said urgently.

For a second, Korra was worried. Usually, Asami would tease her back before bringing their attention to what she had swept into the room to say. Instead, Asami’s eyes were bright with something close to but not quite joy. There was a hesitance to her that Korra hadn’t seen in a long time.

Without saying anything, Korra took the paper from her hands. At first she was certain that her eyes were lying to her—her mind tormenting her with what she wanted most only now that she had put her hope aside. Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder as if to assure her that this wasn’t a dream.

“The dictatorship in the Watertribe has fallen,” Asami read out loud.

“The borders are open again,” Korra knew that was what this meant. “We can find them.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “Your parents, and Mai and Ty Lee. We can finally see them all again.”

Then they were embracing. Tears of joy filled Korra’s eyes. There wasn’t a day that passed by that she didn’t pray that her parents were alive and safe. Now she knew she would soon have to face the reality that this might not have been the case. Soon she would know the truth, for better or worse. Still, right now she pushed these thoughts away. Right now she allowed herself to be happy for herself and for the country she had left behind so long ago.

They began planning their trip that night. The timing was difficult given how small their children were. It wasn’t like they had grandparents or even friends that they trusted enough to leave their kids with as they made the journey. At first Asami had been hesitant about traveling all the way to the South Pole with a baby and a three-year-old, but after weighing their options they both realized that this would be the easiest solution.

Even if the conditions were hard, it made both of them uneasy to separate their family even if it was for just a few weeks.

Asami got the four of them tickets on one of the first ships from Republic City going to the South Pole. They could easily afford their own cabin on the boat, which both parents were grateful for since they knew the trip was going to be difficult for both of their children. Kazue was full of excitement when they explained to her that they would be taking the trip.

She had never been outside of the city before. Korra and Asami hadn’t left the city since they had moved their five years ago. Watching their daughter bounce up and down on the deck of the ship and babble on and on about everything she would tell her friends once they returned was comforting.

They didn’t tell her she would be meeting her grandparents. Korra and Asami had talked about that before they planned the trip. If the worse was reality—if they ended up going all the way to the South Pole for nothing—they didn’t want Kazue to have to share in the grief. Their child shouldn’t have to lose people she hadn’t even known, she was too young for that kind of pain.

Setting that boundary made everything feel a little bit more real. Korra didn’t know if that was a good thing for her or not. She didn’t want to think about how it would feel if she was forced to face the fact that her parents had died in her absence. She knew it would crush her. She knew it would make five years of praying and hoping seem futile.

But if that was what was waiting for her at the end of this journey, Korra wanted to be prepared. No matter how much it hurt, she had to be there for her family. She had to be there for the people she would meet when she stepped foot on the icy ground of her old home. In the South Pole she would find old friends and comrades that would look at her and need to see the strong captain she once was. They would need to see the second chance she’d been given and how they could now have the same.

Asami covered Korra’s hand with her own as the ship began to leave the harbor. They watched the city that had given then another life become more and more distant. Even as the sea took them away, Korra couldn’t help but marvel at the place she had made her home.

Republic City really was beautiful. The buildings seemed to jut out of the earth itself, their clean and metallic masses reflecting the push and pull of the waves beneath them. The city didn’t carry the weight of the many lives it housed, instead it seemed to theatrically present them like a trophy.

The city was beautiful. Beautiful and terrible both intertwined together.

The trip was as hard as both Korra and Asami expected it to be. While their daughter was still excited to see a new place, the cold weather was hard on both of the children. The closer the ship got to their destination, the more bundled the two would have to be. The weather was difficult for Asami as well, since she had never been anywhere this cold before in her life.

Getting closer to their destination was hard for Korra in a different way. She wanted to be excited, but the underlying sense of dread didn’t leave her. It was also hard for her to go back to a place that she hadn’t felt happy in for a long time. Her home had gone from feeling like a prison to being torn by war. While she was relieved to return in a peaceful state, she didn’t know what it was like to feel at ease in the place that she had once called her home.

“Are you nervous?” Asami asked her softly the night before they were scheduled to arrive.

Their children were both asleep. Korra was grateful that Aiko spent most of his time asleep and that Kazue was too young to understand the reason why they were only able to go to the place her mother had grown up now. When they were both older, Korra and Asami would explain the war to them. They’d explain how complicated freedom was and how important it was to protect it. Right now, though, it was better their daughter just thought this was a vacation.

“Yes,” Korra answered honestly. “It’s not just because I’m afraid they won’t be waiting for me.”

Asami nodded, silently encouraging Korra to go on. Korra was lucky that she had her wife with her for this. She couldn’t imagine going back on her own. No matter how strong she wanted to be, she knew that she couldn’t handle facing the South Pole on her own.

“I’m not the same person I was the last time I was here,” Korra told her wife. “And I know it’s not the same place that I left.”

She had watched so much happen to her home over her lifetime, and right now she really didn’t know what to expect. Asami understood that. Korra knew that her wife had watched the place that she loved be morphed into a hell that they had been forced to flee.

“But I’m happy to be able to return,” Korra added. “I want to see it, and I want to find my parents.”

If they weren’t there, Korra wanted to know what had become of them. She knew it would destroy her to hear they had died, but if that was the truth then if she was ever going to feel closure she needed to know what happened when she left the Fire Nation. She couldn’t spend anymore time just wondering.

The day that the boat docked in the harbor, Korra felt a weight in her chest that she hadn’t carried in a long time. It reminded her of being a soldier. Once she stepped foot on the snow covered ground, she knew she would be stepping into that version of herself once again. Only this time she had her wife by her side and their children in their arms.

The snow excited Kazue, and as Asami held their son in her arms she talked to their daughter and kept her entertained. She knew that Korra needed her head clear for now. She knew that this was a moment full of pain but also joy, fear but also relief.

After speaking to a few people at the docks, they found an inn to spend the night in. Korra had been here before. She had been everywhere in the South Pole before. That was how small this place was.

The building didn’t feel as familiar as Korra would have liked it to. This was one of the towns that hadn’t been attacked. Korra could still remember the first months of fighting. She could still remember the moments when everyone had thought that they wouldn’t win.

“I’m going to the Capital tomorrow morning,” Korra told her wife.

It wouldn’t take her long to get there, and she still knew the route by heart. If her parents were still alive, that was where she would find them. That was where she would find anyone who still knew her face.

“I could come with you,” Asami’s voice was comforting, but Korra could hear the worry in it. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

She did. They both knew that she did. Part of it might have been a matter of pride, another was her needing to conquer her own fear. Asami had saved her, had taken care of her, more times than Korra could count. This was something that she had to do on her own. She wanted to know that she’d been able to face it like the soldier she once had been.

“We can’t leave the children alone,” Korra reminded Asami. “Besides, I think it’s best if they rest the first day.”

She wouldn’t say out loud that she knew Asami needed the rest as well. As strong as Korra knew her wife was, traveling not long after she’d given birth wasn’t an easy task. Asami needed a day to recover as much as their children did.

“If you’re sure,” Asami wasn’t going to argue. Instead she kissed Korra’s forehead. Even after all this time, her she was still what gave Korra the strength to go on.

The next morning came quick. Korra kissed Asami goodbye and gave each of their children a big hug. They told Kazue that she would be meeting with some old friends in the city, and that soon all of them would get to go there too.

Korra left the inn and took in her first moment alone with the South Pole in what felt like as lifetime. The could air nipped at her skin, and she thought she was going to cry with how familiar it felt. No matter how much the buildings and the people living their shifted, the snow under her feet and the freezing chill on her lips was the same as it had been when she was a child.

The South Pole was so different from the city that Korra had left. It didn’t present itself for the world to see, there wasn’t a sense of show within it. Instead it was humble, it was simple. Much like the snowflakes collecting on Korra’s clothes and eyelashes, one had to be up close to recognize it’s elaborate beauty.

And it was beautiful.

Even when horrible people and twisted ideals had lied at it’s center it was beautiful. Even when war had broken the ice and shattered the hearts of it’s people it was beautiful. Even when Korra had turn her back and thought she would never return it was beautiful.

The walk to the Capital reminded her of every morning she’d spent laughing with her parents. It reminded her of the times that her and her friends would climb the steepest snow mounds they could with sleds slung over their backs. It reminded her of studying late into the night and dreaming of a day where she could wake up somewhere else.

“Your wish came true,” she whispered as her boots treaded the snow.

Would the foolish girl she once had been laugh if she saw the tears that were now in the fully grown Korra’s eyes? It certainly was a funny sight to see a woman crying over snowflakes and mountains. She’d once been so ready and so happy to leave this place. She never thought to appreciate what it was that she longed to turn her back on.

Asami had been so different when she had finally caved in to abandon her home. Korra knew that if the situation hadn’t been desperate, she wouldn’t have. Asami had hated what she was watching her country do, she’d hated herself for it, but even that hate could never quite kill the love for her homeland ingrained within her.

Korra didn’t know which of them had been right. Asami who stayed in a horrible place because she once had loved it and wanted it to be good again, or Korra who had turned away despite that. Maybe they were both wrong. It didn’t really matter now.

When Korra reached the gates of the Capital, she was stopped by a young man who was wearing the uniform of a soldier. He said that they had to do this with anyone entering the city for the safety of it’s residents.

They spoke briefly, in which time Korra was able to explain to him that she was traveling from Republic City and that her and her family had been their since the war and the closing of the borders. He directed her to the government building where, if she could go through the needed procedures, they could find where her parents were currently living.

If they were currently living.

Korra walked to the building alone. She took her time getting there. Much of the Capital had been rebuilt since the war. The new and advanced buildings seemed to outnumber the old tents and igloos that Korra remembered growing up in, but the city still maintained the simplistic nature it once had held. She supposed nothing could mold the South Pole into the kind of place that Republic City was.

The paperwork that Korra needed to fill out to confirm that she was in fact related to the people that she was searching for took what felt like an hour. She knew that by now Asami was probably worrying for her. She had probably been worrying since the moment Korra left that morning. Korra knew that she would be worrying too if their situations were reversed.

Only Asami didn’t have any family yet. She’d lost her mother and long time ago, and lost her father to the war. She didn’t know the slow agony that Korra was facing. That was another reason why it was better for Korra to do this alone. Not because Asami couldn’t understand, but because Korra didn’t want to make her have to. She didn’t want to cause Asami any more grief.

The woman working at the front desk accepted Korra’s paperwork and told her to wait. The minutes seemed to stretch by as Korra sat in the cold office. Her skin was used to the chill air, but she had never quite learned how to warm the freezing sensation that was grasping her heart.

When the woman returned it was with the address of a house. Korra nearly fell to the ground.

“So they’re alive,” she breathed out.

The woman gave her a sympathetic look as shed assured Korra that the people she was looking for did live in the house that she was directing her to. Her eyes held an empathy Korra feared could only be gained from experiencing a loss of her own. This woman—no, everyone living in this city had lost people to the war and the years that followed it. Even if the borders were open now, even if the dictatorship had ended, the pain would take a long time to ease.

Korra had to restrain herself from running to the house. She knew that her parents would be shocked to see her and she would only make that shock more intense by arriving out of breath and frantic. She gave herself the walk to breathe. She gave herself a moment to feel the joy of knowing that the people who raised her were alive before she had to face the price of that.

No one in the country was unscarred. It wasn’t just the war that had to have hurt Korra’s parents. They spent years thinking Korra was dead. Even if it wasn’t true, even though Korra was finding them now, she would not erase that pain.

Her chest felt hollow as she knocked on the door. She waited for a moment. They likely weren’t expecting visitors. Maybe they would approach with the caution that Korra knew everyone here had learned.

When the door did open, Korra was met by her father. For a moment, he just stared at her. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. In a way, he was, only Korra wasn’t the girl she’d been when they parted. She was older, and more wore but she knew that she carried the light in her eyes that the war had made her lose.

Her father looked like he had aged far more than just five years. The features that used to be so strong had been soften by time and toil. His handsome faced was lined with wrinkles and his frame seemed to sag even now as he stood in confusion and awe.

Still, Korra could see the man who had raised her. She could see everything that he’d been through and she could see what it had taken for him to survive that. It brought tears to her eyes.

The crying was what seemed to break the spell. It was what told the both of them that this was in fact real, and showed her father that the image standing in front of him was the daughter that he thought he’d lost.

“Hi, Dad,” Korra uttered.

The next thing both of them knew they were being engulfed in an embrace that neither knew who started. Korra felt the relief she’d held in her chest when she’d been handed their dress swell in her once again. She was only vaguely aware that she was sobbing into her father’s shoulder.

She hadn’t cried with him like this since she was a child. She hadn’t let him see her with her guard completely down for a long time. It hurt to realize that, but it wasn’t just pain that Korra was feeling. She was happy. For the first time in five years, she was truly happy.

She knew that the moment wouldn’t last. She knew that right now both of them were ignoring all of the suffering they’d been through and every little bit of reality that they still needed to endure. That didn’t matter right now, though.

Right now Korra finally allowed herself the joy that had always felt a little bit incomplete. Right now she cried in her fathers arms and felt both like the little girl she once and been and every bit the woman she was proud to have become.

“What’s going on?” Korra’s mother’s voice seemed to cut through the air with the grace that Korra had known her mother would never quite lose.

She let out a gaps when her eyes fell on Korra. Like her father, for a moment she seemed afraid to trust what her eyes were showing her. And then the hug held three.


	18. Chapter 18

It took a long time for Korra to explain everything to her parents. Through the whole story, they both just sat at the dining room table without saying a word. Korra didn’t have the courage to ask them to speak until she had said everything. The joy from their reunion was still settling, but as Korra spoke she saw the weight of her words fall on her mother.

It was only now that Korra had children of her own that she understood the full weight of what she had done to her parents. If anything happened to Kazue or Aiko Korra didn’t know what she would do. She didn’t know if she’d be able to live in a world that took her children away from her. Even though she hadn’t really died, even though she was living a full life, that utter despair was what she had given her parents.

“We thought you were dead,” her mother finally said once Korra had finished talking. “Everyone did.”

Korra nodded. In a way, that was a relief. It meant that her parents didn’t have to suffer the price of her desertion from the military. Korra had to remind herself that this was what she had hoped for when she first left. Only now, she understood that the two people sitting in front of her didn’t care if they were blamed for her discretion. They just wanted to know that the little girl they raised was alright. They just wanted the hope that Korra had taken from them.

Her mother didn’t say anything else, but her father explained that one of Korra’s soldiers had reported seeing her throw herself into the ocean. Her death had been reported as a suicide, and her parents had been informed by the army. Korra didn’t know who it was who had covered her tracks. She didn’t know if she ever would, but she was grateful to them.

“We had a funeral,” her mother’s voice was hard.

“I’m sorry,” Korra whispered. “I wanted to contact you, but there was no way.”

“I thought your death was going to kill me.” That was when the tears came back. Her mother collapsed into herself as soft sobs racked her body. Korra wasted no time pulling her into the embrace that she knew her mother had wished for these five long years.

“I’m sorry,” Korra knew that these words couldn’t make up for what she’d put her parents through. “I’m so sorry, Mom.”

She cried for a long time, the anger and sorrow that Korra had put her through slowly ran its course. Korra held her mother the whole time. Her father put his arms around the both of them. Korra hoped that her parents could sense how safe she felt right now.

Korra apologized again and again. In time, her mother seemed to accept that. Korra knew that she couldn’t take away the five years of grief and mourning. She couldn’t make up for what they had been through, but she was here now and she wasn’t going to desert them again.

Finally, she had the family that she had been missing for five years.

When her mother had finally stopped crying, she told Korra that she made the right choice. The betrayal hurt, and she was still a bit angry and hurt, but she would rather this then Korra have died. Both of Korra’s parents were glad that she had been able to start her family in a safe place. They were glad that she had escaped the dictatorship they had lived in for the past five years.

Korra returned to the inn Asami and the children were waiting for her at later that day. She decided it would be easier to bring them to her parents home than to get her parents all the way there and back. After all the excitement, she wasn’t about to ask them to make the journey out of the Capital.

Asami met Korra at the door. The worry Korra had anticipated was written on her face. She didn’t have the chance to ask Korra what had happened. Korra was alright sweeping her into an embrace.

“I found them,” Korra’s voice shook with all of the emotions she’d been carrying through the day.

“I’m so glad,” Asami said back. She held Korra tightly for just a moment. Then Korra turned to Kazue, who seemed restless from the day spent at the inn.

“We have a surprise for you, sweetie.” Korra said with a wide smile.

“What is it?” Kazue asked with wide eyes.

“How would you like to meet your grandparents?” Korra hummed.

They left the inn a few minutes later, bringing the luggage that they had brought with them for the trip. Korra carried most of it while Asami held sleeping Aiko in her arms and Kazue ecstatically danced around them. Her energy didn’t quite last the whole walk to the Capital. It was too cold and too long for her not to get a bit fussy. Still, Korra knew that what was waiting for them at the end was worth all of it.

Her parents were overjoyed to meet their grandchildren. To Korra’s slight surprise, they were happy to see Asami again as well. Korra had feared that after the war they wouldn’t approve of her marrying someone from the Fire Nation, but her mother pulled Asami into a hug as soon as she entered the house.

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Korra heard her mother tell Asami. “I’m glad she found someone like you.”

“I am too,” Asami replied.

Korra’s mother cradled Aiko in her arms as Kazue danced around the house, her vigor restored by all of the attention the adults were happy to give her. Korra knew that at some point she would have to explain to their daughter why her grandparents were smiling but crying at the same time.

They didn’t think they would get this moment. After believing their only daughter to be dead for so long, they had accepted that they were all that was left of their family. Now they had two happy and healthy grandchildren and the daughter they had thought they lost. It was so much to take in.

Even if her mother’s anger was being soothed and both of her parents had said that they wouldn’t blame Korra for what she’d done, watching the joy on their faces made the guilt in her chest sink even further. They were this happy because they had been living in sorrow for so long. Korra’s parents might forgive her for that, but she didn’t know if she ever could forgive herself.

“You feel guilty,” Asami said that night.

They had decided to stay in a hotel near Korra’s parents house. While her parents had been more than happy to have them stay with them, Korra could see that they didn’t have the means to house four more people. The last thing she wanted to do was make something that should be simple difficult for them.

“Yes,” Korra knew there was no point in hiding her feelings. “I know I can’t change what I did, and even if I could, I don’t think I would, but I wish I could have told them somehow.”

“Yeah,” Asami nodded.

“I was so happy to see that they’re alright, but they’re not—they weren’t, not really.”

Korra could feel the tears coming. She had cried more this day than she had in a long time. The dam she had spent years building had finally broken, and now she felt like all she could do was let these emotions sweep through her.

“If I were them, I would have wanted you to do what you did,” Asami stated. “If Kazue or Aiko were ever in the position that the war put you in, I hope they would do exactly what you did.”

“Even if that meant you’d suffer?” Korra questioned. “Even if it meant that to you they would be dead.”

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “It would hurt, but yes. Korra, your parents are strong. They didn’t let this destroy them, so don’t let it destroy you now that it’s over. You can’t do anything about the past, but you can do something now. We all can.”

Asami was right. She was always right. For what felt like the hundredth time Korra questioned what she had done to deserve this woman.

“Thank you,” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. “I needed to hear that.”

“Then I’ll keep saying it,” Asami promised. “Until the guilt stops hurting you.”

It would take time, they both understood that. Korra was just happy that even after all of this time she had Asami by her side.

“I’ll do everything I can to look to the future,” Korra told her wife. “Dwelling on the past won’t do any of us any good.”

“You’re right,” Asami hummed. “And I think your parents would say the same thing.”

The next morning Korra’s father took her around the Capital to meet with some of the old friends that she hadn’t seen since the war had first begun. As she talked with these people, Korra felt like she was stepping back in time. The person they had known was not the person that stood before them, but it didn’t hurt to call back the memories of the girl Korra used to be.

Korra’s father took her to meet with one of her childhood friends, Katara. It had been years since the two of them spoke, but Katara wasted no time pulling Korra into a tight hug. Korra’s father explained that Katara and the movement she created had been a large part in overthrowing the theocracy.

As they talked, Korra saw how full of hope Katara’s eyes were. She truly believed in the country she was living in and all that they could achieve. Korra chose not to depress her with the far more realistic take that she had on the world now. The Watertribe needed people that were this optimistic. Korra just hoped that Katara’s optimism lasted. She hoped that the cruelty of reality didn’t knock it out of her.

They didn’t just speak of the war and politics. Katara eagerly asked about Korra’s personal life, and Korra was happy to tell her about Asami and their two children. It was only after she’d given Katara a long account of the happy life that she’d managed to make for herself that Katara showed Korra the traditional necklace she was wearing.

“You’re engaged?” Korra nearly gasped.

“I am,” Katara giggled. “He proposed the day the borders were opened. I think he wanted to for a long time, but I’m glad he waited. I’m glad we got to have our moment when things were finally okay again.”

Katara told her about the boy that she’d fallen in love with even as the world was falling apart around them. His name was Aang. He was an Airnomad who’d moved to the South Pole before the war broke out. The two of them had become friends instantly.

“He said he fell in love with me the first day he met me,” Katara said with another giggle. “I think he might be exaggerating a little bit.”

“Was it the same for you?” Korra asked her out of curiosity.

“No,” Katara shook her head. “It was slower for me.”

It had happened before she even realized it. The two of them were always together, even as the war broke out and fear wrapped over the country. Neither of them could fight but they did what they could to care for the people who were risking their lives. Katara said she thought she didn’t have time to think about her own emotions.

“Then one night it just clicked,” she told Korra. “I don’t even remember what we were talking about but I was looking at him and I realized that no matter what happened, I didn’t want to ever have to live without him.”

It was sweet. It was so similar and so different from the way Korra and Asami had found each other and fell in love. Still, the look in Katara’s eyes as she talked about Aang reminded Korra of herself. She hoped none of them ever lost that starstruck expression.

* * *

“I’ve been thinking,” Asami said to Korra that night. “It would help with the development and employment if my company implanted a factory here.”

Korra was surprised by the idea. She hadn’t realized that Asami had been thinking so much about her business during their stay at the South Pole, or that she was pondering ways she could help the people who had just been freed from the harsh dictatorship. As much as they both had changed, Asami’s heart seemed to always be in the same place.

“You think your partners would agree with that?” Korra asked.

“I don’t need their approval, it’s my company,” Asami said with a sly smile. “But, yes, for the business it’s a good idea to expand ourselves. I’ll send a letter back to the city with my plans tomorrow.”

“You’re acting fast,” Korra mused.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Asami admitted. “The South Pole is behind the rest of the world. I’m sure the North and the Fire Nation have to be as well. The next step isn’t just fixing the government and recovering from all the people have gone through, they need to figure out how to live in the world that they’ve joined.”

“I agree,” Korra told her. “And I’m proud of you.”

They talked a bit more about what it would take to build a factory here. Asami would work on hiring a team in the South Pole to run the implanting and then this section of the production afterwards. It would take work—work that neither of them had anticipated Asami taking on when they left for the South Pole—but Asami was determined. Korra knew her well enough to be certain that nothing was going to get in her way.

Later Korra told Asami about Katara and the other friends she’d met with. The next day they had lunch with Katara and Aang. It was nice to see the both of them so happy and full of energy after everything their home had been through. Aang was excited to meet the two of them, exclaiming that Katara had told him so much about Korra. After lunch, the four of them and the children took a walk. Korra was impressed with how easier Aang entertained Kazue.

“He’s good with kids,” Katara said with a smile. “He’s always had that bright spirt.”

Korra and Asami suggested that they help with the planning and putting together of the wedding. Katara told them that they really didn’t have to, but Korra assured her that it was because they wanted to help her have her special day. Korra also knew that since Katara’s mother had passed away a long time ago and Aang had no family, even if they said they didn’t they needed the extra help.

The family spent the next month in the Watertribe. The wedding was beautiful, and it was nice to watch Katara and Aang’s hope for their future. Asami worked to have all the preparations finished to set up her company’s factory in the South Pole. Korra was happy to see all of the people she was providing work and money for. The country was still poor, but the people living there were hard workers.

Korra felt better than she had when she arrived. She felt like she finally had the chance to relax, even if it wasn’t going to be for long. Her parents were safe and they seemed happy now as well. Korra enjoyed being surrounded by friends and her family.

* * *

It was Korra who suggested that they go to the Fire Nation before they return home. At first, Asami had been afraid to ask that of her family. Returning to her home felt different than returning to Korra’s. They both knew that there was a chance that it was less safe, and Asami didn’t have a family waiting for her. She just had the slim chance that her friends were still alive.

“We’ve waited for too long,” Korra told her. “I know it’s tearing you up inside.”

Korra was right. It was rare for her not to be, even if she was so convinced that Asami was the smart one of the pair of them. Even as happy as it made her to see Korra finally at ease and not worried for her parents and childhood friends, seeing them all together made it harder and harder for Asami not to know it Mai and Ty Lee were alright.

“I want to find them,” Asami sighed. “And if I can’t, I think I’m ready to know what happened after we left.”

It was the not knowing that hurt. Even though she was happy, she had never really been able to put the war behind her. It was easier for her to ignore that than she knew it had been for Korra. There situations weren’t exactly the same. Still, Asami was ready to know if her friends had survived. If they had, she wanted to bring them to the city, and if they hadn’t she wanted to be able to move on.

She’d talked to Azula about this before. It always felt a bit odd to open up to her about Mai and Ty Lee. Asami had been able to put the anger she used to feel for Azula behind her, but she knew that Azula still didn’t quite believe that. At times, Asami didn’t quite believe that either.

Azula had told Asami that she did everything that she could. That was another odd thing. Asami wasn’t used to Azula comforting her—she wasn’t used to Azula going out of her way to be kind.

Still, she knew there was truth to the words. Asami had tried to help them. She had tried to take them with her. When the bombs had threatened their lives everyday, Asami did everything that she could to take care of Mai and her baby.

Returning to the home that Asami had run away from didn’t feel the way that she thought it was going to. She was scared, and she was excited, but over all of that she just felt sad. She was sad that she had to leave, and she was sad that she had needed to make somewhere else her home. She was sad that the place she was returning to couldn’t and probably never would be the place she’d grown up, too much had happened there for her to hold the love that she used to for the Fire Nation.

The trip from the Watertribe to the Fire Nation wasn’t very eventful, but when they arrived Asami had to fight to keep the tears from here eyes. She stepped out from the ship to a city that had been ruined by the war the last time she’d seen it. Now the Capital of the Fire Nation looked different. It wasn’t in ruins and shambles, but it wasn’t the proud city that it once had been.

The horrors the country had done and had been done to them seemed to frame each building with an air of sorrow. This wasn’t the home Asami had held in her heart, but she knew that the Fire Nation hadn’t been that for her in a long time.

They found a place to stay and decided that they would look for Mai and Ty Lee the next morning. Asami doubted that they would have left the city, and Azula had given them the addresses of the apartments that the two were living in five years ago. It was possible that they had moved, or been forced out. It was possible that they too had tried to flee the country. There was so much that could have happened and so much Asami didn’t know, but the addresses were somewhere to start.

“It doesn’t feel like the same place,” Korra said to her.

“The same place we left or the place that we met?” Asami asked her. “Because I don’t think it’s been one of those for a long time.”

“You’re right,” Korra sighed. “The Fire Nation has a chance now, though.”

“I know,” Asami found herself smiling a sad smile. “I just hope they’re ready for it. I hope the war has taught everyone what it taught us.”

“That’s a lot to hope,” Korra stated.

“It is,” Asami nodded. “And I know there’s not much I can do, but I’m here and I feel like that’s something.”

“It is,” Korra put her arms around her. “And we’ll find the others.”

Asami didn’t know what she would even say to Mai and Ty Lee. Azula had said that they chose not to meet them that day. It wasn’t like Asami and Korra had left them behind. Still, while Asami had seized her chance at a second life her friends had been stuck here.

The morning couldn’t come quick enough. Asami told Korra that she could go to the building alone, but Korra told her it would be better if they went together. That meant they had to bring the children along, they couldn’t leave them alone in the hotel room.

Asami felt uneasy as they walked through the streets that had once been torn apart by bombs. She wished she could feel happy to be back where she had once lived a joyful life, but the paranoia the war had taught her lingered. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to relax here again. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

For the first time in ages, luck seemed to be on their side. When they knocked on the door of the apartment number that Azula had told them Mai used to live in, Asami held her breath. She told herself that it was okay if a stranger came to the door, at least then they would have someone who question about Mai’s whereabouts. This was a start, it didn’t need to be the answer.

But, after a long moment, the door opened to reveal a face Asami hadn’t seen in five years—a face that had appeared so many times in her dreams and so many times in the wishes that she had pretended not to cling to. Asami felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the friend she’d never wanted to leave behind.

“Mai,” her voice shook but she didn’t care.

Mai looked stunned as well. She also looked far more than five years older. She looked like she had lived a lifetime since they had parted ways. Tired lines framed her eyes, and Asami didn’t want to know what had put them there. Still, when she looked at Asami a light filled her features.

“Asami,” Mai looked like she was going to cry as well. “Korra.”

Then she was embracing the both of them. Then Asami allowed herself to cry. Mai was alive after all this time, she was hugging her and Korra and she seemed just as happy to find they were okay than Asami had been.

“What are you doing here?” Mai asked the pair of them in bewilderment.

“Looking for you,” Asami told her honestly.

It was only then that Mai seemed to take in the baby in Korra’s arms and the littler girl clutching Asami’s hand. The light in her eyes brightened. She looked happy for them. After all of this time, Mai hadn’t blamed Asami and Korra for leaving without her and her child.

“Who’s this?” Mai asked, smiling at Kazue.

“Kazue, say hello,” Korra told their daughter. “This is your Aunty Mai.”

Mai took them inside. The apartment was small, but it wasn’t as awful as the places that they’d stayed in during the war. Mai introduced Kazue to Zuko, who was now so much bigger than the toddler he once had been. The two of them played as they adults talked. It was nice to see them getting along so well. It was nice to see the baby Asami had spent so much time worrying for had become a happy child.

“It wasn’t easy,” Mai told Korra and Asami. “I had so many bad days during the past five years, but I’m okay. So is Zuko.”

“He seems healthy,” Asami commented.

“He doesn’t remember the war.” There was a sadness in Mai’s voice. “This life is all he’s ever known. He doesn’t know not to be happy.”

“Are you two alone?” Korra asked her.

“No,” Mai shook her head. “I met a guy a few months after you two left. He’s an alpha. He’s sweet and didn’t seem to care how bad the situation I was in, he still wanted to be with me.”

“That’s nice,” Asami meant this. She was glad Mai had someone.

“We settled down pretty quickly,” Mai hummed. “I guess when you’re used to the world constantly trying to knock you down, you try to take what you can when you can take it. He’s helped a lot. He raises Zuko like he’s his own son.”

“And Ty Lee?” Asami was a little afraid to ask. She was a little afraid to know what had happened after Azula had left her.

“She’s fine,” Mai assured her. “One of the people she saved during the war, P’Li, has been helping both of us. We needed it after Azula left.”

For a second, Asami wasn’t sure what she should say next. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to talk about Azula. Mai had a right not to like her, and Asami wouldn’t try to change her mind. Not about this.

“Azula’s in the city now,” Asami finally said out loud. “We ran into her after she arrived.”

“Oh,” Mai’s expression hardened. “She’s okay, then?”

“She feels guilty,” Asami let herself say. "About a lot to things.”

“Well,” Mai sighed. “That’s fair.”

“She regrets how she treated everyone,” Asami added.

“Regret can’t change the past,” Mai said bitterly. “But I’m not the one she hurt.”

“I know,” Asami didn’t know how she was going to tell Ty Lee about Azula.

“You should go see Ty Lee,” Mai seemed to follow Asami’s thoughts. “She’ll be happy to know you’re alright.”

“I missed you so much,” Asami couldn’t express how deeply she meant these words. “Both of you.”

“We missed you too,” Mai smiled now. “I always hoped you made it to the city. I hoped you were living a better life.”

“I wish you had come with us,” Asami told her.

“Sometimes I did too,” Mai sighed. “But I stand by the choice I made. Taking care of Zuko always comes first, and I couldn’t risk us being arrested.”

“I know,” Asami took Mai’s hand in her own. “I’m just happy we’re all okay now.”

They met with Ty Lee the next day. While at Mai’s apartment, the three of them called her to tell her the good news. She was overjoyed that Asami and Korra were alive, and happy, and there to find them. They decided to meet with her at a cafe while the children stayed with Mai and Zuko at her apartment. Asami had assured Mai that she didn’t need to babysit and they were alright with keeping their kids with them.

“After everything you did to take care of Zuko when he was a baby, I owe this to you,” Mai had replied with a wave of her hand. “And I’m sure Kazue will have more fun playing with Zuko than watching the grown ups talk.”

She was right, of course. So Asami and Korra dropped their children off with her that morning. They took a moment to walk through the city before arriving to where Ty Lee had asked them to meet her. Korra help Asami’s hand as they made their way through the streets that held so many good and bad memories.

“This was where we met,” Korra said wistfully. “It was where we fell in love.”

That was true. The Fire Nation hadn’t just brought pain and suffering to the two of them. This city—this country—had brought the two of them together. Sometimes it was hard to see past the war. It was hard to see past what had driven them out of the country, but Asami had used to love her home with a fierce passion.

“It was,” Asami uttered.

But they had built their family on a different ground. They had found shelter. and safety, and acceptance elsewhere and Asami didn’t feel guilty about that.

“Does it feel like the same place to you?” Korra asked her softly.

“No,” Asami shook her head.

She was surprised how easy the answer came to her lips. Maybe at a different time it would have been harder to admit that, but now she couldn’t see these streets as the same ones that they had walked on together back when they were lovers and weren’t watching the world fall apart around her.

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad,” Asami told Korra.

If the Fire Nation still felt like her home, would she be able to leave it again? She missed the childhood and happy life she’d lived as a young adult, but she couldn’t find that bliss here. Being back on these streets didn’t take her back to the past, but it reminded her of it.

It reminded her for every wound she’d enduring during the war. It reminded her of the nights she’d stayed up praying that Korra was still out there, and alive, and loving her. Asami wished she could tell the girl she used to be that everything was going to be okay, but she knew if her past self could see where she was now she wouldn’t believe it. She was too surrounded by pain to look at a bright future.

When they met Ty Lee she was overjoyed to see them. She quickly pulled the both of them into a tight hug and exclaimed, with tears in her eyes, how happy she was to see that they were both well. They talked about how she was doing for a long time. Asami was relieved to see that she looked healthy, she said that she owed most of that to the people that she had once helped who were now returning the favors she’d done for them. The dictatorship hadn’t been easy, but she had never been alone.

“I know you’ve met with Azula,” Ty Lee said this like she’d been waiting the whole conversation to get it off of her chest.

“Mai told you,” Asami assumed.

“We talked about it briefly,” Ty Lee nodded. “And I’ve seen her. She came her a few weeks ago.”

“Oh,” Asami hadn’t known that. It made sense that while they were visiting the Watertribe Azula had returned to the Fire Nation to find Ty Lee. “She’s not the same person she used to be.”

“I know,” Ty Lee looked sad now. “I could see that when she found me.”

Asami knew Azula must have been happy to find out that Ty Lee was alive, but just seeing her must have brought all of the guilt she’d barely been able to work through back to her. Azula might have worked hard to atone for everything she’d done, but that didn’t change that they had still been her actions and it wasn’t like Ty Lee and Mai had been there to see Azula try to be a better person.

“Did she ask you to go back with her?” Asami asked Ty Lee.

“Yes,” Ty Lee nodded. “Or for me to let her stay here with me.”

That bit took Asami off guard. Azula had built a successful life for herself in Republic City. Even after everything she’d done to prove that she wanted to be better, Asami wouldn’t have thought that she would be willing to throw all of that away. She knew for certain that the girl Azula once had been never would have done that. Ty Lee had to know that as well.

“She wants me to take her back,” Ty Lee stated. “As if I was the one who left her.”

“Did you tell her no?” Korra was the one who spoke now. Given the fact that Azula was gone and Ty Lee was still here, she had to know the answer. Still, Asami also wanted Ty Lee to tell them what she’d said.

“It was hard.” There was hesitation in Ty Lee’s voice, as if even now part of her wasn’t sure she’d made the right choice. “I told her that I did love her once.”

Asami knew that was true. She’d seen the way Ty Lee used to look at Azula. She’d seen the trust and faith that Ty Lee had placed in her over and over again. Back then, it had seemed like nothing could have broken that. It didn’t matter how many times Azula hurt her or someone else. Ty Lee had stood by her.

“I wanted to go with her, I really did,” Ty Lee’s expression was soft. Those feelings were still there, somewhere deep inside of her. “But for once in my life I found the courage to tell her the truth.”

Asami watched the sad smile morph into a determined one. Ty Lee wasn’t the same person she once had been either. She was stronger, she was so much stronger than she ever had been. Now she knew how to not just fight for others but how to fight for herself as well.

“I told her that she beat me, and screamed at me, and made me watch as she manipulated everyone that she claimed to love,” Ty Lee let out a small sigh. There was regret behind it. “So after all this time I was ready to make the best decision of my life.”

“To refuse her,” Asami finished in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Ty Lee nodded.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked her.

“I’m getting there,” Ty Lee told her. “This was so much harder than when she left. I never thought that she would try to come back for me, or that she would beg me to forgive her. I think part of me is always going to want to, but now I finally know that I’m better than that.”

“You are,” Asami told her. Even though she supported Azula, even though she had watched her grow into a better person, Ty Lee deserved to be with someone who hadn’t hurt her and made her feel worthless.

“When you see her, could you tell her that I really do wish her the best,” Ty Lee said with sincerity. “I hope she finds someone who makes her happy.”

“And that she’s learned from this,” Korra added. “If she finds someone else, I hope that now she knows how to treat them.”

“Yeah,” Ty Lee nodded.

“I’m happy for you,” Asami told Ty Lee. “And proud.”

“I only did what you’ve been telling me to do for ages,” Ty Lee said to her. “I feel so stupid when I look back on all of the times I ran to you after she hurt me, and all the times I still went back.”

“You’re not stupid,” Asami said.

“But I was foolish,” Ty Lee’s tone was accepting. “I’m not going to be that anymore. I thought that love could solve everything, and if I loved her enough I could change her. Now I know I was wrong. I know she says she’s changed, but I can’t trust her anymore.”

“Good,” Asami let herself smile.

They talked about others things for the rest of the lunch. Ty Lee was happy to hear about Asami’s business, and the children, and that Korra’s family was alright. For a moment, it felt like the times they used to talk before the war. That feeling didn’t last though. Asami found that she was glad for that. The three of them had grown so much since the start of this. Without that growth, none of them would be there, and none of them would be happy after everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Azula's arch is not meant to say that abusers should be excused or that they should always be forgiven. In some cases people are capable of change, in others they are not. However, since this is a work of fiction (as well as a reflection of her original character from ATLA) we chose to give her a shot at redemption (which again is possible in real life given the situation). Please do not take this story as us saying that it is okay for abusive behavior in any relationship to be tolerated.

With the help of Ty Lee, Asami was able to get in contact with Mako as well. It had been a long time since the two of them spoke. During the war, they’d fallen out of touch, but every so often she worried for him and hoped that he was alright. He was a Nationalist Policeman, and Asami knew that after they lost the war he would be punished for that. He wasn’t as clever as Azula, so she doubted he would have been able to escape or play both sides the way that she had.

He was glad to find out that she was alive as well and agreed to meet her and Korra. Asami had to make Korra promise that she would be tolerant to him. She knew that the jealousy from long ago was still lingering, but she doubted that Mako still carried the attraction for her that he once had. Still, she knew that Korra didn’t like the idea of being nice to someone who had once been a threat.

They met at a cafe for lunch. The first thing that Asami noticed was the lines around Mako’s eyes, the next was the way his once filled out and muscular frame seemed so much more hollow now. Like Mai, the dictatorship had aged him. Unlike her, the light in his eyes seemed harder to find. The past five years had not been kind to him.

“I was sent to a work camp when the war ended,” Mako explained. Asami hadn’t meant for her concern to be so obvious on her face. When she’d known Mako, he had been strong and capable, she had no doubt that her expression hurt his pride.

“That must have been awful,” Asami knew these words could only go so far.

Mako hadn’t been the only Nationalist to be sent to these camps. They were located in the Watertribe, and had only been abolished now that the dictatorship was over. Asami understood why Mako looked like he had been suffering more than just five years. To him and all the others in those places it must have felt like a lifetime.

“But they didn’t send all of the policemen there, did they?” Asami asked in horror.

“No,” Mako shook his head.

The camps had initially been put in place for the people the most involved in the Nationalist party. If Mako had left his job when the Watertribe attacked like many of his coworkers had, he said that he doubted they would have incarcerated him.

“But I couldn’t just turn my back on people who needed me,” he said solemnly. “There were civilians I could only help as a police officer, so I stuck with my job until the very end.”

That was when his hardships had began. Mako explained with a heavy expression and a sadness in his voice how he had endured the hardest time of his life. Still, he told them that if he could go back in time and had the chance to make a different choice, he wouldn’t.

“I did what I thought was right,” he said with a small smile. “And if I hadn’t been sent there, I wouldn’t have met Wu.”

Mako told them about the omega man that he’d met in the camps. Wu was an immigrant from the Earth Kingdom. His family had once been very wealthy, but his relatives had made some mistakes and he’d decided to move to the Watertribe. He’d left thinking that the Poles were a paradise. Apparently that was a popular thought in the Earth Kingdom, especially after the war had ended.

However, when he arrived there he realized that was not the case. Wu found himself stuck in the harsh reality of the Watertribe with no way to go home. So he was imprisoned as well.

Their group had been thrown in a deserted part of the toundra with little supplies and few blankets. Mako and those who were younger and stronger gave their blankets and most of the warm clothing to the old and weak. That was when the hell had really began.

“First we had to build our own barracks,” Mako explained. “When we started there was little shelter. Many of the people sent with me didn’t last the first week.”

They weren’t used to the cold, having grown up in a Fire Nation. Those who weren’t strong enough died of hyperthermia. Most mornings began with burying another body of a friend who hadn’t been able to last the night. Even after all this time, Mako couldn’t clean his mind of those images. He felt like they were always going to be stuck with him.

When they had finally constructed the barracks, they were forced to work in the harsh conditions. Rarely were they given enough food for everyone. Mako was constantly having to ration out his and the other workers portions to make sure that everyone at least had something to eat.

They were working in a copper mine with very primitive tools. There weren’t enough tools for everyone, so sometimes Mako and those who were stronger had to use their hands. Most of the time they worked in shifts of fourteen hours a day, with only one short break to eat the little food they had with them.

If anyone got sick, it was doubtful that they would survive. No treatments or medicine were ever given to them and rarely were the sick permitted to stop working. They had no method of birth control either.

Many of the omegas who became pregnant miscarried. They were seen as the lucky ones. The others who’s babies survived birth had to watch them die of the coldness within the next few days. None were strong enough to make it through infancy, and seeing their children die so quickly was often too much for the parents to bare.

Sometimes it felt like it was too much for Mako as well, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t give up. He refused to die in the camp.

“Did you know any of the people with you from before?” Asami couldn’t help asking.

“Yes,” Mako nodded. “Well, I knew one of them.”

In the camp he met his old waitress Kuvira. They remembered each other from back before the Nationalists rose to power. She wasn’t one of the people forced to work. She was the head of the camp.

“I knew her,” Korra uttered. Asami recognized that look in Korra’s eyes. “She had been so certain that the Spirit Party was correct.”

“She seemed like she was still very determined,” Mako’s voice was harder now. “She spent the length of the war in the Fire Nation prison. That was what the Nationalist did to those who tried to challenge them.”

Of all of the camp leaders, Kuvira was the most understanding. She didn’t go out of her way to be harsh to the prisoners, and she didn’t hide the fact that she remembered Mako. At first, he was glad that she was the one in charge.

“I thought she was strong,” Mako explained. “Then she pulled me aside one day and told me the truth.”

Kuvira wasn’t as determined and set in her ways as he’d once thought. She was angry. She told him that she had been deceived by the Watertribe and the Spirit Party. She thought that if they won, freedom and equality would be given to everyone but now she had to participate in forcing misery on the people who didn’t agree with them.

“She must be happy now that the dictatorship is over,” Korra said. “Now both countries have a chance at what she thought she was fighting for.”

An unreadable look crossed over Mako’s face.

“She’s dead,” he finally said, his voice dark.

“What?” Asami couldn’t stop herself from saying out loud.

“She killed herself,” Mako told the two of them. “None of us expected it, but after time I started to understand why. She spent her whole life believing in something that was a lie. The deception became too much for her.”

He told them about the guard that came after her. His name was Tarlok and he was far harsher than Kuvira had been. Unlike her, he didn’t seem to care about the horrible things he and the rest of the Spirit Party was doing. When the freedom fighting began he was one of the first to die. Mako couldn’t help being glad that he got what he deserved.

It was in the camps that Mako fell in love with the man he was with now. Wu and he had been working side by side for the whole time, they were two of the few who had lasted that long. Mako had been impressed given how weak Wu had seemed at first.

“He’s stubborn,” Mako said with a smile. “Maybe more stubborn than I am. He told me that he was going to make it to the end no matter what.”

“And you’re both okay now,” Asami knew that Mako needed to hear someone else say it. “You stayed strong and now you don’t have to fight anymore.”

“Yeah,” Mako let out a heavy sigh. “You’re right. I’m happy now.”

Asami could tell that he didn’t fully believe those words. She knew how he had to be feeling. It was how she and Korra and felt back when they had first escaped to Republic City. He was relieved to be alive and grateful that the person he loved was there with him, but the guilt of being the ones who had survived was still lingering. Mako might be free now, but it was going to be some time before his demons left him alone.

They promised to keep in touch and that the next time they visited Mako would introduce them to Wu. The next day, Asami and her family journeyed back to the country that had become there home. It felt a bit odd to be leaving the place she had grown up for a new home, but Asami was ready to go back. The Fire Nation wasn’t where she belonged, not anymore.

Returning to the city was like entering a different world. The large buildings that had once felt daunting seemed to welcome the four of them back. This wasn’t like when Asami had first set eyes on the place they’d fled to out of fear. Now as the boat docked in the harbor, Asami let herself breathe a sigh of relief. After all this time, she knew she’d made the right choice.

“We were lucky,” she said to Korra once their children were asleep. “To have escaped all of that, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded.

“I’m happy here,” Asami meant this. “I’m happy we got away.”

“Me too,” Korra pulled her into a tight embrace.

Now the guilt was finally gone. For the first time in five years, they could both relax and be glad that this was the life they’d chosen.

* * *

Adjusting to life after visiting the South Pole and the Fire Nation was easier than Korra had thought it would be. She wrote letters to her parents and Katara since it was expensive to call overseas. It was comforting to know that they would be able to visit each other again. They all had busy lives now, but Korra was glad that her family reached farther than just the four of them.

Korra knew that it would take time before she was able to fully let go of the responsibility for what her parents had gone through. Even though she knew they were safe and happy now, they still lingered in her thoughts as she went through each day. Moving past these emotions was going to take time, Korra understood that.

A few weeks after they had returned to the city, they received a phone call from the Fire Nation. At first, both Korra and Asami were worried. They doubted that any of their friends would call them if it wasn’t an emergency, and the fear that the safety they’d just been given was about to be snatched away was hard to quell.

When they answered the phone Ty Lee was the one on the other end. After assuring both of them that she was alright, she told them the reason she was calling. When they left, she’d thought about everything that she’d been through in the Fire Nation and how there was barely anything tying her there. After a lot of careful thinking, she decided that she wanted to come to Republic City. She wanted the second chance she’d denied herself a long time ago.

Of course they agreed to help her. Doing so gave Korra a knew goal to work on, it felt like she was being given another chance to make good on everything that she’d done during and after the war. Helping Ty Lee helped Korra more than she thought it would. It made her think less and less about what her parents had suffered because of her and she could feel the guilt finally easing.

“You shouldn’t be the one who feels guilty,” Asami told her. “The Fire Nation was the one who started the war. If anyone should feel responsible, it’s me.”

“No,” Korra shook her head. “We both know that’s not fair. You never did anything wrong.”

“Neither did you,” Asami reminded her. “People shouldn’t feel responsible for what their country does if they had nothing to do with it. Both of us did what we could in the middle of a horrible time. We were unlucky to be born in the time of war, but that’s not our fault either.”

“You’re right,” Korra admitted. “I’ll stop feeling guilty if you stop feeling responsible.”

“Okay,” Asami nodded.

“I know that Republic City is far away from the freedom that I was looking for when we came here, but I think I’m starting to understand that life is full of compromises,” Korra told her. “We have to compromise with our dreams, everyone does. We’re happy now and we have a beautiful family. We’re free and we’re able to provide for our kids and make them happy.”

Korra knew that trying to go to an extreme was what had killed the young Fire Nation democracy all those years ago. Now she saw that in order to find peace people needed to look to the middle. Extremity was always a means to an end.

Korra was happy here in Republic City, and she was grateful for the chance to be happy. There were still changes that she wanted to be made, and she’d continue to work with charities and fight for the people she felt weren’t given enough of a voice. Right now she could see that the place her kids were growing up in was so much safer than the worlds that her and Asami had been raised in. Korra was glad for that. She wanted her children to have the opportunities they never did.

The paperwork portion of Ty Lee’s immigration was slightly more complicated since she was legally coming to the country and not fleeing like Korra and Asami had. Still, Korra helped her settle everything that was needed and the both of them excitedly welcomed her to the country. This was the first time that Ty Lee had been out of the Fire Nation in her life, and Korra could tell it was a bit overwhelming.

“But I think I made the right choice,” Ty Lee told them as they showed her around the city. “It’s different here, and it’ll take some time to get used to it, but I couldn’t stay where I was.”

Ty Lee had dedicated the better part of the past few years to helping people in the Fire Nation. She had suffered and overcome that suffering. It made sense that, now that everything was over, she wanted a chance to rest and build her own life.

“It’s not selfish,” Asami assured her. “You should be allowed to think about what you need and do what’s best for you.”

That was what Korra and Asami had done five years ago. It was why they had left, but why both of them were now glad that they’d made that decision. If they hadn’t, Korra didn’t know what their lives would be like today. She didn’t know if they would even still be alive.

They helped Ty Lee find an affordable flat. Until she got a job, Asami made her promise that she’d let them help out with her rent. After everything that she had done for the both of them, they weren’t going to take no for an answer.

Ty Lee didn’t have the education that Asami had been able to obtain before the war, but she had experience that some jobs were able to take into account. Finding good employment was harder for her than it had been for Asami and Korra, but in time they were able to find a job that she enjoyed well enough and would pay her bills.

Azula was desperate to see her as soon as she found out she was coming to live in the city. At first Ty Lee had been hesitant to talk to her, but in the end she’d decided that she didn’t want to ignore her.

“We’ve been in each other’s lives for so long,” Ty Lee told Korra and Asami. “I’m not going to hide from that.”

She agreed to meet with Azula. Korra and Asami came with her. It was easier to spend time as a group, it made things feel less intimate.

Azula wanted Ty Lee back, that much was clear to all of them. However, to Korra’s surprise she seemed to understand that if she ever wanted a second chance there was a lot of work she was going to have to do first. When they spent time together, she didn’t seem like she was trying to pressure Ty Lee to see how much better she was. She was letting her actions speak for themselves.

After talking a few times Azula decided to start seeing a psychologist to learn how to be less angry and impulsive.

“If I’m being honest, I am impressed,” Ty Lee said to Korra and Asami. “I didn’t think she really meant it when she said that she was going to try to change.”

“She means it,” Asami stated. “Does that make you want to change your mind about her?”

“I don’t know,” Ty Lee admitted. “The fact that she’s going to a psychologist is good. I know it’s a new science, and there aren’t that many people who are actually willing to invest their time and money into it. That means something. And I don’t think she’s just doing it to try to win me over. She’s doing it for herself too.”

Korra noticed how Ty Lee’s expression softened as she talked about Azula. At first, she’d tensed whenever the subject of her came up, but now she seemed happy to talk about her. Of course Ty Lee had still cared for her, even when she refused to take her back, but Korra could tell this was different.

“I think she’s falling for her again,” Korra told Asami later that night.

“I noticed that too,” Asami commented. “Azula’s starting to win her over.”

“Should we do something about that?” Korra asked.

“What can we do?” Asami asked back. “Whether it’s good or bad, it’s not something we can influence.”

“Do you think it is good?” Korra wasn’t sure she knew the answer to this herself.

“Maybe,” Asami let out a sigh. “We both know Azula isn’t the same person that she used to be.”

“Still,” Korra remembered the nights Ty Lee had showed up at Asami’s house with bruises on her body and tears in her eyes. “It took a lot for Ty Lee to say no to her.”

“I know,” Asami looked conflicted. “But I don’t think she’s caving now. If she decided to go back to her, it’s because Azula is meeting her on her terms.”

“Do you think the changes will last?” Korra asked honestly. “Do you think she’ll stick with the psychology and anger management?”

“I don’t know,” Asami answered. “But if she doesn’t, I don’t think Ty Lee will give her a second chance. This isn’t like it was the first time. Ty Lee isn’t falling for the old Azula, she’s falling for the efforts that she’d making to be a better person. I don’t think she’ll want her if she gives up.”

“I hope not,” Korra told her.

Korra had seen everything Azula was doing to be a better person, and she was proud of her. She knew that Ty Lee was a lot stronger than she once had been, and wasn’t accepting the changes because she felt obligated.

“Forgiveness is hard,” Asami added. “I’m sure part of Ty Lee still doesn’t want to let go of the past hurt.”

“She shouldn’t have to,” Korra stated.

“No, she doesn’t have to do anything,” Asami agreed. “But if she wants to forgive, I support her.”

Korra decided that she would as well.

The forgiveness took time. The three of them watched Azula realize more and more that she needed to change and dedicate more and more of her time to that. She became far less expectant of Ty Lee to see the changes she was making. It seemed like she really was doing this because she knew she needed to be a better person, and not to gain a reward for that.

This was what made Ty Lee decide to try again. She told Asami and Korra about her decision before she went to Azula. She wanted them to understand that she was the one who was making this conclusion, and that she wasn’t being influence by what she knew Azula wanted.

“It’s not going to be like it was before,” Ty Lee explained. “I’m going to make it clear to her that if she raises a hand to me even once I’m going to call the police. She doesn’t get to make a mistake like that, not after everything she’s done.”

“That’s fair,” Asami told her. Korra agreed.

Ty Lee set down ground rules, and Azula agreed to all of them. They both understood that the relationship was going to take time and patients from both of them, and many aspects of it would not be as smooth as if could have been if they each found other people. Azula was still very dominating, there were somethings about her personality that she couldn’t just turn off. However, Korra could see her making an effort and that Ty Lee wasn’t letting Azula control her like she used to.

Unlike before, Korra could also see how much Azula cared for Ty Lee. She put her first and that was what mattered. It made Korra not worry that Ty Lee was making the wrong choice.

“We’re not going to have kids for a while,” Ty Lee had told Korra and Asami. “That was part of the agreement. She might be making an effort now, but I need to see that it’s going to last before anything like that.”

They’d decided that they would wait a couple years before even talking about children or marriage. Korra and Asami agreed that was a good idea for them.

“I think they’ll be okay,” Asami said one night. “I’m happy for them.”

“Me too,” Korra was a little bit surprised that she really did mean this. After everything, she could see that Azula was a better person and she honestly wanted both her and Ty Lee to be happy. She wanted them to someday have the life that her and Asami did now.

Because Korra was happy now. She was happy that she had the woman she loved by her side, and she was happy that her children were born in a strong democracy and would not have to fear for their freedom. They were living in the second chance that Korra and Asami had fought to get to, and Korra could rest easily knowing that they would not have to carry the fear she had for most of her life.

She voiced all of this to Asami

“Yes,” Asami said. “But even now that we have freedom, it’s never guarantied. An extremist form of government could still happen, even here in Republic City.

“But we have what happened in the Fire Nation and the Watetribe as a guide,” Korra disagreed. “We can learn from the mistakes of the past and stop it from happening again.”

* * *

Asami felt something in her chest grow cold as she listened to the words Korra said. The hope in Korra’s voice was comforting, but Asami knew the fault in what she was saying. Asami had studied more of history than Korra had. She knew that after a few generations, humans forgot what they’d put themselves through before. They forgot history and the lessons they’d learned and made the same mistakes over and over.

“Yeah,” she said out loud.

She wouldn’t voice these doubts. They wouldn’t do any good now. She’d rather keep her mouth shut and hope that Korra was right, because at the end of the day hope for a future better than the past they’d suffered was really all that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments, kudos, and bookmarked this fic! I had a lot of fun bring Messaline's vision to life, and hope you all keep an eye out for our next Korrasami story!


End file.
